Not Another Chosen One
by Peanutbuttertoast1
Summary: Hermione's life is turned upside down when hidden truths come to light after the Second Wizarding War. Abandoned and broken, Hermione seeks solace in the Muggle World. When she comes across Julian a Sark and a Rambaldi Artifact, she realizes she will never be free of the Magical World. But which world will she choose and who will she end up giving her heart to?
1. Chapter 1

_**Characters aren't mine...they belong to JK Rowling and JJ Abrams respectively...**_

The war had ended, but the aftermath had left the entire Wizarding community picking up the pieces. The Weasley's were mourning Fred's death, Harry was helping Andromeda and Teddy set up residence at Grimmauld Place while their home was being rebuilt and Hermione was sitting in the lobby outside the newly elected Minister of Magic's office. Kingsley Shacklebolt had owled Hermione that morning, requesting her presence immediately. Hermione was hopeful that this had something to do with her parents, as the Minister had offered to contact the Aurors in Australia to search for Richard and Helen Granger. Three months had passed since the war had ended, and yet there had been no success in locating Hermione's parents.

Things hadn't gotten back to normal, and Hermione was beginning to wonder if they ever would. After the final battle, it had looked as if she and Ron were finally going to try and have a go at a relationship, but after Fred's funeral, Ron had become distant and cold. He spent minimal time with her, and it made her wonder if he regretted their relationship. She had tried to talk to Harry about it, but he just waved her off, saying something about 'not getting involved' in his best mate's love lives. It hurt Hermione a bit, as she had always stood by Harry, even when Ron abandoned them, she had stayed and supported him. Now when she needed Harry most, he seemed as distant as Ron and that made all the insecurities that Hermione felt deeply over the years, rear it's ugly head.

So she had quietly left the Burrow one day, beaded bag in hand with all her belongings, and went back to Muggle London to her childhood home. The protections she had placed before she left on the horcrux hunt were still in place thankfully, so she tasked herself with cleaning and re-organizing everything for when her parents were found and their memories restored.

When Kingsley's door opened and he came out to greet her, she could see his smile was strained and the sadness deep within his eyes. Trying to not think the worst, Hermione followed him into his office where he closed the door, warded and silenced the room. Gesturing towards the closest chair, Kingsley motioned for Hermione to take a seat while he settled back behind his desk.

"It's good to see you Hermione, how have you been?" Kingsley asked politely, noticing how thin and frail the young witch looked.

Hermione tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "I'm alright. I'm staying in Muggle London for now."

Kingsley's eyebrows shot up at this admission. "Why are you not staying with Harry at Grimmauld Place, or at the Burrow with the Weasley's?"

Hermione sighed unhappily, trying to keep the tears that were constantly near the surface from breaking through, but Kingsley Shacklebolt was no fool. It angered him to think that both Harry and Ron could be so dismissive of the brilliant witch who had saved them countless times with her cleverness and cunning. She had obliviated her own parents so she could help Harry with his mission from Dumbledore, and to see her looking so lost and fore-lorn, hurt Kingsley's heart.

"The Weasley's haven't been the same since Fred's death and Harry has been busy with Teddy and Ginny. There didn't seem a good place for me to stay, so I decided to head back home and get it ready for my parents return. Do you have some news for me?"

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, I do Hermione. I heard from the Australian Minister yesterday, and I'm afraid the news is not what we were hoping. They did find your parents. Apparently about six months ago there was a car accident and I'm afraid both your parents were killed in the collision. I am so sorry Hermione." Kingsley looked at the witch who was trembling with shock. He moved over to sit in the chair next to her and held her hand as tears poured down her face.

"I just can't...it didn't make a difference sending them away to protect them...this is all my fault...they died not knowing they had a daughter!" Hermione was trying to talk through her tears, while Kingsley just sat there and tried to give what comfort he could.

"Would you like me to send a patronus to Harry or Ron?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. Ron has distanced himself from me since Fred's death and I can't put this on Harry. He already carries enough guilt over the deaths of Fred, Remus and Tonks. I can't burden him with this too."

Shaking his head in disagreement Kingsley pleaded, "I don't think either one of them would see it that way Hermione." But the little witch just shook her head stubbornly trying to get her emotions under control. Watching her sadly, Kingsley cleared his throat, he didn't want to put anymore stress on Hermione, but as the Minister it was his duty to inform her of what he had discovered.

"Hermione, I called you here for another reason as well." Looking at the frail witch, he grasped her hand and moved over to his desk to reach for a stack of papers. "When I was informed your parents died, I looked to see if they had filed any paperwork with the Ministry. This is usually done for children with Magical parents, but sometimes Muggle parents will file paperwork or a will with the Ministry too. It seems as if Dumbledore had left some paperwork with his brother Aberforth before he died. Amongst that paperwork was some legal documents that pertained to you."

Hermione looked at Kingsley in confusion. "I don't understand, why would my parents leave paperwork with Dumbledore?"

"I think in this circumstance, there was good reason that they did. Perhaps it would be best if I just showed you what I found. I will try and answer any questions you have afterwards?" Kingsley was quick to add.

Hermione nodded warily, then Kingsley handed the folder to her. Opening it and looking at the contents the first page was a standard will, which among other things bequeathed the home in Muggle London to Hermione as well as a trust vault that had been set up by her parents. There was fifty thousand galleons in it. Hermione turned over the pages until she came to an older document, that looked like a contract of some sort. Reading through the legal jargon, her eyes widened in shocked disbelief at what the paperwork implied. She looked over at Kingsley who was watching her with a sad expression on his face.

"Kings, are you sure this is correct?" Hermione asked shakily.

"As far as I can tell the documents are authentic and legal. There was a letter attached to them, it looked to be written by one of your parents." Kingsley put his hand in his robe and pulled out a letter that had her name written on it in her mother's handwriting. Taking the letter with shaking hands, Hermione just stared at it, terrified what secrets lurked within the small white envelope.

Kingsley watched Hermione as her hands started shaking uncontrollably, so he gently took one in his hand and squeezed in reassuringly. "If you want to open it here, I would be happy to offer you support Hermione. If you wish to be alone, I can leave and come back shortly."

Hermione shook her head at the Minister of Magic. "No, please stay...I don't have anyone else..." Hermione broke off on a sob. Kingsley just nodded and watched as Hermione tried to reign her emotions in before she opened the letter. When Hermione broke the seal and took out the letter, a tiny key fell into her lap. It was a Gringotts key, probably for the trust vault her parents had left her. There was also a necklace, made of goblin silver that had an crest of some kind on it. Hermione looked at the crest, not recognizing it and handed it to Kingsley with a questioning look.

The Minister looked over the piece of jewelry, clearly goblin made, clearly magical and furrowed his brow in confusion. He didn't recognize the crest as coming from any of the Sacred 28 houses, or any Pureblood house in Britain but that didn't mean it wasn't from somewhere. Clearly he would offer to look into this, it was the least he could do for the young war heroine looking so small and lost sitting across from him.

Hermione opened the letter and started to read:

_Our Dearest Hermione, _

_If you are reading this, your father and I have passed. First, we both want you to know how much we love you and how grateful we were and are to have had you in our lives. What we never told you, and for that we are truly sorry, is that your father and I are both squibs. My mother, your grandmother was born a squib and disowned by her family. She came from the Nott family, and your father...well he was disowned from the Fawley family. We met in school as you know, and we both had some knowledge of the magical world. We desperately tried to have a baby for years, but after several miscarriages we realized that having a child of our own was not meant to be. One evening a old woman came to our door, with a small bundle...You. She told us that you needed a good, loving home and made us swear an oath to protect you and love you...which we did. The only thing she left was the necklace, which I included with this letter as well as a key to the trust vault your father and I set up for you. _

_We showed the necklace to your Headmaster when we met with him before you started your third year and Dumbledore mentioned to us after your fourth year that things were becoming more dangerous in the magical world, and your father and I should be prepared in case something happened to us. We wanted to provide something for you to remember us. _

_I know what your thinking sweetheart, why didn't we tell you about the adoption and who are your biological parents? As to the first, we had thought about it when you received your letter from Hogwarts, and again after your second year, but Dumbledore cautioned us against it. He felt it would of made things more confusing for you, and we reluctantly agreed. So we wrote out a will and left this with your Headmaster just in case. If you are reading this, please know that your father and I loved you more than anything in the world. I wish I could tell you who your real parents were, but I never knew. I suspected Dumbledore might of known, the man always seemed like he knew far more than he let on, but he never told us anything. _

_Please take care of yourself sweetheart. Try and find happiness, and remember not to sell yourself short. Those who truly love and value you will stand with you, and those who don't aren't worth your time nor effort. Be safe and find joy. _

_All our love,_

_Mum and Dad _

Tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks as she handed the letter to Kingsley so he could read it. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and waited as Kingsley finished reading. When he was done he looked over at Hermione with an expression that was both sad and angry.

"Do you think Dumbledore knew who my real parents were, Kings?"

Kingsley shook his head in disgust. How many lives had Dumbledore managed to manipulate over the years? Snape, James and Lily Potter, Sirius, Harry and now Hermione. Oh, Kingsley was sure Dumbledore knew exactly whom Hermione's real parents were, but until he could confirm a few things himself, he felt it might be better to put off the truth.

"I don't know, Hermione. Dumbledore was good at manipulation, and Merlin knows the man had his secrets, but I can't imagine he would of known what was in this letter, and not given you some way of learning the truth."

Hermione scoffed. "Just like he let Harry, Ron and I go on the run trying to find horcruxes and not giving us any idea how to destroy them? Letting Harry walk to the slaughter, to face Voldemort alone...I have no illusions of how thoroughly Dumbledore manipulated those around him. Obviously this necklace is a clue, but I don't recognize the crest, and it didn't seem as if you did either."

Kingsley shook his head. "No, it's not from any of the Pureblood families in Britain, but that doesn't mean it isn't from another family on the continent. If you would like, I can look into this...see if I can discover what family this crest belongs to?"

Smiling tremulously, Hermione asked, "Kings, you're already busy enough with being Minister, do you really have time to help me with this?"

"Hermione Granger, I owe you a life debt and seeing as you have chosen to confide this to me, it is the least I can do for you."

Jumping out of her chair, Hermione hugged the large man, much to his surprise. "Thank you Kingsley. You don't know how much this means to me."

Patting her back in reassurance, Kingsley smiled fondly at the little witch. "Give me some time Hermione, and I will find some answers for you. Are you planning on returning to Hogwarts in September to finish your schooling?"

Hermione nodded. "Professor McGonagall sent me a letter a few days ago asking that very thing. She mentioned that the position of Head Girl was mine if I wanted it. I haven't written back to her, as school doesn't start for a few weeks."

"But you're going back?" Kingsley asked and Hermione nodded again. "Good, I have one other thing I'd like to give to you. As you are aware when you received your Order of Merlin, First Class there was a monetary reward that was to be given. I have taken the liberty of depositing the money into your vault at Gringotts." Hermione went to protest but Kingsley put his hand up to stop her. "You, more than anyone deserve it. While it may of been Harry's destiny, he would of never survived for as long as he did without you. I am deeply disappointed in both Ron and Harry for their neglect of you these past months. I received word from both of them that they have accepted entrance into Auror training at the end of the month." At the look of hurt and surprise on Hermione's face, Kingsley's expression darkened. "I can see they have failed to inform you. I can have a talk with them if you like?"

Hermione sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. Did they really not care about her anymore? Was she just a means to an end? She thought the boys were her family, but she was apparently wrong. It would seem as if she was on her own again, it was a place she never thought she would be.

"No, please don't bother Kings. Part of me just thinks that they are grieving and need some space from all the unpleasant reminders of the war. But there is another part of me that wonders what I did to make them forget about me. I refuse to be anyone's burden and I will not guilt them into helping me. I can take care of myself."

Kingsley just nodded sadly at the small witch who was as fierce as she was kind-hearted. He would respect her wishes for now. "I am here if you need anything Hermione...and I do mean anything."

"I know Kings, and I am more grateful than I can say." Hermione smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

September First came quickly for Hermione, with no word from the Minister about the origins of the necklace. Hermione had gone to Gringotts to check on her vault, the goblins were quite put out at seeing her, and she was guarded from the moment she entered until she left. She took out enough money to get through the holidays and requested that the bulk of her balance be transferred to a Muggle account in London that she had set up. Understandably the goblins weren't sad to see her go, and Hermione had to wonder if Harry was treated with the same distrust, she doubted it though.

There were several articles in the Daily Prophet about the Golden Trio. News that Harry and Ron were going straight into Auror training despite not having the requisite N.E.W.T.S. to do so. There was one article on Hermione, a 'Where is the Golden Girl?' Speculation about her life, what she was planning on doing. It was all so ridiculous in Hermione's opinion. When she went to buy her supplies for school the shop keepers were warm and friendly, many asking how she was. It was a bit disconcerting, but Hermione made quick work of getting her supplies and left without seeing anyone she knew.

Sitting on the train in the Heads Compartment, Hermione stared out the window. She hadn't written to anyone since she left the Burrow in early August and no one had written her either. So it was a surprise when she saw Harry and Ron on the Platform saying their goodbyes to Ginny along with the rest of the Weasley's, minus George. Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek at the thought that no one truly cared about where she was or how she was coping. Maybe she really was just a means to an end. As she watched Harry kiss Ginny goodbye, she felt more alone than ever.

Staring out the window as the train left the platform, she didn't notice right away when the door to the Heads Compartment opened and closed. After a few minutes she could feel someone staring at her, but she refused to acknowledge the other person. She was still feeling a bit fragile.

Suddenly a throat cleared and a voice she had hoped to never hear from again drawled, "So McGonagall made you Head Girl? I shouldn't be surprised, but I thought you'd be working in the Ministry by now."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Malfoy." Staring out the window to watch the scenery go by, she missed the frown that appeared on the boy's face.

"I didn't see you on the Platform with Potter and Weasley...don't tell me there's a rift in the famous Golden Trio?" The blonde sneered.

Hermione turned back towards Malfoy with an indifferent expression on her face. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy." With that, Hermione opened her beaded bag and reached her arm in up to her elbow and grabbed a book to read, effectively ending the conversation.

In all the seven years Draco Malfoy had known Hermione Granger, he had seen her furious, passionate, angry, indignant, annoying, brilliant and being an insufferable know-it-all, but he didn't think he'd ever seen her look so...defeated. Not even when she was being tortured in his own home. Obviously something had happened with her this summer, something that had affected her relationships with the witless duo. He knew he should of felt some glee at her pain, but he couldn't. Not after watching her writhing on his drawing room floor, defiantly refusing to give in to his aunts torture. Realizing he wasn't going to get a reaction out of the Gryffindor, Draco left the compartment to go see where his friends had gotten to. They'd be intrigued by this new bit of information.

The prefects meeting went a bit awkwardly, with Hermione not giving much input, leaving most of the talking to Malfoy. Ginny and Neville were in the meeting as was Luna, but none stayed after to talk to her, so she just went back to the Heads Compartment missing all the curious looks being thrown her way. When the train arrived at a Hogsmeade, Hermione gathered the first years and moved to the end of the Platform where Hagrid was standing. The giant, upon seeing Hermione enveloped her in a large hug and told her to come see him for tea soon. This generated the first smile from the witch in weeks as she promised to visit soon.

When everyone had reached the Great Hall, Hermione didn't even attempt to sit with the other Gryffindors, she waited for the first years and talked with them over the course of the meal, answering their excited questions, missing the starry eyed looks they were giving as they talked with the Brightest Witch of the Age. Hermione missed the looks from others as well. The glare from Ginny Weasley, the look of concern from Neville Longbottom, the curious stares from many of the Slytherins, who were chomping at the bit to know why Hermione had distanced herself from the rest of her housemates.

When McGonagall took Draco and Hermione to the Heads Dormitory, Minerva grabbed Hermione's arm to stop her and asked her to come visit her for tea the next day so they could catch up. Thanking the Headmistress, Hermione assured her that she would be there.

The Head Dorms were just what Hermione thought they'd be, a shared common room with their own beds and bathrooms. Seeing her name on the door to the left, Hermione walked over to open the door to escape into her room, but Malfoy interrupted her by reminding her they had prefect duties to schedule. Hermione nodded and opened her beaded bag and handed Malfoy a template schedule, telling him to look it over and make any changes he thought best. This caused a raised eyebrow from the blonde, but before he could respond, the little witch had walked into her room, locked, warded and silenced the room. Draco shook his head in confusion, wondering what the fuck was going on.

The next day at tea, Hermione confided to Minerva everything that had happened over the past month, including her exclusion from the Weasley family and Harry. The Headmistress listened in righteous fury as her favorite student poured out her heart at the pain and uncertainty she was feeling at having her whole life turned upside down. Minerva promised Hermione that she was welcome anytime to talk to her about anything, and that she would keep in touch with Kingsley for her. Hermione hugged her former Head of House and left to return to her classes.

September fell into October and everyone in the school was talking about Hermione Granger, and how she had been ostracized by her friends. Hermione was saddened to think that even Neville and Luna weren't talking to her, and she had no idea why. She had tried to talk to Ginny once, but the redhead just turned her nose up at Hermione and walked away. When Hermione went to class, she had to listen to the Slytherin students taunt her about how she wasn't needed anymore, and no one wanted the mudblood around. Oddly Malfoy kept his mouth shut, but Nott, Zabini and Parkinson were very free with their opinions. It seemed as if the war did little to change people's innate prejudices after all.

Halloween weekend was the first trip to Hogsmeade and Hermione made sure all the third years had their permission slips, before she ventured down to monitor the rest of the students. When she went into the Three Broomsticks to say hello to Rosmerta, all her former friends were there laughing and talking amongst themselves. When Rosemerta raised an eyebrow in question, Hermione shrugged as if to say, 'I have no idea' and it was true, she didn't.

The next morning when she went down to breakfast every student was staring at her. She ignored the looks and sat down, before a copy of that mornings Prophet dropped in front of her. On the cover was a picture of Ron and some witch she didn't recognize. They were kissing and laughing and Hermione's heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. This had to be some awful dream, or alternate reality. Why would Ron do something so hurtful? Feeling the weight of the stares, Hermione knew that everyone was waiting to see what her reaction was...but she just sat there giving nothing away. She strengthened her Occlumency shields and closed down her emotions. She forced herself to eat, even though the food tasted like ash and when she was done, grabbed her book bag and made her way to class.

The taunting continued, and for some reason Hermione couldn't fathom, not one of her former friends stood up for her. When the end of November came, Hermione went to the Headmistress and requested to take her N.E.W.T.S. before the Christmas holidays. She wouldn't stay here any longer then she had to.

McGonagall looked to her student and smiled supportively. "Of course Hermione, I would be happy to make those arrangements for you. Are you sure though?"

At Hermione's nod, McGonagall asked, "Do you know why the rest of your friends are treating you so shamefully?"

Hermione just shook her head, she couldn't think of a valid reason. "I really don't know Professor. I've racked my brain for some answer but I'm truly at a loss. I can't understand why Harry would abandon me...not after everything I did for him. Ron, well he's good at abandonment, but apparently that doesn't mean much to Harry. Maybe the Weasley's made him choose between me and them? I can't compete with that, they are the only real family he's ever had. I'm nothing but the bookish friend who kept him alive for seven years." Hermione cried bitterly.

"I will talk to Kingsley. Make sure we can arrange this for you, it's the least we can do."

"Thank you, Professor."

When Hermione returned to her common room, Malfoy and his friends were there studying. Ignoring them, Hermione made for her room when a voice stopped her cold. "So Granger, what's it like to go from War Heroine to laughing stock?" Sneered Theo Nott, while all the other Slytherin students snickered.

"I really don't care Nott." And with that Hermione walked into her room, warding and silencing it.

The other Slytherins looked up in shock and then over to Draco who was looking at Hermione's door with a frown on his face. "What do you think happened Drake?" Asked Blaise, "Have you gotten more than two words out of the swot since school started?"

Draco shook his head. "No, she doesn't talk much and she doesn't comment on the taunts either. Whatever happened I'd say it must of been really bad for everyone to turn on her. Maybe she slept with Potter while they were on the run, and the Weasel and Weaselette found out? Can you imagine the fall out from something like that?" All the other Slytherins snickered at the thought, but quickly went back to their homework.

When December came around, Hermione made arrangements via mail to put her parents home up for sale. There was no point in keeping it as she didn't intend to stay in London, or Britain for that matter. The house had sold in three days, and the paperwork was sent to Kingsley who owled it to her. He had questioned her decision when she called in her life debt and requested he help her with her plan to leave the Wizarding world behind. He was unhappy with her decision, but could understand it.

The night of the Slug Club Christmas Party, Hermione dressed conservatively and went to make a quick appearance. She wasn't expecting to see Harry or Ron there, but unfortunately Harry had come as Ginny's date and Ron had showed with his new witch. Hermione kept to herself, and when Harry saw her, how thin and frail she appeared, he looked shocked and confused. Ron had told him that Hermione had broken up with him because she couldn't forgive him for abandoning them. But watching Hermione looking at Ron with a deep sadness emanating from her eyes, Harry had to question if what Ron told him was the truth. He hadn't tried contacting Hermione because Ron had told him she needed space from everyone after the war, but that didn't look to be the case at all. The Hermione he knew was a force of nature and the one before him looked like she had lost the will to live. He never thought he'd seen her look worse than after they'd escaped Malfoy Manor, but she looked utterly depressed and haunted.

When Harry moved over to talk to Hermione, Ginny scoffed and told him she had no desire to talk to the witch who broke her brother's heart. Harry just shook his head at his girlfriend, so she walked away towards Neville and Luna while Harry made his way over to talk to Hermione. When he reached her side, she looked right through him and made to move away, but Harry gently grabbed her arm. "Hey 'Mione? How are you?" Hermione just looked at Harry as if he'd lost his mind and was about to pull her arm away when she felt a presence behind her.

"Mr. Potter, I didn't realize you would be here this evening." Kingsley Shacklebolt's eyes were trained on the Boy Who Lived with something Harry couldn't quite place. If Harry didn't know better he might think Kingsley was angry and disappointed in him. "If you would excuse us, I need to talk with Hermione alone." Harry just nodded in confusion, not noticing the stares of interest from everyone in the room.

Kingsley took Hermione's arm and led her from the room into the hallway, where he placed up wards so no one could hear their conversation. "Hermione, it's good to see you. I have some news for you about the necklace." Hermione nodded, looking at the Minister expectantly and not noticing that a small group had formed at the other end of the hallway watching their conversation. Kingsley took the necklace out of his pocket and gave it back to Hermione. "The crest on the necklace belongs to the Moncada family of Wizarding Spain. The last of their house married into the Nott family a little over twenty years ago. Calladora Moncada was the wife of Thoros Nott and the mother of Theodore Nott."

Hermione gasped, holding on to the wall next to her while she grabbed her stomach with her hand that was holding the necklace. She looked at Kingsley with tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?" Kingsley nodded sadly.

"There is one way we can know for sure. I have a Portkey to Azkaban. Thoros Nott was sentenced to life after the war. We could meet with him and with his permission, do a paternity charm. If it comes back positive, you'll have your answer."

Hermione looked at the Minister and nodded, knowing if she thought too much about it she'd chicken out and change her mind. Harry was watching the two from the end of the corridor, watching Kingsley giving Hermione a necklace and seeing red. He didn't notice the small group of Slytherins watching from the other side in shocked curiosity at what they were seeing. Was the Minister of Magic giving Granger jewelry?

Before anyone could speak, Kingsley took out a Portkey and disappeared with Hermione in tow. Harry, shocked silent, walked back into the party, trying to reconcile what he'd just witnessed while Draco, Blaise and Theo just looked at each other and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

The middle of the North Sea was blistering cold, and Hermione had forgotten her cloak so Kingsley offered his and cast warming charms over both of them before they entered Azkaban Prison.

They were greeted by the warden, a wizard named Collins who seemed to know Kingsley well and was awed at meeting a member of the Golden Trio.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Kingsley, and I am honored to meet you formally Miss Granger. You have my gratitude and that of my family for your efforts in the war."

Hermione smiled demurely, "That was mostly Harry, Mr. Collins, but thank you for your kind words."

"Nonsense Hermione, you deserve all the praise and them some." Smiled Kingsley, seeing Collins nod in agreement.

"What can I do for you both tonight?"

"We are here to see one of your prisoners Collins, Thoros Nott."

Collins looked at the two war heroes in confusion. "This is highly unusual Kingsley, usually a formal request needs to be submitted to the prisoners family or to the Ministry before a prisoner can have a visitor."

Kingsley smirked at his friend, "I am the Minister. Special privileges. Please lead us to the nearest conference room and have the prisoner sent for immediately."

Collins nodded, "Of course." The wizard brought Hermione and Kingsley to one of their smallest rooms and left them to bring in the prisoner.

Hermione was rubbing her hands together in nervousness, "Do you think we are going to get any answers Kingsley?"

"I don't know Hermione, but this is the only lead I have." Hermione sighed and nodded when the door opened and in walked Collins with another wizard who was shackled and dressed in dirty robes. The man had a full beard, long brown hair and deep blue eyes. Hermione looked for any resemblance she could find, but there wasn't any.

Thoros Nott was magically shackled to the table and Kingsley excused Collins from the room before he warded and silenced the room, causing Thoros Nott to raise an eyebrow mockingly.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Shacklebolt? And you brought a mudblood with you, how interesting."

Hermione tried not to flinch at the slur, but she must of gave something away as the man's smirked deepened. Kingsley went to speak, but Hermione held up her hand and stopped him. She took out the necklace and placed it on the table in front of the wizard who looked at it in shock, before his eyes raised and met the amber ones of the girl across from him.

"Where did you get this, mudblood?" Thoros Nott sneered.

Hermione took the letter from her parents out of her beaded bag and handed it over to the man across from her. At first he just stared, but then read the words written on the page. After a few moments he looked at Hermione in confusion. "So if I am understanding this correctly, you were adopted and this necklace was, what? With you when you were given to the Muggles?"

Hermione nodded. "I have known since last August that I was adopted, and this is the only clue I have to my real family. Maybe...". Hermione left off in discomfort.

Thoros looked at the girl closely, her curls were wild just like his Calla's had been. She had her eyes, nose and was built like Calla. Thoros looked over at Kingsley who was watching the little witch with fatherly concern. This caused Thoros to sneer. "And you think that I am your father?"

At this Hermione laughed, but it wasn't a sound of joy...more of derision..."I sincerely hope not. But I would like answers, and if your willing?"

Thoros nodded, "A Paternity charm?" Kingsley nodded once.

Thoros tilted his head at the witch and watched her as she didn't flinch from him. She wasn't scared, or at least she hid it very well. He knew from the incessant ramblings of his son and Malfoy's son that the witch was powerful, brilliant and clever. He'd seen her fight in the Department of Mysteries. She had survived Dolohov, Bellatrix...yes, she was powerful. Thoros hadn't thought once about the daughter he had given away nearly twenty years ago. All females born to the Nott line in the last 400 years had been squibs, it was a curse placed on the family centuries ago. Yet here was a young woman, who if she was to be believed, could very well be the daughter he'd handed over to his wife's elderly nurse before she could become a stain on his house. He had obliviated his wife soon after, and a year later Theodore was born. Theodore...if this was true he'd have a sister...someone to take care of him. The fact that this girl was raised with Muggles didn't change the fact that if she was his, she was a Nott. A Pureblood. A blood traitor to be sure, but hardly the girls fault. If he hadn't sent her away...Thoros shook his head thinking about how different things might of turned out if she had been raised with Theodore.

Looking at the Minister, he nodded and said clearly, "Do the Charm."

Hermione sighed inwardly and watched as Kingsley waved his wand and spoke '_patria revelare_'. Hermione watched as a golden ball of light settled on the table between Thoros Nott and herself. The ball shimmered and a line from the ball moved out towards the Nott Patriarch and then just as sudden the same line of light connected to Hermione. She watched in revolted fascination as the spell confirmed what she had been afraid to hope. When Kingsley cancelled the spell, Thoros demanded it be recast. Four more times the spell showed the same result and Thoros looked at his daughter who was silently shaking her head. When she looked up into his eyes and whispered 'why?' Thoros had to catch his breath at the pain and sorrow he saw there.

Looking past her for a moment, Thoros composed himself. "The Nott Family was cursed hundreds of years ago. All females born to our family were born squibs. There hasn't been an exception in well over 400 years. When your mother gave birth to you, she was aware of the curse. Knowing we couldn't keep you under such circumstances, I obliviated your mother and had her nurse take you. I had no idea where you ended up, and I didn't want to know."

Hermione scoffed in disbelief. "Well, I guess the joke is on both of us because surprise...I am definitely not a squib. Unbelievable." Standing up before she hexed the man, Hermione excused herself politely and left the room.

Thoros looked at Kingsley who was watching him like he wanted to strangle him. "What will you do Minister?"

Kingsley looked at the man in disgust. "I don't plan on doing anything other than what Miss Granger requires of me, Nott. The larger question is what do you plan to do. Secrets like this have a way of coming to light. How do you think your son will feel when he learns that he's had a sister all these years and you just gave her away?"

Thoros frowned thinking about Theodore. While he wasn't the best father, he loved his son and heir. He didn't want the boy to be without family, and it would seem that he had a sister. "Could you pass a message on to my son, and ask him to come and see me at his earliest convenience?"

Kingsley just nodded once. "You should know Nott, that Hermione has every intention of leaving Wizarding England indefinitely. For some reason her friends, whom she stood by and helped win the war against your master, have abandoned her. I am unsure of the reasoning, or if it has anything to do with her finding out she was adopted, but she feels she has no support here. Your son and his friends have spent the better part of this year tormenting her. I thought I should let you know she took her exams early and she earned the highest N.E.W.T. scores Hogwarts has ever seen. So the larger question you need to ask yourself, do you plan on trying to make amends to the daughter you've wronged, or will you abandon her like everyone else in her life?"

Thoros Nott frowned deeply at the confession shared by Kingsley Shacklebolt. If it was true that his daughter intended to leave England permanently, his mistake would likely never come to light. But as much as he disliked the wizard standing before him, he could not discount that he owed his daughter for abandoning her, apparently without cause or reason. And if he could give his son a family, he owed it to Calla to reunite them.

"I will talk to my son, Shacklebolt. I will also make arrangements to have her declared my heir once I can talk with my family solicitor. If what you say is true about her friends abandoning her, I cannot abide that, as she is my child. Whether or not I raised her is beside the point. She has risen to every challenge laid before her and has succeeded beyond all expectations despite her unfortunate upbringing."

"I don't think Hermione sees her upbringing as unfortunate. But you should know that before she went on the run with Potter and Weasley, she obliviated her Muggle parents and removed any trace that she was their daughter. They were killed in an automobile accident in Australia, where she sent them to hide."

Thoros looked aghast and somewhat impressed at his daughter's cleverness. To do a full obliviation at her age was most impressive. "I have heard stories of her cunning from my son, but something tells me that she is far more clever and ruthless than anyone has ever given her credit for."

Kingsley smiled genuinely, "You have no idea what that little witch is capable of."

"And how did she convince you to help her, a Minister of Magic?" Thoros asked, not unkindly.

"Life debt." Thoros' eyes widened. "But I would of helped her regardless." At this Thoros nodded, and asked Kingsley to return the necklace to his daughter. Kingsley then left him alone with his thoughts.

When Kingsley and Hermione returned to Hogwarts the minister returned the necklace to Hermione stating her father wanted her to keep it. She nodded and together they returned to the Slug Club Christmas Party. When they walked into the room, everyone stopped talking suddenly, and all eyes were looking at them. When Hermione turned to thank Kingsley for his help, Harry walked over with Ginny and both looked upset.

"Where have you been 'Mione?" Asked Harry harshly, "I almost doubted tonight when I saw you, what Ron had told me about you breaking up with him, and not forgiving him...but after seeing you with Kingsley I have to say I am disappointed in you."

Hermione stood there completely stunned, trying to process what Harry was telling her. She looked over at Ron who was looking away from her in embarrassment. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Kingsley who just nodded at her, silently giving her support. Hermione smiled gratefully and then turned on her former friend with fury blaring from her eyes.

"Let me get this straight Potter," Harry flinched at being addressed as such by Hermione while everyone in the room just stood around in disbelief, except for the Slytherins who were smirking amongst themselves. "Ronald Weasley told you I broke up with him, because I couldn't forgive him for abandoning us? Leaving us alone, on the run for almost two months...is that what he told you?"

Harry just nodded emphatically while Ginny sneered at the older witch. "He most certainly did. He said you broke his heart, you ungrateful bitch."

Hermione just stared at Ginny and then she started laughing...hard. Tears were coming down her cheeks and everyone was watching her as if she'd lost her mind. Ron's face was turning red and Ginny looked like she might hex her.

So this is what happened, Ron lied for what? Thinking back on the last time they were together, the night after Fred's funeral...Ron had tried to guilt her into having sex and she just wasn't ready...she told him as much. As all the pieces fell into place she looked at her former friends and smiled widely. "It all makes sense now...for the last several months I had wondered why no one would talk to me. I could tell you the truth of what really happened, but I find I just don't care about what any of you think of me anymore. You're right to be disappointed Harry, but perhaps you should look in the mirror. After everything we've been through, that you would believe so little of me...I don't want to see or speak to you ever again."

Harry's eyes widened while Ginny moved to grab her wand but before she could draw it, Kingsley and Minerva had their wands pointed at the redhead. Harry looked at his best friend, the girl who had been through everything with him, who stood by him and he realized his mistake too late. Hermione turned around and gently lowered Kingsley's arm. When she looked over at her brother, all she saw was him sneering in disgust at her. She shook her head sadly and smiled at Kingsley wanly.

"It's alright Kings, I've made my decision and I am finally at peace." She handed him back the necklace and Kingsley looked at her with deep sadness, knowing there was no changing her mind now. "Please give this back to its rightful owner, it seems I have no need for it."

Kingsley nodded and placed it in his robes, taking out an envelope of paperwork for Hermione, and handed it to her with a beaming smile. Minerva came over and stood next to the Minister of Magic. "I just wanted to say congratulations Miss Granger, Kingsley told me you had the highest N.E.W.T. scores in the history of this school. We are both very proud of you."

Hermione hugged her former Professor. "Thank you Minerva, for everything." McGonagall nodded and returned Hermione's hug, then Hermione turned to the Minister and he hugged her as well before he whispered in her ear. "Take care of yourself Hermione, and if you ever need anything you know how to contact me." The little witch nodded and quietly left, leaving behind a room full of speechless people in her wake.

After Hermione left the room, the Minister of Magic waved his wand, warding and sealing the room so no one could leave. Every person in the room looked at the angry man, who was glaring at the Boy who Lived with venom dripping from his face. Harry took a step back and even Ginny looked uncertain.

"I have seen many things in my years Mr. Potter, but I have never seen anything that has made me as angry as I am at this moment." Looking to Slughorn, Kingsley gestured to the man, "Horace, please procure me some veritaserum immediately. We are going to resolve this issue tonight, as I won't have Hermione's good name and reputation besmirched by the likes of anyone in this room."

Horace nodded and waddled into his office, returning momentarily with a small vial. Kingsley looked over at Ron Weasley and gestured for him to come forward. "I think I have some questions Mr. Weasley, and I would appreciate if we could settle this now. You have a choice however, you can refuse to take the serum, in which case you and Mr. Potter will return to Hogwarts at the start of term and will be required to take your N.E.W.T.S. before you are allowed to complete your Auror training." At this Ron and Harry started to protest, as did Ginny, but Kingsley shook his head. "**QUIET**! I am giving you a choice, you best decide Ron whether you will continue to allow everyone to believe your lies or not!"

Harry stared at his best friend, "Just take the potion Ron. You have nothing to hide, right?" Ron looked at Kingsley and then back at Harry and shook his head. "What do you mean...take the potion Ron. If you don't, we are done." Harry glared at his friend beginning to understand fully what had just happened.

Ron walked over to the Minister with his head down in shame but nodded for Kingsley to administer the veritaserum. Kingsley placed one drop and waited a few minutes before he started asking questions.

"What is your full name?" Kingsley demanded.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

"Did you abandon Mr. Potter and Miss Granger during the horcrux hunt?"

"Yes." There were a few gasps as this admission.

"Did Hermione break up with you because she wasn't able to forgive you for abandoning her and Harry?"

Ron tried to stop himself from answering, but the sway of the potion was too strong. "No."

Harry sucked in his breath while everyone else in the room just stared at the redhead.

"Why did you tell Harry that she had broken up with you?" Kingsley glared in anger.

"Because I knew he'd be mad if I told him the real reason."

"And what was the real reason you broke off your relationship with Hermione?"

Ron looked over at his best friend who was glaring hatefully at him. "Because I wanted to have sex and Hermione didn't."

There was a scream of outrage and then a fist collided with Ron Weasley's face. The red headed boy dropped unceremoniously on the ground looking up at his best mate who was panting above him, looking like he was ready to kill him.

"You lied Ron?" Harry whispered brokenly. Ron just nodded. "Did you lie too, about Hermione needing her space from all of us?" Tears were streaming down Ron's face, but he just nodded again and Harry went to lunge for him but he was held back by Kingsley.

The room had gotten deathly quiet as everyone realized exactly what had happened and how they had all hurt Hermione in the process. Draco, Theo and Blaise were all chuckling to themselves over the drama but one harsh look from Kingsley had them quieting immediately.

The Minister of Magic then took out the necklace from his robes and walked over towards Theodore Nott. "Mister Nott, I was asked to return this to its rightful owner." Kingsley then dropped the necklace so everyone in the room could see it and watched the countenance on the Nott boy's face change from confusion to disbelief as he grabbed the necklace and looked at the Minister of Magic in shock.

"Where did you get this?" Theo Nott demanded, while everyone in the room looked over at the two men curiously. Kingsley took the vial of truth serum and placed a drop on his tongue and watched in amusement at the looks of shock that stole over the crowd.

"Ask your question again Mr. Nott, as you can see I can only respond with the truth." Kingsley stated forcefully.

Theo nodded and repeated his question, to which Kingsley answered, "I received the necklace from Hermione Granger." At the shocked gasps that filled the room, Theo looked confused.

"How did she get this?" Theo asked shakily.

"It was in a letter that Hermione received from her Muggle parents this past summer. Hermione had obliviated them and sent them to Australia to be kept safe during the war. Unfortunately they died in a car accident earlier this year." Kingsley could hear the pained groans of Hermione's former friends as they realized just how much the little witch had suffered. "They had filed a will with the Ministry and Dumbledore, which came to me when I was informed of their deaths."

"And how did they get the necklace?" Theo asked curiously.

"It was with Hermione when she was given to her Muggle parents by a woman who was your mother's nurse. She found out in the letter from her Muggle Parents after they died that she had been adopted by them."

.

Theo looked shocked and he felt Draco's hand on his shoulder steadying him. "How do you know it was my mother's nurse?"

"Earlier this evening I took Hermione with me via Portkey to Azkaban, where we met with your father, Thoros Nott. We showed him the necklace and he allowed me to perform the paternity charm, which I did five times. It confirmed that Hermione Granger is really a Nott Heir by birth."

Theo looked up at the large man who was glaring at him in open dislike. He had taken Hermione to Azkaban, to see his...no...their father? He looked over at Draco who was paler than he'd ever seen him. Theo turned back to the Minister and asked quietly, "Why was she given away?"

Kingsley sneered in disgust, "Apparently, according to your father, there is some sort of curse on the female line in the Nott family. Your father claimed that all female children born within the family over the past 400 years were squibs. He was sure Hermione would be no different so he ordered the nurse to take her away."

Theo gasped in pained shock and could feel himself visibly shaking in rage. "And what did my father say when he realized that the daughter he threw away was really Hermione Granger?"

Kingsley looked sternly at the boy, trying to remember that it wasn't his fault that his father was a bigoted arse. "He asked for me to convey a message. He wishes to meet with you. He indicated his wish to acknowledge Hermione as a Nott heir and hoped for you to have a relationship with your sister."

Theo nodded and took a step back, falling into a chair and placing his head in his hands. Looking up at the Minister, he asked one last question. "How did Hermione take the news."

Kingsley raised a single eyebrow at the boy and smirked. "Not well." Theo nodded and watched as the Minister of Magic released the wards on the room and left with the Headmistress in his wake.

When the Minister had left, the room became eerily quiet as no one knew what to think or say. Harry was quietly crying in a corner while Ginny was trying to comfort him. Theo was rocking back and forth, cursing his father as he tried to comprehend that the brilliant girl he'd been awful to was really his sister. Ron was angry that his lies had been found out and blamed Hermione for it all. Draco was trying to wrap his head around the fact that the bushy-haired bookworm, who had beaten him in every class and punched him third year wasn't really a mudblood, but a Pureblood.

Theo stood up to leave the room, but Harry stopped him. "Nott, I don't know what to say right now, but I need to find Hermione. Do you know where she might be?"

Theodore Nott, looked at the Boy Who Wouldn't Die with nothing but hate. "I think Hermione made it perfectly clear she wants nothing to do with you Potter. I know I've been a complete prat to my sister, but what was your excuse? We have all seen Hermione hold your hand through everything, put the worthless dimwit Weasel and you on her back and carry you both throughout school. I sincerely hope Shacklebolt makes you both return to take your N.E.W.T.S. because we all know you'll never pass without Hermione's help." Looking over at the Weasel King, Theo snarled, "You are lucky I don't challenge your sorry arse to a duel to avenge my sister's honor. I may not of known Hermione was my flesh and blood, but if you ever come near her again I will hex you into oblivion." At that Theo walked out of the room, followed by Draco and Blaise, who suggested they see if Hermione might be in the Heads Dormitory.

When they reached the room and opened the door to the common room, Theo saw that Hermione's door was already open. When they looked into her room, they noticed everything was gone. There were no clothes, books, or other items that would indicate someone had lived there previously. Panicking, Theo ran out of the room and headed for the Headmistress' office, with his friends in tow. When they reached the stairs Draco gave the password and all three of them bolted up the stairs and into Minerva's office, where she was waiting with the Minister.

Seeing the looks on the boy's faces, the Minister of Magic tilted his head questioningly. "Can we help you?" He asked with feigned politeness.

Theo nodded, "I'm sorry to barge in here, Headmistress, Minister...but we went to the Head Dorms to see if I might speak with Hermione, but all her things were gone."

The Minister nodded, his eyes flashed knowingly. "Yes, Miss Granger has finished her schooling and has decided to leave the school."

"And where did she go, Sir?" Draco asked hesitantly.

The Minister of Magic frowned and looked at Minerva who shook her head sadly. He then turned back to the Slytherin trio and said stoically, "Hermione has chosen to leave Wizarding Britain indefinitely. I believe she felt there was little left here to tempt her to stay. I tried to dissuade her, but she felt that she would never find acceptance after everything that has come to pass, and it was better to leave."

Theo sat down in shock, moaning to himself in agony. His sister was gone, he had forced her to leave because she thought he would never accept her? What had he done?

Blaise looked at his friend, whose face was fraught with anguish. "Where did she go, Minister?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt, last of his House and Minister of Magic shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I don't have that information. Hermione requested to make herself unplottable, and the request was granted. I'm afraid that unless she decides to return, you will have little luck in finding her."

Theo just sobbed as he sat there shaking his head in despair. Draco and Blaise looked like they were going to be sick, and all Minerva could think was what a tragic day this was for the British Magical community to lose someone as bright and beloved as Hermione Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

Over three years had passed since Hermione had disappeared from the Wizarding World, but Theo hadn't given up hope of finding her. When he had gone to Azkaban to tell his father what had happened and how his sister had left feeling like she had been abandoned by everyone, Thoros had been stunned. Theo's anger at his father hadn't abated much in the past three years, although he had visited him from time to time. Thoros Nott had made good on his promise to Kingsley Shacklebolt and had Hermione declared an heir to his house. When the news had gotten out about what had happened at the Slug Club Party, and Hermione's subsequent disappearance and true identity, the magical community was in an uproar. Letters to the Daily Prophet from Pureblood families insisting that both Harry and Ron be forced to return to Hogwarts to sit their N.E.W.T.S. had generated additional bad blood between the remaining members of the Golden Trio, with the final blow coming when Harry had gone to Theo and begged the Nott Heir to allow him to help in the search to find Hermione. Ron was livid, and Ginny seemed to be less than supportive which forced Harry to end their relationship. Molly and Arthur were understandably upset but for different reasons. Molly, who had never really liked Hermione, had taken to defending Ron but Arthur had been disgusted by his son's treatment of the little witch and had made it clear that he wouldn't support Ron becoming an Auror without passing his exams.

Theo had gotten a job in the Department of Mysteries. He'd figured it might be useful in helping to track down his sister, but so far he hadn't figured out how to do so. Draco and Blaise had joined the Auror Department, ironically on Kingsley Shacklebolt's recommendation. Despite Draco being a former Death Eater, he and his parents were acquitted after the war and Draco had helped track down many of the remaining at large Death Eaters with his father's help.

Harry had become depressed, but had managed to pass his exams and finish his Auror training. His partner was Zabini, and for the most part they got along fine. Malfoy was paired with Dean Thomas, and the two had become rather good friends in the years since school had ended. Ron had failed most of his N.E.W.T.S. and ended up working with George at the joke shop, much to his dismay. He had become somewhat of a social pariah after news had gotten out of how he had tried to ruin Hermione's reputation, and the ensuing years had left him bitter.

It had been interesting when Theo's friends had been told about his sister. Daphne just shook her head sadly, while Goyle stared in confusion. Pansy had screamed in shocked outrage and begged Theo to tell her that it was some sort of sick joke on his part. When Draco threatened to hex Pansy, she'd realized that it wasn't some twisted prank and Hermione Granger was truly a Nott, part of the Sacred 28.

The person who was most affected by the news other than Theo was Draco Malfoy. He had spent the months following the revelation alone in his room in the Heads Dorm going over every interaction he'd had with Hermione. The more he dwelled on the past, the sicker he felt within his gut. He had always known she was brilliant and stupidly brave. But when he thought back to how sad she had looked on the train that first day of school, he'd realized how hard it must of been for her during those months to feel so alone, and realize your whole life and identity had been a lie. He tried to put himself in her shoes, and had come to the conclusion that he wouldn't of handled it well at all. It would of been sixth year all over again, and he shivered at the thought. But Hermione Granger...no...Hermione Nott was made of tougher stuff than he could ever hope to be. He often thought about the look on her face as she walked out of Slug Club Party for the last time. It was the look of someone who had lost everything. He was desperate to find her, not only for his best friend, but because he desperately needed to make amends as well.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had become a well-respected Minister of Magic. His policies were fair and concise, he set out to strengthen ties within the magical communities all over the world. He was a proponent for equal rights and revamped many of the outdated laws that were still in existence. Lucius Malfoy had been a source of help over the years and while Kingsley couldn't say he liked the wizard, he respected the man's keen intellect and sense of self-preservation. Kingsley had always assumed that Hermione would return when she had been ready, but as one year became two, then three, he was less certain in that assumption. She did write to him on occasion, a fact he never shared with her brother or Harry and he had found a set of enchanted two way mirrors that he had purchased, sending Hermione one for 'emergencies.' The little witch had thanked him for his thoughtfulness but reiterated her desire for privacy which Kingsley had agreed to reluctantly.

Hermione for her part had wandered for a bit after she left the Britain. She went to Australia and found the place where Wendell and Monica Wilkins were buried, and paid her respects. Despite finding out they had lied to her about the adoption, she loved them dearly and missed them deeply. They had given her unconditional love and support, and for that she was eternally grateful. They had also left her financially comfortable which was nice, but hadn't been necessary. The house in London and their dental practice had sold for a little more than ten million pounds and combined with the trust vault they'd left and the money she got for her part in the war, gave her a bank account with a little more than thirty million pounds sterling.

After traveling to places like Rome, Paris, Istanbul and New York, Hermione decided to settle in the northwest of the United States. She had spent a few weeks in San Francisco when she decided that she really liked this part of the country and ventured along the coast until she reached Seattle. Seattle was a eclectic city, with a fun music scene, top-notch university and rich natural resources. Looking around the different areas, she found a lovely home in the Green Lake District and decided to settle down and maybe attend university. That was well over two years ago and she was now in her final year at University of Washington majoring in Biochemistry. She had been taking the maximum units allowed per quarter and even took classes over the summer. She had made a few friends, but mostly kept to herself. She had cut off her curly locks over a year ago, and now wore a cute pixie cut that framed her face and didn't overwhelm her delicate features. She was still slim, but had filled out a bit. She liked to hike and ride her bike everywhere she could. She did own a cute little sports car, an old remodeled Jensen Interceptor that she had fallen in love with. Her Muggle father had one when she was younger, a convertible, and Hermione had loved that car. She still practiced magic and had finally become an animagus last year. Her form was a black jaguar, which she thought was fitting and rather impressive. She could do quite a bit wandless magic, and could apparate long distances if needed. All in all her life was quiet, but things have a way of changing when you least expect them to.

Hermione's lab partner, Gemma Simpson, came from a fairly wealthy family in Seattle. Her parents lived in Queen Anne and had a beautiful home. Gemma was blonde, tall, thin and buxom. All the boys in class fawned over her, but she was surprisingly humble. She was fun, bubbly and intelligent and Hermione always felt a bit dowdy in comparison. Gemma had met Hermione in one if their sophomore classes and the two became friends when they had to partner in lab. Soon they started taking classes together, and partnering up on most assignments. Hermione was grateful for her kindness. Gemma thought the pretty English girl seemed sad and lost when she first met her, but there was no denying how brilliant she was. She didn't seem to engage many other students, which Gemma thought odd, but when Hermione told her that her parents had been killed in a car accident, her withdrawn nature made much more sense. So Gemma decided to take the girl under her wing. She introduced Hermione to her family, her friends and made sure they went out at least once a month to have some fun. That was what the plan was for today. Gemma's parents were throwing a fundraiser for the local children's hospital and it would be a formal event. Gemma had invited Hermione, telling her it would be a good place to mingle and meet some potential employers for when she graduated in June. Hermione wasn't convinced, but decided to play along and attend, since she knew her friend wouldn't take no for an answer.

Both women were shopping for formal gowns, and as much as Hermione detested shopping she had to admit that Gemma had great taste in clothes. Gemma had found her dress rather quickly, a stunning royal blue Ralph Lauren strapless gown that was fitted through the bodice and flared gently at the hips. Hermione being petite, was having a little more difficulty finding something to fit her figure. She had gone up a bra size from a modest A to a more fuller B cup. Her waist was narrow but her hips were a bit curvy and she had a high pert bum that Gemma always claimed to be envious of.

The last shop they entered, Hermione found the dress. It was a black Balmain strapless tulle gown. The bodice was fitted but the skirt had a wonderful flare that draped elegantly to the floor. There was a bolero styled fitted jacket that had a beautiful lace pattern that Hermione just loved. When she tried on the dress, Gemma bounced up in down in glee proclaiming it the gown for her. Hermione was surprised to see a gown of this quality here in Seattle but the lady who owned the exclusive boutique was French and worked with many of the smaller couture houses and brought back sample sizes to be sold in her salon. The one that Hermione had tried was one such dress, and while the cost was concerning, Hermione could well afford it, having invested wisely and heaping a healthy sum in return. She smiled and told the owner, in French, that the gown was exquisite and she would take it. Handing over her Platinum card, the owner smiled and wrapped up Hermione's purchases, telling her where she might find the perfect shoes to go with the dress.

When the evening came for the ball, Hermione had been coerced into getting ready with Gemma at her home. Gemma applied Hermione's makeup in a rather dramatic fashion making her eyes stand out. Hermione had taken to applying a semi-permanent glamour over her scars on her arm, torso and neck from the war, as she was always careful to keep any reminders hidden away, although she always kept her wand on her at all times. When the two women were ready they made their way to the ballroom where there were several hundred people milling about. Hermione took in the splendor of the decorations and moved to an anteroom where the items for auction were on display.

As she moved through the room noticing each item, she stopped at one that she could have sworn she felt a magical signature coming off it. It had a mandalic symbol that she had never seen before, a sphere in the center surrounded by two markings that looked a lot like a greater than and less than symbols used in mathematics, or in paganism would define the male and female counterparts. The box that had the marking was rather old, and looked to be of Italian origin probably late 15th century. Hermione had to wonder if the person who donated this actually knew its true value. The box alone was probably worth several hundred thousand pounds.

Her interest in the artifact did not go unnoticed by a striking pair of blue eyes that were watching the young woman from across the room. Slowly, the man made his way towards Hermione until he was standing directly next to her.

"It is an intriguing piece, is it not?" Drawled a deep voice, with a distinguished English accent. Hermione froze momentarily as the voice reminded her of another voice that used to hurl hateful insults at her once upon a time. Turning to face the owner of said voice, Hermione strengthened her Occlumency shields as her face became a placid mask of politeness.

The man, who had been intrigued by the woman, was now captivated as he watched her in a split second, take control of herself and shut her emotions down. His blue eyes gazed into cold amber ones that were assessing him with feigned interest. The face of the woman was stunning, her amber eyes were hardened like she had seen her fair share of pain and sorrow, her petite nose sprinkled with the most delicate freckles while her mouth formed the most perfect bow that he had ever seen.

Hermione gazed impassively at the gentleman standing before her. Striking blue eyes, blonde hair, tall, broad shoulders, aristocratic features. Lovely, a Muggle Draco Malfoy, which caused Hermione to smirk in a very Malfoy-esqe fashion. The man's eyebrows rose slightly in response which caused Hermione to turn and face the artifact once more.

"It is unique," Hermione replied.

"Are you familiar with the artist?" The same slow drawl asked her.

Hermione shrugged delicately, not sure how much she should give away to this stranger. Clearly he knew more about the origins of the box than she did, and was fishing for information. "No, I can't say that I am, although it looks to be Italian in origin." Turning so she was facing the man once again, she nodded politely, "I don't believe we have been formally introduced. I am Mia Wilkins, and whom might you be?"

The man smirked...fucking smirked just like fucking Malfoy...and bowed. "Please forgive my abhorrent lack of manners. I am Julian Sark. And I must say it is refreshing to find another Londoner here amongst all these Yanks. Not that they aren't charming...". He smiled as if they shared a secret.

"I would ask how you knew I was from London, but yes, I am originally."

"And now you're not?" The man named Julian asked curiously.

"No. My parents were killed in a car accident a few years ago and I have no other family to speak of. So I decided a change was needed and here I am." Hermione smiled politely.

Sark watched closely as the woman, Mia, shared with him about the loss of her parents. She might have been talking about the weather for all the emotion she shared. Intriguing.

"My condolences, I have no family to speak of either. My mother died when I was young and I never knew my father. But I'm a firm believer in not dwelling on the past."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Yes, I can say with conviction that I share that sentiment. So if I may be so bold, Mr. Sark, what brings a fellow Londoner to Seattle?"

Smiling and reaching for two glasses of champagne from a waiter who was walking by, he handed one to Hermione, who gave him a nod of thanks, and gestured for him to walk with her as they perused the other items up for auction. "I work in Trade mostly. Mergers, acquisitions and so forth. I met Phillip Simpson a few years back and I saw him again in Los Angeles not too long ago. He invited me to attend this evening and I just can't resist a good party."

Hermione looked over at the blonde man again. If she had to hazard a guess, he was being directly ambiguous about his business dealings. His aura radiated something a bit sinister, powerful. He clearly wasn't magical himself, but he definitely had a lockdown on his thoughts. His eyes, while trained on her politely were much too self-aware as he scanned the room constantly when he wasn't making direct eye contact with her. Looking for routes of escape? Who was this man?

Perhaps she would play a bit with him, after all it had been so long since she'd been intrigued by much of anything. Muggle life could be so mundane.

"Trade, you say? Hmmmm, I wouldn't have guessed that at all." She looked back at him over her shoulder, as they moved to another item up for bid.

Sark smirked in humor at the woman, "And what sort of business would you attribute to a man such as myself, Miss Wilkins?"

Turning to face the man, Hermione looked directly into his eye and raising an eyebrow mockingly smirked right back. "You seem more of a payroll reduction and layoff kind of man." She watched intrigued as his nostrils flared and his eyes darkened. Yes, dangerous indeed. "Well if you will excuse me Mr. Sark, I really must go find my friend, she will think I've abandoned her. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance."

Julian Sark reached for Mia Wilkins hand, bowed over it and kissed her knuckles in return, all the while locking his gaze with hers in an unspoken challenge. "The pleasure was all mine, I assure you. Perhaps we will see each other again?"

Hermione smiled politely, retrieving her hand. "Perhaps." And with that she walked away, very aware of blue eyes following her every move.


	5. Chapter 5

There wasn't much that intrigued Julian Sark anymore. He had been working with Irina for years now and had dealt with Arvin Sloane for the past year at SD-6. He hated Sloane and Irina was a means to an end. Julian Sark was a man that had been made out of necessity, forged into service at a young age because of his dizzying intellect and skills. And in the space of 10 minutes, he'd been picked apart by a mere slip of a woman who radiated strength, power and an intellect to match his own. Julian Sark was no fool. There was much more lying under the surface of Mia Wilkins than met the eye, if that was her real name. He had asked around discreetly over the course of the night and found that she went to school with Simpson's daughter, was studying Biochemistry, top of her class and finishing a four year program in a little over two years. Many of Simpson's business associates were intrigued by the young woman of impeccable manners and astonishing beauty. Although watching her, Sark doubted that she saw in herself what others did. Her eyes were constantly assessing everything, moving, cataloguing and dismissing as she saw fit. But when no one was watching they took on a haunted quality that made his breath hitch. There was deep pain there, so like his own and he found himself becoming more intrigued by the minute.

When the auction started, she sat with the Simpson family and watched the proceedings with the upmost politeness. Clapping when appropriate and smiling when necessary. When Rambaldi's box came up for auction, she discreetly watched as bids were placed and then made a mental note as to whom won the auction before her mind switched to something else. Later on as people were dancing, she disappeared for a bit, and when she returned she seemed much more relaxed. Sark went back to check on the box to see if it was were it should be, and nothing seemed out of place. The box was still there, and he made a note of the winner so he could procure it later on.

When the dancing started, he watched as Mia Wilkins glided effortlessly across the room. It was clear she had been raised in the upper echelons of English Society. Making a quick phone call to a trusted contact, Sark would know everything there was to know about Mia Wilkins in less than 72 hours. He was anxious to dance with her, hold her in his arms and smell her sweet intoxicating scent, but he couldn't allow himself to get distracted. Irina wanted the box, and it was Sark's job to get it for her despite her being locked up at CIA headquarters. She was able to contact him when she needed to. The woman was a force of nature, but something told him that the young woman who had caught his attention could easily go head to head with Irina Derevko.

When the party ended, Sark left and waited outside the home of the man who had won the auction. A slimy little bugger who worked for an up and coming organization, The Covenant. It was run by Elena Derevko, Irina's older sister. She had tried to recruit Sark, but Julian wasn't interested in working for another Derevko bent on obtaining power. He'd had enough of that with Irina and now Sloane, who was a sadistic bastard. Julian would like nothing more than to kill the man, but Irina had forbidden it and he was too deep undercover to risk exposure.

When his target had finally gone to sleep, Sark entered the house and found the box. It looked the same, so he took it and left the premises undetected, or so he thought. He would have never noticed the disillusioned woman standing outside, just down the street from his car as he drove away, with a small smile on her face. Hermione had taken the original box and permanently transfigured another to look exactly like it, placing a tracking charm. Hopefully it would be enough to fool whomever Julian Sark was taking the box for. But now she had a larger problem to deal with. What was this box, and who was it's creator? And why were Muggles after objects that were magical in origin? She knew she'd need to consult with someone on this, so she silently apparated home and grabbed her two-way mirror and called out for the one man who might have some answers.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was in a meeting when he felt his wand vibrate. It could only mean one thing as he'd had it charmed to warn him whenever Hermione tried to contact him. Ironically, he was in a meeting with Harry, Draco and Theo who had been working on a baffling case for over a year. He also knew that Theo hadn't given up on finding his sister, but that was another issue entirely. When his wand vibrated again, Kingsley sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gentleman, you will need to excuse me for a moment, I need to take a call in another room." He discreetly got out his mirror, placing it in his robes and moving inside his private office, shutting and warding it closed.

Draco and Theo looked a bit put out, but Harry just sat back and ran a hand through his hair. "What do you think that was all about, mate?" Theo looked to his best friend.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, but we should wait, we weren't dismissed." Harry just nodded and sighed.

In Kingsley's private room, he charmed the mirror and looking back at him was the smiling face of Hermione Granger. "Merlin Hermione, your timing is impeccable. What can I do for you?"

Looking a bit chastened, Hermione apologized. "I am sorry for bothering you Kingsley, and I wish this was a social call, but I've come across something strange and I need your help."

Worried, Kingsley nodded so Hermione told him about the party that evening and the auction. She mentioned the artifact but purposely didn't mention the handsome man she had met. When she showed Kingsley the box, his eyes widened in recognition and he shook his head in wonder.

"Hermione Granger, even when your firmly ensconced in the Muggle world you can't help but find trouble." Kingsley chuckled, while Hermione glared at him. "I recognize the symbol on the box, it is the symbol of Milo Rambaldi, a noted seer within the magical community in the 15th century." Hermione scoffed at the seer part, and Kingsley smiled indulgently. "It would seem you have stumbled on something that a team here in the Ministry has been working on for the better part of a year. If you want, I can send someone to retrieve the box?"

Hermione bit her lip as she thought about this. "There's something you're not telling me. Whom exactly is working on this issue? Why are Muggles interested in a 15th century magical seer? I'm assuming they don't know he's magical and think he's some sort of Prophet?"

Kingsley shook his head in wonder at the brilliance of the little witch who had grown up to become a beautiful woman. "Your powers of deduction are amazing Hermione. But yes, this has become somewhat of a delicate issue. We have been working with the Muggle ministry as we try to ascertain the threat."

Hermione nodded, "And who is we, Kingsley?"

Kingsley sighed, "Potter, Malfoy and your brother."

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed sadly, of course the three people in the world she didn't want to see would be the three people working on this. "How are Malfoy and Theo involved?"

"Malfoy is an Auror, joined right after graduating and is partnered with Dean Thomas while Theo works in the DoM and heads up all things Rambaldi. Harry is also an Auror and is partnered with Blaise Zabini."

Hermione nodded, running her hand through her hair. "I have made a contact of sorts here, he was at the party and took the fake box later from the auction winner. The man who originally bid on it was named Alistair Rosemond. A creepy little bugger."

Kingsley watched Hermione closely, "And the man who took the box from Rosemond?"

Hermione dropped her shoulders and sighed, "Julian Sark."

At the name, Kingsley's eyes widened in recognition. "You met Julian Sark?" Hermione nodded confused. "Did he take an interest in you Hermione?" Hermione blushed which answered that question. Kingsley sighed in irritation. "Hermione, that man is very dangerous. If he took an interest you you, I can't protect you out in the Muggle world. If he should find out you have the original box, he may come after you." At Hermione's look of consternation, Kingsley stated quickly, "Not that you can't take care of yourself."

"You want me to help on this case, don't you Kings? And now that I may have an 'in' you want me to what?"

"I think you should work with us Hermione. I know you didn't want to return, but circumstances have come into play that make that near impossible now. If Sark was at that party, then there is a good chance that someone from American Muggle Intelligence was there as well. If you were seen talking to him, there is also a chance you will become a person of interest, especially if he contacts you again."

Sighing dejectedly Hermione tried to put on a brave face. "What will you tell the Troublesome Trio about this?"

Kingsley smiled genuinely, "The truth. I'd rather your brother hear it from me than someone else. I can bring the mirror back into the meeting so you can listen in and give your opinion. I know it's not ideal, but we were discussing this right before you called me."

Hermione sagged down in her chair and waved her hand in irritation. "Fine, I'll bite. But don't expect me to play well with others, Kings."

"I would never ask that of you Hermione."

Kingsley pocketed the mirror and retuned to the room to see three men bickering amongst themselves over Quidditch. He smiled to himself and placed the mirror down on the desk.

"I am sorry for the interruption, but as it turned out it was quite fortuitous. We have been investigating Rambaldi for a little over a year, primarily the Muggle Intelligence Communities and other shadow forces obsession with obtaining relics from Rambaldi. It would seem that one of our own, was by chance, able to gain access to one of his relics this evening. I've just been notified and have requested that this individual help in the investigation. They have agreed to, under duress, so I expect you all to be on your best behavior or I will kick you out of this investigation so fast, it will make Portkey travel seem like a leisurely summer holiday."

Three pairs of eyes stared at the Minister of Magic in fear while a giggling sound filtered into the room. A pair of green eyes widened in recognition of that voice, one he'd never thought he'd hear again. Shaking, he looked at Kingsley and then the mirror and whispered brokenly, "Hermione?"

Both Theo and Draco's heads whipped to look at Harry who was staring at the Minister with the most hopeful expression on his face that they'd ever seen. When Theo looked to his best mate, he could see him clenching his jaw, trying to reign in his emotions. Theo just stared at Kingsley, who looked at him and nodded once. He then picked up the mirror and charmed it to stay aloft and when he turned it around Theo came face to face with his sister, whom he'd never thought he'd see again, whispering out "Hermione, it's really you?"

Amber eyes locked on dark blue ones and his sister's face softened for a moment before her mask came down. She looked at Draco, who was staring at the little witch in amazement, but when her eyes settled on Harry and watched him break down in heaving sobs, Hermione's face faltered and tears started streaming down her cheeks. She hiccoughed on a sob and said brokenly, "I'm sorry Kings, I am not ready for this." Then the mirror went blank as Theo stood up and yelled, "No!"

Harry broke down in racking sobs while Draco just sat there stunned in disbelief. Theo was beside himself, pacing and raking his hands through his hair demanding an explanation from the Minister. When all three men had finally settled back in their chairs and calmed, Kingsley relayed the story that Hermione had shared with him, including how she got the box and the man she had met earlier in the evening. Grey and green eyes widened comically when Julian Sark was mentioned and Draco growled out in anger.

"You are telling us that Granger met Julian Sark last night and managed to trick him into thinking he stole the real box, when she took it herself? Bloody foolish, reckless, stubborn witch!" Draco ran his hands through his platinum hair while Theo watched amused at his friends antics.

Harry just seemed unconcerned. "Please Malfoy, as if there is a person on this planet who can get one past Hermione."

Kingsley smiled, and nodded at Harry's assessment. Suddenly a Patronus burst through the room and a large cat stalked over the floor until it jumped up on Kingsley's desk and started licking its paws. Then, a voice came out of its mouth, Hermione's voice. Harry's eyes widened in astonishment as did Kingsley's . "Kings, I am sorry I cut you off. I will make myself available the day after tomorrow at noon at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. You're right, I can't avoid this forever. Come alone. We can talk."

The large cat disappeared and four men sat completely stunned. Theo looked at the Minister pleadingly, but he just shook his head. Harry, who appeared almost catatonic, asked "When did her Patronus change?" At the startled look on Theo and Draco's face, Harry explained, "It was an otter before."

Theo nodded and said sadly, "Patroni can change, but it's really rare. Usually a great emotional upheaval has to occur. It has been noted in people who are mated, but sometimes if the trauma has been too great, a Patronus can change."

"It looked like a large cat of some kind." Draco supplied.

Kingsley nodded, "A Jaguar. Apex predator. Solitary. Good hunter. Highly intelligent. It fits." He smiled to himself.

Theo nodded, not really liking the reminder of the 'solitary' part. "Do you think you can talk Hermione into coming back to England?"

Kingsley looked at the Nott Heir, "I think Hermione will do whatever it is she wants to do. The sooner you all come to that conclusion, the better off you'll be. We should adjourn, as I have other business to attend to." And with that the three of them were unceremoniously left outside Kingsley's office, so they made their way back to the Auror's offices.

Once there, the three sat down at Harry's desk, while they commiserated over what had just happened. It wasn't too long before Dean and Blaise came into the offices and saw their partners looking completely out of sorts. Blaise walked over to his partner and slapped him on the back, and said jokingly, "So who got dumped?"

Harry just glared at Zabini while Draco rolled his eyes and Theo snickered. It was common knowledge that Harry had started dating Pansy Parkinson a little over a year ago. Pansy's no nonsense attitude had helped pull Harry out of his spiraling depression after Hermione left. Draco was the office Casanova, never dated the same girl twice, despite his parents pleas to settle down with a good Pureblood witch. Draco had emphatically told his parents that he would never sign off on any betrothal agreement. What he'd failed to mention was the why, and that was something he hadn't given conscious thought to until just a few minutes ago.

Theo was dating Astoria Greengrass, who had graduated from Hogwarts last year. She seemed a sweet and simple girl and Theo liked her quite a bit, but couldn't commit until he found Hermione and resolved things with his sister. It had seemed a hopeless dream until today.

"No one got dumped Blaise," sneered Draco at his best mate, "We had a meeting with the Minister and received a bit of unexpected news."

Blaise looked at Potter, whose eyes were swollen and seemed a bit despondent. "Was it bad news?"

Theo shook his head. "Not exactly bad, like Draco said...unexpected."

When Blaise glared at the prevarication, Harry sighed and said quietly, "It was Hermione. She apparently has been keeping in touch with Kingsley and called him while we were in the meeting."

Blaise and Dean sat down in shock. "She okay Harry?" Asked Dean.

Harry shrugged, "Its hard to say. She's meeting Kingsley day after tomorrow so I guess we will know more soon."

Blaise looked at his other best mate. "How you taking this mate?"

Theo slouched in his seat and sighed, "She has changed Blaise. Her wild hair, all cut off. She looks like a pixie. Her eyes were hardened, she barely acknowledged me. She was composed until Potter over there lost it, and then she started crying too." Theo glared at Harry who gave him the finger in retaliation. "It's not easy Potter, even after all this time. You got to have the relationship with Hermione that I should've had. She was like a sister to you, but she is my sister. It's hard not to feel bitter about everything. I just want a chance to get to know her, be the brother I should've been."

Harry stood up, shaking his head in exasperation. "You don't think I get where you're coming from Nott? Hermione was the closest thing I had to family and I fucked it up because I was too much of a coward to see what was right in front of me. I still can't reconcile how I could've abandoned her the way I did, and nothing I say or do will make up for not being there for her when her parents died. I can't let her go again without trying to make it right, because as much as you want to have a relationship with Hermione, my guess is she will never truly come back home until she and I make peace with what happened. And you can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself!" And with that Harry stormed out of the room to the shocked expressions of all in the Auror office.

Theo growled but Draco stopped him with a look. "He's right Theo, about Hermione. Until she and Potter make up or whatever, I doubt she is going to give anyone a chance at forgiveness."

Sighing in defeat, Theo nodded at his friend. He could only sit and wait to see what transpired from Kingsley's meeting, but he was hopeful for the first time in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later found Hermione back in Hogsmeade Village, a place of so many of her happiest childhood memories. It was early January and there was snow on the ground, so she was dressed accordingly in a stylish black Dolce and Gabanna wool pea coat and black leather trousers that were tucked into her heeled boots that had a handy 'impervious' charm. She was wearing a cowl neck ivory sweater that was fitted, showing off her figure nicely with a matching cashmere hat.

She had worked hard over the last few years to grow confident in her own skin, and she had learned to appreciate fashion and wear clothes that maximized her assets without being gauche or trampy.

When she reached the Three Broomsticks she took a deep breath and entered the pub, which thankfully was deserted for a Sunday afternoon. School wouldn't be back in session until Monday, and Hermione was thankful she didn't have to run into any students while she was here. When the door bell announced her arrival, Madam Rosmerta came out from the back and smiled widely at the little witch in front of her.

"Bless my soul, is that you Hermione Granger? It has been much too long my dear, what can I get you, it's on the House!" Beamed the older woman coming over and hugging the tiny witch who responded in kind.

"It is good to see you Rosmerta, and I would love a warm butterbeer if that's not too much to ask for."

"Nonsense missy, you go take a seat and I will be back with you shortly." Scurrying off to get Hermione's drink, the little witch sighed before she was greeted by an old friend.

"She's right you know, it is good to see you Hermione." Hermione turned around and saw Kingsley standing behind her with a beaming smile on his face. Rushing over to the older man, Hermione was immediately enveloped into a warm hug and a fond kiss on the head. Placing her hand on Kingsley's cheek she gave the Minister of Magic a shrewd once over.

"You look a bit tired, Kings. I think you're working too hard." Hermione chastened.

"Nonsense, I still look as young and virile as I did when I was twenty." Kingsley smirked and Hermione laughed joyously, which she hadn't in a very long time. "It is really good to see you, like I said. It has been too long and I hope you don't plan on leaving without going to see Minerva. I'll never hear the end of it if she finds out her favorite student was here visiting and didn't stop in to catch up. I'd rather not be at the end of her wand."

Smiling widely, Hermione sat down across from Kingsley while Rosmerta came over to take his order and fuss over seeing the Minister of Magic and a war heroine in her establishment. A few minutes of catching up later, Hermione sighed and said, "I suppose we should dispense with the elephant in the room?"

Kingsley nodded. "Yes it's probably a good idea. I've never told anyone we had kept in touch, per your request, a fact that made three young men of my acquaintance very upset with me yesterday."

"Three?" Hermione asked in confusion.

Nodding Kingsley smirked, "Harry and Theo obviously. But young Malfoy was particularly upset, more with the fact that you were engaging known Muggle assassins without proper training or back up."

Hermione giggled, finding it humorous the parallels between Malfoy and the man Julian Sark. Placing silencing and warding charms, Hermione smiled impishly, "Yes, well as I'm so fond of reminding people, I can take care of myself. I did bring the box, it's in my beaded bag. Would you like it now, or should we wait?"

Kingsley sat back and considered the woman before him. She had changed, and not just in appearance. Her aura was darker, harder and she seemed a bit colder than he remembered. The old Hermione would have been asking about how others were doing, but the new Hermione didn't seem to be all that concerned with building bridges. "I would like you to meet with the team, get some background and look at the data we've collected. Consult with us if you like, I'd even pay you. Your keen mind might help us see an angle we hadn't thought of."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at the man before her, a man she respected greatly but was still Minister of Magic. "I can see you've grown easily into your role as a skilled politician Kings. I shouldn't be surprised though. So...this would mean working with the Troublesome Trio, I suppose?" Kingsley nodded.

"I can explain somewhat, but I've let them handle most of the logistics. They keep me updated as needed but this whole fascination with Rambaldi that seems to be running amok in the Muggle world is concerning. As far as we can tell there are several terrorist organizations and intelligence agencies that are interested in his works. We have even discovered an underground secret society dedicated to all things Rambaldi."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, what is their endgame, do you have any idea what they're after?"

Kingsley shook his head. "As far as we can tell, this seems to be linked to a prophecy that was given by Rambaldi around the latter part of the 15th century. As you know, most of the prophecies were destroyed in the Battle of the DoM at the end of your fifth year. So if there is another prophecy out there, we don't have access to it currently."

Hermione looked down in confusion. "I don't understand. Rambaldi was Italian, so wouldn't the Magical Ministry there have copies of any prophecies he'd made during that time?"

Kingsley smiled at Hermione, he'd missed her sharp mind and quick thinking. "During the latter part of the 17th century, the Italian Ministry had transferred many of their existing prophecies here for safekeeping. The Muggle Catholic Church was growing to astonishing proportions in influence and power. Afraid of discovery, many relics were given to our ministry to study and protect. We do have some Rambaldi artifacts in the DoM, which are being studied by Theo. Usually the DoM is pretty tight-lipped about sharing information. But there was an incident last year which necessitated sharing of information and two Auror teams were assigned to help investigate the Rambaldi threat."

Hermione nodded. "What was the incident?"

"Apparently an American Intelligence Operative broke into a warehouse in Taipei and stole a Rambaldi artifact that two of our Aurors had been sent to retrieve. They got there too late, and the building was destroyed releasing a toxic virus into the area. We were able to synthesize a magical serum to counteract the poison, unfortunately many Muggles died and one of our Aurors nearly lost his life before we found a cure."

"Who was it?" Hermione asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

Kingsley looked at her sadly and said, "Harry." Hermione's breath hitched in shock and her hands started shaking. Kingsley took her hand and patted it comfortingly. "Harry is alright, but he was suspended for a few weeks. He hit rock bottom a while ago, was being reckless like he'd lost the will to live. He went into the warehouse without backup and was consumed by some of the toxic fluid that was released when the warehouse exploded. We didn't know for a while that he was sick, but soon he started showing symptoms of the virus. Bleeding from the eyes, nails...it was truly horrible. He was in quarantine for several weeks before a cure could be synthesized. St. Mungo's synthesized a vaccine and all in the magical community were required to be innoculated. I will expect you to as well, if you decide to help, as the vaccine is DNA based and synthesized individually."

Nodding in understanding Hermione just shook her head. "I will help Kingsley. I don't know how useful I'll be. School starts back in a couple weeks, so you'll have me until then."

Kingsley smiled, "I'll take you anyway we can get you, Hermione. I'll make arrangements for you to meet the team tomorrow morning at eight in my office. Take some time today and decide how you want to handle this. I'll support whatever you decide."

Hermione nodded in thanks, and as the two walked out of the tavern not paying attention to the interested stares as they walked towards the apparition point, Hermione asked a question that had been on her mind all day. "Did anyone miss me, Kings? Did they even try to find me?"

Kingsley placed a comforting arm around Hermione and hugged her to him. When he released her he looked into her eyes, while placing his hands on her shoulders. "They've never stopped Hermione. As far as I know, Theo, Draco and Harry have been looking for you since you left."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Theo and Harry she could imagine, but Malfoy? "Why would Draco Malfoy care enough to search for me?"

Kingsley smirked making Hermione squirm a bit uncomfortably. "You'd have to ask Draco that, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "Where could I find Harry if I were to seek him out?"

Kingsley smiled in relief. "He's at Grimmauld Place. He lives alone, although I hear he's been dating Pansy Parkinson for a while. I'm not sure how serious it is."

Hermione gasped in shock. "Parkinson? Surely not." Kingsley just shrugged and winked before he apparated back to the Ministry. Hermione silently giggled to herself at the thought of Harry dating Pug-faced Parkinson. Looking up the hill, she could see the castle and had to decide whether or not she'd drop in on Minerva. Walking down the lane, she found herself staring at the Shrieking Shack, as memories flooded through her mind. Werewolves, escaped convicts, snarky Potions Professors, time turners and hippogriffs. She had to shake herself out of the nostalgia before she choked on it.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, feeling for her wand she silently turned around, but there was nothing there. Inwardly rolling her eyes, Hermione walked back up the lane, but soon she felt the same prickly sensation on the back of her neck. Before anyone could cast a spell she wandlessly thought 'accio cloak' and simultaneously cast a 'petrificus totalis' with her wand. When she turned around, she saw the frozen body of Harry Potter as his invisibility cloak flew into her outstretched hand.

Walking over to their former best friend she could see how much he'd changed in the past few years. Gone was the boy and in his place was a man whose eyes were still as green as ever, but seemed to radiate the same deep sadness Hermione saw every time she looked into the mirror. He was a bit taller, a bit fuller and still a horrible dresser. The thought made her smile wanly as she ended her spell and watched as the Boy Who Lived stumbled before he noticed that his former best friend was watching him coldly with his cloak in her hand.

Smiling faintly Harry spoke, "Well at least you let me keep my wand."

Hermione brought up her hand and just like that, Harry's wand was in her outstretched enclosed fist. Green eyes widened appreciatively, "You were always better than me with wandless magic."

Hermione nodded, "That's true. I was better at a lot of things. Better student, better dueler, better friend. Funny how things don't change."

Harry's smile faded and he sighed, walking over to where Hermione was standing, facing out looking at the Shrieking Shack. Hermione watched him from the corner of her eye as she saw him run his hands through his messy black hair. "I think about that night back in third year a lot. Think about Sirius and how he had been betrayed by someone whom he thought a friend." Looking into Hermione's eyes, Harry grimaced. "I would say I'm sorry Hermione, but I don't think the word 'sorry' covers it accurately. When Ron told me you had broken up with him, he also told me that you needed space from all of us. I had seen so much death, and it took me a long time to realize that those deaths weren't my fault. I'd never asked to be the Boy Who Lived. Never wanted the fame that came with it. But what made it bearable was having you by my side. When Ron told me what he did, I should have gone to you and talked to you, but I felt I owed it to you to give you whatever space you needed. It wasn't until I saw you at the Christmas Party that I realized that things weren't right, but I didn't know how bad the lies were until after you left. Kingsley made Ron take veritaserum, and he admitted his lies. I punched him...hard...and told him I was done with him. I haven't really spoken to him since. I don't regret it, but I do regret not going after you that night. If Kingsley hadn't warded us from leaving I would have. I'm so, so sorry 'Mione. I've missed you so much. I will understand if you can't forgive me, but I will always love you. You are my sister, and I should have taken better care of you."

Hermione watched the tears flowing down Harry's cheeks and felt the same tears running down her face. Could it really been just a simple misunderstanding? She could see how easily Harry would've been deceived into giving her space, out of guilt and remorse. After everything he'd been through Hermione was sure he had his own demons to deal with too. Perhaps she should've contacted him, but she had felt so hurt when he'd brushed her off about Ron.

"I had tried to talk to you about Ron, do you remember?" Harry nodded sadly. "You didn't want to get involved and said as much. When I saw you that day at Kings Cross saying goodbye to Ginny, you seemed happy, and you didn't even look for me. You didn't owl me, but then I didn't try and contact you either. I was going through so much Harry, my whole life had turned out to be a lie, I had a brother who hated me, a family who tried to kill me! Kingsley was the only one I could talk to and I felt so alone. I was angry at you because I'd always...always been there for you and the one time I needed you...you weren't there to catch me! How could you do that to me Harry Potter after everything we'd been through!" At this point Hermione was crying and slapping her hands on Harry's chest in righteous anger. Harry just let her take out all of her frustration and anger on him, and he watched his best friend, the sister of his heart scream and rant at him until she had nothing left and broke down on a heaving sob into his arms. He clutched her to him and held her tightly, saying soothing words and telling her over and over again how sorry he was. What a prat he'd been. How much he hated himself for hurting her. How much he'd missed her. How he couldn't be Harry without Hermione by his side. That he was a right useless wanker without her...which caused Hermione to smile through her tears.

Harry gently wiped her tears away and kissed her chastely on her cheek. Hermione smiled at her friend and hugged him close again. "I've missed you Harry. I've missed you so much!" Harry just nodded and held her as the two friends laughed and cried and tried to repair what they had lost so many years ago.

Harry looked at his friend with pleading eyes. "Come back to Grimmauld Place with me, stay with me. Let me take care of you Hermione, please." Hermione nodded through her tears and the two friends apparated away from Hogsmeade together.


	7. Chapter 7

After spending most of the night talking and crying, the two friends made their way through the Ministry the next morning greeted by stares of astonishment. News hadn't gotten out that Hermione Granger, War Heroine had returned to the Wizarding World, but Hermione supposed that would end shortly. She was nervous about this meeting, for it would be the first time she'd meet her brother formally and she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Harry had shared with her all that had happened since that fateful night at Slughorn's Christmas party and Hermione had been astonished at what she'd learned. It would seem her brother had been devastated to learn he'd had a sister, but not for the reasons Hermione would have guessed. Harry told her that Theo had been frantic to find her that night, and every day since then. He and Draco had sent out the best magical investigators, and when they turned up nothing after a year, they'd hired Muggle investigators. Theo had even gone to Australia to where her parents were buried. Harry told Hermione he'd gone back every year and placed flowers on their graves in the hopes she would show.

Hermione had been stunned. She would have bet all her sizable fortune that Theodore Nott would've never wanted Hermione Granger for a sister. When Harry told her that her biological father had written her into the Nott will and made her a legal heir, Hermione almost fainted in shock. So that morning, she took extra care to look her very best. She had on a ruffled burgundy blouse that had short cap sleeves and made her cleavage look a bit fuller. She was wearing her favorite Calvin Klein black pencil skirt that made her bum look really good, and fell just below the knees. Her shoes were 3-inch Manolo Blahnik's Scipios that had a dainty wrapped buckle around the ankle. She had a silver barrette in her hair and light makeup that accentuated her eyes. When Harry had seen her that morning, his mouth opened in awe causing Hermione to giggle at the stunned look of male appreciation on her best friends face.

When they'd exited the Ministry Elevators and headed towards Kingsley's office, Hermione's eyes widened at size at the greeting party that was waiting for her. There was her brother of course, who looked unsure but hopeful. Dean Thomas had a big smile on his face and walked over immediately to envelope her in a hug, much to the displeasure of her brother, who just scowled. Blaise Zabini smirked and said "Welcome home, Hermione." But it was Draco Malfoy's reaction that Hermione was most unsure of. The blonde quirked an eyebrow and shifted his grey eyes over Hermione's form, causing the brunette to blush at the frank appreciation she saw in Malfoy's gaze. When he noticed her blush he smirked...just like Julian Sark had...blasted bloody blondes, and nodded his head in greeting. Kingsley wasn't formal and at all, he came over lifting Hermione and twirling her around, much to the astonishment of the other people standing there. No one had ever seen the Minister of Magic looking so open and free. He smiled widely at the little witch who blushed even harder and laughed at the excited look on her friend's face. Cupping his cheek she shook her head in exasperation, which caused the large man to boom out a laugh.

Harry smiled widely, noticing Theo glaring at him. Harry winked at him and nodded his head in some sort of unspoken understanding. Theo's face relaxed as he waited patiently until Hermione was done with her greetings. When she'd separated from the Minister, she looked over at her brother again and gave him a small smile. Theo walked over tentatively shuffling his feet, eyes downcast. Hermione took her index finger, placing it under Theo's chin and moved his face up so they could make eye contact. Hermione sucked in a breath at the anguish she saw in Theo's gaze, as well as the wetness as he fought to keep control over his emotions.

Theo took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge as the atmosphere was getting rather tense. "So...it's good to see you Hermione...you look good...and, well...I've been a right prat to you and I know you probably won't forgive me, but I am sorry...". Hermione's face held no expression as she watched her brother stumble over his awkward apology. His hands were shaking and she was again reminded of everything Harry had told her last night. It would seem Theodore Nott was a changed wizard, and maybe she could give him a chance to be her brother. It wasn't like she had a lot of family left.

Smiling gently Hermione tilted her head at the wizard and spoke softly. "I know you're sorry Theo. Harry told me everything. I probably should have given you a chance to explain...but I wasn't in a good place back then and I wouldn't have been open to us being related."

"And now?" Theo asked hopefully.

"I suppose it might be nice having a brother." Hermione smiled and Theo beamed at her admission. "But there will be none of that protective nonsense Theodore Nott. While I may be a Nott by birth, I was raised in the Muggle world, and I've lived there quite happily for the past three years. I won't have you going all Pureblood on me...are we clear?" Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously and Theo just nodded dumbly at his fierce sister, who frankly terrified him. Smiling Hermione nodded, "Good. Now perhaps we can adjourn to discuss the reason why I'm here." With that Theo offered his arm and Hermione rolled her eyes, but took it graciously anyway, and the Minister led the way to his conference room. When everyone was seated, wards and silencing charms were placed as well as locking charms, and the six men and one witch sat down to discuss the issue at hand.

When the room quieted, Hermione took out the box from her beaded bag and placed in on the table sharing the story of how she acquired it. Theo, who was sitting across from her reached for the box and looked it over. It definitely was Rambaldi, and there were some runes on the box that Theo hadn't seen before. He looked over at Draco who was watching his sister with a contemplative look on his face. When Hermione finished her story, Draco raised an eyebrow at her obvious omission. "Kingsley said that you'd met Julian Sark at the party." Hermione nodded and blushed which caused Draco's eyes to darken, "Are you planning on returning to Seattle?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the hard tone of Draco's voice. "Not that it's any of your business Malfoy, but yes, I was planning on returning to Seattle to finish my studies in a couple weeks. I have one more quarter to take before I'm done and I would like to complete my research work."

Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable and Theo frowned at his sister's admission. "Are you planning on returning to England after you're done with school?"

Hermione looked at her brother and shrugged. "I hadn't given it much thought, to be honest. But if things go well over the next couple of weeks, I might be persuaded to return."

Blaise chuckled. "That's quite Slytherin of you Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I wasn't trying to guilt anyone into anything Zabini. It's been three years, of course it's going to be a bit awkward being back. I found a bit of peace in the Muggle world, but I admit it is a bit mundane for my tastes."

"So you thought...hey, I'll openly engage a known international Muggle terrorist, that should spice things up?" Questioned Malfoy mockingly.

Hermione blushed at Draco's very accurate assessment. Standing up and placing her hands on the table she leaned over and stared at the ferret. "I didn't know he was a terrorist and what exactly is your problem Malfoy?" At Draco's petulant look, Hermione looked at the others who weren't making eye contact, except for Theo who was glaring at his friend. Hermione sat down and considered all the variables before she smiled brightly and chuckled knowingly. "What happened Malfoy? Did the big bad Muggle get one over on you?"

Draco's eyes widened before they narrowed into little slits as he sneered at Hermione, while everyone else was trying to hold back from smiling at how quickly Hermione had ascertained the situation. "You were with Harry in Taipei?" At Harry's sheepish look, Hermione looked over at Draco whose ears were turning red. "Somehow Julian Sark got the better of you. Most likely in a situation where you couldn't use magic to defend yourself."

Draco's lips thinned but he nodded just once. Kingsley cleared his throat to distract the situation from dissolving out of control. "We've instituted Muggle defense style classes over the last year. Hand to hand combat, we've been working in secret with a branch of the Muggle government.

Hermione nodded. "MI-5 would be my guess?" All eyes widened at the little witch's accurate assumption. "So you've been learning fighting skills, hand to hand combat and I'm assuming weapons training as well?" Kingsley sat back and watched Hermione with curious interest.

"Yes, all forms of battle engagement are now mandatory as part of Auror training. It would seem that our Muggle counterparts are quite adaptable when it comes to open conflict."

"And I would imagine increased satellite surveillance technology can make things difficult where a simple obliviation would have sufficed before. Now there's a concern that movement can be tracked electronically because Muggle technology is expanding exponentially. And with the advent of the internet, technology is as easy as pressing a button on a home computer." Hermione supplied helpfully.

Theo looked at his sister in appreciation, "You seem to know an awful lot about this stuff, Hermione."

Nodding Hermione faced her brother. "I used all kinds of different technology at university. My emphasis is in the field of Biological Chemistry which looks at the all the chemical and physiochemical processes that occur within living organisms. My hope was to eventually expand it to include all magical organisms. But my research is primarily looking at the genetic code, or DNA. I am currently working on the human genome project, which started back in 1990. Our team is working with other universities across the country. Once mapped, Muggles will have access to mapping human genes and potentially figuring out what genes make up our magical DNA."

"Bloody hell," Blaise paled, "Are you saying that Muggles may find the key to magic, and may find a way to turn magic on and off?"

Hermione nodded. "For centuries the magical community has assumed that magic comes from the blood, but it doesn't. All the research I've done points to one of two causes. It is either a mutation of basic human DNA that turns on the regulators that allows magic to be expressed and then inherited as it would be considered an advantageous mutation, such things are passed on to offspring, or it is an innate primary function that is part of our own body's hypothalamic system. All the research I've done tends to favor my first hypothesis."

Kingsley nodded in concern. "And what will happen if Muggles discover that there are magical genes out there in humans, such as squibs, that are not expressed?"

"They are working on ways to use promoters and regulators to express genes, turn them on and off at will. When I started studying this in school, I realized the seriousness of these implications. I have quietly been making inroads into several of the genetic companies in America. Buying an interest in the more promising companies. Most of these companies are what they call start-ups. They utilize investors to further their research. I've used a dummy corporation to start making inroads into those companies that have a higher probability of success."

Draco looked over at the little witch who had bested him for seven years. He always knew she was brilliant but never appreciated just how clever and cunning she could be. "How have you been able to do this Granger? I would imagine it would take a great deal of money?" Draco asked, not unkindly.

Hermione smirked. "I inherited some money from my adoptive parents and invested it very wisely in the stock market. I've received a very healthy return on my investments, which are considerable. Probably nothing close to the Malfoy and Nott wealth, but I do alright."

Theo reddened. "Yeah, about that Hermione."

Hermione put her hand up to stop Theo. "Harry told me about that Theo. We can discuss it later?" Theo nodded, sighing in relief.

Draco placed his hand on his chin in thought. "Would you be open to sharing this information with others within the Magical community. I would imagine my father would very much be interested in investing in these companies, if it would work to keep the magical community safe."

Hermione's nose scrunched and she looked over at Harry who just shrugged. "Lucius Malfoy works with the Auror office on occasion. He's not exactly a reformed wizard, but he is highly intelligent and cunning."

"And disgustingly rich." Dean snarked watching Draco's face redden as he glared at his Auror partner.

Hermione sighed. "I'll think about it, that's all I can promise right now. But we were talking about Rambaldi before we got sidetracked."

Theo nodded. "Milo Rambaldi was an Italian wizard born in the 15th century. He was a noted magical seer who was obsessed with Muggle culture. He was obviously alive before the Statute of Secrecy, and it was said he was seen as a heretic by the Catholic Church who sought to kill him. Rambaldi has left artifacts all over the world, and there are Muggle groups who see him as some sort of Prophet, bent about bringing his works to fruition and other such rubbish. This box you procured," Theo smiled at his sister who returned it, "some of the runes on the box spell out the name Irina."

Draco and Harry gave each other a knowing look. Hermione who saw the byplay, raised an eyebrow at their silent exchange. "Yes, I noticed that too Theo, but it seems as if some of you are familiar with that name already?"

Harry sighed, removing his glasses and cleaning them. "Irina Derevko is a Russian National who worked for the KGB years ago. Word is she is currently in CIA custody somewhere in Los Angeles. MACUSA has been keeping us updated on the CIA's involvement. Apparently, Rambaldi gave a prophecy about a 'chosen one.' Based on some of Rambaldi's works, and now this box it seems to support the assumption that Irina Derevko may be the chosen one."

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed loudly. "You would think that someone could come up with a better moniker than the 'chosen one."

"Yeah, like the Boy Who Lived?" Joked Zabini, while Harry scowled, everyone else laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

Hermione sat back for a moment and thought. "Perhaps Irina isn't the chosen one? What if we look at this from a different angle."

"What are you thinking Hermione?" Kingsley questioned curiously. Feeling all eyes on her Hermione blushed but stood her ground.

"We all know the prophecy that Voldemort heard second hand could have meant either Harry or Neville as both sets of parents had thrice defied Voldemort. It was Voldemort himself who 'chose' to go after the Potters, convinced they were the more likely option. It was basically a self-fulfilling prophecy because Voldemort chose whom he marked in a sense. What if we are looking at this all wrong. What if Irina isn't the chosen one but somehow related to the chosen one. Does she have children?"

Draco looked at Hermione in shock and nodded. "She has a daughter, who works undercover for a terrorist organization called SD-6 but is a double agent working with the CIA. Her name is Sydney Bristow."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully and looked at Kingsley. "She was the agent that caused the warehouse explosion in Taipei that almost killed Harry, wasn't she?"

Kingsley sighed but nodded, looking at the others in the room who seemed to be regarding Hermione with looks of awe, astonishment and appreciation.

Hermione stood up for a moment and started pacing, thinking about what she had learned so far. "So, Sydney Bristow is a double agent and her mother is in CIA custody. Well that's convenient, how did she end up there...no let me guess...she miraculously turned herself in?"

Kingsley chuckled as the others in the room just nodded dumbly. "What do we know about Julian Sark?"

Draco sneered but answered, "He is currently an operative working for SD-6 under its director Arvin Sloane, who used to work for American intelligence with Sydney Bristow's father, Jack Bristow. He is also a double agent for the CIA. SD-6 is part of a larger corporation of terrorist cells that make up the Alliance. There are also several terrorist factions, K-Directorate, the Covenant, Prophet 5...they all seem to be after Rambaldi in some form or another. Julian Sark's loyalties appear to be completely flexible depending on whose in power. He was part of a terrorist cell run by a man named Alexander Khasinau, who was second-in-command to Irina Derevko. Irina's sister Elena runs the Covenant...the whole thing would be amusing if it wasn't becoming such a Machiavellian problem."

Hermione pondered what Malfoy had just shared. It seemed that the entire family tree of this Sydney Bristow person was a convoluted grab for power. "So they're all after Rambaldi, and whatever his endgame was, which is fairly simple to guess."

"And what do you think it is, Granger?" Smirked Malfoy haughtily.

"Well it isn't just about power, they all have it in some fashion and I'd imagine it's not solely about money...because I'm sure pandering in illegal markets has made them all fairly wealthy. That leaves immortality. Rambaldi wouldn't have been the first wizard to seek out a way to cheat death."

Theo shouldn't have been surprised at how brilliant his sister was, but it only took her less than an hour to figure out something that took the DoM nearly a year to ascertain. "We have acquired a few Rambaldi pieces. We have something called the Profeta Cinque, which is a manuscript written by Rambaldi in code. We haven't been able to decipher it yet. We also have the Rambaldi hourglass which contains some kind of fluid that we haven't figured out what it's purpose is yet. We procured a formula that was created by Rambaldi and found in one of his journals here in the DoM. It has regenerative properties from what we can ascertain. We were able to procure a sphere of some kind, although we have no idea what it is or does. Now we have Irina's box, which documents have led us to believe contain something called 'The Passenger.' But we have no idea what that is, or what it does. But based on what we've been able to glean from the documents here at the Ministry, it does seem that Milo Rambaldi was fixated on finding a way to extend his life."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How utterly predictable. So, must we assume that he might still be alive out there somewhere?"

All six pairs of eyes stared at the little witch, why had none of them thought about that possibility?

"Do you think that's even a possibility, 'Mione?" Asked Dean.

"Well, I think we need to consider it. Voldemort obviously found a way to extend his life through heinous dark magic, so I think we need to at least consider the likelihood that this Rambaldi might have come up with a spell, or potion that may of extended his life. At least the Muggles think so, or they wouldn't be so fixated on finding these relics."

Kingsley nodded in agreement. "I think we should work with the hypothesis that Rambaldi may still be alive. Theo, I've talked with The Head of the DoM and explained that Hermione will be working with us on this. He has granted you permission to share any research pertaining to Rambaldi with Hermione."

Theo nodded and smiled at his sister who returned the sentiment. The group talked for a few more moments and then Kingsley had to leave to attend a meeting with the Head of the MLE. Hermione stood and walked out of the room, followed by Harry and Theo. Draco, Dean and Blaise were heading down for their weekly combat training. Hermione was intrigued by this and asked if she might be able to come and see what they were learning before she left for Seattle. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and told her she was welcome to come and practice dueling with him at any point, but he'd have to get permission from Head Auror Robards for her to attend any formal training.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but told Harry that was fine with her. She walked out of the Minister's office with Theo, who invited her to dinner that night so they could discuss the research he was working on. Agreeing to meet with him at Nott Manor around six, Hermione gave Theo a quick peck on the cheek and told him she was looking forward to spending time with him while she was home. The smile that lit up her brother's face made Hermione realize that her decision to come back to England had ultimately been the right one.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next week, Hermione had spent quite a bit of her time with her brother. Theo was surprisingly bright, thoughtful and funny. They had dinner most every night and Theo had taken to inviting Harry and Draco too. Hermione found Malfoy hadn't changed much in the looks department. He'd gotten taller, and broader but was still as gorgeous as ever and had that infuriating smirk that made her want to punch him and snog him in equal measure. It was a very well-kept secret that she had secretly fancied Malfoy back in school. It was rather painful because he had been such a bigoted arse. He seemed to get along fairly well with Harry and Dean, which Hermione found rather amusing. She would find him watching her when he thought she wasn't looking, but she had always been attuned to the weight of his gaze on her. While in school it was often filled with malice, now there was an intensity she couldn't define.

They had made some headway on the Rambaldi artifacts. Hermione had been able to determine that the Profeta Cinque code was actually a genetically based code. She had explained to Theo about genetic primers, and how it would seem that the code in question required a primer to decode it. They had spent time looking through the Rambaldi manuscripts in the DoM but hadn't found anything that remotely resembled what they were looking for.

When Hermione had shared her discovery with Harry and Malfoy, Harry had grabbed her and swung her around laughing about how good it was to have her back. Draco just rose an eyebrow and smirked in his infuriating way, but the look he gave her was rather heated and Hermione had blushed much against her will, which caused Malfoy to wink at her in response. The last couple of days Hermione had taken to avoiding the ferret. He'd always had a way of making her feel off-balanced.

Draco for his part, was ecstatic Hermione was back, but you would never know it by looking at him. The former bushy-haired bane of his existence had blossomed into a elegant, beautiful witch. It would seem that Muggles weren't as filthy and uncultured as Draco had thought in school. Dean had helped Draco overcome quite a bit of his prejudice towards Muggles and Muggle-borns and even though Hermione wasn't technically a Muggle-born anymore, her heart would always have an attachment to that world. He also knew the little witch was avoiding him, which made him feel both smug and irritated in equal measure. She was calm and collected with everyone else, but Draco couldn't help but irritate her and he had missed their intellectual banter. Even in school when it had been petty and hateful, she still gave as good as she got. Scratching the scar over the bridge of his nose he smirked at the recollection of her heated punch in third year. She was a spitfire...and he couldn't help but wonder if that translated into all areas of her life.

The Sunday before Hermione was set to leave back to Seattle, she took a trip into London to visit her childhood home. She had debated whether or not to do so, but felt she needed to see it one last time so she could finally move on from the pain and guilt she had felt over the years. She had been so lost in her memories she'd failed to notice a man sitting in a car taking pictures of the home and of her. As she walked back to the apparition point, she finally noticed that someone was following her, so she decided against apparating and walked to the tube stop three blocks over.

Before she got on the tube she discreetly placed a tracking charm on the man who appeared to be following her. Once she was certain he was tagged, she got on the tube and headed back for the Leaky Cauldron. Thinking to herself about who might be following her, she smirked at the realization that Julian Sark was checking into her background. She would have to alert Kingsley of her suspicions and make sure her cover story as Mia Wilkins could hold up to the scrutiny he would surely be paying to it. She should have been concerned, but all she felt was a rush of adrenaline at the possibility of a new challenge. If Mr. Julian Sark thought he could get the better of Hermione Granger, he had another thing coming.

Monday morning, Hermione made her way towards Kingsley's office when she spotted a pale blonde head of hair. Realizing she couldn't avoid him completely, Hermione made her way to where Malfoy was casually lounging up against the wall. He was talking to some blonde witch who was simpering at him and batting her eyes while she had a hand on his arm. This shouldn't have irritated Hermione, but she felt herself scowling at the witch who was everything she wasn't. Tall, blonde, big-chested and stunning. Shaking her head in exasperation at the turn her thoughts had taken, she walked right by Malfoy not bothering to acknowledge him or look his way, but could feel his cold grey eyes following her as she passed him in the hall.

She was wearing a periwinkle blue dress, that had cap sleeves, flared at the hips and she paired it with stiletto silver heals. This color was one of her favorites, it was the same one she had worn to the Yule Ball in fourth year. As she walked towards Kingsley's office she felt someone come up next to her and fall in step with her.

"Good morning, Granger," Malfoy drawled lowly. Hermione could feel her belly clench at the seductive tone the ferret employed. Was he trying to get a reaction out of her?

"Good morning, Malfoy. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? You seemed rather busy a moment ago so there's no need to interrupt your latest conquest on my account."

Draco smirked, looking at the fiery witch out of the corner of his eye. Her face may have been neutral but her eyes were not. She was irritated and this made him smirk even wider. "Oh, that was nothing I assure you. What's the matter Granger...jealous?"

Hermione turned to Malfoy and glared at him while simultaneously placing her hands on her hips. "Please Malfoy, I have no time nor interest in your private life. But if you keep going through witches like firewhiskey, I doubt there will be any left to warm your bed at night."

Draco chuckled, "What makes you think I let them stay the night Granger?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow just as they reached Kingsley's office. Smirking, she looked Draco up and down quite blatantly before dismissing him. "Thank you for confirming that you have absolutely no redeeming qualities whatsoever."

Leaning forward, Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. I have one or two qualities that are quite pleasing." Moving his head back, grey eyes locked onto amber ones, but before Hermione could retort Kingsley's office opened and he motioned the two of them in. Harry and Theo were waiting inside already, so Hermione had to sit next to Malfoy much to her chagrin and his delight.

"Thank you for coming this morning. I want to say I am most pleased with the progress you've made these past two weeks. Hermione, I know you're leaving soon, but I would like you to keep in touch with me until you finish your classes in April."

Hermione nodded, "I'd be more than happy to keep in touch. However, I believe I may have a slight problem. I was going to talk to you in private Kingsley, but I suppose you would just share it with the Troublesome Trio." Hermione smirked at her new moniker for her brother, Harry and Malfoy. All the younger wizards just groaned, which caused Kingsley to chuckle.

"What is the issue?" Kingsley asked concerned.

Hermione went on to tell them what had happened yesterday, that she had visited her childhood home and noticed a man following her shortly thereafter. She told Kingsley she had put an undetectable tracking charm on him, and gave him the spell to locate the man if needed. Kingsley nodded thoughtfully, but the glares coming from the Troublesome Trio we're making Hermione feel a bit uncomfortable.

Harry, who knew his best friend wouldn't appreciate being confronted about her safety, just sat there quietly. He looked over to Theo who was trying very hard not to say something, but luckily for Theo, Malfoy decided to jump into the deep end. Grey eyes flashing he turned to Hermione and snarled, "You were followed yesterday and we're just hearing about this now? Bloody hell Granger, both you and Potter can't seem to stay out of trouble?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Calm down Malfoy, I did get a tracking spell on the man, and we all have a pretty good idea who he works for. Kingsley and I made very sure when I left England three years ago that my new Muggle identity could withstand the closest scrutiny. All Julian Sark will learn is that Mia Wilkins was home schooled by a private tutor, got perfect A level exam results and her parents were independently wealthy and died in a car accident in Australia four years ago on a vacation."

Malfoy sneered, "And you think the man will just leave it at that?"

Hermione smirked back at the blonde, shamelessly baiting him. "No, I don't expect he will, in fact I'm counting on him not to. If he's as interested as you seem to think he is, I'd imagine I'll hear from him at some point once I return to Seattle."

Theo got up and started pacing but Draco just stared down at the little witch, nostrils flaring and grey eyes burning into amber ones. "So you're going to waltz willingly into the deep end of the pond?" Looking over at Potter who was watching the scene unfold with something resembling concerned amusement Draco pleaded, "Potter, talk some sense into your best friend. She is completely bent thinking that she can deal with someone like Sark."

Harry shook his head and kept quiet while Hermione glared at Malfoy stomping her foot in exasperation. "I think Draco Malfoy, that I have withstood Basiliks, werewolves, dementors, Death Eaters, your crazy aunt, dragons and a psychotic Dark Lord. I don't think a Muggle, albeit a rather dangerous and extremely attractive one, is what's going to be the thing that does me in!" And with a flourish, Hermione flounced out of the Minister's office hissing under her breath about 'poncey gits' and 'blasted ferrets' much to the amusement of the Minister of Magic who was watching the scene unfold with an indulgent smile on his face. Humming happily, he stood up and proclaimed, "I've missed that witch." Causing Harry to chuckle while Draco and Theo just looked completely dumbstruck.

The rest of the day was spent with Hermione and Theo working in the DoM trying to gain some additional information on what 'The Passenger' might be. It seemed that Irina's box needed four keys to open it and was impervious to a simple 'alomahora' which Theo thought was strange but Hermione realized that the keys probably had some sort of magical signature imbued within them that was needed in order to open the box. Theo was constantly amazed at how clever his sister was, and it made him feel like such a monumental prat for the way he'd treated her in school.

He had tried to apologize again, but in typical Hermione fashion, she'd told Theo that the past was where it belonged and if they were ever going to have a chance at being family, that's where it needed to stay. Theo jokingly asked his sister if she was willing to make that exception for everyone, or just him. At her questioning look, Theo just shrugged and teased that he wasn't sure he could stand much more of the sexual tension between her and Draco. When Hermione had scoffed and informed Theo that he was clearly mistaking sexual tension for unmitigated loathing, he had just laughed and rolled his eyes, causing his sister to hex him with boils. He'd profusely apologized, begged for the counter curse and promised to keep his unsolicited opinions about her love life to himself in the future.

On the last evening before Hermione was set to return to Seattle, Harry held a small gathering at Grimmauld Place. Theo, Malfoy, Dean, Zabini, Kingsley, Minerva, Hagrid and George had shown up to wish Hermione well and each told her to hurry up and finish university so she could return home as soon as possible. Hermione had praised Kingsley on his ability to keep her return out of the press. Theo was maudlin for most of the night as was Harry, but she had promised to owl them weekly and keep in touch. What she wasn't expecting was the conversation she had in the kitchen at Grimmauld towards the end of the night.

Entering alone to grab another bottle of wine, she noticed Malfoy standing at the back doorway, looking out the window into the yard. He had a glass of firewhiskey, which was half full and a bottle that was sitting on the table right next to him. He seemed distracted, and had a deep frown marring his normally handsome face. Hearing Hermione come into the room, Draco turned around and acknowledged her by nodding.

"You alright Malfoy?" Hermione queried.

Scowling for a moment in thought, Draco's face cleared as he took another sip of his firewhiskey. "Just thinking about how despondent Theo and Potter are going to be when you leave."

Hermione smirked. "How sweet Malfoy, I didn't know you cared?"

Draco sighed, raising his head he glared at the ceiling before his grey eyes fixed firmly on Hermione. "Theo and Potter were a right mess Granger, when you disappeared. There was a time I thought Potter was going to get himself killed with the reckless hero complex he suffers from. It's been nice to see Theo back to his old self, and even though Potter and I aren't best mates, it's been good for him having you here."

Hermione nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, considering the changed wizard before her. The fact that he was showing concern for someone who was once his childhood nemesis attested to the fact he had changed for the better.

"I'd imagine it was hard on everyone Malfoy." Hermione stated quietly.

Draco sat across from the little witch and raised an eyebrow expectantly. "How was it for you Granger? Has anyone asked how this separation affected you? Or have you been taking care of everyone's feelings, like you've always done, and neglected your own?" The blonde asked insightfully.

Hermione looked at the blonde completely stunned. "How is it Malfoy that a boy who hated, teased and tormented me growing up can see so much of what other people miss?"

Draco shook his head sadly. "I'm not sure I ever really hated you Granger. Yes, I tormented and teased you mercilessly. It's a fact I'm not proud of and wish more than anything I could take back. But I can't dwell on the past. If I let my past mistakes define me, I'll never be able to move on and be a better wizard. So I've chosen to move forward, and I'm lucky that I've made friends with people who've accepted I've changed...to a certain degree. I'll always be a Malfoy, a Pureblood aristocrat with way more wealth than common sense. But I'd like to think that I can grow to become something greater than the boy you remember."

Hermione smiled, "Is that why you became an Auror?"

"In a way," Malfoy smiled depreciatively, "I wanted to make up for the mistakes, I wanted to help Theo find you, but I suppose there was a part of me that did it for myself. I'm not completely altruistic Granger."

Hermione laughed and said, "No, I don't suppose that would fit with the vaunted Malfoy reputation."

Draco rubbed a hand through his platinum locks, and stood up to grab the firewhiskey bottle. When he came back over he sat down next to Hermione and gestured to her asking if she wanted a drink. She shook her head 'no' so Draco just poured himself a glass. Hermione watched him down the shot in one go, watching as his lips pursed the glass and his eyes shut in momentarily bliss as the liquid burned his throat. When he opened his eyes, he caught Hermione's gaze and smirked. Reaching inside his robes he pulled out a box and set it on the table.

Hermione stared at the box for a moment feeling a bit apprehensive, but Draco just shook his head. "You're leaving tomorrow, and despite being a very capable witch, I wanted to give you something." Draco opened the box and inside sat a simple Goblin silver bracelet with a silver jaguar on it.

Hermione smiled as she fingered the trinket and looked up at the blonde with a questioning look.

Gesturing to the bracelet, "It's charmed as an emergency Portkey. Once it's on your wrist it won't come off, and can't be taken off. It has protective charms on it as well." At Hermione's raised eyebrow, Draco just smirked. "Nothing dark Granger. Just your basic protective charms. It will amplify any wandless spells, in case you don't have your wand or can't get to it. If you grab the charm and concentrate on my name, Theo's or Harry's it will alert us and automatically apparate us to you. If you tap your wand and say 'portus' it will send you directly to Grimmauld Place."

Hermione nodded. "Your idea Malfoy?"

Draco just shrugged. "Initially, but Theo and Potter thought it was a good idea. If we can't be there to back you up when you get yourself into trouble, we figured this was the least we could do."

Hermione smiled at Draco's implication. "Harry is the trouble magnet, not me."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "You're trouble little witch. You can't help it."

Blushing Hermione bowed her head and smiled to herself. Draco was right, she couldn't help but be who she was. She was just beginning to realize how much she had missed life in the magical world. Looking back up with an expression of pure mischief Hermione took the box. "I don't know Malfoy, isn't there some antiquated Pureblood tradition about giving jewelry? I wouldn't want to assume anything after all...I mean, I'm just a Pureblood in Muggle-born clothing...I wouldn't want to misinterpret anything here." Hermione smirked, dangling the bracelet in front of her.

Draco smirked wickedly and reached for Hermione hand, pressing a kiss to the back of her knuckles causing said witch to gasp in shock as she felt her stomach swoop with butterflies. Malfoy just kissed each knuckle all the while boring his grey eyes into amber ones. "Don't tempt me Granger," Draco growled causing Hermione's arm to break out in goosebumps, "I just might enforce that rule...Merlin witch you're trouble...how did I miss that in school?"

Hermione blushed and smiled impishly. "The sorting hat tried to put me in Slytherin actually. I'd always told everyone Ravenclaw because it was easier to admit to."

Draco's eyes widened at the admission and he shook his head in exasperation. If he had known Hermione was really a Nott in school, he would have claimed her for his own years ago. "And knowing you, you argued with the hat until it put you in Gryffindor, you vicious swot."

Hermione nodded and blushed deep red, which Draco found captivating. He hadn't let go of her hand and she hadn't taken it back. The two just stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Draco lifted Hermione's hand back to the table and moved up, heading towards the doorway. Before he got too far Hermione cleared her throat and swung the bracelet at him. "Aren't you going to put this on Malfoy, or should I get Harry or Blaise to do the honors?"

Draco growled again and stalked over staring down at Hermione while he gently grabbed her left hand and took the bracelet from her right one. He unclasped the link and placed in on her wrist, closing it with a wandless spell. When that was done he lifted her left hand and stared at the bracelet, then at her before he opened her palm and placed a kiss right in the center of it causing Hermione to let out a quiet moan in surprise. Raising an eyebrow, Draco slowly wrapped his other arm around Hermione's waist pulling her into his body. Just as he was about to lower his lips onto hers he heard Blaise calling for him to bring in more firewhiskey. Groaning in disappointment he dipped his chin placing his forehead on Hermione's and closed his eyes, trying to get himself back under control. When he opened his eyes a moment later, he could see that Hermione's eyes were still closed, her cheeks were flushed and she was biting her lip. Fuck she was beautiful.

Hermione didn't understand where these feelings were coming from. She felt disoriented, excited and apprehensive. When she finally opened her eyes, it was to a pair of grey ones staring at her with undisguised heat behind them. She reached up her hand towards Draco's chest to make space between them, gently shrugging her shoulders and smiling. She felt Draco's lips on her forehead and then he was turning around and leaving the room before she could catch her next breath.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been surprisingly difficult for Hermione to say goodbye the next morning. Harry had hugged her tightly and made her promise no less than six times that she would keep in contact with him. Theo just rolled his eyes at Harry's antics, but hugged his sister too and told her that he would 'check up' on her regularly. When Hermione asked him what he meant exactly, Theo just smiled enigmatically which made Hermione feel a bit uneasy. Blaise and Dean gave her a box of sugar quills and promised to keep Potter and Theo out of trouble. Hermione had expected to see Draco, but he wasn't there, which made Hermione both irritated and relieved. Perhaps she was reading more into Draco's interest than what was really there. Returning to Seattle was probably a good thing.

Being able to apparate long distances was helpful, but Kingsley had managed to get permission for Hermione to portkey to MACUSA's headquarters, and from there she could apparate home easily. When she arrived back in Seattle she was happy to be back, but found herself missing England. Entering her home, she'd noticed that nothing seemed out of place. Smirking to herself she silently sent out a modified 'aparecium' charm to amplify any electronic devices within her apartment. Hermione had purposely left the wards down to see if her theory proved correct, so when four new electronic signatures appeared, Hermione wasn't surprised. It would seem that Julian Sark had decided to enter her home and place electronic listening and surveillance devices. She quickly deactivated them and then placed them into an enchanted lock box for safe keeping.

When she was satisfied her home was free of any surveillance devices, Hermione went to take a shower. When she got out she checked her answering machine, there were three messages from Gemma, wanting to know when she'd be home as the gang was going out Friday for their friend Jeremy's twenty-first birthday. The group would be meeting at the Q to drink and dance the night away. Gemma had gotten them a reserved private area, which was a plus because the dance floor was always packed on the weekends.

Hermione called her friend to RSVP for Friday, telling Gemma she would be at the club around 10pm as she needed get her things for classes earlier in the day and had a meeting with her Professor who was heading up her research project. They were meeting for dinner around six, but it wouldn't take more than a couple hours. Gemma asked her how the rest of her holidays went, to which Hermione replied 'quiet, just took some time for me.' Hermione had missed Gemma's bubbly personality and love of life. She would miss her friend when she returned to the magical world.

Friday had come quickly and Hermione found herself hurrying home to get ready for the night. She showered and dressed in her favorite black leather pants, stiletto boots with a nice cushioning charm for comfort and a Slytherin green silk halter top that was open at the back just below her shoulder blades and had a tear drop opening in the front. She didn't need to wear a bra, but she did place glamours over her scars from the war. Putting on her black leather jacket, she grabbed the keys to her Jensen and took off for the club.

The atmosphere was hopping and the floor was packed with gyrating bodies dancing to the music infused with a mind-numbing base rhythm. When Hermione found her friends, they were in their private booth, drinking shots of top shelf tequila. When Gemma saw Hermione she squealed running over and grabbing the little witch in a crushing hug. Hermione smiled at her friend who was already quite drunk. Walking over to Jeremy, who was there with his boyfriend Steven, Hermione kissed his cheek and gave him his birthday present. Jeremy opened the wrapping with a flourish and jumped up kissing Hermione and thanking her profusely for the new Rolex watch. Jeremy had been ogling the watch all year, and Hermione could well afford to pamper her friends. Putting the watch on, he proclaimed Hermione his best friend and grabbed her, heading for the dance floor.

What most people in the Wizarding World didn't know was Hermione loved clubbing. She had done it in London before the war with her one muggle friend whom she had taken dance with over the summers. Seattle had some of the best clubs around and Hermione, who had taken dance since she was young, was quite proficient at all forms of dance. As she and Jeremy moved seductively to the music, one song turned into two, which melted into five. It was towards the end of the last song Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention. She smirked as she felt strong arms envelope her from behind pulling her into a hard muscular body. Warm breath ghosted on her neck when she heard the words, "Fancy seeing you here, Miss Wilkins."

Hermione tilted her head back as Julian Sark moved his body in time with hers. It would seem the international terrorist wasn't shy about making his intentions known, as Hermione could feel evidence of his arousal quite prominently against her backside. He moved with her effortlessly, so Hermione closed her eyes letting the music wash over her and allowed her inhibitions to relax. Strong hands tightened on her hips as Julian pushed himself harder into Hermione, letting her feel every inch of him. Merlin but the man was packing!

When Hermione turned around to face the man whose body felt like sin personified, she caught her breath on the heated electric blue gaze that caught her own. He was wearing a black silk shirt and leather trousers much like her own. The leather doing nothing to hide the prominent bulge as he wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly undulated his hips into hers. The dance floor was dark, and Hermione could barely make out the forms of other dancers as their bodies mimicked the most basic carnal motions. This man before her was pure raw sex as he smirked at her while he moved her expertly against his body tighter, causing her to toss her head back wantonly. Lips...fuck his lips were kissing and biting on her neck and Hermione was trying to stay in control, but this man was like a drug on two legs. How did she think she'd ever be able to resist?

Julian Sark had been waiting for this moment for over two weeks. Ever since he'd met the beautiful English woman he'd done nothing but fantasize about her. Having her over him, under him, it didn't matter. He hadn't fucked another woman since because frankly, all he could see was amber eyes and a perfectly formed pink bow mouth. He had left Irina's box in the safe house where Irina kept many of her most valuable possessions. He wasn't worried about much of anything right now because he had his hands full of the object of his obsession. Everything about Mia Wilkins called to him on a primal level. He had placed surveillance bugs in her house, which she had promptly disposed of the moment she'd returned home earlier this week according to his contact, whom Sark had hired to watch the woman. Somehow, she had been in England for the last two weeks, a lucky discovery from one of Sark's men that he'd sent to do a background on Mia Wilkins. What he'd discovered hadn't been surprising. Twenty-two, wealthy, orphaned and home schooled. The girl was a veritable prodigy and was definitely hiding something. When his contact had seen her in London, he thought he had recognized her from somewhere and told Sark that he'd need some additional time to get in touch with one of his more underground contacts to verify if his suspicions were true. To say that Julian Sark was intrigued would've been an understatement.

When the song finally stopped, Hermione suddenly came to her senses and tried to extricate herself from the man holding onto her, but apparently Julian Sark had a different agenda in mind. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he firmly guided Hermione back to her friends who had been drinking and laughing but now were fixated on the gorgeous Adonis currently attached to her hip. Gemma, recognizing Julian, jumped up to greet the man much to his consternation and Hermione's amusement. When Julian had to release Hermione to give Gemma a 'proper' hello, Hermione took her spot back next to Jeremy who was giving her the stink eye and looking over at Julian Sark like he was a piece of prime cut raw meat. Hermione just raised an eyebrow at her friends antics, while the blonde Adonis, noticing there were no empty seats, confidently moved over to Hermione, and resettled her on his lap, to the amused chuckles of all her friends.

Hermione just glared at the blonde but he looked completely unrepentant. Sitting her more firmly on his lap and wrapping a possessive arm around her waist, Julian Sark proceeded to spend the next 30 minutes charming the pants off her friends, and Hermione had no doubt the man could have had anyone in the club, male or female, in his bed by the end of the night. The thought both infuriated and aroused her because he kept looking over at her with his Malfoy smirk and his gorgeous blue eyes like he knew exactly what she was thinking. Arrogant bastard.

When shots resumed, and everyone was drinking tequila again, Gemma suggested a round robin...everyone would have to take a shot and kiss the person next to them. Hermione glared at her friend who just blew her a kiss in return much to the amusement of a certain blonde who was silently chuckling at the childish display. He hadn't said so much as two words to Hermione since they'd sat down, but he was friendly and engaging to everyone else. She was starting to get pissed, which Hermione thought was positively his intention. Finally when the round robin came to them, Julian took the first shot and then bit into his lime before he kissed Hermione. The kiss ended before it really began and blue eyes just smirked in a silent unspoken challenge, much like the first night they'd met when he had kissed her hand in parting. Smirking internally, Hermione grabbed a lime and placed it right between Julian's lips. A raised eyebrow mocked her momentarily until she took her shot and then crashed her lips to his, pulling and sucking on the lime and him. His hand grabbed her arse in a vice grip, as Hermione continued the kiss until she bit down on Julian's lip hard enough to draw blood and then regally pulled away, sucking the lime into her mouth.

The heated and shocked stares from her friends caused Hermione to feel triumphant momentarily, until she looked down at the blonde who was holding her and she saw the barely restrained passion blazing from his eyes. His hand was still clamped onto her arse, but Hermione could tell it was taking every ounce of control the man possessed not to ravish her on the spot. She raised an eyebrow back in silent challenge, fisted the small surveillance device that she had pulled out of her boot while she'd been snogging the smug git, and placed the object into his hand never breaking eye contact. Julian's eyes widened infinitesimally, before his hand closed around the object. Hermione leaned over and whispered so lowly only he could hear, "If you ever break into my home again uninvited, you will find out exactly how dangerous I can be."

Blue eyes met amber ones, neither looking away nor giving an inch until Julian suddenly stood up with his arms full of the goddess staring at him and proceeded to drag her out of the club to the cheers of her friends. When they'd reached the back door of the club, Julian put Hermione down on her feet and tilted his head in an unspoken question. When the minx smirked at him, he'd thought he had his answer. Grabbing her hand, Julian Sark moved out into the private alley where his BMW was parked. Unlocking the passenger side door he moved to guide Mia into the seat but she shook her head. Growling at being thwarted, Julian moved and picked up the little minx until her legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her savagely. Tongues battled and lips were pulled and bitten until Hermione had to move back a bit and breathe.

"My sexy Mia," Julian Sark purred in a way that made Hermione's knickers cream instantly, "If you don't get into this car right now I'm going to ravish you right here on the hood of my car...and as much as I find the thought appealing, having you spread out before me right now...I'd rather take you home and ravish you in a proper bed where I can give your delectable body the undivided attention it deserves."

Hermione might of actually whimpered, she couldn't say for sure but that had to be the fucking sexiest thing she'd ever heard. Grabbing the back of Julian's head and gripping her hand in his curls, she kissed him for all she was worth. The response was immediate as the Adonis groaned into her mouth and bent down effectively trapping her into the car before she knew what had happened. Lips detached, door closed and Julian Sark was in the driver seat speeding through downtown Seattle like the devil was at his heels. His eyes were focused on the road but his right hand was more focused on rubbing the seam between Hermione's trousers. It was if he didn't want to give her a moment to change her mind, and it was like he knew if some part of him was intimately touching her, she wouldn't be able to resist him.

When they reached Mia's home, Sark pulled into her driveway and shut the car off before he got out and moved like lightening to the other side of the car. Opening the door, he gave Mia his hand and when she was fully standing in front of him he smirked openly...confirming to her that he had been in her home. Smug git didn't even need to ask for directions. Lifting her hand and placing a heated kiss on the back of her knuckles, reminiscent of the night they met, Julian guided Hermione towards the front door, standing directly behind her as she unlocked the bolt and opened the door.

In a flash the door slammed closed and Hermione was lifted against the door, with her legs wrapped around Julian's waist while he kissed her lips, down her throat and sucked hard on her pulse point, causing her to moan in want and buck her hips against him. He moved back and walked straight into her bedroom, never breaking the kiss. When they got to Hermione's bed, Julian held her as he guided her body back on the bed so that her hips cradled his erection, which was literally bursting to be freed from its confines.

At the first touch of his body on top of hers and his erection pushing into her core, Hermione's head flew back on a loud moan. Julian's lips trailed down her neck, as he undid the back of her blouse and moved the fabric down to take one nipple into his mouth. Hermione bucked up at the sensation of his mouth engulfing her breast. His eyes were fixated on hers and the electric blue looked nearly black with desire and unbridled want.

Hermione couldn't tell you how they'd ended up out of their clothes, but they did eventually. Julian Sark worked her body like a Stradivarius, each pull and push of his lips cause Hermione to moan. Each nip, suck and lick caused Hermione to plead. And each undulation of fullness and release caused Hermione to beg until she screamed out in rapture, again and again and again. There was no reprieve from his desire and Hermione couldn't remember how many times she had come that night. All she could remember was the desperation she felt every time they came together, it was like a raging inferno full of unbearable heat and yearning. When he licked her core she felt like her insides were seconds away from combusting and when he filled her up so completely, she thought she wouldn't be able to breathe from the sheer unparalleled pleasure of being stretched to her very limits.

Julian Sark was having an existential crisis. In all his twenty-six years he had never allowed himself to give into feelings like he was doing right now. It was like this woman was oxygen and he needed her to breathe. His body was made for her pleasure and as he watched her fall apart over and over again, Julian wondered if there would ever be another for him like this...in this way and it scared him, panicked him and made him want to run. As he looked into the drowsy and sated amber eyes of the goddess beneath him, he knew he was well and royally fucked.


	10. Chapter 10

When the morning came and there was no Julian Sark in the bed next to her, Hermione thought for a moment she had dreamt up the entire rendezvous. But as she sat up and felt the soreness between her legs and on her breasts (not to mention everywhere else on her body), she realized it hadn't been a dream, so she slowly got up and went into the bathroom. Gasping at the sight that greeted her in the mirror, Hermione could only shake her head in abject horror and female pride as she noticed love bites all over her body. Her neck, chest, breasts, stomach, inner thighs and even her backside had been marked by the sadistic, sexy and sex-god of a muggle. She should've been angry that he'd left without a so much as a 'by your leave' but it would make things much easier for Hermione to distance herself from becoming romantically involved. If he'd wanted her to see last night as nothing more than a meaningless fuck...well, she could and would oblige that. Checking that her beaded bag was where she left it and safely warded from sneaky spying blondes she cast another modified 'aparecium' to make sure her late night visitor hadn't left any unwanted souvenirs behind. Thankfully, he seemed to take her warning seriously and everything seemed as it should be, so Hermione ducked into the shower.

As the water sluiced over tired muscles and tender areas, Hermione looked down at the bracelet that Draco had given her the night before she'd left England. Closing her eyes, instead of blue eyes...grey eyes haunted her vision. The look he had given her when he'd placed the piece of jewelry on her wrist...the heat in his eyes when he...damn and fucking hell..._what was she doing?_ She'd just had amazing sex with an Adonis and all she could think about was Draco sodding Malfoy! Bloody hell! Hermione really hoped Draco didn't find out about last night. It wasn't as if they were dating, or intended or any other such rubbish. He hadn't even come to see her off that last morning...and why am I letting this bother me? I'm a free witch who can have sex with whomever she likes. And if it just happens to be a sexy international terrorist with a body like a Greek god and a cock the size...damn the man was _packing_! She was so screwed.

As it was a Saturday Hermione decided to spend the day inside reading through her books before classes started on Tuesday. Looking at her bioinformatics text, as well as her molecular genetics text she decided to start with the latter. Time flew by and before she knew it, dinner time had arrived. Getting up from her favorite study chair, Hermione went over to make a pot of tea and some scrambled eggs and toast. Just as she was about to sit down, her doorbell rang. Staring at the offensive noise, Hermione made no movement to get up and answer the door. After several minutes whomever it was had left, so she went and peeked outside and to her astonishment her Jensen was sitting in the driveway. When she opened the door slightly she saw her keys sitting on top of her welcome mat. There was no note, but it didn't take a genius to figure out who had left her car. If Julian Sark thought this gesture made up for him bailing this morning? Hermione grabbed her keys, shaking her head in disgust before she slammed the door shut.

From across the street Julian Sark watched as Mia Wilkins opened the door and noticed her car sitting in the driveway. She had looked surprised then disgusted before she slammed the door with distinction. Perhaps it wasn't Julian's best move running out this morning before she woke, but he wasn't prepared for Mia Wilkins, nor the emotions she invoked in him. He desperately wanted to go back and knock on the door again, beg for forgiveness for running out and make love to her over and over again until she looked at him with those expressive amber eyes sated and content. But he couldn't or wouldn't allow himself to indulge in something that could be exploited as a weakness. She was safer this way, even if she didn't fully realize it.

Several weeks had gone by and Julian Sark had thought he'd managed to put Mia Wilkins out of his mind and heart. He'd gone on several missions for SD-6, and had managed to get some additional information on another Rambaldi artifact. So, when he'd received a call from his contact in London, telling him he was needed there immediately as he had time sensitive information on Mia Wilkins, Julian Sark was on his private jet to Heathrow within the hour.

When he'd landed and was escorted to one of his private safe houses in the outskirts of London, Julian had no idea what to expect. Nigel, who was one of his few trusted contacts, and the man he'd sent to track the backstory of Mia Wilkins down, met him in the driveway with a look Julian had never seen on his face..._fear_.

Nigel was South African who had worked as a mercenary for several questionable regimes over the years. In his late 30's he had seen and done his fair share of killing, and to see him so on edge made Julian extremely wary. Nigel shook his hand and nodded in greeting they walked together inside the home and made their way to a sitting room, where tea and scotch were waiting. Pouring a glass of single malt, Nigel gestured to Julian who declined shaking his head.

"Mr. Sark, I was able to get some information for you on Mia Wilkins. But before we go any further I need to ask you how much you need this information?"

Sark looked a bit perplexed. "Nigel, when I asked you to look into Mia Wilkins background I expected you to do so with the same thoroughness that you handle all your assignments. Perhaps you should let me worry about how best to disseminate the information."

Nigel nodded and took a steadying breath. "As you know my contacts are wide and varied. When I saw Miss Wilkins that day, I took her picture. When I came back to it later, something stuck with me, so I checked with several deep underground contacts until I was able to locate a particular...well let's say gentleman...with whom I've had business dealings in the past. He has been very good over the years at acquiring rare relics and antiques as well as other valuables for me. He doesn't come cheap but I've never been dissatisfied. When I showed him a picture of the girl his face turned to ash. He definitely knew her, and what was more important he was terrified of her."

Julian sat back and pondered this new information. "Mia Wilkins is only twenty-two according to your background, is this age correct?"

Nigel nodded. "My source is willing to meet with you...he says he has proof of whom Mia Wilkins really is. But his price doesn't come cheap...five million pounds sterling. He did give me one thing to show you...in his words...to convince you that what he has to share is worth every sickle."

Julian nodded and Nigel pulled out a paper...but it wasn't like any paper Julian Sark had ever seen. It's byline read The Daily Prophet...but it wasn't the title that caught his eye...it was a picture of Mia Wilkins...his Mia...battle hardened, bloody and fierce gazing out over something that looked remarkably like a castle...torn asunder into ruins standing next to a red-headed boy and a boy with glasses, dark hair, _lightening bolt scar._...the caption read '_**The Golden Trio saves the Wizarding World**__'.._..._Fuck_!

Julian Sark looked up at his contact with hardened eyes and said clearly, "Whatever it takes, make the deal."


	11. Chapter 11

Whomever Julian Sark imagined he might be meeting, the short, bald-headed twitchy man was not what he'd had in mind. The man looked like a common criminal, and probably was, according to Nigel. But he had information Julian wanted...no...Julian needed, so he could play nice for the moment.

Julian Sark nodded at the man across from him. It had taken 3 days for Nigel to track this disgusting creature down...three days that Julian had stared at the picture of Mia and read the article front to back. His Mia was really Hermione...Hermione Granger...War Heroine...member of the fucking Golden Trio, whatever the bloody hell that was...but the caption that caught his eye was _Brightest Witch of the Age._ Julian had no doubt that one was true.

So when he gestured to the slimy man to have a seat and poured the man some tea, he had no idea exactly what to expect. "So, what should I call you?" Julian inquired politely, taking a sip of his tea.

"Dung 'es fine. No need for full names."

"Alright Dung..." Julian smirked, "I have your money here, all five million of it. Please share with me what information you could possibly have that's worth five million pounds."

The man named Dung stared at the open bag of money greedily, but he wasn't a fool. Even as a wizard he'd heard of this man...this Julian Sark. People in the Muggle underground feared him...he was like the Voldemort of the Muggle world. But that being said, the only person Dung feared more was the little slip of a witch who would make him suffer for betraying Harry Potter. If he wasn't in such financial straights, he'd never even contemplate what he was about to do.

"I need assurances none of this 'es gonna blow back on me. You have no idea what that little witch 'es capable of. She's brilliant...brilliant 'en scary...not the Brightest Witch of the Age for nothing."

Julian smirked at the man, who was clearly frightened of his Mia...or Hermione...but desperation makes strange bedfellows...and this man must be desperate if he was seriously contemplating selling information on a woman...no witch...he was deathly afraid of.

"You say this Hermione Granger is a witch, yes?" Julian asked politely.

Dung nodded, "Bloody powerful one too."

Julian smiled pleasantly. "You'll have to forgive me Mr. Dung, but you see, this unique paper aside, I've never seen anything to give me reason to believe magic is real." Taking a sip of his tea, Julian stared at the man with feigned interest.

Dung nodded and pulled out a stick from his jacket. Several clicks behind him indicating he had muggle guns trained on him, which made his hand start to shake. Julian raised his hand and gave the sign for his men to lower their weapons. "Please Mr. Dung, amaze me."

Dung stood and waved his wand transfiguring the chair he was sitting in, into a desk, then a piano, then a chair again. With another wave of his wand he floated several items towards him and set them down. He then waved his wand again and caused a rope of water to squirt out if it, before he apologized and cleaned up the mess with another wave of his wand. Julian Sark had seen many, many things in his life, but nothing like this. Nigel was looking at him in astonishment while Dung was just sitting there looking unsure.

"I'd imagine Mr. Dung, that the fact that there seems to be a whole Magical community out there that the rest of us don't know anything about is not coincidence?"

Dung shook his head and proceeded to explain about the magical enclaves, the Statue of Secrecy, how he could be sent to Azkaban (Wizarding prison with something foul called Dementors that can literally suck your soul), for revealing this to a Muggle. Apparently a Muggle was a person with no magical ability. Dung went on to explain about Purebloods, Half-Bloods and Muggle-borns. Apparently bigotry was rife within the magical world and as Dung explained about the rise-fall-and rise again of a Dark Lord named Voldemort, Julian was flabbergasted at how much the magical community had managed to hide from the mundane world.

When Dung brought out old newspapers of the Daily Prophet, Julian was able to get a chronological blueprint of Hermione Granger from the time she was a teenager up until around three years ago. It seemed that Hermione had come into the magical world as a Muggle-born, and was immediately looked down upon for her Muggle heritage, a fact that made Julian's blood boil. She had risen to the top of her class, saved Harry Potter's life time and again as dark forces sought to end the boy's life. Julian listened intently as Dung shared with him the battles that had happened. How a group of fifteen year olds had broken into the magical equivalent of parliament and fought off men twice their age, who called themselves Death Eaters. How his Mia was nearly killed from a curse at sixteen when one of these wizards sought to end her life for being a supposed mudblood.

Those men were lucky they were dead or imprisoned, because he would move heaven and earth to kill them all, Magic be damned. Dung shared the story about the battle of the Seven Potters, how his Mia had gone on the run with her two best friends, hunting down pieces of the Dark wizards soul, to destroy them and finally destroy him. How she had obliviated her Muggle parents and sent them off to Australia with no knowledge they had a daughter, only to discover them dead from a car accident a year later. And then to add insult to injury, to find out she wasn't truly a Muggle-born, but adopted and the legitimate biological daughter of one of the most powerful pureblood and wealthiest men in their world, who was a Death Eater and had tried to kill her on numerous occasions, not realizing she was the daughter he'd given away at birth. This apparently was the final straw that drove her back into the Muggle world, according to Dung. She was a bloody heroine, and the press wrote almost daily on her disappearance. She had managed to vanish without a trace...almost near impossible to do according to Dung.

Dung had told Julian of the betrayal of the first boy Mia had ever loved, a Ronald Weasley, her best friend growing up. How he had abandoned Mia and Harry, her other best friend, on the horcrux hunt and then tossed Mia aside because she wouldn't give her innocence to him. Taunted by her own biological brother for being a supposed 'mudblood' only for him to find out she was his sister. Tortured on the drawing room floor of an enemies home at eighteen by an insane vicious witch, right hand to the devil...and she never broke, lied under torture and then used a potion to morph into the same witch to break into a bank. A bank run by Goblins. Broke out of the bank riding a dragon...**_a fucking dragon._**...a place that had never been broken into in over a 1000 years, and somehow his Mia had managed not only to break in, but steal something and break out on the back of a dragon.

With every story Julian began to truly understand how fucking amazing his Mia was, and what a fucking idiot he was for leaving her that morning. Handing the money to Dung and shaking the man's hand in thanks, Julian promised the man his secret was safe with him. He just had no idea how wrong he would be in making that promise.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter contains music from Michelle Branch's 'The Spirit Room' which is a personal favorite...**

**Music, characters don't belong to me, but to thekr respective creators...enjoy!**

Back in Seattle Hermione was busy with her research. Classes were going well of course, and she would be done with classes in a little over a month. Spring break was staring tomorrow and all her friends were planning a skiing get away to Whistler for a few days. Mia was on the fence about whether to go or not. She had always loved to ski, even as a child. Christmas was spent with her parents at their chalet in France skiing, making snow castles and drinking hot cocoa by the fire. Hermione cherished those memories fiercely. She missed her parents, but never more so than the past few weeks. As graduation loomed, she realized her parents would have been so proud of her decision to attend Muggle university, graduating early and with honors at the top of her class.

Gemma had continuously pestered Hermione about what had happened that night with Julian Sark, however Hermione had been noncommittal in her responses. She had written to Theo weekly and spoke with Harry via the two way mirror that was in Kingsley's possession but now was with Harry wherever he went. She had told Harry about her one off with Julian Sark...Harry listened, didn't judge and told her to be careful. Hermione hadn't seen Julian in two months, and she was doubtful that she'd see him again. It shouldn't have hurt, but on some level it did. That sense of abandonment was always a living breathing presence in her subconscious, quick to raise its ugly head in lonely moments of weakness.

Hermione had asked about Draco once, and Harry had been a bit vague on the subject. Apparently the ferret was being a bigger git than normal according to Harry, and his usual stress relief didn't seem to be helping the issue. Apparently stress relief was a polite way of saying 'shagging random witches,' and Hermione shouldn't have been surprised, but she was. Shaking her head out of her maudlin thoughts, she called Gemma and told her that skiing sounded like just the break she needed. Maybe if she was lucky, Hermione could find a nice ski instructor to take her mind off blonde aristocratic men who were nothing but a useless mindfuck.

On the day of the trip, Hermione was all packed and ready to go. They were staying at Gemma's families ski chalet in Whistler. Grabbing her beaded bag, she placed it in her backpack by her small overnight bag. Her ski's and boots were by the door, and Hermione smiled at the thought of getting away from reality for a few days.

Hearing Gemma's horn outside, Hermione locked and warded her home, placing her things into the back of Gemma's Range Rover and locking her ski's on the top rack on the roof. Jeremy and Steven were sitting in the back, whistling at Hermione to 'hurry up and move her cute British ass' into the car so they could get a move on. The three hour ride was filled with laughter and singing as each person took turns singing their favorite song. Another talent Hermione possessed that wasn't widely known was that she could sing, extremely well. The boys always teased her mercilessly that she should just give up her studies and become a pop star, as she had the looks and voice for it. Hermione always laughed when they brought up the subject, but it didn't stop them from embarrassing her when they'd go out.

When they finally got to Whistler and to Gemma's place, the quartet got out of the car and put their stuff away and then went to the local store to grab some food for cooking. Once that was done, Steven and Jeremy decided they wanted to go out to one of the local clubs, so everyone left to get dressed. Hermione chose a pair of chocolate brown suede trousers that were so fitted she couldn't wear knickers, and the low rise made her bum look great. She paired the trousers with a cream colored halter top that stopped right above her belly button. She grabbed her cream wool coat and put on chocolate suede ankle boots. Makeup dramatic, lips ruby red, she was making a statement tonight.

The boys both whistled appreciatively at the girls and off they went to the club. A Seattle band was playing and Hermione knew the lead guitarist Colton, so they got in easily and went to sit near the front. Hermione had dated Colton on a few occasions, and she had sung with the band on open mike nights. Colton had sandy brown hair, hazel eyes, tall, not too thin...he was attractive in his own way and had made subtle passes at Hermione over the years that he'd like more, but she had always turned him down gently. So, when they'd walked into the club and Colton took one look at the stunning British brunette he made a beeline for her. Hermione smiled and flirted, and Colton whispered in her ear about how stunning she looked, and asked her stay until he finished his set. Hermione nodded, not noticing the set of piercing blue eyes that were watching her from across the room.

When the band got up to play the crowd went wild...Hermione had to admit they were really good tonight. When they took a quick break Jeremy ran up to Colton and whispered something into his ear, which caused the guitarist to smile and nod his head. When the band came back, their lead singer Peter thanked the crowd for being there and then, much to Hermione's surprise and Jeremy's glee, Peter came over and grabbed Hermione and brought her up onto the stage.

Hermione glared over her shoulder at Jeremy, Steven and Gemma, who were all obviously in on this. When Peter introduced her as Mia Wilkins and that she would be singing the next song the crowd cheered politely. Hermione was flabbergasted, but decided to go with it. She motioned to Colton and whispered the song she wanted to sing, he nodded and gave the heads up to the other band members. This was a song Hermione had sung in rehearsal, but had never performed live. When the music came up and the beat moved in, Hermione closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. She grabbed the microphone opened her eyes and met electric blue staring at her from the audience, but she didn't falter and started singing, never breaking contact with the heated blue eyes looking like they wanted to devour her whole.

_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears from behind my eyes...but I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm herein are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm startin all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said_

_Good bye to you_

_Good bye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_I used to get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closin my eyes and you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

_Goodbye to you_

_Good bye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_And it hurts to want everything _

_And nothin at the same time_

_I wants what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you...but I'm not givin in this time _

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_And when the stars fall I will lie awake _

_You're my shooting star_

The crowd stood up and cheered and begged for an encore, so Hermione decided to indulge the crowd and motioned to Peter and whispered in his ear. He smiled and addressed the rest of the group and the music started again as Hermione closed her eyes and started to sing.

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're, you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're, you're Everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_Cause every time I look_

_You're never there_

_And every time I sleep_

_You're always there_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that_

_You might not be real_

_I sense it now, the waters getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

The crowd went wild when the song finished and Hermione just thanked them by raising her hand and returning to her seat to the loud cheers from her friends. But she couldn't see or think anything beyond the fact that Julian Sark was here in this club and had just eye fucked her through an entire set of songs that she had sung. Whispering in Gemma's ear that she needed to use the loo, Hermione disappeared into the crowd and headed for the back exit. Just as she was about to open the door and apparate out of there, strong arms grabbed her from behind and held her close to a firm body. The cologne gave him away, but she would know his touch, know him anywhere.

"My beautiful Mia, we need to stop running into each other like this." Julian Sark purred into her ear, making her shiver against her will. She could feel his smug smirk as he pulled her closer into his body, letting her feel his reaction to her.

Hermione would be damned if she let the sexy Adonis have his way with her again without some kind of explanation. She locked down her Occlumency shields and held her body perfectly still. When Julian realized he wasn't getting the desired result, he slowly turned Mia to face him and saw amber eyes that were blazing in anger and something else he couldn't define.

Hermione looked over Julian Sark. Not much had changed since she had seen him last. He was impeccably dressed, not a hair out of place but his eyes gave him away. He was looking at her like he knew her. Hermione didn't know why her gut was telling her that this dangerous man knew everything there was to know about Mia Wilkins. Turning on her heel before he could grab her again, she pushed out into the back of the building, and the cold air hit her with such force that her skin burst out in goosebumps, but Hermione was anxious for a completely different reason. She silently and wandlessly erected a 'muffliato' while simultaneously placing a 'notice-me-not' charm in the immediate area.

Julian Sark knew he was probably seeing the real Mia for the first time. He saw her wave her hand discreetly and thought it odd she didn't have a wand like the man Dung had carried. He had warned Sark about Hermione Granger being a powerful witch. When he smirked at Mia in his usual way the woman snarled and in an instant, Julian Sark was bound in shackles to the back of the building. Looking at his restraints and then at the woman in front of him who was radiating power from her lithe form, Julian Sark was captivated and aroused at the site. His Mia had incapacitated him without a wand and without a word. Truly powerful indeed.

Hermione stalked towards the blue eyed Adonis who was visibly becoming aroused at her display of power. "I am only going to ask this question once, Mr. Sark, who told you about me?"

Sark smiled at the formal use of his name. "If you wanted me tied up and at your mercy Mia love, you only had to ask."

Hermione smiled deviously. "Wrong answer. Even if you didn't know for sure whom I really am, the nonchalant attitude to being trussed up spontaneously, should have garnered a question or two? Should it have not, Julian?"

Sark chuckled at how well his Mia had played this. She got him to confirm he knew her true identity without ever having to properly interrogate him. "And if I tell you that I am sworn to secrecy not to divulge my source?"

Hermione tilted her head in consideration and drew out her wand, twirling it menacingly. Sark licked his lips in appreciation. This was the woman who rode a dragon, this was the woman who withstood torture and helped her best friend win a war. "Then I would have to warn you Julian _dear_, that I can extract the information most unwillingly. I'd rather not...as I find such practices distasteful...but heaven forbid I don't fit it with the International Terrorist set."

Julian's eyes widened in appreciation. So the little minx knew what he really did professionally. She truly was a prize. "I'm disappointed love. I thought you were considered the Brightest Witch of the Age. Surely you don't need me to confirm something that should be fairly simple to work out?" Julian smirked in challenge.

Hermione's eyes narrowed while she bit her lip in contemplation, which caused the blonde Adonis to growl in want. Smirking at him, she cupped her chin and titled her head at him. Who would've given this man the information? It wouldn't have been verbal verification, Sark was a man who needed to see proof. Someone magical, who knew enough about her to research articles in the Daily Prophet, someone with access, most likely in the Order. Could it be Ron? No that was unlikely, he wouldn't risk going to Azkaban over this. So someone with criminal ties, to both the muggle and magical world, someone in the Order. _Fuck_!

Hermione stalked over to Julian and placed her wand under his chin. "How much did it take Mundungus Fletcher to turn traitor?"

Julian shook his head in wonder and beamed. "You truly are brilliant my love. If you would please release me, perhaps we could continue this discussion somewhere more private?"

Hermione scoffed. "And what makes you think I won't just erase your memories of me?"

Julian's face darkened. "You wouldn't do that love. Not again."

Hermione's eyes widened and she stumbled back in shock as she realized just how much Mundungus had told this man. Her eyes filled with angry tears as her hair crackled and her fists clenched in fury. Julian, realizing he'd pushed his Mia too far, backtracked. "Please my Mia let me go. Let's talk about this. Just give me a chance to explain, and if you don't like what I have to say, you can remove my memories of you."

Hermione shook her head angrily and snarled. "And why should I trust you?"

Sark just stared, his blue eyes pleading with the woman standing like a Valkyrie in front of him. "Because, I'm asking you to. There's so much more to all this my Mia. Please let me explain."

Sighing in defeat, Hermione waved her wand and the shackles disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Julian moved over to take Mia in his arms, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Thank you for giving me a chance Mia."

Hermione nodded, "Don't make me regret it Julian."

Julian nodded and together they left the club in Julian's car, heading back to his safe house where they could talk in private.


	13. Chapter 13

The ride back to Julian's safe house was quiet. Hermione had taken to looking out the window and fiddling with the bracelet that Draco had given her. Sark, noticing her distraction, went to reach for her hand, which she allowed as he kissed her knuckles repeatedly every few minutes trying to calm his Mia. He knew she was angry at him for leaving that morning but how could he explain his reasonings and not come off soundign like some self-serving prick? When they'd pulled up into his driveway, he shut off the car and turned to face Mia, who was watching him warily with her face impassive and her guard firmly in place.

Julian moved out of the car and walked over to the passenger door, opening it and reaching for Mia. She placed her hand into his and together they walked into the impressive house. Sark didn't turn on the lights, but led Mia into his bedroom, where he sat her in the chaise by the fireplace and started a fire. The room took on a warm glow, but Mia was shivering so he gently draped a blanket around her shoulders and knelt in front of her, rubbing her hands with his all the while keeping eye contact. She didn't say anything in what seemed like forever, but finally she reached out and cupped Julian's cheek, which caused him to lean into the caress.

"How much Julian?" Hermione whispered achingly.

Julian wouldn't insult this woman's intelligence by pretending he didn't know exactly what she was asking. She wanted to know what value he placed on learning her secrets. Turning his head to kiss the palm that held his face, he replied, "Five Million pounds."

Hermione hissed on an intake of breath. Merlin, this man had spent a bloody fortune to learn her secrets? Shaking her head she could only ask, "Why?"

Julian sighed as his eyes held the amber ones of the woman across from him. A woman who was in every way his equal. She was cunning, brilliant, fierce, loyal, determined, resilient and beautiful. If he was ever going to have a hope of forgiveness, he would need to be honest for once in his life.

"I expect you are able to prevent any unwanted ears from hearing our conversation?" Julian inquired.

Hermione nodded, looking around in concern. "Do you think that's an issue here?"

Julian shrugged. He didn't, but he wouldn't be taking any chances with her safety. "Under normal circumstances I would say yes, but I'm unwilling to take any chances where you're concerned."

Hermione smiled shyly at his words, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. "Sometimes it interferes with electronics. Can short things out. I have my home protected but I can't guarantee anything in this room won't be affected."

Julian nodded. "Not to worry love, there's nothing in this room that isn't replaceable except you. Please feel free to do what you need to in order to feel secure."

Hermione blushed at the admission and raised her hand, warding the room against intruders and placing silencing charms. Julian's eyes widened questioningly, to which Hermione smiled. "I warded the room against intruders, and placed silencing charms so no one can hear us."

Julian smirked at the inappropriate thoughts going through his head, making his Mia blush prettily.

"So you wish to know why I felt it was necessary to spend five million pounds on learning the truth about you?" Hermione nodded. Sighing Julian reached up for Mia and placed her on the rug with him in front of the fireplace. "Are you warm enough?" Julian asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. "Stop stalling Sark."

Julian laughed and shook his head, enjoying the way in which Mia was looking at him. Like she wanted to throttle and snog him at the same time. "When I saw you at the Simpson's party I knew there was something different about you. You seemed to see right through me...trust me when I say that no one has ever done that before. You intrigued me. As you know I had your background looked into. When you do the kind of work I do, every person you meet has the potential to become an enemy. Initially I found out exactly what you expected I would. Mia Wilkins is a wealthy, home-schooled orphan. But I knew in my gut there was more to you Mia."

Hermione nodded. "So you know that Mia is not my real name?"

Julian smiled tenderly. "Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of the Age and one third of the Golden Trio. The papers your Mundungus Fletcher brought me gave me an overview of whom Hermione Granger was cursorily. He filled in the blanks."

"I see." Hermione responded quietly. "Dung told you about my parents...what else did he feel compelled to share?"

Julian smiled. "You want to know if what he told me was accurate?"

Hermione snorted delicately. "I have no doubt the little sneak told you the truth. He knows what I do to people who spread falsehoods about me."

Julian raised an eyebrow curiously. "And what does my Mia do to people who cross her in such a way."

Hermione smirked evilly then grinned, "She places them in Mason jars and blackmails them until they agree to back the fuck off."

At this admission Julian Sark's eyes widened comically before he burst out in rich deep laughter that made Hermione's stomach swarm with butterflies. Damn sexy Adonis. Once he got his laughter under control, Julian beamed, "You put someone in a mason jar? Please regale me with how that came about as I am positive there is much more to the story."

So Hermione told Julian Sark about fourth year. How an International Quidditch Star took her to her school's Yule Ball. How a reporter from the Daily Prophet had taken to writing scandalous and fabricated stories about her all year. How her best friend Harry Potter had been entered into a Wizards Tournament against his will. How she had struggled to keep him alive all the while trying to figure out how a nosey reporter was getting her stories. Finally figuring out the reporter was an illegal animagus, a beetle...and capturing said beetle in a mason jar then blackmailing said beetle that if she didn't stop writing lies, his Mia would go to the Wizarding police and turn her in for being an unregistered animagus.

Julian listened to the story with bated breath all the while smiling at his Mia's ruthlessness and cunning, and at the age of fourteen no less. Julian couldn't remember a time he'd smiled as much. Mia was utterly fascinating. After she had explained Quidditch (unhappily) and what an animagus was, which made Julian's eyes widen comically. "Are you an animagus, my Mia?" Julian inquired, seeing a look in her eyes when she had been talking about the kind of magic required to become a animagus. It was more than intellectual curiosity, it was almost as if she had experienced the transformation herself.

Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You don't miss much, do you?" Julian just shrugged and shook his head. Hermione concentrated and right before Julian Sark's eyes his beautiful Mia transformed into a large predatory cat. As she sat there and licked her paws, looking at him as if she wanted to eat him, Julian realized that she was a black jaguar. Astonishing in her regal beauty, she was essentially an apex predator and could kill at will in this form. He gently held his hand out and Mia moved her head into his hand, purring as he scratched behind her ears. The smile on his face could not have been any larger if he'd tried. Whispering in awe, Julian Sark admitted, "You completely overwhelm me, my Mia."

Hermione returned back to her human form as effortlessly as she had changed into her feline form.

When she was done, Julian reached for her and gently moved her onto his lap. Looking into her amber eyes, he touched her face, neck, arms, stomach and hips with his hands, as if he needed to reassure himself it was really her. Hermione giggled at the look of awe on his face. He seemed fascinated and confused at the same time.

His touches were doing things to her body, making goosebumps appear, causing involuntary shivers of excitement and the sexy blonde took in every reaction as if it were essential to his well being. Soft strokes turned into heated stares and wandering hands. Hermione tried to stop the inevitable by asking, "I thought we came here to talk?"

Julian looked up and caught her gaze, and Hermione gasped at the overwhelming passion she saw reflected there. Reaching for and grasping the back of Hermione's head, Julian lowered his lips to her in a searching kiss. When he pulled back, Hermione couldn't escape the fevered look on Julian's face. "My Mia," Julian whispered seductively, "I am not opposed to continuing our conversation but right now at this very moment, I have an irrational need to be buried deep inside you, so unless you're vehemently against me taking you on this rug right now, I'm afraid our conversation will need to be put on hold."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in challenge. "And if I say no?"

Julian growled and leaned his larger body over Hermione's smaller one, causing the little witch to move her body flat on the rug. Julian looked down at her, his breathing strained, his muscles taut and his erection throbbing with unmitigated need. Hermione's eyes widened as she felt the dampness between her legs reach completely drenched proportions. How was it this man could make her lose all sense of control with just a look?

"I'm not going anywhere love. Please my Mia." Julian pleaded.

Hermione stared up into endless blue eyes and waved her hand. In an instant their clothes were gone and she was laid completely bare before him. An eyebrow cocked in surprise but the smirk was sinful when he growled out, "That's bloody useful." Before he slammed his mouth onto Hermione's and pushed his hips forward sinking completely into her body. They both moaned loudly at being rejoined, and Hermione dug her nails into Julian's shoulders and wrapped her legs around his hips as he showed her no quarter. He was relentless in his desire and Hermione felt her body rising quickly to that blissful ledge before she screamed, throwing her head back, mouth open and body arching into Julian Sark.

Julian had thought that perhaps he had imagined how good his Mia had felt balls deep inside her, but when he pushed forward and felt her tightness wrapping around him like a vise, he knew he hadn't imagined anything. His Mia was nirvana personified. Her moans were balms to his battle hardened soul and her smell and taste were the most potent aphrodisiac imaginable. As he felt her tighten even further, getting ready to go over the edge, he sped up his brutal pace until she arched, screaming out his name in ecstasy and he could do nothing but follow her over into the abyss.

When their breathing returned to normal, Julian looked down into drowsy, sated amber eyes and leaned down to kiss his Mia, pouring every bit of feeling he had left inside his wretched soul into that kiss. Mia returned the kiss just as completely, desperately. When air became a greater need than passion, Julian moved back infinitesimally and rested his forehead onto Mia's staring deeply into her eyes, while caressing her face adoringly.

Hermione rubbed her hands from the back of Julian's neck over his shoulders and down his arms, then up again. She repeated caressing him all while they stared into each other's gaze. Finally when the she couldn't take the quiet any longer Hermione spoke softly. "What do you want from me Julian?"

Julian Sark smiled sweetly and kissed Mia on the lips gently. "I want whatever you wish to give me Mia. There is so much I need to share with you, things I've never told another living soul. It may change the way you see me, then again it may not. I'm am not a good person Mia. I've killed in cold blood, I've done reprehensible things that keep me up at night. When you do what I do, you sell a part of your soul knowing you will never get it back. Right here, right now is the most whole I've ever felt in my entire life. That is why I left that morning. Not because I didn't want to stay, but because I didn't know how to."

Hermione gently caressed Julian's face and lips as she considered his words. "I knew who you were before we slept together that night. I can't explain how I knew, it's what you would call classified. But I have no illusions about what kind of man you are Julian Sark. What I need to know is why you are the man you've become. If there is a reason for it, some reason that justifies the choices you've made, say your peace now. Because if we end up on opposite sides in this, I won't hesitate to do what I've always done. Whether I want to or not."

Looking into the determined gaze of his lover, Julian had a difficult decision to make. Did he tell her the complete truth? He'd been forbidden to ever mention it, but in this moment he knew she would keep his secret, right?

Sighing and grabbing the blanket to place it over them, Julian internally was facing a moral crisis of conscience. "Mia, it's not that I don't want to tell you, but I am bound same as you."

Hermione looked up questioningly. Bound? That was an interesting way to phrase it. If he was simply a terrorist, Hermione had no doubt he'd say as much. There was no point hiding that from her at this point, unless he was afraid she'd walk away. But Hermione didn't think that alone would preclude him from being honest about his illegal dealings...unless it wasn't his ultimate choice in playing the role he did. She was bound ultimately by the Statute of Secrecy but more than that, her work in the DoM. She was working undercover, and off the books...but...

Her eyes widened as she took in the man before her. How did she not see this? Running her finger along his lower lip Hermione then took Julian's face in both her hands and made him hold eye contact with her. "How many languages can you speak?"

Julian looked confused but answered, "I can speak twelve languages, fluently."

Hermione's eyes widened comically. Twelve! Bloody hell! Nodding in surprise Hermione bit her lip considering her next question. "How old were you when your mother passed away?"

Julian's eyes narrowed a bit but he still answered. "Nine, I went to live in a boys home after that."

Hermione nodded again. "Have you ever served in the military?"

Julian cocked his head considering the woman below him and smirked. "No."

Scrunched nose, biting lip and faraway look in her eyes...Julian realized his brilliant Mia was putting the pieces of the puzzle together. He waited with cautious hope. He wouldn't tell her outright, but he wouldn't lie if she was able to guess correctly.

Nodding Hermione asked one final question. "The boys home, did someone come recruit you while you were there?"

Julian's breath hitched, but he nodded once. It was all the confirmation Hermione needed. "You're MI-6, aren't you?" She whispered so softly Julian almost didn't believe she had said the words, but the look on her face spoke the truth of what Julian knew. His Mia was perfection. Julian nodded once and Hermione's eyes widened as tears leaked from the corners and down her cheeks. Julian shushed her, gently wiping her eyes and basking in the knowledge that there was finally one person in all the world he didn't have to hide from. Smiling up at him tremulously Hermione's voice broke on her last question. "What is your real last name?"

Smiling adoringly at the woman below him Julian answered without hesitation. "Lazeray."

"Julian Lazeray?" He nodded and kissed her softly. Hermione looked up into blue eyes and tried to recall where she had heard the name Lazeray before. It wasn't common, but she had heard it. As she racked her brain the answer came to her suddenly. Never more grateful for her prodigious mind she gazed in wonder at the man looking down on her with awe radiating from his gaze. "Lazeray, I know that name. Russia?" Julian nodded. "Your Father is a Russian diplomat?" Julian nodded again. "He is the only known surviving heir of the Romanov family. Julian, you are a Romanov by birth?"

Julian just shook his head in complete disbelief. How had he been so lucky to have found this woman? How could he ever let her go after tonight? Eyes radiating sadness, Julian sighed showing Hermione his deepest secret, the one that he had tried to push down into the bottomless abyss that was his black heart for so many years. In one night this slip of a woman had exposed him, peeled back his layers and laid himself bare for her to sit in judgment of. "Yes, my Mia, my love...I am the last of the Romanov line."

And then something miraculous happened that hadn't happened to Julian Sark since the day his mother died, tears fell from his eyes as he watched the look of astonishment on his Mia's face. He could see her eyes radiate everything he knew his eyes were showing. Sighing in surrender, Hermione gazed into the face of the man who had turned her life completely upside down and decided to take the plunge. "Julian Lazeray, make love to me."

Groaning at her request, Julian took possession of his Mia's lips and spent the rest of the night showing her with his hands, mouth, and body just how willing he was to comply with that request.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning came too quickly for Hermione who was snuggled comfortably under the softest sheets. For a moment she'd forgotten where she was, but memories of last night came rushing to greet her. The club, the confrontation, the admissions and the exquisite pleasure of what came after. Hermione never knew she could feel so sated, so content...but here in this moment she sighed in bliss, feeling a strong arm tighten and pull her back into the warm heavenly body of Julian Sark.

"Morning my love," whispered Julian into her ear, nibbling on it and making Hermione squirm pushing her bum back into Julian's erection.

"Hmmmmm, it is morning and you're still here." Hermione replied cheekily, waking up a bit more and purposefully arching herself into the man behind her, making her desires clear.

Julian smirked into Mia's neck and soon the hand that was holding her waist lowered to much warmer and wetter territory as he fondled her expertly. His other hand grasped a full breast, twisting and tweaking until Hermione was bucking back into him, desperate and wanting. She arched her head back onto Julian's shoulder and whispered his name in a husky pleading tone which just caused the smug git to dip two fingers between her folds while he continued with his ministrations.

Hermione was all sensation, and she was moaning and pleading with Julian for relief but he seemed just fine with teasing her relentlessly, working her into a frenzy and then just before her release he'd stop and start again. This went on for what seemed like forever, and Hermione was getting frustrated much to Julian's amusement. In a move he didn't see coming, Hermione waved her hand and Julian was lying on his back with her on top of him, looking down at him with a smug smirk on her face. Smirking up at his beautiful Mia, Julian chastened, "Not fair love."

Hermione giggled and shrugged her shoulders, biting her lip mischievously. "Who said I fight fair?"

She then starting rubbing her dripping center over Julian's erection and the friction was exquisite. Julian gripped her hips and watched his Mia as she kept sliding up and down his body, working his hardness against her folds but not taking him inside her. "Take me inside my Mia." Hermione looked at Julian and he thought he could see uncertainty behind her amber eyes. Blinking, he realized that perhaps his Mia wasn't quite as experienced as he thought.

Blushing profusely Hermione sighed, "I've never had sex this way."

Julian's eyes widened momentarily, but he quickly reigned in his baser instincts. "Do you wish to try it?" He inquired softly. At Hermione's shy nod, Julian gripped his hands on his Mia's waist and pushed them up into a sitting position with her straddling him. He showed her how to grip him and then helped her position him properly. When the tip of him was inserted inside her, he gently guided her body, slowly lowering her onto him. He watched in utter fascination at the look of pleasured pain on her face. She was glorious and fearless as she moved up and down on him carefully, gripping his shoulders and keeping eye contact with him. Suddenly she dropped her body so that they were completely joined, throwing her head back and moaning in abandon.

"Julian," Mia whispered brokenly, "Please." She begged.

Utilizing every ounce of control he was famous for, Julian Sark gripped his Mia's hips and helped her adjust to the fullness overwhelming her. She was shaking from head to toe and her eyes were closed, head back and mouth open moaning in desperation. He pushed her hips up and then helped her slide back down. The nails gripping into his shoulders would surely draw blood and the thought made Julian that much harder.

No one could ever say that Hermione Granger wasn't a fast learner. Once Julian showed her how to move on top of him and once she adjusted to being so utterly and completely stretched open, Hermione took over, bouncing up and down on Julian's cock with abandon. Nails clenching on his shoulders, she opened her eyes and looked down where they were joined and moaned in such pleasure it caused the man inside her to grip her arse cheeks hard. She moved forward and kissed him passionately, which he returned with equal ardor. Breathing each other in and out while their lower bodies were doing a dance older than time itself. Hermione could feel her stomach clenching and that desperate feeling building up inside her. When Julian pulled her arse cheeks apart and put pressure on her back hole she slammed down, threw her head back and screamed his name in euphoria.

Julian Sark had been with his fair share of women, but none had ever made him feel as nearly whole and compete as he did balls deep inside his Mia. Once she realized the control was hers to take, she did so with fearless abandon and he realized he was most likely the first man to ever see her in such a state. He could well imagine his Mia living her life with the same control he did, never allowing or giving away too much. But right in this moment all her walls were down, as were his and he felt humbled and honored to bear witness to such beauty. When he pressed on her tiny rosette, he was floored at the reaction it invoked. His Mia slammed her hips down on him screaming out his name on a broken sob and forcing his own completion out of him. No woman had ever managed to do so, but he couldn't stop his bodies reaction. The feel, scent and sight of her losing complete control in that moment was more than he could take and he came harder than he ever had before in his life groaning out his Mia's name like a prayer.

Hermione's head fell forward onto Julian's shoulder and she buried her head into his neck quietly sobbing at the emotions that were so overwhelming. Their bodies were still joined, but Hermione was shaking with the release of adrenaline and endorphins. Julian gathered her closer to him and wrapped a blanket around her, whispering soothing words and telling her how amazing she was.

When her breathing returned to normal Hermione just stayed cocooned in Julian's arms, breathing in his delicious scent, which calmed her racing heart. After a moment she felt Julian pull back slightly, taking his hand and guiding Hermione's face so he could look at her fully. She shyly raised her amber gaze to his electric blue and bit her lip. "That was..." Hermione stuttered and Julian finished, "utterly amazing." Hermione looked contemplative and Julian smiled at seeing her mind work over what she wanted to ask him, it really was adorable. "Is it usually like that for you?"

Julian titled his head considering what she was asking. "Hmmmm," he smirked wickedly cupping his chin with his hand, causing Hermione to snarl and smack his shoulder in irritation. Julian laughed at his Mia's display and slowly shook his head. "I'm just teasing my love, but to answer your question, no it is never like that. At least...it hasn't been until you."

"Oh!" Hermione replied stunned and then smiled widely. "Well then...that is good I suppose."

Julian just shook his head chuckling at his Mia's innocence. Even after everything she had been through, she still had this natural innocence that just drew him in. Julian didn't even think she did in consciously, it just was an innate part of whom she fundamentally was.

Gently pulling Mia up, he slid out of her groaning at the loss. Getting to his knees he scooped Mia up into his arms and headed for the shower. She just laid her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment as he walked across the room and into the bathroom. Setting her down, he turned on the water and once it was at temperature, guided her into the spray. He spent his time washing her thoroughly in between kisses and when her stomach grumbled in hunger she blushed furiously, which caused him to laugh and get out of the shower to get food ready for them both.

Hermione just stood under the spray, washing her hair and going back over the last twelve hours. How was she ever going to explain Julian to her friends, to her brother? Did they even have a relationship? Julian said he was fine with whatever she could give him, but Hermione didn't know what would happen after she returned to England in little over a month. All she knew was he had opened up to her in a way that no one had ever done before and she was awed by him in more ways than one. Stepping out of the shower she wandlessly 'accioed' her beaded bag to her, finished her ablutions and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes to wear. Taking her wand in hand, she dried her hair, place refreshing charms and walked out to see what Julian had conjured for them to eat.

When she entered the kitchen, Julian looked her over and raised a brow questioningly. Hermione just shrugged and showed him her beaded bag, which he looked at with confusion. Smirking, she placed her arm in the opening all the way to her shoulder and then back out. Julian walked over and put his hand into it, but that was it. He turned it inside out, and there was nothing. When he handed it back to Hermione she placed her hand back inside and pulled out a book and set it on the table. It was a copy of Jane Eyre. Julian picked up the book, looked through it and set it back down on the table. When Hermione put the book bag in her bag, Julian just shook his head in amazement.

"That is one amazing magic trick." He smirked, causing Hermione to giggle.

"I suppose you could call it that. It's really an undetectable extension charm, with a featherweight charm for easy handling. I'd imagine Dung must have told you about my year on the run?" Julian's face darkened but he nodded. "This bag was our lifeline. Tent, food, books, clothes...we lived out of it for an entire year. I don't go anywhere without it, ever."

Nodding, Julian silently thought how handy that bag must've been. Her time on the run...they never did finish their talk last night. "Yes, the man you call Dung did tell me about that. He'd mentioned quite a few things actually. Some stories were almost unbelievable."

Hermione smirked. She could just imagine what Julian was referring to. "Yes, well I suppose it's not everyday that you find out that dragons are real."

Julian chuckled in agreement. "Or that the beautiful woman you can't seem to get out of your mind, managed to ride on the back of one after breaking into and out of an unbreakable bank."

Hermione blushed prettily. "Hmmmm," she mumbled uncomfortably, "What else did he manage to share?"

Tilting his head at his Mia, Julian grabbed the plates of eggs, toast and fruit and placed them on the table, gesturing for Mia to sit and join him. "He mentioned your friend Harry Potter," Mia growled and Julian just chuckled at how loyal she seemed to be. "He showed me copies of your newspaper. There was one that had a picture that looked like it was taken on the grounds of some castle, you were bloodied and standing with two boys, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Watching her face closely, Mia scowled at the mention of Ron. "He told me about how your parents died, finding out about being adopted and your real family. He also mentioned being captured and tortured during the war."

Hermione nodded sadly, lowering her eyes on her food. She took a bite of her eggs and chewed them thoughtfully before taking a sip of tea. Her eyes raised at the quality of the blend and nodded to Julian. "This is excellent tea."

Julian smiled knowingly. "Now whose trying to change the subject?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head at the blonde Adonis. "I'm not...not really...I just haven't talked about it, or thought about that time in so long."

"If it hurts you to speak of it, say no more. I don't want you to feel you have to share anything painful Mia."

"No, you already know quite a bit of it, and I suppose hearing the rest of the story matters little at this point. Yes, there was a war and I'd imagine Mundungus told you what we were looking for while on the run?"

Nodding again, Julian answered, "He mentioned something about horcruxes and a person called Voldemort. Said they were pieces of his soul."

"Yes, it is considered very dark magic. Voldemort made seven of them." At this confession, Julian raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Two had been destroyed before Harry, Ron and I were forced to go into hiding. One in our second year, and another in our sixth year. We had no idea what these objects could possibly be and had no idea how to destroy them. We did have a clue on one however, and eventually found it some months later, but still had no way to destroy it, so we took turns wearing it. The evil in it is hard to explain. It feeds on your worst fears and insecurities. For Harry it would taunt him about how he was responsible for everyone dying around him, for Ronald it would feed into his insecurities about not being good enough. For me it is was a combination of things. Guilt for obliviating my parents, fear of abandonment..." Hermione shook her head, trying to clear it of the memories. Julian watching her struggle, reached for her hand across the table and caressed it, giving her an encouraging nod. "When I'd realized how to destroy the horcrux, it was the final straw that broke Ron. We didn't have the necessary item, and had no way of knowing where it was. Ron lost it and accused Harry and I of...well of having a relationship behind his back. Harry is like a brother to me, and my friendship with Ronald had always been a bit complicated. But Ronald became angry and abandoned us. Harry and I were left on our own, with no idea what the next horcrux was and no idea how to get the item we needed to destroy the one we had. It was another two months before we were able to locate the item, a magical sword that was impregnated with basilisk venom, to destroy the horcrux we had. That was how Ronald came back. After that we were captured by snatchers. They were wizards who worked for Voldemort, trying to locate Harry, Ron and I and any other witches or wizards who were trying to hide. Many of those who were born with Muggle parents were heavily targeted."

Julian nodded, "Like you."

Hermione nodded and sighed. "I was 'undesirable No. 2' most wanted after Harry. When we were captured I was able to hit Harry with a spell that changed his appearance, making him nearly unrecognizable. Unfortunately I wasn't, and since I was seen as a mudblood at the time, I was the one chosen to extract information from."

Julian's jaw clenched and he had to use every ounce of his training not to violently react to hearing how his Mia had been tortured. "Dung told me this Mia. You don't have to talk about it." Julian consoled as he gently caressed her hand.

Hermione vehemently shook her head. "No, I think it's time I talked about this. I can't with Harry, even though he was there, he and Ronald had been taken to the dungeons at the Manor we were held in. They only heard my screams."

"And that was when the woman Bellatrix tortured you?"

Hermione looked up with haunted eyes and nodded. "She had seen the magical object we had in our possession, the one we used to destroy the horcrux. For some reason she thought it was supposed to be in her vault at a bank that is used in our world. She used the 'cruciatis' curse, or torture curse on me. She kept asking me how we got into her vault and what else we took. I told her the item we had was a fake, even though I knew it was real."

"You lied under torture, that is most impressive Mia."

"It sure didn't feel that way. When she couldn't break me with magic, she used a cursed blade and cut into my skin."

Julian's eyes widened and he growled angrily causing Hermione to look up at him in concern. "This woman, Bellatrix, is she dead?" Hermione nodded. "That is good." He stated fiercely.

"Ronald's mother Molly killed her in the final battle."

Julian looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked quietly. "I don't understand Mia, I've never seen a scar on you, and I'd like to think I've seen all of you quite thoroughly." He smirked which caused Hermione to giggle and smile and his impudence. Sighing and waving her hand, the glamours dropped and Julian could see a raised scar at her neckline, like a knife had been dragged across it. When Mia turned over her arm and Julian's eyes widened at the raised wording that was crudely carved there. Lifting her arm, he saw the word in its entirety. 'Mudblood'. Bloody fucking hell, he would kill every last one of the bastards who had anything to do with this. Looking up into his Mia's eyes she was watching him closely for any sign of revulsion, but all Julian did was lift the arm and kiss each letter in turn, never breaking eye contact. A single tear escaped from Hermione's eye and she quickly wiped it away. Julian stood up and crossed over to Hermione and lifted her up in his arms and walked holding her, back to their bedroom.

"No more today my Mia. I know you are strong, but I think we need to take a break and concentrate on something much more pleasant."

Hermione smiled, appreciating Julian's thoughtfulness and caring. When they got to their room, Julian began to undress Hermione, who had forgotten that by dropping the glamour spell, all her scars would be revealed. Julian took off her shirt and saw the purple scar running from her shoulder down between her breasts to her hip and he groaned in anguish. Hermione tried to cover herself, but Julian was having none of it. He grabbed Hermione's face and gazed deeply into her eyes saying, "Don't ever hide these from me again. You are perfection, so beautiful my love. These scars are proof of your resilience and bravery. They make you even more beautiful in my eyes."

Tears fell down Hermione's cheeks as Julian kissed every scar on her body with adoration. He whispered words of worship and made love to her as if she was the most precious, beautiful woman in the world. When they were finally joined, their eyes locked, neither looking away. The intensity of the moment became too much for both of them, causing them to climax simultaneously. In the aftermath Julian just kissed his Mia over and over again, not bothering to remove himself from her. He rolled her with him on their sides, still buried within her and the two lovers fell asleep joined in blissful contentment.


	15. Chapter 15

Back in England, Draco Malfoy was having a really bad day. His Auror partner had managed to get himself injured on a lower level Death Eater raid the day before, leaving Draco with all the paperwork. Then his mother was pestering him, yet again, about settling down. She was planning on throwing a lavish party for Beltane, which was a still over a month away, but Narcissa Malfoy was determined to pair her son off with some eligible pureblood witch. Draco had gone to his father and begged him to rein in his mother, but Lucius wisely decided to stay out of the fray. He knew better than to stand in the way of his wife when she was bound and determined to have her way.

But the final nail in the proverbial coffin had come in a package that had been delivered by a magical investigator Draco and Theo had hired to keep an eye on Hermione when she returned to Seattle. Draco had made a point of not seeing Hermione off the morning she'd left for Seattle, because he was sure he wouldn't have been able to let her go after finding her again. The stubborn, beautiful witch had managed to draw the attention of the most notorious and dangerous muggle terrorist in the world. Draco couldn't blame the man for being intrigued with Hermione. She was clever, brilliant and gorgeous. But what he hadn't seen coming were the pictures he'd received not even 72 hours after she returned to the States...pictures of her getting out of a sports car with the same Julian Sark, at her home...and the man apparently stayed most of the night according to the investigator.

But it was these new pictures that were making Draco seethe with uncontrolled jealousy. There were several of Hermione in some kind of Muggle club, singing on stage. She was wearing an outfit that would make any man drool, the trousers alone made Draco rock hard in an instant. Then there were pictures of the two of them in the back of the club, with Sark's body pressed up against Hermione's, looking like they were intimately familiar with each other. A memory vial had also been sent by the investigator but the final picture of her leaving in his car...again...and going to his home where she had been for the last two days made Draco want to fucking avada someone. She was still wearing the bracelet he'd given her, but unfortunately it didn't seem to matter as she seemed quite involved with the blonde assassin. The investigator had told Draco it appeared that wards of some kind had been employed at Sark's home, but the investigator couldn't say for certain. The signature was almost undetectable. Fucking leaving it to Granger to develop undetectable wards...fucking beautiful swot.

Draco had taken to bedding as many random witches as possible to get the images of Hermione and Sark out of his mind. He hadn't told Theo or Potter, because he knew Hermione's brother and the Boy with the Hero Complex would be on the first international portkey to Seattle trying to find out what in the name of Merlin was going on and frankly Draco wanted to avoid having that conversation.

Draco had asked Potter once about Hermione, and the wanker just rolled his eyes and said if he wanted to know how Hermione was doing he should just owl her himself. Draco had considered it, but he didn't actually know if she would want to hear from him. He hadn't seen her that last morning...a decision he had come to regret greatly. If he had just told her how he felt, he wouldn't be relegated to stalking like some disgusting perverted leacher.

Destroying the pictures with a well placed 'incendio' Draco just sat at his desk with his head in his hands staring at the memory vial. He must've looked a right pathetic sight because not even a minute later his two best mates came into his office and dragged his sorry arse home for the evening. Draco hadn't even realized how late it was, and he was exhausted...emotionally and physically.

When he got back to his flat in London, he sat at his writing desk debating whether to send Hermione an owl. He knew she'd be coming home in a few weeks, and he wanted to let her know that he was anxious to see her again. Why did this have to be so blasted difficult? In all of Draco's life, he'd never thought he'd ever have reason to be jealous of a muggle. The thought alone he found distasteful, even though he knew that Julian Sark wasn't your typical muggle. If the man had been magical, he would've been sorted into Slytherin for sure. From everything Draco had found out in the last year about Sark, he was ruthless, cunning and a brilliant strategist along with being widely feared. He was even known in some of the seedier magical circles, which Draco found surprising and appalling in equal measure.

And it would seem that Julian Sark was involved with his witch. The fact that Hermione didn't know that she was his, hardly seemed the point in Draco's opinion. He'd given her a bloody bracelet, and though she had taken the mickey out of him, Draco knew on some deeper level she had to have understood what that meant. Perhaps he should have made his intentions clearer? Fucking hell, he was screwed.

He grabbed his pensieve and dumped the contents of the vial into it before entering the memory. When he entered, the first thing he'd noticed was he was inside the club...the lights were coming from the stage and the crowd was cheering as the band finished playing their song. He then noticed Granger sitting in a group with a few people who looked like they were celebrating something. One of the men in the group got up and went over to the guitarist in the band and said something to him, causing the guy to smile and nod his head in agreement. The next thing Draco knew, the guitarist went over to Granger and dragged her onto the stage much against her will. Granger whispered to the guitarist and the music started playing, her eyes locked with Sark's eyes and she started to sing.

Draco was transfixed by how beautiful and haunting Granger's voice was as she poured her emotions into the song. The words were significant, and Draco had to wonder if she had written the song herself. When she got to the part about 'wanting everything and nothing at the same time', he could feel his heart pounding in his chest wondering what she could've possibly meant...but when the song ended with her saying the words 'you're my shooting star'...the look in her eyes was almost pained with an emotion Draco couldn't define. He had to wonder if the man the song referenced was really the Weasel, because it couldn't be him, could it?

He saw the crowd cheer loudly for Granger, begging for an encore. She politely accepted and sang another song for the crowd. The second song was more telling than the first and Draco was convinced that Granger had actually written the songs. When she'd left the stage, to even louder cheers, she returned to her friends before moving off towards the back of the club, where she was stopped by Sark.

Draco was flummoxed by what he had just witnessed as he removed himself from the memory and found himself back in his flat. He had no idea Granger could sing! Her voice was unlike anything he'd ever heard before. But it was the words that made him ache inside...had he ever really seen Granger? Had anyone ever really taken the time to see her...the real her? Draco pondered on those thoughts deeply before he decided to try and write a letter to Granger. After all what did he have to lose...his pride? Was that fucking worth watching Hermione choose to be with a fucking muggle instead of being where she belonged...in the magical world with him by her side?

It took Draco nearly an hour to make up his mind to write the letter to Hermione and then another two hours to compose something he considered acceptable. He gave the letter to his Eagle owl, Hermes, and sent him on his way before he changed his mind. He could only hope that Granger got the letter when she was alone and not with Sark...Draco wasn't sure he wouldn't end up killing the man if he ever saw him again.

On the other side of the pond, Hermione and Sark were saying their goodbyes to each other. Sark had received a call that he was needed in Los Angeles and despite his reluctance to go, he knew the choice wasn't his to make. He had laughed when his Mia had been horrified to realize that she had never let Gemma know where she was for the last two days. Sark had kissed her and told her that he had made sure that Gemma had seen him at the club, and was convinced that she was able to put two and two together and realize where Mia had disappeared to.

Julian returned Mia to Gemma's chalet, kissing her thoroughly and telling he that he would see her soon. He then took out a cell phone and handed it to Mia, explaining it was untraceable and encrypted. If she ever needed him for anything all she had to do was press down number 1 on the phone and it would automatically connect her to him. Mia smiled at the gesture and then proceeded to snog Julian Sark senseless in the front seat of his BMW. It was 3am, and she really had no intention of allowing things to get out of control, but apparently Julian had other ideas and very quickly she found herself naked, straddling Julian in the front seat and riding him at a furious pace until they came together, causing Sark to smirk and Hermione to giggle about the fact that she'd just had sex in the front seat of a car, and she didn't feel the least bit guilty about it.

When they both were presentable, Julian walked Mia to the front door, gently placing a kiss on her lips. Mia cupped his cheek, and he tilted his head into it staring at the beaming smile on his Mia's face. "Please be careful Julian."

"I will, my Mia. I will try and be back after your finals in a few weeks. I will miss you."

"I will miss you too Julian." Hermione kissed him once more before she watched him walk to his car and wink at her before he got in and drove away. Sighing and hitting the back of her head on the door, she was just about to go in when she saw an owl coming towards the house. Shocked, she waited for a moment and when the beautiful eagle owl landed and put its talon forward with a letter addressed to her.

"What is your name beautiful boy, and who do you belong to?"

The owl just chirped tiredly, so Hermione went inside and grabbed some meat from the fridge and brought it out and watched the owl eat it hungrily. She then looked at the letter and not recognizing the handwriting she opened it and nearly keeled over in shock. It was from Malfoy...she couldn't process why Malfoy was writing to her after all this time but she realized the owl had flown a long ways, and apparently his name was Hermes. Telling Hermes he was free to go rest up in the rafters, the owl hooted happily and took off for a kip.

Hermione took the letter in hand and went back inside the house to her room and closed the door shut. Turning on the light by the window seat, Hermione opened the letter and started to read.

Dear Granger,

First off I wanted to apologize for not being at Grimmauld Place the morning you left. I could give some sort of excuse, but perhaps it would be better if I just stick with the truth. That night in the kitchen, I so desperately wanted to kiss you. It may come as a shock to you, given our rather volatile history. When you left the Wizarding World, it broke Potter and Theo, but what I failed to mention was that it broke me too. Broke and remade me into something I'd like to think might be worthy of you someday. That was my reason for joining the Aurors, because no matter how much I tried to convince myself, I knew in my heart I bore a large responsibility for your leaving England the way you did.

I was a bigoted prat, who didn't have the courage to stand up to my father or Voldemort. I could say I was raised without knowing any different, but when you punched me third year, it got my attention. I started to realize how wrong I was about so many things, but I still never had the courage to tell you, or protect you and for that I'm truly sorry.

I don't expect your forgiveness, Merlin knows I don't deserve it...but Granger, I want it more than I can say. I didn't come that morning to see you off because I was a coward. I knew I wouldn't be able to let you go without declaring my intentions and Malfoy's are raised not to show weakness. It's taken me these past months to realize, finally, that what I feel is not a weakness, but a strength. I want to be with you Hermione, and I know I have no right to ask for a chance. And maybe it's cowardly to do this in a letter, but I couldn't waste one more moment without declaring my feelings.

Come home soon Granger.

Yours, if you'll have me,

Draco

Hermione had no idea how long she stared at the piece of parchment in her hands, but as time elapsed her shock turned into frustration which morphed into righteous fury. How could he do this? And why now? Hermione paced back and forth trying to decide the best way to handle this. She had spent the last two days in bliss with Julian Sark, and now, suddenly Malfoy decides to declare his feelings? This couldn't be a coincidence, could it? As she paced she thought back on all the conversations she had over the time she'd been in England. Then her mind hit on something Theo had said about 'checking up' on her and Hermione realized where this declaration was most likely coming from. If that ferret thought he could just invade her personal life and not face the repercussions, he had another thing coming.

Writing a letter to Gemma to let her know that she had gotten a ride back to Seattle (and infer what she would from it) Hermione grabbed her beaded bag and went outside to where the road was deserted before she apparated back to her house in Seattle. She went and took a shower, taking special care to make herself look her very best...Black spaghetti strap Ralph Lauren dress with Christian Louboutin heels. She looked herself over in her mirror, pleased with the results and looked at the time. It was almost 6am, which would mean it was 3pm London time. Getting out her two way mirror, she called out for Harry Potter, and a smiling face greeted her quickly.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said excitedly but quickly backtracked when he saw the look on his best friend's face. He'd seen that look only once before, and that was when she had sicced a flock of canaries on Ron back in sixth year.

"Hello Harry. Are you at work right now?" Harry just nodded, almost too afraid to speak. "And is Malfoy there by any chance?" Harry tried not to act surprised by Hermione's question, but his eyes widened just a fraction before he shook his head. "He left early today. Dean got hurt on a raid and Robards gave him a couple days off. He was here pretty late last night finishing up his paperwork. Why? Everything alright 'Mione?"

"Thank you Harry, I have to get going but I will talk to you again soon!" Hermione signed off before Harry could get another word out. Looking at the bracelet Malfoy had given her, she touched the charm and concentrated on Draco's name. Suddenly there was a flash, and then Malfoy was standing right in front of her, disheveled in his clothes looking like he was just getting up from a nap.

Draco, for his part looked around the room he had just been transported to, wondering what in Merlin's balls had just happened, when he saw a very sexy and very angry Hermione Granger staring at him with narrowed eyes and her wand sitting on the arm rest next to her.

"Hello Malfoy," Hermione purred all the while her gaze was locked on Draco. "I believe we need to have a little chat."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, trying to get his bearings. "Merlin's Beard, Granger! Did you just portkey me here to have a chat? That is not what that bracelet was intended for." He growled trying to take control of the situation. Had she read his letter, is that why he was here in front of a livid Hermione Granger?

Hermione stood up and walked gracefully towards Malfoy, her gaze keeping him locked in place. "No, I don't expect it was but unfortunately, we need to talk and I am not about to do so via owl."

Draco bristled. "Spit it out Granger. Obviously you got my letter. All you had to do was just owl me that your weren't interested."

Hermione growled...literally fucking growled..."No, that's not all there is to this Draco Malfoy!" Hermione stepped over poking him in the chest with each word. "I want you to tell me why now, you've decided to declare yourself? And don't think to insult my intelligence by the way."

"Well, if you have it all figured out Granger, it's a wonder you needed me here to confirm anything for you. So if you don't mind, I'll be on my way!" Draco took out his wand to apparate, but realized too late that Hermione had erected wards preventing him from doing so.

"Your not running away this time Malfoy! You have been having me followed haven't you? Both you and my brother! What is wrong with you. I can take care of myself!"

Draco had reached his limit of endurance and lowered his face right into Hermione's space. "You can take care of yourself? You manage not only to attract the interest of an international Muggle terrorist, but now you're fucking said terrorist."

Hermione went to slap Malfoy, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. Defiantly, she glared at him, amber eyes sparkling with fury. "Who I choose to have sex with is none of your business Malfoy and it's definitely not Theo's! I don't ask you about all the random witches you've fucked since I left England."

Draco's eyes widened and he smirked wickedly. "Jealous Granger? Is that why you slept with Julian Sark?"

Hermione blushed. "I'm not jealous Malfoy, but you seem to be. Why would you send me a letter now...your timing leaves something to be desired."

Draco's smirk deepened. "So this is all about poor timing? Tell me Granger, if I had made my intentions known that night before you left, would you still have fucked Sark?"

Hermione's blush deepened but she lifted her chin haughtily and sneered, "I guess you'll never know Malfoy."

Hermione tried to extricate herself from Draco's hold but the blonde Slytherin was having none of it. "No Granger, you brought me here for a reason...what was it? To taunt me? Or was there something else you wanted from me?"

Hermione shook her head but Draco just grabbed the back of her head and slammed his lips onto hers. Hermione tried not to respond, she really did, but Draco wasn't having it. He reached around his other hand and grabbed Hermione's arse, pulling her against his rapidly hardening erection. His mouth moved with purpose over Hermione's until he felt her give a little sigh and he immediately deepened the kiss.

Hermione was at war with herself. On one hand there was Julian, who made her body respond in ways she wasn't even aware she could, and filled her heart with emotions she wasn't sure she was ready for. Then there was Draco, who infuriated her, challenged her and made her react illogically. Hermione was many things, but illogical wasn't one of them. But when she'd been at Hogwarts, the reactions of her heart and what it desperately wanted...had been illogical. With Draco's mouth on hers, and the feel of him against her was making those funny butterflies swarm in her stomach, those long dormant feelings rose up and tried to take hold. She felt nauseous and exhilarated at the same time. She and Julian hadn't made promises, nor defined what they were, but there was none of that with Draco. He was showing her with his kisses that he fully intended to claim her for his own. Permanently. It was that thought that pulled Hermione away from the kiss as she stared into slate grey eyes, devouring her and piercing into her soul.

Suddenly, a tap sounded on the window of the living room. Hermione broke away from Draco and went to the window and noticed an owl, one that she had never seen before. She opened the window and tried to take the letter, but the owl nipped at her. Turning her head and glaring at the blonde behind her, she gestured for Draco to come get his letter. At first Draco looked confused, until he saw the owl and then he paled considerably. He walked over and grabbed the letter, and then watched as the owl took off immediately.

Hermione was watching him with her arms crossed, staring at the letter in his hands and tapping her foot in irritation. Draco figured he better get this over with, he couldn't apparate unless she took the wards down, so he moved over to the couch and took a seat trying to calm his breathing before he opened the letter. Inside were pictures that his private investigator had taken of Granger and Sark in the front seat of his BMW. There was no doubt as to what the two of them were doing and Draco was looking at the Wizarding photos in shock, so he didn't notice when Hermione came over and grabbed them out of his hand.

Draco tried to stop her, but when Hermione took one look at the picture of her and Sark having sex in the front seat of his car, she looked up at him with angry tears in her eyes while the photos burned instantly in her hand. That little piece of impressive wandless magic aside, Draco wasn't sure what to say or do. He went to reach for Hermione but she put her hand up and shook her head vehemently while tears started falling down her face.

"How could you do this Malfoy?" Her voice broke on a sob.

Draco stood up with his hands up facing outward in the universal sign of peace. "Please let me explain Granger, it's not what you think."

"Not what I think!" She yelled. "Oh my Gods, Theo! Does Theo know about this?" Hermione started hyperventilating and Draco tried to reach for her again but she pushed his hands away. "And you! How could you do this! Do you really think so little of me Malfoy? No wait, that's a rhetorical question isn't it?" Hermione was pacing and sobbing and it broke Draco's heart to see her in such a state.

"GRANGER!" Draco yelled, "You need to listen to me."

Hermione ran over to Malfoy and started hitting his chest. "Listen to you! Why should I listen to anything you have to say to me?"

Draco grabbed her hands and held her still. "I didn't hire the investigator Granger, it was Theo's idea! I told him it was a bad idea, but he was so worried he was going to lose you again, I couldn't dissuade him. So I made sure that any reports were sent to me first. Anything mentioning Sark I destroyed. If I hadn't, you can bet Merlin's saggy balls, that Theo would have been on the first portkey out here!"

Hermione looked up at Draco in shock. "And you had nothing to do with it? You were concerned about Sark, you know you were. I told you both to stay out of it. If Julian is why you're all of a sudden interested in me then you need to leave right now. I don't need protection, not from Julian. I can take care of myself."

"So it's fucking Julian is it? Look Granger, the man is dangerous, you have no idea what he is capable of. As for my confession, you can believe me or not, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm crazy about you, you infuriating swot. I opened myself up in that letter, and you're acting as if it's all some sort of manipulation on my part. It's not. Do I like seeing the witch I want fucking another man? Do I think I deserve you Granger? Do I deserve your forgiveness? I'm pretty sure the answer to each of those questions is a resounding 'no,' but I'll be damned as I watch another man step in and take what I want. So here's the deal, until you tell me you don't want me in your life and in your bed I'm going to fight for you. So what's it going to be Granger?"

Hermione just stared at the blonde in front of her. He was breathing hard after giving that impassioned speech and there was that deep, secret part of her that desperately wanted to believe him. But she just didn't think she was the kind of woman or witch that could have sex with two different men at the same time. She was crazy about Julian, he made her feel safe and adored. But she'd be lying if she didn't admit that Draco tied her up in knots and made her frustrated and aroused at the same time.

Shaking her head Hermione looked at Draco sadly, "I am not the kind of woman who is comfortable maintaining multiple relationships simultaneously Malfoy. I'm seeing Julian, I'm having sex with Julian and I do care about Julian."

Draco smirked. "That's not a 'no' Granger, just so we're clear. I'll give you space to figure out what you want but understand this, if Julian Sark ends up on the wrong side of my wand I won't hesitate to bring him down. And I won't kiss you again until you ask for it. So be certain Granger, because the minute your lips touch mine again...all bets are off and I will take you and claim you as mine...Julian Sark be damned. Now drop the wards so I can return home."

Hermione did as Draco asked and with that Draco touched his wand to his Malfoy family ring and portkeyed away, leaving Hermione staring after him in shock, leaving her very confused and completely aroused.


	16. Chapter 16

The last few weeks of Hermione's school passed by quickly. Gemma had asked her multiple times about Julian, but Hermione just shrugged saying he was busy with work and he might try and make it after finals were over. Surprisingly, Harry had told her that he wanted to come and see her graduate in June. He was excited about the prospect of coming to the States for a few days, and had mentioned in passing that Theo was thinking about coming as well. Hermione had laughed in shock at that announcement, her elitist pureblood brother venturing into the muggle world, surely Harry had misinterpreted. But Harry had just shook his head and said that Theo was really trying to make an effort for his sister, which made Hermione smile in response.

She hadn't heard from Draco again, true to his word, but she'd be lying if she hadn't given a bit of thought to their last conversation. Hermione wasn't sure what to believe where Draco Malfoy was concerned. As for Julian, she had only heard from him once since he went back to Los Angeles and that had left her feeling a bit uncertain too. He seemed so invested when they were together, but when he was gone Hermione felt like it was out of sight, out of mind. She'd taken to wondering if he was having sex with other women. Understanding what he did for a profession, made her wonder if he'd ever had a real relationship, or more to the point, if he was even capable of something like that. She tried not to dwell on it too much.

The last weekend before finals, she and Gemma were studying in earnest, spending long hours working in the library. Hermione had finished her research and turned it in for her Senior Thesis, getting overwhelmingly positive feedback and job offers from no less than six different genetic research companies. Mia Wilkins would be published by the end of the summer, a thought that made Hermione nostalgic because she knew her parents would have been so proud of her accomplishments. Gemma had also decided to throw a huge graduation party at her home in late June, with Colton's band playing for the evening. Gemma mentioned to Mia that Colton had been very disappointed when she had suddenly left that night in Whistler, and according to Gemma, he was hoping to spend some time with her at the party. Hermione didn't know what to think of that, either.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do about Theo coming to Seattle, if he decided to do so. She had never mentioned to Gemma or any of her friends that she had family other than her parents, who had passed away. Julian knew, because Mundungus had told him. When Gemma asked if anyone would be coming from England to see her graduate Hermione had nodded causing Gemma to look at her questioningly.

"Really? That's great Mia...I mean you've never mention much about your family...so I wasn't sure." Gemma responded awkwardly.

Hermione sighed. "It was difficult when I left Gemma, that's why I've never discussed it. My parents were killed in a car accident in Australia as you know. What I never mentioned was I'd found out in their will that I had been adopted." Gemma gasped and grabbed her friends hand in support, while Hermione squeezed it and smiled. "I'm alright now, but at the time I was a mess. I found out I had a brother, and we had known each other cursorily, but he'd never liked me. And if I'm honest, I didn't care much for him nor his friends. So when I found out, I left England, never telling anyone where I was going. We reconnected over spring break this year, along with some other friends. Theodore, that's my brother's name, had investigators looking for me after I'd disappeared. It's taken me a long time to finally come to terms with this, but he wants me to return to England after finals are over and become a proper family."

Gemma nodded, feeling saddened by Mia's story and the possibility of losing one of her best friends. "Just promise me Mia, that if you do decide to return to England, you stay in touch."

Hermione nodded. "Of course I will, but even if I do I'll be back for graduation in June." The two girls hugged and went back to their studying. Later that night when Hermione returned back to her home, she went and took a nice long hot bubble bath and was sitting on the bed rubbing in her favorite lotion when the cell phone Julian gave her started ringing. She looked at it cursorily but decided against picking it up. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him, but she hadn't heard from him in nearly three weeks and she was feeling a bit uncharitable at the moment. Soon the phone stopped ringing and Hermione sighed, continuing to rub in her lotion. After a few minutes the phone rang again. Looking at the clock by her bed the time read 12:34am. Hermione grabbed the phone and hesitated. She would most likely be leaving for England in a little over a week, and she really should let Julian know what her plans were. Although she was pretty sure he would know even without her telling him a thing.

Again the ringing stopped and Hermione shook her head at herself at how ridiculous she was being. She turned off the phone and checking to make sure all her wards were erected properly decided to try and get some sleep.

Finals started the next day and Hermione had her first one at 2pm that afternoon. She got up and went over her notes one last time before making breakfast and grabbing her key to head off to school. She met Gemma in the library and they quizzed each other before setting off to class. While the final was two hours long Hermione was the first one done in little over an hour. She waited outside for Gemma who was another 30 minutes. The two friends decided to go get dinner before they went to the library to work on their notes for their last final on Thursday at 4pm.

Later on that night when Hermione got home the phone Julian had given her rang again around the same time as the night before. Again choosing not to answer it Hermione turned it off and tried to get to sleep. Unable to do so, she got out her two-way mirror and called out for Harry. Soon, smiling green eyes were looking back at her.

"Hey 'Mione, how's studying coming along?"

"Fine Harry," Hermione yawned, covering her mouth which cause Harry to chuckle, "I had my first final today and my last one is Thursday afternoon."

Harry nodded and noticed how tired and sad his best friend looked. "That's great, but I'm thinking that's not the reason you called me. It has to be the middle of the night there in Seattle, so what's going on?"

Hermione sighed unhappily. "I told Gemma about Theo this past weekend. Explained about being adopted and Theo being my long-lost brother. She was very supportive. I also mentioned I would most likely be returning to England and she was understandably sad to see me leave. It got me thinking I suppose."

"About what?" Asked Harry kindly.

"About Julian. I haven't heard from him for nearly three weeks, and I know that I shouldn't put much stock into that considering what he does for a living. But I can't seem to shake this deep-seeded fear Harry."

"Of what?" Harry asked concerned.

"Of abandonment." Hermione sighed tiredly and Harry grimaced at the reminder of just how deeply he'd hurt his best friend and sister. "I know I'm probably being ridiculous. He called me last night and again tonight, but I just don't know what to say to him. I'm leaving for England in a week... Returning to the Wizarding World."

"Which he knows nothing about." At the sheepish look on his friends face Harry's eyes widened. "He doesn't know about you, does he 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed again, this time more loudly. "You'd better grab a seat Harry, this is going to take a bit to explain." And explain she did. She told Harry about Mundungus Fletcher, about Julian paying the man five million pounds for information about her, about their talk afterwards.

Harry gasped in outrage and anger. "Hermione, you can't trust him, he's a terrorist!"

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, I need you to make a vow that what I'm about to tell you goes no further."

Harry looked uncertain but nodded reluctantly. "Alright Hermione. I vow on my magic to keep secret what your about to share with me."

Hermione smiled in thanks. "Julian isn't technically a terrorist Harry. He lost his mother when he was nine, sent to a boys home in England that catered to children who were intellectually advanced. He can speak twelve languages fluently Harry."

"Blimey!" Harry gasped in awe.

"I know, right? It's insane actually. Think about it Harry. Think about what you've learned this last year working with MI-5."

Harry sat back and contemplated what Hermione was trying to tell him. His eyes widened in recognition when he realized whom exactly Julian Sark worked for. "So your telling me?"

Hermione nodded vigorously. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you. I figured it out when he was with me last time."

Harry looked speculative. "He could have been lying Hermione. That's what the man does for a living. I know you want to see the best in everyone whether they deserve it or not."

"No Harry, he wasn't lying. I know he wasn't. Furthermore Sark isn't his given name, but I don't think I should say anymore about that. The reason I called is that I want to talk to him, see him but I'm afraid Harry. We come from such different worlds. He's a muggle, and I'm apparently a pureblood witch who has a brother I need to worry about now. I told you about the investigator Theo sent out, but he doesn't know about Julian as far as I know, or at least he hasn't mentioned it. Then there's Draco."

Harry choked a bit. "What about Malfoy?"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and told Harry everything that had happened that morning after she had called him looking for Draco. She told him about the letter too. "Draco's made it perfectly clear what he wants from me Harry. But how can he make that kind of decision? We don't know anything about each other!"

Harry tilted his head in consideration. "Well, that's not exactly true. You both know how to push each other's buttons. Both top of the class. Both stubborn, brilliant, powerful. I think Malfoy may have realized after you left 'Mione, that he'd harbored some feelings for you."

Hermione laughed sarcastically. "Yes, now that I'm a proper pureblood princess. Draco Malfoy would never have given me the time of day if I was still Hermione Granger, mudblood."

Harry sighed. "I wish you wouldn't use that word. And the Malfoy of three years ago may have not acted on his feelings...but the Malfoy today just might have, especially now that he doesn't have to worry about his parents approval. Well, I can't imagine him not pursuing you. Did you know Narcissa has been trying for three years to get Malfoy to agree to a betrothal?"

"Seriously?"

"Uhm-hmm, she's quite distressed over his refusal to comply from what Blaise tells me."

"Well...I'm not sure how much this has to do with me, but I need to figure out what to do about Julian. Should I talk to him Harry. Explain my reasons for returning to England?"

"Well that depends on whether or not you want to continue to see him romantically. If it's just about the sex Mione, then perhaps its best to end it now before it gets too complicated."

Hermione considered this for a moment. "And if it's not?"

"Then only you can answer where you go from here. Theo will probably be unhappy but I don't think he'll say much because he won't risk losing you again. Malfoy is another issue altogether."

Hermione just nodded and yawned a bit louder this time causing Harry to laugh. "Get some sleep Mione, I'm sure your romantic problems will still be waiting for you in the morning."

"Thanks Harry."

Harry nodded and Hermione signed off, went and brushed her teeth and stared at the cell phone having an argument with herself. Finally realizing she wasn't going to get any sleep until she spoke with Julian, picked up the phone and pressed down on the number one.

A few seconds later, Julian's sexy voice floated over the phone like a balm to her tired and weary soul. "Hello my love."

"Hello Julian." Hermione smiled into the phone. She really had missed him. She didn't realize it until she'd heard his voice. "I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I."

Julian chuckled. "No my Mia. I called you last night and earlier, but I'd figured you were too busy studying. I just wanted to wish you luck on your finals."

Beaming over the phone and realizing how silly she had been, Hermione sighed. "I know. I got home late last night and again tonight. I saw that you called."

Julian was quiet for a moment. "Is everything alright Mia? Was there some reason you didn't wish to speak to me?"

"Yes and no. I am busy with studying but that wasn't it completely. I needed to tell you something and I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"Whatever It is you need to tell me Mia, just do so. I'm sure I can handle what ever it is."

Hermione bit her lip and scrunched her nose. "Okay...I've decided to return to England after finals are over. I think it's time for me to face my past, and I'm tired of running Julian."

Julian hummed noncommittally. "And you're sure you want to do this Mia?"

Hermione thought for a moment before she answered. "There are reasons I have to return that have nothing to do with family or friends. My help has been strongly requested and it's not something I can walk away from."

"I see." Julian was quiet for a moment and then he spoke softly, seductively. "And what about us, my Mia? Do you wish to discontinue our time together."

Hermione laughed, but it wasn't a joyful sound. "Julian Sark, I don't know what to say to you. I haven't heard from you in nearly three weeks, and I do understand why that is. Is it easy and do I wonder where, what and whom your doing? I'd be lying if I said the thought hasn't entered my mind more than I'd like to admit. I realize I have no claim, we've made no promises, and you are free to do what you like. I just didn't want to leave Seattle without telling you about my plans, which I now have."

There was a heavy silence on the other end of the phone, and Hermione had thought for a moment that Julian had hung up when suddenly his voice came back sounding, what Hermione could only describe as, commanding. "When is your last final Mia?"

Surprised by the segue Hermione just blustered out, "Thursday late afternoon."

"Very well. I would prefer we not discuss this over the phone. I will be at your home at 7pm Thursday evening to take you to dinner. Dress formally and we will talk more then."

Hermione gasped indignantly, "Excuse me Mr. Sark, are you asking me or telling me?"

Julian chuckled lowly, a rich deep sound that made Hermione's knickers wet. "I didn't realize there was a difference my Mia. It seems I have been remiss, but after Thursday you will be left in no doubt as to how thorough I can be with my attentions."

Hermione whimpered again, and then growled in frustration. "You do this on purpose don't you? You just think I'm going to fall all over myself and let you take advantage of me! You use that voice that oozes sex, makes me aroused and think I'm just going to give in to your machinations!"

Julian chuckled again. "Are you aroused my Mia?"

Hermione sneered. "Wouldn't you like to know, you manipulative prat."

This time Julian full on laughed. "Oh my Mia. Retract your claws kitten. I'm just interested in the state of your knickers."

Hermione smirked wickedly. Two could play this game. "What makes you think I'm wearing any knickers?"

Hermione could hear Julian's smirk through the phone. "Well, that is interesting. Tell me my Mia, have you ever engaged in phone sex?"

Hermione blushed at the thought and bit her lip trying not to react at the suggestion. No, she had never engaged in phone sex, but that wasn't to say she wasn't intrigued at the thought. "No, I must admit I have never felt compelled to do so."

"Hhmmm...perhaps I might compel you then? Take the edge off?" Julian's voice went down even lower. "Lay down on the bed my Mia. Lay down and spread your legs wide open." Hermione could feel her blush deepening all over her body, but she did as Julian bade. "Are you laying down and spread wide for me, Mia?"

Whispering softly, Hermione nodded and said "yes."

"Hhmmm...are you facing that lovely mirror you have on the end of you bed? Can you see yourself spread open?"

Hermione whimpered as she looked down and could see the wetness flowing out her core and onto her bed. "Yes, I can see myself."

"Good my love, now put the phone on speaker and place it next to you. Then take your fingers and spread your luscious pussy apart for me and tell me what you see."

Hermione did what Julian asked and put the phone on speaker. She then took her index and middle finger and spread herself wide open so she could see right into her quim. She was completely aroused. Her nipples were already hard and her clit was pushed up into a little bud and the top of her entrance.

"I can see my arousal dripping out my body. It's running down between my arse cheeks and onto the bed...Julian...my clit is hard and pink..."

"That sounds perfect my love. Now I want you to take two fingers and dip them inside you, gather up that delicious cream and spread it all over your clit. Then I want you to rub around it slowly...can you do that my love?"

Hermione's breathing was getting faster and more stilted but she murmured "Yes" and proceeded to pleasure herself just like Julian instructed her to. She was obscenely wet and completely turned on right now. Words kept flowing over the phone. Words of lust and encouragement. Push your fingers in, rub and pinch your nipples, rub around your clit...the pleasure was never-ending and soon Hermione could feel that tingling in her belly, signaling her orgasm was just out of reach.

"Oh, I need to come...please Julian."

"Fuck, my Mia, I want to be there so badly right now...watching you pleasure yourself. I'm hard Mia...rock hard thinking about how beautiful you are...how sweet you taste. Have I told you how much I love being between your thighs, how I could stay there all night just licking and suckling on your sweetness."

Hermione's body arched. "Julian, please. Please tell me your touching yourself."

Julian chuckled wickedly. "God's yes Mia, I'm stroking myself to your little pants and whimpers. Keep going love, make yourself come my Mia. I will come with you."

Hermione kept moving her fingers in and out of her sopping core, panting, moaning and wishing more than anything Julian was there to take her, fuck her and make her come. Picturing him over her, she closed her eyes and listened to his grunts and groans over the phone until she couldn't hold back anymore. Arching her back she moaned out her release whispering Julian's name like a prayer while Julian groaned out Mia's name in supplication.

As their breathing returned to normal, Hermione blushed but then giggled in astonishment at what she'd just done. She heard Julian chuckle on the other end. "How's the frustration now, love?"

Hermione laughed out loud. "Better, thank you very much."

"No, thank you my love and trust me when I say it was my pleasure. Now get to sleep and I will see you Thursday night at seven."

"Fine, but don't think it's going to be this easy to get into my knickers Sark."

"I would never think such a thing, Mia. Besides, I'd much rather have you out of them. Perhaps we could work on that Thursday."

"Perhaps I just won't wear knickers under my dress. I should get to sleep...goodnight Julian."

The man in question just chuckled. "Goodnight my little minx."

Hermione smiled when she hung up and wondered exactly what Thursday night would bring for her and her relationship with the sexy and enigmatic Mr. Sark. He definitely knew how to get what he wanted but the question remained, what exactly did Julian Sark want from her and what did she really want from him?"


	17. Chapter 17

Thursday had come swiftly and Hermione was relieved when her last final was finished. She found a secluded spot and apparated back home to get ready for her date with Julian. She chose a fun, fitted dress which stopped at mid thigh and had tiny ostrich feathers that floated from the bottom of the hem about an inch. The dress showed off her toned long legs and she paired the outfit with 4-inch stilettos. She left her makeup slightly dramatic and was just putting on earrings when her doorbell rang. Grabbing her wand and beaded bag, she went into the foyer and opened the door gasping at the sight that greeted her.

There in the doorway stood Julian Sark in a dark charcoal Armani suit with a light blue shirt that made his eyes look captivating. He looked sinful and Hermione bit her lip as she considered the man before her who was looking her over with a heated gaze. Stepping into the foyer, Julian took Hermione's hand and kissed the back of it. "You look stunning my Mia." Julian whispered with a devious glint in his eye.

"Thank you Julian, you look handsome as well." Hermione smiled.

Pulling Hermione forward with the hand in his grasp, Julian enveloped the petite witch into his embrace and kissed her passionately. Hermione moaned into the kiss and melted in Julian's body. After a few moments Hermione pulled back, eyes darkened and cheeks flushed with arousal while Julian looked down at her with that infuriating smug smirk of his. Gently adjusting his tie, Hermione's gaze caught Julian's and she shook her head at the infuriating man. "You don't fight fair Mr. Sark. Now, I thought you were taking me somewhere special this evening, and I got dressed up accordingly. So, if your intention was to get me out of this dress before we've had a proper conversation and you've fed me...think again."

Julian laughed and shook his head at his Mia. "I would never entertain such a thought my love, but I'd be remiss if I didn't declare to you before we head out for the evening that I fully intend on getting you out of that dress at some point later in the evening." Smirking wickedly Julian ran a hand down towards Mia's arse and gently squeezed. "I find myself intensely curious as to the state of your knickers this evening, or lack thereof."

Blushing while biting on her lip Hermione leaned forward and whispered in the Englishman's ear. "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Pulling back and giving Julian her most innocent look, she then grabbed her wrap and the two headed out for the night.

The drive in the car was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Julian held Hermione's hand and stroked her fingers with his. When they'd reached the harbor and turned off, Hermione looked at Julian curiously but he just gave her that infuriating smirk of his. He parked near the farthest docks then Julian got out of the car, went around and helped Hermione out of her seat. Walking down towards the end of the pier, Hermione gasped when she saw a beautiful large yacht gleaming in the moonlight.

"Are we going out on that?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Julian chuckled and nodded. "It belongs to a business associate who has graciously allowed us to use it for the evening. I thought this would be preferable for us to talk in private, have a romantic dinner and dessert afterwards." Julian winked, causing Hermione to giggle and shake her head at the blonde Adonis.

When they reached the boat, there was a crew member to welcome them aboard. Hermione was impressed by how comfortable everything was on the yacht, and as the evening progressed she couldn't help but be swept away at Julian's show of romance. He was attentive, endearing and seductive. Never pushing her too hard during their dinner, where they talked politely about Hermione's research and common exotic locations they had both visited. Once dinner was completed, Julian reached for a bottle of wine, a lovely 1982 Petrus, and the two lovers ventured to the cushioned seating area where blankets and pillows had been left discreetly.

Pouring them both a glass, Julian set the bottle on the table next to them. Smelling the bouquet Hermione's eyes widened in appreciation. Taking a small sip and savoring the flavors, Hermione moaned at the silky, full-bodied richness of the wine. Julian smirked at Mia's response and quirked a questioning eyebrow. "Do you like the wine, my Mia?"

Nodding, Hermione took another gentle whiff off the glass. "I detect notes of spice, cinnamon, coffee, dark cherries, chocolate, plums and...(taking another sniff)...is that flowers I'm smelling too? There's also another scent I'm picking up on I can't name...". Taking another sip, Hermione missed the look of awe and appreciation on Julian's face.

"That is remarkable Mia, did you grow up with a background in fine wine making?"

Hermione laughed gaily. "Oh heavens no! I appreciate a good bottle of wine but this is truly an excellent vintage. No...in my school in England I took classes that were very similar to organic chemistry...but much more complex. Making potions, you work with a myriad of ingredients and I got very proficient at being able to smell and taste the different flavors of the potions I created. It helps with being able to detect the subtler notes in wines I suppose, but I definitely wouldn't consider myself to be a connoisseur."

Julian nodded thoughtfully, truly amazed by his Mia's abilities. She seemed to be astonishingly proficient in most things, which made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. Hermione caught the look of apprehension on Julian's face. "Is everything alright Julian?"

Julian cleared his head quickly at the direction his thoughts had taken. "I am fine, love. I'm just not used to feeling...for lack of a better word...inadequate. You are so brilliant Mia, it can be a bit overwhelming."

Hermione looked shocked and then her shields came down and her face became a forced mask of feigned politeness. "I see." She said noncommittally, feeling her stomach drop at the admission. Would she ever get past someone looking at her as nothing more than the sum of her intelligence? Grabbing her wine, she stood up and walked towards the bow, contemplating the discomfort she was suddenly feeling about where this conversation was headed.

Julian watched his Mia's mask slam down in place at his admission. Her whole demeanor had changed in an instant from lightness and joy to cold and closed off. It was disconcerting to see such a stark example of how quickly she could shut her feelings off. As he watched her walk stiffly towards the back bow and look over the water, he tried to quickly process how he might have offended her, because she was...and it was obviously something that resonated deeply within her. What had Dung said...Brightest Witch of the Age...helped her friends win a war...abandoned...did she think he was so insecure that he would resent her for her brilliance?

Julian set his wine glass down and got up from the sitting area, walking slowly to where his Mia was standing. When he reached her, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on the side of her head, gazing out at the night sky and contemplated how to diffuse the sudden tension emanating from his Mia.

Speaking softly into her ear, he used his most soothing tone. "Mia, love...I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I can't speak to the men you've had in your life previously, but I am not intimidated nor dismissive of your intelligence, on the contrary I find it alluring and sexy as hell. You should never feel you have to be anything other than what you are...a brilliant, beautiful and brave woman. I did not mean to bring up any unfortunate experiences from your past, and for that I am sorry."

Hermione turned around, and stared into electric blue eyes filled with nothing but sincerity. "You really aren't put off by my intelligence are you? You don't see me as nothing more than my brilliant mind...the brainy swot...insufferable know-it-all..." faltering Hermione felt a tear falling from the corner of her eye. Julian gently kissed the tear away and felt such a rush of anger for those who had failed to appreciate how truly amazing his Mia was and is.

"I'm not sure exactly what a swot is, Mia. And you? Insufferable?" Julian just shook his head in disgust. "Mia, I'm sure you know that when people ridicule, belittle and mock it is due to their own failings, not yours. Growing up essentially an orphan, I was teased mercilessly in the boys home for my intelligence. I was years ahead in intellect over my same aged peers, and it took me a while...but I'd realized that their jealousy over my gifts was not for me to own. And I didn't...and I haven't...and it should be the same for you. The gifts you have been given are yours to do with as you see fit. It's not for others to curtail your limits, or to begrudge you your successes. That is their weakness love...never yours."

Hermione looked up at Julian with wonder in her gaze. No one other than her adoptive parents had ever made her feel like it was perfectly natural to be so dedicated to the betterment of her mind. That her intelligence wasn't a hindrance, but as much a part of her as the color of her eyes, or the bushiness of her hair. Her mother Helen's final words had been so similar in reminding Hermione not to settle or apologize for being who and what she was.

"My mother's last words were something very similar." Hermione thought back on that day when she'd read the letter in Kingsley's office. How hurt and devastated she had been by what her mother had told her, but now she felt comforted by those same words. That thought made her smile slightly. "She told me to remember not to sell myself short. Those, who truly love and value me will stand with me, and those who don't aren't worth my time nor effort."

Smiling gently at his Mia, Julian cupped her face within his hands and kissed her softly. "It sounds like your mother was a wise and wonderful woman."

Hermione smiled tremulously, "She really was. Both my adoptive parents loved me unconditionally. They were so excited when they found out I was a witch. They'd always encouraged me in whatever I wanted to do, and it nearly destroyed me to have to remove myself from their memories and send them away. In the end it didn't make any difference as they were taken from me." Shaking her head emotionally and trying to get herself under control, Hermione could feel herself starting to shake. Julian, seeing his Mia's distress, took her into his arms and led her back to the lounge where he could hold her and give her comfort.

"I know it is hard to realize that sometimes the decisions we think are the best, often hurt those we love the most in the end." Julian whispered softly, moving them both so they were laying down with Hermione's head on his shoulder. Watching his Mia look up at him with such trust on her face made his heart swell with a feeling that he was sure he'd never allowed himself to experience before. "But that doesn't change the fact that you loved them and they you. You did what you thought best Mia, and sometimes life has a way of ruining our carefully made plans. But I would not let your guilt be so consuming that it overshadows the love you had for them, or they for you."

Hermione traced Julian's cheeks and lips as she stared into his eyes that were bluer than anything she had ever seen. "How did you become so wise, Julian Sark?"

"Life has forced me to make choices that most would see as unforgivable and whether or not my intentions were honorable remains irrelevant. Mia, I told you once I am not a good man. I've killed, tortured, lied, cheated and stole to further my mission objectives. If anything, it's not wisdom that guides me but a life of questionable choices that makes me wonder if the ends truly justify the means. I can't undo what I've done, and I am unwilling to second guess the choices that were required to get me to this point. Some would say I'm irredeemable and perhaps I am, but being here with you it is the first time in my life that I've wondered about something different, something better. You asked me what my intentions were where you're concerned, and I wish I could offer you more than stolen moments shrouded in subterfuge."

Looking at the open expression on Julian's face, Hermione could truly believe that she was probably the first woman to see the real Julian Sark and the thought gave her pause. She commended him for his brutal honesty and she knew that he was far from perfect. But then again, so was she. She had killed in the war, she had lied, she had stolen and blackmailed all in name of the 'greater good.' Was she in any place to judge?

"Perhaps the question is, can we have full disclosure between us Julian? Can you trust me with your secrets and vice versa?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I know that you are a witch Mia. A very capable and powerful one." Grabbing her right wrist and rubbing on the bracelet she wore since her return from England, Julian continued. "When you confronted me that night in Whistler, you knew what I did as a profession. I thought long and hard about that and I'd realized when you returned to England you must have been told about me either by someone you knew, or more likely by someone in your magical ministry. My guess, was the latter." At this Julian looked pointedly at Mia and she nodded. "Being a war heroine in your world has given you certain connections that most likely informed you about what I do, but perhaps not the extent of it. When you returned from England, you had this bracelet on your wrist." At his Mia's look of shock, Julian smirked. "It was given to you by someone from home. It is an expensive piece of jewelry and it has the likeness of your animagus on it, so this person knows you quite well. You fidget with it more than you realize, as if you're contemplating a problem you can't quite solve. If I had to guess, it was given to you by a man who has feelings for you and you are unsure how to respond to it."

Hermione sat up in absolute shock. How could she have been so blind to not think that this man, even though he was a muggle, was quite possibly her intellectual equal? His ability to gather and disseminate information was very similar to her own. "You are right, it was given to me by someone from home. He is someone whom I grew up with, we were not friends in school. He is a Pureblood aristocrat and it was his home where I was tortured during the war. He was there and witnessed it."

Julian sat up gazing hard at Hermione and the bracelet. "And yet you wear his jewelry?"

Hermione sighed, "It isn't that simple Julian. Yes, he gave it to me, but it was also from my brother and Harry. It is something that can be used in an emergency as a locator. My brother, Harry and Draco...he is the one who gave this to me, knew that I had met you at the gala...they were concerned. Especially after I told them that I had been followed from my old childhood home. The man you sent to gather intel on me wasn't as subtle as he thought."

Julian relaxed a bit and smirked. "I will have to let Nigel know that he needs to work on being a tad more discreet. But it still doesn't answer my question Mia...what does this Draco mean to you?"

Sighing in defeat, Hermione realized that if they were going to move forward...full disclosure would be required. "First off, I just want to say that we made no promises of exclusivity Julian Sark. You left me to wake up alone in my bed." Julian nodded and bowed his head in supplication. "But since it bears on this conversation, I will be truthful. My brother Theodore decided to have me followed by an investigator too. Apparently this man took pictures of us in Whistler...in the front seat of your car." Hermione blushed and Julian just smirked wider. "Draco had made arrangements to have any information pertaining to you and I sent to him directly. He felt that Theodore would've been too unpredictable and would have killed you first and asked questions later. I was angry, and I may have summoned him here in my anger...but Draco is complicated. He sent me a letter that night explaining his intentions. It made me angrier because he had always been so hateful to me growing up. All we ever did was fight, and I punched him and broke his nose when I was fourteen."

Smirking at Mia's confession, Julian then asked huskily, "And what exactly are his intentions Mia?"

Hermione sighed and scrunched her nose. "He wants me...a relationship, and with Draco being whom he is that only leads to one conclusion."

Julian growled menacingly, "Marriage."

"Yes." She nodded. "But why now? I don't know, but he kissed me and I responded instinctively before my logical brain kicked in."

Nodding in understanding Julian's blue eyes darkened. "And what happened then?"

"I told Draco that I am involved with you, and that I care about you. Which I do. But this whole thing is so confusing Julian. I'm attracted to you immensely. You make me feel things I never knew were possible. You intrigue and fascinate me. When you touch me it feels like my body is on fire and it's just us...and the whole world doesn't exist...I'm not sure if I'm making any sense."

Seeing how his Mia was struggling with her feelings Julian smiled at how similar they were. "Mia, when I saw you that night at the gala, I was instantly attracted to you. You intrigue me as well, as no other has ever done. I have not been with another woman sexually since that night." Hermione's eyes widened and she beamed in happiness. "I cannot offer you marriage right now, Mia. I wish I could offer you something substantive. The thought of another man tasting you and being inside you fills me with a possessiveness I've never felt before. I don't know if this is love as I have never experienced that particular emotion, nor to feel or say it with absolute certainty. But I want you and ache for you when I'm not with you. I worry about you, want to protect you and keep you safe. I respect you enough to know that you can keep yourself safer than I ever could, but it doesn't change the sentiment."

"I understand and feel the same way. I was angry when I hadn't heard from you and wondered if you were with someone else." Hermione sighed softly, noticing that Julian did not meet her eyes. "Then there's this whole other issue."

Raising an eyebrow, Julian inquired. "What other issue, Mia?"

Giving Julian a hard glare, Hermione replied shortly "Milo Rambaldi."

Julian sat back and stared at Mia apprehensively. It would seem that his Mia possibly knew far more than he had imagined. "What exactly about Rambaldi would you be referring to?" Julian asked warily.

Shaking her head in resignation Hermione sighed. "Let's not play games Julian. We both know what the box at the auction was. I will confess I didn't know whom exactly Rambaldi was that evening, but I knew enough to realize that something wasn't right."

"And what is it you think you know?" Julian Sark's demeanor changed right before Hermione's eyes. His face had closed off, eyes narrowed and body taught with restrained aggression. Perhaps Hermione was wrong about Julian Sark and had given the man far too much credit.

"I'm not going to do this with you, Sark." Julian's eyes widened at the use of his last name. "Either we discuss this honestly or I will leave immediately. The choice is yours." Hermione whispered sadly.

Julian smirked arrogantly. "And how exactly would you be leaving Mia? We are in the middle of the Puget Sound, and unless I give my men permission to do so, I believe you are stuck here with me."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she suddenly stood up, wand in hand and returned Sark's smirk with a haunted sadness in her expression that made Julian's breath hitch. Shaking her head silently and feeling a tear fall from the corner of her eye, Hermione gave Julian Sark a final look, whispering 'goodbye Julian' before she apparated off the boat, disappearing instantly. Standing up in shock and looking at the spot where Mia had vanished from, Julian ran a hand through his hair muttering, 'bloody fucking hell,' before he yelled for Nigel to take them back to Seattle immediately.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione instantly appeared in her living room and kicked off her stilettos in uncontrolled anger. What was she thinking _trusting a man like Julian Sark_? She never should have gotten involved with him! Vanishing her dress instantly, Hermione made her way into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She didn't know how long she spent underneath the scalding spray, trying to rein in her emotions. Eventually she slid down to the floor of the shower with her head on her knees quietly sobbing in distress, really thinking Julian would be honest with her after what he said about caring for her. The thought made Hermione wonder if she could ever trust in anyone's intentions. Looking at the bracelet on her wrist, thoughts began to race in her mind as she just sat there under the spray until the water started becoming cold. Not caring and staring out into space, Hermione had no idea how much time had passed since she had returned home.

Julian Sark at that moment was speeding though Seattle on his way to Mia's home. He had been shocked by her ability to disappear at will, but more shocked that she had left him in the first place. As he passed through another stoplight, he started to wonder exactly what Mia was capable of where her magic was concerned. It didn't frighten him as it might another, he had seen too much of the world to be easily swayed by such things. But he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he was a bit uneasy by the unpredictability of her magic.

The fact of the matter was Mia knew about Rambaldi, and his involvement with the Italian Prophet. He had to wonder what the extent of her knowledge was and how exactly she had come by her information. Being a magical war hero, would have given her connections in her world, but she had left according to Dung and even those strange Wizarding papers had corroborated his story. Could it all have been a ruse to gain his attention from the start? Julian didn't think so, but the thought did make him wary.

As he pulled into Mia's driveway, he'd noticed immediately the lights were off in the house. He turned his car off, went to the front door and knocked a few times but there was no response. Breaking into the home was little problem as Mia had told him about her protections and trusted him enough to allow him entry...it didn't seem as if she'd changed anything so that meant she either wasn't home, was too upset to think about changing her protections or didn't think he would come after her.

When he let himself into the front room, Julian nearly tripped over something on the floor and when he'd looked down he noticed Mia's shoe that she had worn earlier that evening. Then he moved a bit further into the house and heard the sounds of a shower running, so Julian quickly moved towards Mia's room and into her ensuite where he saw her sitting on the floor of her shower propped up against the wall, unconscious. Freezing water was running over her and he could just make out the slight changes of her face that would indicate that she had been crying. Shaking his head he undressed, went into the shower and turned it off, silently picking Mia up and carrying her out to the bedroom.

Hermione was overwhelmingly exhausted from her emotional breakdown. She knew on some level that there was always a chance that Julian might have followed her back, but she simply didn't care at that moment. She was just so tired of opening her heart only to have people disappoint her. She thought that perhaps Julian Sark would be different, but she'd realized too late it was naive to have expectations of such a man as he. She thought she was dreaming when she felt his arms around her lifting her gently or when she smelled the rich scent of his cologne, or when she felt the sudden whispering of fabric along her body. Hermione magically locked down her mind and body and could feel herself escaping into that place that she had created for herself so many years ago. One, where no one could reach her and she would feel safe and protected.

Julian was beginning to become concerned. He had removed Mia from the shower but she was unresponsive. He dried her off and tried to wake her but there was still no response to any of his ministrations. It was if she had shut herself off from the outside world. Her skin felt much colder than normal and her breathing was very shallow...he rubbed his hands over her skin to warm her, but there was still no response. When he pinched her arm, hoping that would generate a response there was still nothing. Alarmed, Julian took Mia into his arms and cradled her, not sure what he was supposed to do. He didn't have any knowledge of the inner workings of magic and he was unsure whether or not Mia would want to go to a mundane hospital. He found her nightgown in one of her dressers and put it on her body, then proceeded to redress himself in his trousers and laid down with Mia holding her tightly to his body and whispering words of comfort and apology. For the first time in Julian Sark's life he was out of his depth and afraid. Afraid that his blatant refusal of honesty might of permanently damaged the fragile bond forming between himself and Mia. Julian wasn't sure if he was ready to acknowledge why he'd refused.

Across the pond in England, Draco Malfoy was at the Auror's office when he felt his Malfoy ring grow very cold. When he had placed protection charms on Granger's bracelet, one charm would notify him if her magic was adversely affected in any way. So when he felt the sudden coldness radiating from his ring, he didn't waste anytime in contacting Theo and Potter. Together they went to Kingsley who immediately gave them permission to leave for Seattle to find out what had happened to Hermione.

Julian heard a sudden crack in the house before the door to Mia's room burst open and three men entered pointing their wands at him as they rushed into the room. Julian instantly recognized the one with the pale blonde hair as the man he had fought in Taipei. It would seem that he was a wizard. The slightly shorter one with the messy black hair and green eyes was the wizard known as Harry Potter and Julian deduced that the third man was most likely Mia's brother, Theodore Nott.

Draco growled menacingly at the sight before him, Granger in bed with Julian Sark, but something wasn't right. Looking at the other blonde man warily Draco wasn't sure what to do. Sark was holding Mia tightly to his body and seemed to be protecting her.

Potter, who was a Gryffindor through and through, didn't wait for introductions as he moved over to the bed and looked at the other man questioningly. Julian Sark nodded once and Harry ran his wand over Hermione's body running diagnostic spells. When he was finished, he looked back to the man holding his best friend, green eyes hardened and hand shaking. "You'd best explain yourself Mr. Sark. Why is my best friend in this condition?"

Theo and Draco looked at Potter in shock. Draco didn't think he'd ever heard that particular menacing tone come out of Potter's mouth before. Sark's eyebrow raised at the tone but didn't seem surprised nor threatened at all with having three men pointing wands at him. Draco realized that the man knew about the magical world.

"I would formally ask whom you three men are, but I know enough of Mia to realize whom you might be. You are Harry Potter," stated Julian Sark matter-of-factly. Nodding his head towards the other two intruders he smirked. "You must be Mia's brother, Theodore Nott." Theo nodded once in confirmation. When Julian's eyes met those of the other blonde his smirk deepened. "You are Draco Malfoy, I recognize you from Taipei."

Draco sneered and replied in his haughtiest aristocratic voice. "While I'm touched that you seem to know whom we are, it doesn't explain how Granger ended up in the condition she is currently in. So, unless you would like us to hex first and ask questions later, I'd suggest you share what you know."

Julian stared at the blonde before him who was looking at him with absolute loathing and contempt. It would seem that Mia had been truthful when she'd shared her dynamic with the other man. In another time, Julian would have been quite amused at the irony of the situation but currently his worry was solely for Mia. "I am unsure how Mia came to be in such a state. We had a disagreement earlier this evening when she suddenly disappeared in front of me. I'd assumed she had returned home, and when I arrived, I found her alone in her shower. The water was freezing cold and she was unresponsive. I took her out and tried to revive her just before you arrived."

Harry looked at the man skeptically. "And what did you argue about?"

Julian prevaricated momentarily hoping to stall this particular line of questioning. "None of you seem to be overly concerned with my knowledge of magic."

Draco snorted. "And none of us are daft enough to fall for your blatant, pitiful attempt to divert the conversation. So, if you wouldn't mind...Granger is whom we are worried about."

Julian's eyebrow rose at the other man mockingly. "You'll have to forgive me but I do not feel comfortable discussing private matters that are between myself and Mia."

Theo came over and pushed his wand into Julian Sark's neck. "And you will find that I can extract the information from you whether you want me to or not. Now stop stalling Sark."

Julian Sark realized that he had little choice in the matter. If he wanted to get out of their alive he would have to be honest about the situation. He didn't relish the idea of sharing intimacies with a man who wanted what he had. Julian was quite sure if it was up to Draco Malfoy, he'd be dead by now with the hate-filled way the man was glowering at him.

"We had a disagreement. Mia explained to me that she knew of my connection to Rambaldi, but not the particulars...unfortunately when she asked me for full transparency with my involvement, I was less than forthcoming. She became withdrawn and left shortly afterwards. I was concerned, so I followed her back here and found her in this condition. I tried to wake her, but she is unresponsive."

Harry looked at the Muggle with a knowing look and Julian raised an eyebrow in response. It would seem that his Mia had shared some of their exchanges with her best friend. "It would be easier Mr. Sark, if you would release Hermione and allow us to run some more diagnostics." Stated Harry calmly.

Sark reluctantly released Mia and allowed the three wizards to run a battery of magical tests on her. Her skin was surprisingly cold, her breathing was very shallow and she didn't seem to be responding to any of the spells the wizards were attempting in their efforts to revive her. Theo, who was getting more concerned by the minute, finally took charge...lifting his sister in his arms.

"Mr. Sark, I don't know if something you did contributed to my sister being in this state, but trust me when I say that if I find out you had anything to do with this, I'll find you and make you suffer."

And with that, Theo tapped Hermione's bracelet and intoned, 'Portus,' causing both he and Mia to disappear.

Draco gave the Muggle man a firm look of disgust before he touched his family ring and was gone in a flash. Harry Potter looked over at the blonde man whom his best friend had started to care for and shook his head. Waving his wand and casting a 'muffliato,' Harry glared hard at the blonde.

"Mione told me about Mundungus, and about how much you paid to gather intel on her. I don't know how you've managed to convince her you're secretly a good guy, but 'Mione has a soft spot for lost causes. If you're hiding something more than what you've shared with her, you have a choice. Either full disclosure or walk away, because I won't have my best friend being taken advantage of. I made the mistake once of not being there for her when she needed me the most, but I won't be doing that ever again. I killed the darkest, most evil wizard to ever walk this earth. I lived with a piece of his soul attached to mine since I was a child, so trust me when I tell you that dispatching you would be of little effort."

Julian smirked at the wizard standing before him. He knew of his story, his power and resilience. "I have come to care for Mia a great deal. What she shared with you, if I had to guess, is indeed the truth. However as I'm sure you're aware, when in the service of something greater than ourselves there are things that can't be shared."

Harry considered the man before him and then he took something small out of his robes and enlarged it placing it on the table between the two of them. When Harry gestured for Sark to open the folder, Julian's smirk quickly fell from his face as pictures of himself and Sydney Bristow were staring back at him. A few of the pictures had been taken while on assignment before he had met Mia and several others were from operations that had been more recent. Looking up into brilliant green eyes, Julian Sark saw a young man whose gaze radiated both power and wisdom beyond his years.

"When I was almost killed in Taipei by that nasty little virus I decided to do some investigating of my own. It would seem that while you openly work for SD-6, your loyalty was...shall we say...flexible. Irina Derevko, Khasinau...you were even approached by the Covenant at one point. But what I kept coming back to is why? Why would a man like Julian Sark allow himself to be manipulated by so many conflicting sides in the same fight? And the only conclusion I could come to was her...Sydney Bristow. The Chosen One." At this admission Sark's eyes widened and he sat down in shock, running his hands through his hair. "I know who you really are Julian Lazeray. I also know that despite caring for my best friend, you have spent an awful lot of time and money protecting one Sydney Bristow. Whether this has been tasked of you, or whether it's because of some deep unresolved feelings you harbor for the woman I couldn't care less...except now my best friend is involved and she has shut herself completely off because she probably realizes on some level her attachment is far greater than yours."

Julian stood up and glared at the man before him. "Don't presume to understand how I feel about Mia, Mr. Potter."

"I wouldn't normally. But I believe Mione has been nothing but open and honest with you about her past, and you have not exactly returned the sentiment, have you? You didn't open up to her about Rambaldi because you're either protecting Bristow, or you don't want Mione to know just how emotionally involved you are with someone who isn't her."

Sneering in anger, Julian paced in frustration. "Yes, I have made an effort to protect Sydney but it's not due to any unresolved feelings on my part. This Rambaldi mess is so much larger than you know, and she is right in the center of it. It would be easier to remove Sydney permanently from the equation but that is simply not an option. Sydney is a talented operative, if slightly too trusting and easily influenced. Her new paramour, Mr. Michael Vaughn is an operative for an underground shadow agency known as Prophet Five. The girl fancies herself in love with him, and he has used his position as her CIA handler to ingratiate himself into her life. The Covenant is secretly working with Arvin Sloane to utilize a program known as 'Project Helix' to plant a double in Sydney's life with the goal of kidnapping her and harvesting her eggs. The endgame of Rambaldi is unknown, but I have spent the last 7 years trying to figure out what these different organizations are after and Sydney is the key to it all. Without her, there is no way to know what the ultimate Rambaldi prize is."

Harry just smirked at the man, shaking his head in exasperation. "If you had been honest with Hermione she would have told you what Rambaldi's ultimate goal was and is...but you blew it by not being open with her. We had been working on this for nearly a year, making little progress when Mione met you that night at the gala you both attended. News flash Sark, the box you took off the Covenant operative...was a fake." Julian looked perplexed for a moment when his gaze cleared and he smirked in appreciation.

"Mia took the box and somehow replaced it with an identical magical copy, didn't she?"

Harry looked surprised by the quick deduction and frank admiration on the other man's face. "She did. She had no idea what she had taken, only that she recognized that the box was clearly magical in origin."

Eyes widening in understanding, Julian finally understood why Mia had been so intrigued by the artifact. "Milo Rambaldi was a wizard." He stated matter-of-factly. Harry nodded once in confirmation.

"Mione took the box and brought it back to England and in a couple days was able to figure out what Rambaldi's endgame was. You may have only seen bits and pieces, but let me assure you that my best friend is the most brilliant person alive today. Magical or muggle. The fact that she has chosen to find you worthy of her time speaks to her kind heart, but also her need for an intellectual equal. If you truly care about her like you claim, you will make this right. And if you don't, you need to back the fuck off. Are we clear?"

"We are crystal clear, Mr. Potter."


	19. Chapter 19

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place where the three wizards and Kingsley decided it would be best to bring Hermione if she needed medical attention. It would do none of them any good if Hermione Granger's return to the Wizarding World was heralded by her being in St. Mungo's and the Daily Prophet got wind of it. Harry went up to Hermione's room where Theo and Draco were anxiously sitting by her bedside.

"Any changes?" Asked Harry worriedly.

"No, and we can't figure out what is wrong with her. It's almost as if she's in some kind of magical suspension." Theo rubbed his hands over his face in worry.

"I floo called my Father, who offered to send over our family Healer. The man is nothing but discreet and may be able to give us some answers." Draco offered.

Harry looked down at Hermione, who was lying on the bed looking so small and frail. It brought back memories of that night at the Slug Club Party when she'd looked...Harry shook his head, trying to rid it of the morbid thoughts. He would not lose his sister again. Nodding to Theo, he gave Draco the go-ahead to contact his family healer. Hopefully the man could give them some answers.

Healer Archibald Jenkins, an elderly man who had been the Malfoy family healer for nearly fifty years, came quickly upon being called. He shoo'd the three wizards out of the room and ran an hours worth of diagnostic scans and took blood samples. When he was done, he sent the samples off to St. Mungo's and went to find Miss Granger's wizards to inform them of her condition.

Upon seeing the elderly man enter the library, all three wizards stood to attention. Healer Jenkins moved towards the sitting area and gestured for the men to sit. "Gentleman, I have run a series of scans on Miss Granger as well as taken some blood and tissue samples. I must admit, I am concerned as to why her magic is behaving so unusually. I hope to have more information once the other tests come back, but I will need to research this further."

"Will she wake up, sir?" Theo wondered.

"I do believe she will when she is ready. Her magic seems to be protecting her somehow. The diagnostic scans are revealing very little. It's almost as if her magic is repelling the scans."

Draco sighed in concern. "Could her magic become unstable or could it be de-regulating itself?"

Healer Jenkins looked at the young Malfoy in admiration. "You would make a fine Healer young Malfoy if you ever decided to give up being an Auror. No, I do not think this is a case of her magic becoming unstable. If I had to make an educated guess, it's almost as if her magic was evolving."

"What do you mean?" Harry queried.

"Are you familiar with how caterpillars become butterflies, Mr. Potter?" Healer Jenkins asked kindly.

Harry nodded. "I learned that in Muggle primary school. It's a complete metamorphosis, where the caterpillar forms a chrysalis that dictates which parts undergo transformation."

Jenkins nodded. "That is close enough, but yes. As you might be aware we all have basic building blocks called DNA that are packaged into genes which then dictate how we look, grow and transform. I believe that Miss Granger may be in some form of suspended magical chrysalis and her magic may be changing as a result. I highly doubt such a transformation would cause her to lose her magic because in theory we evolve as a species. If I had to hazard a hypothesis, I believe that Miss Granger's magic may be doing that very thing...evolving."

Theo looked at the man stunned. "Healer Jenkins, my father Thoros gave away my sister because of a family curse that was placed on the Nott line. Every female born in the last 400 years has been a squib, it was the reason my father sent her away. He'd believed she had no magic. If what your saying is true, how exactly would her magic transform itself? Is there any chance she might lose her magic, due to the curse placed on my family line?"

The Healer looked at Theo with something he couldn't define. "Curses such as these, have a way of breaking themselves over time Mr. Nott. It is my opinion that if this is true and Miss Granger managed to break the curse by retaining her magic, evolution might've found a way to do so."

Draco nodded. "By making her more powerful."

The Healer smiled and nodded. "In theory, Miss Granger was already one of the most powerful and brightest witches the Wizarding World has ever seen. What if that wasn't the end of it? Theodore, do you have any idea exactly why the female line of the Nott family fell under such a powerful curse?"

Theo shook his head. "Perhaps my father might know, but he's never spoken of it with me."

Draco stood up and went to the floo. "Then we call Kingsley and get permission for you to see your father immediately Theo. If he knows anything that might help Granger, we need to know too."

Theo agreed and Draco stuck his head into the floo calling out for the Minister of Magic's office.

Fortunately for them Kingsley had been waiting for their call and floo'd over immediately. "Good day gentlemen, Healer Jenkins it is good to see you again Sir." Kingsley made his way over and shook the older wizards hand.

"It is good to see you as well Minister. I have taken a look at Miss Granger and it would seem she is in some sort of magical chrysalis. I am unsure of how long it will last, but Mr. Nott thought it might be beneficial to speak with his father about the family curse so that we might try to get a bit more information on its history. It may help us better understand exactly what is happening with Miss Granger." Explained Healer Jenkins.

Kingsley nodded in agreement. "I will see what I can do to expedite this process." And with a flourish of his robes, the Minister of Magic returned to the Ministry as quickly as he came.

Standing up, Healer Jenkins told the youngest Malfoy that he would be sending a trusted private nurse to oversee Miss Granger's day to day medical needs. Draco shook the man's hand, thanking him for his service and discretion. Nodding to the other two wizards, Healer Jenkins returned to St. Mungo's to await any updates telling Draco to contact him immediately if Hermione's condition changed.

Once the library was quiet again, Draco sat down with his head in his hands while Theo and Potter just looked at each other not sure what to do next. "I'm going to go check on Hermione," said Theo quietly and he left the room leaving both Draco and Harry in an uncomfortable silence.

Draco stared at Potter intently. "So Potter, you stayed back at Hermione's for a bit after Theo and I left. Want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Why don't you ask me what you want to know Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde wizard.

"Fine Potter. What did you and Sark discuss?"

"Look Malfoy, whatever personal stuff is going on between Mione and Sark is none of our business, but I did give the man a friendly warning. I told him he needs to decide if he's going to keep playing these games or come clean. Because if he thinks that I'm going to stand by why he manipulates my best friend, I'll take him out."

Draco looked thoughtful. "So, she's mentioned him to you?"

Harry nodded. "She's told me enough to know she cares for him, but she's not sure that he's completely trustworthy." Draco looked a bit surprised by Harry's admission. "She also told me about the last conversation you two had." At this, Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Look Malfoy, I just want my best friend happy and safely home. I really could care less who she's with as long as he treats her with the respect she deserves. You've been a monumental git to her over the years. The fact that she even took the bracelet from you speaks of her capacity for forgiveness. But you're going to have to prove to her, me and Theo that you want to be with her for the right reasons. Not just because she's now some eligible pureblood that you've suddenly found acceptable."

Draco sneered. "Do you still really think so little of me after all this time Potter?"

"No Malfoy, I've seen the changes you've made over these past three years. I've seen the same guilt on your face that I saw when I looked in mirror most days after Mione went missing. I just want to know what are your intentions are towards my best friend?"

"Bloody hell Potter, I haven't had to deal with this from Theo!" Draco growled menacingly.

"That's because Theo probably doesn't know that his sister kidnapped you for a heated conversation and snog a few weeks ago." Harry smirked knowingly.

Smirking in return, Draco just sat back impassively. "She told you about that, did she?"

Smiling Harry nodded. "Yes she did. She was confused by your sudden interest and I think she's confused about her own feelings on the subject. I get the impression that Sark is very much an intellectual equal or at least Mione sees him that way. If you want to get on her good side, you need to challenge her, but not annoy her Malfoy."

"That's what we do Potter, that's our dynamic. Granger told me she has feelings for Sark and I agreed to give her space. But I told her if she initiates anything again, all bets are off. Yes, I want Hermione to give us a chance. I'd realized after she left that I had always admired her brilliance and bravery, even when I was being a hateful git. Merlin knows I don't deserve her, but if she decides to give me a chance I'd be daft not to jump at it."

"Have you told your parents of your intentions?" This time Harry smirked wickedly. "I know your mum has been trying to set you up with every eligible pureblood witch in England."

Draco sighed. "I was hoping that Theo would be bringing Granger to my mother's party at Beltane. I know it's at the Manor, but I was counting on you and Theo to convince Granger that it would probably be easier to reintroduce herself to Wizarding society if she were to do it on her terms. I'm sure Theo would love to have his sister on his arm for the evening."

Harry snickered. "I'm sure Astoria will be thrilled with having her boyfriend ditch her for his sister."

Sneering in condensation, Draco drawled, "I couldn't give a fuck over what Tori wants. She was all over me that last year at Hogwarts wanting a betrothal contract between herself and I. When I told her that was never going to happen, she latched on to Theo. He's too smitten with her to see her for what she really is. I was hoping Granger would be able to see through Tori and set Theo straight."

Snickering at the idea of Hermione interfering in Theo's love life, Harry wondered if Hermione could really make her brother see what a manipulative woman Astoria Greengrass truly was. Harry didn't like her much and Draco liked her even less. "Well, if Theo can convince Mione to attend, I'll be shocked."

Draco just scowled. "I think we need to worry about Granger waking up first before you decide to take the mickey out of Theo and I, Potter. Besides we were talking about Sark."

"Yeah, I know Malfoy but I'd really like to table that discussion until Mione wakes up, if you don't mind."

Draco just glowered but nodded in agreement. "I guess I'll have to."

Theo chose that moment to walk back into the library. "You'll have to what, Drake?"

Harry snickered but Draco looked at him less than impressed. "I wanted to know about the conversation Potter here had with Sark before he returned back home. Potter seems to think I need to keep my nose out of Granger's business with Sark."

Running his hands through his hair and taking a seat next to his friend, Theo Nott just sighed unhappily. To say he wasn't thrilled about his sister's relationship, or whatever the fuck it was, with Julian Sark would be an understatement, but he knew he had no rights where his sister was concerned. He had just gotten her back and now he was afraid he was going to lose her all over again. That thought alone made him feel completely helpless, and Theo hated feeling helpless. He'd had enough of that during the war, thank you very much.

"Potter is probably right. Hermione is well known for her stubbornness and I'm not sure how much influence any of us have over her. However, it seems as if Julian Sark might of ruined his own chances, but we won't know anything for sure until she wakes up."

The three wizards just sat there in contemplative silence, each with their own thoughts. Unsure of how much time had past, Harry called for Kreacher who brought them all tea, sandwiches and fire whiskey. Soon the wizards finished their meal when Kingsley floo'd back from the Ministry.

"Mr. Nott, it would seem I was able to secure us an immediate visit to Azkaban Prison. The warden has notified your father, and he is expecting us."

Theo nodded, standing up and looking over towards his best mate. "Keep an eye on Hermione for me Drake, Potter..." Both wizards nodded in agreement. Making his way over to the Minister of Magic, Theo grabbed the Portkey, which was a locket held on a chain and together they disappeared. Harry couldn't help but be concerned. "Do you think Theo will be able to get any information to help Mione?"

Malfoy just shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, but inside he was seething. He had disliked Theo's father immensely when they were children, but when he'd discovered what Thoros Nott has done to his own daughter, Draco's dislike had morphed into an all-encompassing loathing of the man. That he could give away his own daughter before her magic had a chance to manifest, just assuming she was a squib because of some stupid supposed curse. It was more than Draco could stomach, especially when he thought about how different things would've been if he'd been raised alongside Hermione. It didn't take him long after she'd disappeared to recognize that he would have stopped at nothing to court the witch if he had known she was a Pureblood. Now, he'd like to think himself evolved from such prejudices, but Draco wasn't a fool, even when it came to himself. Even if he'd harbored feelings for Granger, his parents would've never allowed him to formally court her. And Draco loved his parents, despite everything, they were all he had.

Walking up the stairs to Granger's room, Draco thought back on that last year of Hogwarts. He remembered how small and lost Hermione had looked that first day on the train. He remembered how sad and alone she looked all throughout that abbreviated year. She'd never spoken an unkind word to anyone, even though many taunted her, himself included. He may not have been openly mocking, but he hadn't stuck up for her either. She was Head Girl, a War Heroine and she had deserved better from him. He was a pillock, a stupid arse who didn't deserve a witch as smart, beautiful and kind as Hermione, but Merlin did he want a chance to prove to her he'd changed for the better.

It was hard to fathom sometimes that the witch he'd been so cruel to as a child, was really his best mate's sister. When Draco had seen Granger in the mirror that day at the Minister's office, something had fundamentally shifted inside himself. She was even more beautiful than he'd remembered, her eyes were filled with that same intensity that had always been present before the war. Draco chuckled to himself remembering the reaction of both his parents when they'd discovered whom Hermione really was, whom her true family really was. His mother had written a letter to him, demanding to know if the story the Prophet had reported was true. The article, written by Skeeter, had been sensational. Somehow the reporter had been told verbatim what had happened at the party, Weasel's lies, Potter's unintentional betrayal and misunderstanding, Theo's shock and Kingsley's righteous fury on Hermione's behalf. His mother had been outraged and equally despondent over the fact that a member of Theo's family had been tortured in her home by her own sister. She had sent a formal letter of apology to Theo, which surprisingly had been endorsed by Lucius. When Draco had written home and asked his mother how Lucius had taken the news, Narcissa wrote back stating that his father had said, "I always knew she was too clever, too brilliant to be a mudblood." While the sentiment made Draco feel uncomfortable, the thought behind it mirrored his own. He could only imagine what Hermione must have been thinking and feeling for all those months. Apparently Kingsley and Minerva were her only confidantes and the thought made Draco sad and angry at himself for not once asking Hermione what she was going through. He was a right and proper git.

Peeking into Granger's room, he'd noticed immediately she was still unconscious. Walking over to the bed and sitting down on Hermione's right side, he gently traced her delicate features with his finger and then took her right hand in his left one, raising it to his lips to place gentle kisses on the back of her hand. Turning over her arm, he noticed the nasty scar his aunt had carved into her flesh. Following the letters with his eyes, he felt a single tear escape and fall, landing on her arm.

"Granger, I don't like seeing you like this. I've had enough of seeing you hurt to last a lifetime, whether it was by my hand or another's. I've been a complete arse to you over the years, and I wish more than anything I could go back and change what I've said and done, but we both know I can't. You're the strongest witch I've ever known, stronger than even my mother. You're selfless, kind, smart, clever and beautiful and I'd wished I had noticed sooner...after you left, I spent a lot of time alone in our dorms the end of eighth year, wishing I had done things differently. I have so many regrets, but the one I'll never forgive myself for is watching you fade away eighth year and not once asking you if you needed help. Maybe if I had shown a moments kindness you would have never left that day, never disappeared for three years and never gotten involved with Sark. But I didn't, and for that I'm so sorry. Malfoy's are taught to never apologize, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't tell the witch who owns my heart, that I am sorry and I was wrong...please wake up Granger. Your brother needs you. So does Potter, but I think it's me who needs you most of all. I need your forgiveness more than anything. Even if you never come to feel about me the way I feel about you, I will understand. It's nothing more than I deserve. You deserve a man who will love you unconditionally, put you first in every way. Hermione...I so want to be that man for you."

When Draco finished his speech, he gently kissed Granger's hand placing it down on the bed next to him. When he went to stand, Draco leaned over and placed a whisper of a kiss on Hermione's forehead, eyes, nose and lips. Walking sullenly back to the chair by the door, Draco sat down and sighed unhappily. He just wished there was something more he could be doing.


	20. Chapter 20

The winds were howling and icy cold on the shores of Azkaban prison. Theodore Nott stood there with the Minister of Magic as the man spoke with the warden before they were allowed entrance into the prison. Theo's mind was racing. He hadn't seen his father in a little over six months, and Theo hadn't told his father that he'd found Hermione, or that she'd returned to the Wizarding World.

Theo could only hope that his father had some answers that would help his sister. He didn't want to lose her when he'd just gotten her back.

The warden led the two visitors into a small conference room where Thoros Nott was sitting at the table in the center of the room waiting for his son and the Minister of Magic. When Theo entered, he nodded to his father and took a seat across from the man. Thoros smiled at his son in return, noticing the worried looks on both his son's and the Minister's faces.

"What brings you both here at such an early hour, Theodore?" Asked Thoros Nott.

"Father, it seems that I need your help. Hermione has been found, but she is not well and we are at a loss as to how to help her."

Thoros Nott stared at his son in shock. His daughter had been found after all this time? "What do you mean she is not well Theodore?" Thoros glared intensely.

"Hermione made contact a couple months ago, and she returned for a couple weeks to England. She has been helping with my assignment at the Ministry. She then returned to the Muggle world to finish her studies at the school she had been attending. She completed her studies as far as I'm aware, when Draco was notified that something was wrong with her magic. When we found her, she was unconscious. The Malfoy family healer was sent for and evaluated her. She is in some kind of magical stasis. Healer Jenkins thinks it may be some sort of chrysalis, and her magic may be changing...evolving. He asked me to come here to try and find out more about the family curse affecting the female line."

"And why was Draco Malfoy notified, and not her own brother?" Thoros sneered menacingly.

Theo sighed at his father's irritation. "Potter, Draco and I thought it would be a good idea to give Hermione a charmed bracelet that could act as a locator of sorts. Draco used some old protection spells from the Malfoy family grimoires, and one of these would notify him if Hermione's magic was affected. Because Hermione hasn't officially accepted her place in our family..." Theo stopped awkwardly.

Thoros nodded at his son and heir. "Nott family protection and locator spells would not have worked. But how did Draco get past the spells intent?"

Theo sighed and looked at his father hesitantly. "Draco gave her the bracelet himself. You are aware of Pureblood tradition, and even Hermione was aware of it on some level as she accepted the bracelet from Draco and allowed him to place it on her wrist."

Thoros sat back in shock. "Is Hermione truly aware of the significance of her actions? Does the young Malfoy Heir intend to formally court my daughter? And shouldn't I have been made aware of this Theodore, before the fact?"

Wincing at his father's stern rebuke, Theo grimaced. "I'm not sure what Hermione was aware of Father. However, perhaps we might table that discussion until she is awake? Is there any information on the curse you can give us that might help Hermione?"

Nodding in agreement Thoros Nott looked over at the Minister of Magic in contemplation. The man was formidable and his daughter's fiercest ally, a fact that Thoros found intriguing. If Kingsley wasn't whom he was, Thoros might well consider the possibility of the older man harboring feelings towards Hermione. It would seem however, that Draco Malfoy had managed to usurp any other potential suitors for his daughter's hand for the time being. Thoros didn't know whether to be angry or impressed at the young Malfoy's cunning.

"I am not sure what information I can provide to you Theodore. I was told by my father about the curse before I married your mother. While it had been well over a hundred years since a female had been born into our family line before Hermione was born, it was not something talked about easily. Perhaps you might ask your Grandfather's portrait if he can guide you towards the information you seek. I'm afraid I don't have any other information to provide. But I would request that you keep me appraised of Hermione's condition. I would also ask that you tell young Malfoy that I expect to hear from him and his father in the near future."

Theo grimaced but nodded respectfully. "Of course Father, I will let Draco and Lord Malfoy know."

Thoros nodded at his son and the Minister before he was taken back to his cell. Kingsley thanked Collins for his help and the two men portkeyed back to Grimmauld Place, where Harry was waiting patiently for their return.

Harry, seeing the looks on both Kingsley's and Theo's faces, knew that they hadn't been able to get any pertinent information from Thoros Nott. "Draco's upstairs with Mione, Theo. I take it that things didn't go well with your dad."

Theo nodded. "He really didn't have any information to give me. He did tell me to go and talk to my Grandfather's portrait. Seemed to think that old Thaddeus might be able to shed some light on the family curse. I was going to head over there in a bit, but I needed to talk to Drake first."

Heading up the stairs towards Hermione's room, Theo ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He had hoped his father would have more information for him, and the thought of asking his grandfather's portrait for anything set Theo's teeth on edge. Thaddeus Nott was a hateful, bigoted man who had taught his son to follow in his footsteps. Theo could only imagine how uncomfortable that conversation would be, but he'd do it for his sister.

Then there was the issue with Drake. Theo wasn't an idiot, he knew that his best mate was half in love with his sister. Drake was just as devastated as he had been when they had learned about Hermione's true parentage. The guilt that Drake carried with him for the last three years was as all-consuming as Theo's had been, but for different reasons. It wasn't everyday that you find out that the girl you'd bullied and watched being tortured was really your best friend's sister. When Theo had received the letter from Narcissa Malfoy, apologizing profusely for how Hermione had been treated in their home, Theo knew that Drake had carried the weight of that guilt. Theo had forgiven his friend a long time ago, and he was certain that Drake would never do anything to intentionally hurt Hermione again. But Theo was less certain how Hermione felt about his best friend and he was sure that the conversation he needed to have with Drake would be awkward.

When he walked into his sister's room, Theo wasn't surprised to see Drake sitting in the chair by Hermione's bedside gently stroking her hand. Giving his mate a questioning look, Drake just shook his head, indicating that there hadn't been any change in Hermione's condition. Theo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He just got his sister back, and he wasn't going to lose her again.

Draco watched his best friend closely, Theo looked exhausted. "I take it the visit didn't go well with your Father?" Draco asked quietly.

Theo shook his head. "He didn't have any information but did suggest I ask my Grandfather's portrait back at the Manor."

Sneering in revulsion Draco couldn't help but feel bad for his friend. Thaddeus Nott was as bigoted and evil as his own grandfather Abraxas had been. Draco had never liked his grandfather growing up, the man was exacting and had little patience for anyone or anything. Abraxas had been a friend of Voldemort's from their school days, and if it hadn't been for his grandfather, Draco would've never been embroiled in the mess that was the Death Eaters. "Do you think old Thaddeus will be helpful?"

Theo just shrugged. "It's doubtful, but I have to try, don't I." Draco just nodded in resignation. "Hermione's well-being depends on us finding out something, and I'm not going to lose my sister again."

"I know mate, none of us want to lose her again." Draco sighed, watching his friend as he sat down by his sister and gently took her hand in his.

Theo looked up at his best mate and grimaced uncomfortably. "My Father knows about the bracelet Drake. He expects both you and your father to make your intentions known where Hermione is concerned."

Draco's eyes widened. "Bloody hell Theo, I haven't spoken with my parents about this! You know how my mother is, if she knew I'd given Hermione jewelry, she'd have made an announcement in the Prophet weeks ago. I told Hermione I wouldn't hold her acceptance as a declaration, despite wanting one. I'd rather not have that conversation with your father, or my parents, until Hermione awakens."

Theo gave his friend a sympathetic look. "I get it mate, I really do. My father however, is another matter entirely. But since he's not allowed direct correspondence, I'm inclined to agree with you and wait until Hermione wakes up."

Sighing in relief, Draco nodded his thanks. "The nurse should be here shortly, and I think I'll head home for a bit and get cleaned up. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Send me a message if anything changes before then." Theo just nodded and watched as his friend left the room quickly. Theo couldn't help but smirk at the possibility of Hermione being livid when she awoke. Whether she understood the ramifications or not, it would seem his sister was going to get a crash course in Pureblood courtship when she awoke. Looking at Hermione lying in her bed, Theo's thoughts were brought back to the confrontation with Julian Sark. How involved exactly was his sister with the Muggle? Theo's investigator had sent weekly reports, and there had been no mention of the man, and it made Theo wonder whether or not the investigator had been remiss in his duties or if his best mate had somehow directly intervened on Hermione's behalf. Theo wouldn't put it past Drake to do something of the sort, and he made a mental note to talk with his friend when he returned.

Looking down at his sister, Theo sighed heavily. "Hermione, I wish you would wake up. I don't know what's going on with you, but I feel as if I'm being punished for being such a terrible person to you all those years in school. After I found out you were my sister, I went back through some old photographs of our mother after she had me. How could I have not seen that you were a replica of her? Same hair, eyes, nose and mouth. I have no idea how our father never noticed it. It wasn't as if you hadn't been in the papers...maybe he was just too stubborn, too much in denial to see what was right in front of his face for all those years. I know you didn't want to discuss it last time you were here, but he made you a full heir to the Nott fortune. I know you don't care about such things, but you are my sister and I'd really like more than anything to acknowledge you as such. Please wake up sis, give me a chance to be the brother I should've been for all those years. I can't lose you Hermione, not again...I don't think I'll survive it." Theo stroked his sister's hand, feeling more at a loss than he could ever remember feeling.

In the hazy blackness of her mind, Hermione could hear her brother's words and feel his hand gently stroking her own. She had sensed Malfoy's presence earlier and had heard his heartfelt confession. Her mind was in some sort of flux, where she could sense everything around her, but couldn't respond to it. It was frustrating, because she wanted to respond, wanted to wake up...but her magic wasn't allowing her to do so. She could feel it around her, protecting her. It was warm, like embers from a fire, and she could reach out and taste it's essence. She could see the colors of her aura, the yellows, oranges and reds that flowed through her magical core and then out again. It was astonishing in its beauty and she felt safe and comforted in a way she hadn't felt in so long.

As her mind drifted from one thing to the next, Hermione could see scenes shifting in front of her as if she was changing channels on a telly. Each scene appeared to represent something essential, and some were recognizable while others were confusing. There was one of her, Harry and Ron as they sat in the Gryffindor common room talking during fifth year. Another scene was of her obliviating her parents and sending them away. Another was of Draco kissing her in her home in Seattle, and her core pulsed at the sensations elicited from watching how throughly he kissed her and how completely she had responded. Scenes flew by, and she was confused as she saw people she had never seen before, in dress that was centuries old...talking and laughing.

When she'd reached on particular scene, she saw a woman with long dark hair and startling blue eyes look over at her and smile. Hermione gasped in wonder...how could this woman be seeing her? Wasn't this just some sort of dream state? Before she could register much more, the woman in question walked regally over to where Hermione was standing and smiled genuinely at the little witch. "Ah, so the curse has finally been lifted. You, are young Hermione Nott?" Queried the beautiful woman. Hermione just nodded dumbly, not sure if she should acknowledge the fact that she wasn't 'officially' a Nott, at least not yet.

"I am Hermione, might I inquire as to who you are?"

The lady smiled again. "I, my dear, am your ancestor. Amariel Siobhan Nott."

Hermione just shook her head in wonder. "Please forgive me, but I am not aware of my birth family lineage."

Amariel just smiled sadly. "Yes, you were given away as a babe by your father who was convinced the family curse lived on through you. The man was an old fool, and didn't pay attention to his family's history as he should have done. But alas, perhaps it had gotten lost over the centuries. These things have a way of doing so."

Looking at the other woman in confusion, Hermione spluttered out, "Family history? I was told by my birth father that all Nott women born over the last 400 years had been squibs. Was this not true?"

Amariel nodded her head sadly. "Alas child, it is the truth of our female family line. At least until you came along. Come, sit and speak with me, for I have much to share with you and little time to do so."

Hermione followed the woman over to a bench that overlooked the grounds of a beautiful estate. The grasses were greener than anything Hermione had ever seen and the flowers were startling in their rich vibrant colors. The air scented of jasmine, roses and earth and Hermione was lost in the enchantment of it all. When she looked over at her ancestor the woman was smiling kindly at her, which Hermione returned. "How am I here?" Questioned Hermione.

"This my child is an inbetween place between magic and reality. Your magical essence has sent you here, to me. It is an old family spell, one that was considered Dark in nature. Blood magic calls throughout the centuries until the intent of the spell has been fulfilled. Curses work much the same way. They are Dark magic as I'm sure you're aware. Blood binds them throughout the years until magic comes along that can be strong enough to break the curse, or the intent of the curse."

Hermione sat and listened to her ancestor in confusion. "I've never heard of blood magic being used in such a way."

"That is because you were raised outside of your magical family. Take for instance the bracelet you wear. It was given to you by a wizard, was it not?" Hermione nodded. "I sense it has protection charms on it as well as family magic imbued within."

Hermione shook her head. "Family magic? But I'm not an official member of the Nott family. At least I don't think I am. Wouldn't that kind of magic only work if I had accepted my birthright?"

Amariel smiled kindly. "Yes, or if a wizard offered you jewelry as a token of courtship, then his family magic has the ability to protect you, and call him to you should the need arise."

Eyebrows rising in astonishment, Hermione gasped at the implications of what her ancestor was saying. "So you are saying I'm intended to Malfoy?"

Laughing at the astonishment on the young woman's face, Amariel's eyes glittered with something Hermione couldn't define. "Perhaps. Did you accept the token with the full knowledge of what giving and receiving jewelry between two Pureblood's signified, young Hermione?"

Thinking back on that night, Hermione groaned when she realized that she had known on some level, she had even mocked Malfoy about it. "I suppose on some level, but it was more of a lark. Also Draco said he wouldn't hold me to any such custom."

The shocked look on Amariel's face made Hermione feel a bit uncomfortable. "An Heir to an Ancient and Noble House indicated he would not bind you to such intent?" Hermione nodded and Amariel scoffed. "That my girl, is unprecedented. He either did it to protect you or he must love you very much to do such a thing. If it were to become public knowledge that he entered into courting rites and was rebuffed, his reputation would be in tatters."

Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Damn Draco Malfoy, for being such a self-sacrificing git. It went against everything Hermione had ever thought of her childhood bully. She explained the circumstances to Amariel, telling her everything that had happened from the time she was eleven until recently. Amariel listened intently and when Hermione was done, gently took the little witch's hand giving comfort. "It seems the young man cares for you a great deal. To make his intentions clear and allow you to pursue another speaks of his great devotion to you child. A man raised in our traditions, especially those of the Malfoy line, would well understand the ramifications of such a gift. I'd imagine his knowledge of your relations with this other man is terribly upsetting to him. But, if his protection spells brought him to you in your moment of need, it seems his feelings are unconditional indeed. Truly astonishing."

Hermione just stared at her ancestor and then the bracelet disbelievingly. Could Malfoy truly love her that much? It couldn't be possible could it? It was too crazy to think about. Shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts Hermione looked back at Amariel questioningly. "Why am I here, Amariel?"

Smirking at the young witch, Amariel tilted her head in consideration. "You are here Hermione because over 400 years ago, I was cursed by a wizard who wished to have me for his own. He was a man of great wealth and a noted seer within the magical community. He was also a cruel and vicious man, whom I wanted nothing to do with. When I refused his hand, he placed a curse on my family line...which you know. All females of the Nott line would not wield magic until his works were fulfilled and his house was known once again. It would seem, that time has come to pass. What the wizard didn't know was that I also too, was a seer and had seen his works...his evil doings. I placed my own curse on his family that he would be the last of his magical line, and no other would come after. That his line could not regain power, until his curse was broken. When he found out what I'd done, he killed me in a fearsome rage. My spirit was left inbetween, waiting until the curse was lifted and you were born."

"Who was this wizard, the one who cursed our family line?" Hermione asked with bated breath, almost afraid that she already knew the answer.

Amariel smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "The wizards name you know, young Hermione. Milo Rambaldi."

Hermione paled and placed a shaking hand to her chest, thinking about everything she had learned about Rambaldi up to this point. His desire for immortality, the way in which the Muggle community viewed him as some sort of Prophet. Julian Sark...was it just coincidence that led him into her life? Or was there something more nefarious going on? Was that why he didn't want to discuss Rambaldi with her? The questions kept coming but Hermione didn't know if she was ready to answer any of them right now. The bigger issue was why she couldn't wake up.

"Why can't I awaken?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Because your magic is evolving child. Already you can do wandless, silent magic easier than most. I was a seer which was unknown to any outside my own immediate family, but what was widely known was that I had elemental magic. I was able to control the elements, bend them to my whim. It was fierce magic, that required a grounding force to wield. My mate was such a force, a ancillary of sorts. His magic grounded mine and together we were formidable. It was that which allowed me the power to bind Rambaldi's line and offer sacrifice so the future of my own line might wield elemental magic once again. Through you child. Can't you sense your magical core? Can't you feel your aura pulse with life and fire child?"

Hermione nodded once. "I can see its colors and feel it's embers burning within me. How is that possible? I thought elemental magic was lost long ago?"

Smiling impishly at her descendent, Amariel's laugh floated on the breeze. "Elemental magic is far too powerful to be quieted forever Hermione. Like what you call evolution, the survival of magic has always relied on the power of earth, air, fire and water to give it life. Without such powers, magic would cease to exist. You need to find the one who grounds you, Hermione. Only with your other half, will you be able to wield this magic seamlessly and not be consumed by its power."

Nodding at the sage wisdom of her ancestor Hermione promised that she would be open to finding that person. She had an idea of whom it might be, but was afraid of thinking such thoughts, no matter how much she wished them to be true. "Will I awaken soon?"

"You will awaken when your magic is ready to do so child. Your body is preparing itself for what is to come. And you will need all your strength and brilliance to face the upcoming challenges that await you."

"Great," Hermione murmured, "More of the same." At her ancestors knowing smile Hermione blushed. "Can't help it that I'm a bit tired of always having to play savior, or right hand as it were. Can't I just have a normal, peaceful life?" Hermione groused.

"My dear, you are not normal. You are extraordinary. Don't pretend that you abhor that fact, as we both know you secretly relish in it." Hermione just grumbled incoherently causing Amariel to smile affectionately at her.

"It is my time to go child. But before I leave you, I have a gift to bestow...a choice if you will. Remember what I have told you and try to allow others to help you. I know you fear abandonment but know that there are those who would lay their lives down for you if needed. Look for the horizon child, you are not alone."

Hermione nodded slowly in confusion, and watched as Amariel stood, gently leaning over to place a kiss on her forehead before walking away towards the Manor house in the distance. Eventually the scene cleared and Hermione could see back into her room at Grimmauld Place where Theo, Draco and Harry were sitting in her room talking amongst themselves. Their clothes looked different and Hermione had no idea how much time had passed so she watched each of them closely. She could see the tiredness in Harry's eyes and face. She could see Theodore's worry and when she looked at Malfoy she could see him looking at her on the bed with love radiating from his gaze. It was the most open she had ever seen him, and he didn't seem to be hiding it from her brother or her best friend. As her mind drifted away back into the void...**_the scene shifted again_**...


	21. Chapter 21

It had been over a week since Hermione had returned to Grimmauld place, but still the little witch had not woken up, a fact that left all three wizards currently sitting in her room a bit on edge. Theo had gone to his family Manor and had spoken with his Grandfather's portrait. The man was of little help, telling young Theodore that he couldn't abide helping a blood traitor for a grandchild, even if it hadn't been Hermione's fault she'd been given away. Theo had spent the better part of the week scouring the family portraits for any information, to no avail. The lack of information made him feel useless and in a fit of anger he had burned his Grandfather's portrait to the ground, relishing in the screams of old Thaddeus Nott. Bloody, bigoted bastard.

When Theo had told Drake and Potter what he'd done, both wizards laughed uproariously, much to Theo's amusement. It was the only source of mirth that the three had enjoyed since Hermione's return. Now they were all sitting vigil, waiting for Hermione to awaken. Harry had just gotten home from work and didn't have to return until after Beltane which was in a few days. Malfoy wasn't looking forward to the party at all. He had hoped that Hermione would be awake in time to go, but as time passed the likelihood of that happening seemed to grow dimmer by the day.

Kreacher had come into the room, reminding the wizards that dinner was ready and they needed to eat. He also reminded them that Missy Hermione would be most displeased if she thought Master Harry and his friends weren't taking care of themselves. Reluctantly all three headed down to the kitchens, not realizing that the witch on the bed was fighting a silent battle to return to the land of the living.

Hermione watched all three wizards leave her room in a huff. She was amused at how Kreacher could guilt them all into eating when none of them seemed inclined to leave. Sighing to herself, she concentrated on her magic and tried to focus on settling her magical core. The colors were vibrant and she could see them swirling chaotically so she tried to pull her magic inward. This kept happening for a while until she could feel herself more aware of her surroundings. Soon her nurse entered to take her vitals, and do a few scans. When she noticed the changes, she immediately sent for Healer Jenkins.

Healer Jenkins wasted no time flooing over to Grimmauld Place. When Harry heard the floo go off in the library upstairs, he rushed out of the kitchen followed by Theo and Draco. When they reached Hermione's room, the three stumbled in and Harry let out a gasp of shocked surprise at seeing wide amber eyes looking back at him with affection. Yelling Hermione's name, he rushed over towards her bed, knocking a disgruntled Healer out of the way to get to his best friend. Hermione giggled softly as Harry hugged her to him, looking at the shocked faces of both her brother and Malfoy who were standing in the doorway rooted to the spot. When Harry released Hermione and looked over at Theo, the bookish wizard moved forward quickly enveloping his sister in a fierce hug, careful not to hurt her but overjoyed she was awake. Tears slid down Hermione's cheeks at the affection Theo was showing. She moved away slightly and cupped his cheek, smiling beatifically at her brother. "I'm alright Theo. The healer was just looking me over before you three barreled your way into the room." Theo nodded apologetically and moved away so Healer Jenkins could finish his scans.

Hermione gazed over at Malfoy who was watching her closely, giving nothing of what he was feeling away. She quirked an eyebrow at him, which got a smirk in return. Rolling her eyes at the blonde, his smirk just got wider as the healer finished up his diagnostics.

Healer Jenkins smiled at the little witch. "It would seem your magic has settled for the time being Miss Granger. I would like to see you tomorrow morning at St. Mungo's for some additional tests and a follow up. But for now, I will leave you in the capable hands of these three wizards. If you start to feel any relapse, please call for me immediately." This last request was directed towards Draco, who nodded in response. Healer Jenkins then took his leave with his nurse in tow, leaving Hermione with her brother, best friend and the gorgeous wizard she was afraid to define at present.

"What happened Mione?" Harry asked immediately once the Healer had left. "Do you know why you've been out for almost a week?"

Hermione's eyes widened comically. "A week! The Healer didn't give me any indication how long I'd been asleep. Godric! I didn't have any idea it had been that long. I could sense I was unconscious...but I had no sense of time."

Theo looked at his sister questioningly. "You knew you were unconscious?" Hermione nodded. "How?"

"I can't explain it Theo. But I could sense what was going on around me, and I could feel my magic too. It's hard to explain, I'm not sure I really understand it myself. But one unusual thing happened while I was unconscious. Theo, do you know if we have an ancestor by the name of Amariel Siobhan Nott?"

Theo looked at his sister stunned, but he slowly nodded his head. "Yes, I know that name, she is one of our ancestors. Why?"

Hermione sighed. "I can't explain it exactly, but I spoke with her while I was unconscious. She explained to me how the Nott female line became cursed all those years ago. She also told me who cursed our family Theo."

"Who was it Hermione?" Theo asked shakily.

Hermione sighed in resignation. "Milo Rambaldi."

Theo looked shocked, as did Harry. Draco however looked livid. "What the bloody hell Granger?"

Hermione snickered. "Language Malfoy. But yes, Amariel told me that Milo Rambaldi cursed our family. She said it was because she'd refused his hand in marriage. She also shared that she cursed his line as well, that the Rambaldi magical line would end with him. There was more she spoke of, but perhaps we should meet with Kingsley and I can tell everyone at the same time. I'd rather not have to share the story more than once."

Theo nodded. "I will floo Kingsley. He will be glad you're awake."

Hermione smiled. "Can you and Harry give Malfoy and I, a minute alone please?"

Draco looked shocked at Hermione's request, while Theo just scowled and Harry smirked knowingly. "Sure Mione, Theo and I will go and let Kingsley know your awake." Looking over at Nott, Harry grabbed the other wizards arm and dragged him out of the room leaving a stunned Malfoy behind.

When the door closed behind her friend and brother, Hermione stared openly at the blonde who had the decency to look uncomfortable. "Please sit down Malfoy." Hermione ordered softly.

Draco nodded and sat in the chair closest to the bed. He looked at the little witch expectantly. "What is this about Granger?"

Hermione raised her wrist, showing Malfoy the bracelet and watched his reaction closely. True to form the wizard didn't give anything away, which caused Hermione to sigh in frustration. "Please explain this to me Draco. During my talk with Amariel she explained a few things to me. I didn't think it would be appropriate having this conversation with my brother present, but I need you to help me understand this."

Draco sighed in resignation. "I know you are aware of some Pureblood customs, Granger. You teased me about it when I gave that bracelet to you. I told you I wouldn't hold you to it's intent, so I'm not sure what it is your asking from me?"

"I know that Malfoy. But you put protective charms on it, and I didn't realize what that meant until Amariel explained it to me. I also understand better now why you wrote what you did in that letter weeks ago."

"Yes, I was open with you Granger. What do you want me to say? You've made your choice, I'm not going to hold you to anything. So if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to get cleaned up and rest." And before Hermione could protest, Draco was out of the room leaving her shocked and angry at his refusal to openly discuss what the damn bracelet meant!

Hermione sat there with tears streaming down her face. Blasted ferret! Did he have to be so difficult all the time? Hermione slowly got up, her legs shaky and headed towards her ensuite to take a bath. When she entered, she was surprised to see the tub filled and her things neatly arranged for her. Smiling at Kreacher's thoughtfulness, Hermione undressed and slipped into the bath, thinking long and hard about how she was going to handle this situation with Malfoy. Why was he being so difficult?

A little while later she got out of the bath and dressed in some soft leggings and a baggy purple off the shoulder shirt. Heading back into her room, she saw Harry sitting there with a contemplative look on his face. "So I saw Malfoy leave in a huff a little while ago. What happened Mione?"

Sighing quietly Hermione tried to smile at her friend. "I asked him about the bracelet and he wouldn't give me a straight answer. I'm tired of getting the run around Harry. First with Julian, now with Draco. Makes me wonder if anyone in my life is capable of complete honesty?"

Harry considered his friend before him. "You need to give Malfoy a break Mione. He's been worried sick about you. He was the one who sensed you needed help, and then we found you half naked in bed with Julian Sark." At this Hermione's eyes widened. "Sark said you two had a falling out and you left angry. Sark found you unconscious in your shower, and tried to revive you but wasn't able to. I confronted him after Theo left with you. Told him to back off if he couldn't be completely honest with you about his intentions where Rambaldi is concerned."

Hermione looked at her friend with confusion. "What aren't you telling me Harry?"

Grimacing, Harry silently "accio'd" a folder from his room, gesturing to Hermione for her to sit and read it herself. Looking through the contents, Hermione was surprised with the information and pictures Harry had accumulated. The woman in the pictures was beautiful and there were several of her and Julian. One on the side of the road talking. Another of them outside some kind of Japanese garden, with the woman dressed as a Geisha and Julian looking at her in open admiration. Much the same way he looked when he was with her. There were other pictures, each showed the woman and Julian talking, arguing and in one of the more recent ones, kissing. Hermione surprisingly didn't feel as jealous as she thought she would. When she looked to Harry, he just shrugged. "Sark mentioned he was protecting Sydney Bristow, the woman in the pictures. He seemed to indicate it was more of an assignment."

Hermione nodded. "These pictures don't look like an assignment though, do they?" Harry shook his head knowingly. Hermione sighed unhappily. "Harry, in my dream...vision...whatever it was I came to a realization about what it is I really want. Unfortunately that pompous prat left before I could discuss it with him!"

Harry snickered. "Give the guy a break Mione. He's in love with you. Has been for a while as far as I can tell."

Hermione smiled shyly. "And if I'm honest with myself, I've been in love with him for far longer than I care to admit to."

Harry looked up in shock, staring at his friend who was watching him guardedly. "I never could admit it in school Harry, but I've always fancied Malfoy even when he was being a hateful prat. It hurt my heart because he was everything I'd wanted in an intellectual equal. He was always as smart, always as cunning, powerful...but he hated me. Over something that turned out to be a lie...a scar that I'll never get rid of Harry. I'd often thought I was crazy for feeling the way I did, so I latched onto Ron as a viable substitute and look where that got me?" At this Hermione laughed without humor and Harry cringed at the hardness in her eyes. "I used Julian in a way, because I was so angry when Malfoy didn't come that morning to say goodbye. I'd thought it would be easier, and I do care for Julian...but I'm not in love with Julian."

Harry nodded. "You're in love with Malfoy?"

"Yes, I am. It took talking with Amariel to make me see what I truly want, what I really feel."

"Then you need to let him know Mione. Thoros Nott knows about the bracelet, and has demanded that Theo speak with Malfoy's father about a betrothal contract. If you really want to be with Malfoy, then you need to let him know what you want while the choice is still yours to make."

Nodding at her friends advice Hermione wondered how she would be able to do that. "How can I get his attention Harry?"

Harry smirked wickedly, making Hermione shudder in a bit of apprehension and fear. "Lady Malfoy is having a party Wednesday for Beltane. Theo and I are invited. I was planning on taking Pansy, but I'm sure Theo would love to take you as his date, especially if you are ready to acknowledge your birthright to the rest of the Wizarding World, which I think you should do by the way. Malfoy will be there and by showing him your intention to accept your heritage..."

"He will see it as a gesture that I am willing to accept his suit as well." Hermione finished determinedly. Harry smiled and nodded at his best friend. "Is Theo still here Harry?" Harry nodded once, so Hermione decided that there was no time like the present to discuss her plans with her brother. Walking out the door and towards the library, Hermione was determined to prove to one Draco Malfoy exactly who and what she wanted.

The night of Beltane fast approached and the Malfoy gala to benefit the Wizarding War Orphan Fund was being hailed as the social event of the season. Everyone who was anyone in Pureblood society would be there. Theo had been thrilled when Hermione told him of her feelings and what she wanted from him. He had made some discreet inquiries from his family solicitor and Hermione had even gone to Azkaban to see their father. She had told Thoros of her intentions, what had transpired recently and he seemed willing to allow his daughter the freedom to handle her love life as she saw fit. She thanked him graciously and Thoros told Hermione that he was proud of her intellect and fortitude. He'd also expressed a request for her to visit often, as he wished to try and get to know her. Hermione and Theo were both surprised by the request, but Hermione softly agreed that she would try and make time to get to know her father.

Hermione had taken great care of her appearance for the ball, knowing that this would be the first time in over three years that she had shown her face in The Wizarding World. Harry had grabbed her beaded bag and wand the night they found her in Seattle, so Hermione returned to the same boutique where she had purchased her lovely Balmain gown and was pleased to find another gown of impeccable design. It was a Ralph Lauren sheath dress that flowed over her curves like a second skin. The top of the dress was a halter sleeveless style and the dress had a seductive slit that went up her left thigh. It was a subtle white, and the 4-inch stiletto pumps matched perfectly. The silver clutch and tiered delicate diamond earrings completed the look, and she made sure the bracelet was on prominent display. When she went downstairs to greet her brother and Harry, the shocked appreciative looks both men wore signaled that she appeared every bit as sexy as she hoped for the evening.

"Wow!" Whistled Theo appreciatively. "Drake isn't going to know what to do with himself when he sees you Sis. You look beautiful."

Smiling at her brother, Hermione blushed prettily. "I hope you're right Theo, or else I might have to hex the git. Are you sure he's not bringing a date tonight?"

Theo shook his head. "No, he was emphatic about that. Narcissa kept trying to fix him up and he finally told his mother to leave it alone. Apparently she was shocked, and she hasn't spoken to him in the last couple days."

Harry and Hermione giggled and the thought of Narcissa Malfoy berating her son. "Are you leaving to get Pansy, Harry?" Asked Theo.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now. I'll see you both in a bit."

Hermione looked at her brother in amusement. "I'm still not sure I believe that Harry is actually dating Parkinson."

Theo chuckled. "They are actually pretty good together. Pansy doesn't let Potter wallow in self-loathing and Harry adores Pansy. They are pretty well-suited."

After waiting for another 20 minutes, so that they could make a dramatic entrance, Theo and Hermione apparated to the Malfoy front gates. Hermione took a deep breath upon seeing the Manor for the first time since she'd been there during the war. The Manor seemed less dark and forbidding, there were many lights and bonfires surrounding the property and it looked almost warm and inviting. Theo squeezed Hermione's hand, and she nodded once. Talking his sisters arm, Theo walked regally towards the main doors. When they entered, there were several people waiting in a receiving line, and Hermione could feel herself starting to get nervous.

At the other end of the main hallway and just outside the large ballroom, Draco Malfoy was bored out of his mind. He was standing with his parents, whom were eager to be having such a prestigious event at the Manor. It had been a while, but his mother was a force of nature and managed to insinuate herself back into society with flourish and aplomb. No one else could pull off a ball quite like Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco nearly groaned at the thought of having to entertain all the single Pureblood witches his mother would surely be sending in his direction tonight.

"Stop fidgeting Draco," his father Lucius admonished. "This night is important to your mother, so you're going to have to grin and bear it, son."

Draco sighed resentfully at his father, but when he looked over at his mother she was watching him with one of her elegant eyebrows lifted mockingly. "I am sorry Mother. I will try to behave for your sake."

Narcissa preened and walked over to her son gently fixing his cravat. "You look very handsome this evening my dragon. Perhaps we might find a suitable young lady for you to dance with?"

Draco rolled his eyes and was about to retort something smart, when his breath halted on the exquisite vision in white walking towards him. His mother, noticing his distracted gaze turned to face whomever it was who'd gotten her son's attention, when her breath hitched in surprise. Lucius was staring at the little witch, who was being escorted by her brother and ignoring the interested stares of the guests behind them.

When Theo and Hermione had gotten to the head of the line, Theo bowed regally. "Lord and Lady Malfoy, it is a pleasure to be here this evening." Theo spoke eloquently.

Lucius nodded, tearing his eyes away from the vision in white to his son's oldest friend. "Theodore, it is good to see you."

Theo nodded and gestured to his sister. "I would like to formally introduce my sister, Hermione Granger Nott. Hermione, this is Lord and Lady Malfoy."

Hermione smiled demurely and curtsied elegantly. "Lord and Lady Malfoy, it is a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance."

Narcissa looked stunned, but not nearly as stunned as her husband and son, who both looked like they could be knocked over any minute by a feather. Narcissa smirked and inclined her head. "It is lovely to meet you formally, Miss Nott. Welcome to our home. You know our son, Draco?"

Amber eyes fixed on grey with a challenging smirk. "Yes Lady Malfoy, Draco and I are familiar with one another." Draco's eyes widened a bit, but it wasn't until his father cleared his throat that Draco managed to snap out of his trance. Determined with purpose, Draco moved over in front of Hermione and took her hand formally, bowing over it and placing the gentlest of kisses on the back of her knuckles, causing a pretty blush to flow over Hermione's cheeks, as she bit her lip enticingly, which caused Malfoy's grey eyes to darken in response. Narcissa and Lucius, not one's to miss the subtle byplay between the two young adults, smirked knowingly to each other.

"It is good to see you looking so enchanting this evening, Hermione." Draco drawled lowly causing Hermione's belly to clench in need.

"Thank you for the lovely compliment, Draco." Hermione stated quietly, while Draco just held her hand in fascination.

Theo cleared his throat and smirked at his best friend. "We will see you inside mate." Draco nodded absently and watched Theo and Hermione glide into the ballroom together, not realizing he was openly staring until his mother tapped on his arm to gain his attention. Draco blushed in response which caused his mother to smile at him knowingly.

"So, this is why you have refused every witch I've put before you, my dragon?"

Draco blushed harder and looked to his father who was watching him with a contemplative look in his eye. "I must say Draco, the little chit has grown up to become quite a beautiful witch. You'd be hard pressed to find a better match." Draco's eyes widened at his father's words, realizing that it was as close to a blessing as old Lucius was going to give under the circumstances.

Looking back at his mother with pleading eyes, Narcissa just smiled and placed her hand on her son's cheek. "She is your equal in every way, my dragon. If Miss Nott holds your heart, you need to make your intentions known."

Draco just sighed and nodded at his mother. "I love her mum." Draco whispered so only his mother could hear.

Narcissa's eyes widened at her son's confession. "Then you know what you need to do, my dragon." Draco kissed his mother's cheek and entered the ballroom in search of the witch he wanted and vowed by nights end would be his in every way.

Hermione and Theo were making the rounds in the ballroom. When they entered the room it had gotten uncomfortably quiet until Harry and Pansy walked over and said hello. Then it seemed as if everyone needed to make a point to come and talk with Theo and his sister. People seemed genuinely glad to see Hermione back in the Wizarding World. When the Minister of Magic came over and gave the little witch a hug, and Theo a firm handshake and pat on the back, it confirmed that the Brightest Witch of the Age was firmly ensconced back into the magical world where she belonged. Pansy was amazed by the transformation of Hermione Granger Nott. Gone was the insecure, bushy-haired witch and in her place was an elegant witch who oozed confidence and grace. When Astoria Greengrass came over, and tried to ingratiate herself by usurping Theo's attention, Hermione just raised an elegant eyebrow in response. She was gracious however when she told Theo to go and spend some time with his "girlfriend?" She may of phrased it as a harmless question, but the glint in her eyes belied that fact. Pansy smirked knowingly. Astoria wouldn't be with Theo much longer if Hermione had anything to say about it.

Blaise had asked Hermione to dance, followed by Dean and then Neville. Hermione hadn't seen Malfoy at all and she was starting to get frustrated when the hairs on the back of her neck rose to attention and she smirked inwardly to herself. A minute later, a pale gentle hand guided her onto the dance floor and seductive grey eyes held her gaze while the two of them danced effortlessly around the room. Once dance became two, and then five and before Hermione knew it, she had spent the better part of the evening in the arms of Draco Malfoy. They didn't say much, letting their eyes do the speaking for them. When Hermione excused herself to freshen up, Draco kissed her hand and watched her as she walked out of the ballroom, much to the amusement of all their friends.

Wandering over to get a glass of firewhiskey, Draco couldn't help but notice the interested stares from everyone in the ballroom. He'd wanted to make a statement, and it seemed that the message had been received loud and clear by those in attendance. He had no doubt that speculation would be rampant tomorrow and the press would be having kittens over the fact that Hermione Granger Nott, Golden girl, had returned to Wizarding Britain and had spent the better part of the evening dancing with him. He couldn't help but smirk in self-satisfaction.

Theo, not missing the look on his best friend's face, walked over and clapped Draco on the back. "Enjoying yourself, mate?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but couldn't wipe the smirk from his face. "Yes Theo, I'm enjoying myself immensely. Tell me, how ever did you convince Granger to come tonight? I'd of thought she'd never set foot in my family home again."

Theo gave his friend a knowing look. "It was her idea Drake. I guess she thought it would be better to announce her intentions to the rest of the Wizarding World on her own terms. You know how stringent Pureblood tradition can be. I guess Hermione felt there would be less misunderstanding this way."

Theo watched his friend closely, mulling over his words until the exact meaning of what Theo had said registered on Draco's face. He looked over at his best mate in shock. "Did she really say as much Theo? Or are you taking the piss?"

Laughing at his oldest friend, Theo shook his head. "We went to Azkaban yesterday Drake. Our father knows, and has given his blessing. All she is waiting for is you, you great pillock. I don't think you deserve her...Salazar knows I don't deserve a sister like her either...but I'm grateful every moment of every day that I have her back in my life. Don't fuck it up Drake, because Merlin help you if you do."

Draco smiled a rare genuine smile and clapped his friend on the back. "I have no intention of screwing this up Theo." Looking around the room, Draco's gaze searched for the goddess in white, but he was having no luck spotting her.

Theo smiled sadly. "I think you might find her in the past, mate."

Draco's eyes widened momentarily in realization of what Theo was saying, before he hurried out of the ballroom to find his witch.

Moving swiftly to the main drawing room, Draco was unsurprised to find his witch standing in the middle of the room gazing off into space. Slowly moving into the hated room, Draco was surprised at the look on Hermione's face. She didn't look upset or even agitated, if anything she seemed calm and controlled. When her gaze lifted and amber eyes locked with worried grey, Hermione smiled sheepishly and held her hand out for Draco. Walking determinedly to her side, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles reverently.

"What are you doing in here, Granger?" Draco inquired softly.

Hermione smiled shakily and took a deep breath. If she was ever going to move forward, she needed to make peace with the past, and what better place to do that, than in the place of her worst nightmare. "There was a time I thought I'd never be able to look at you and not see that night." Draco's face fell momentarily, but Hermione smiled reassuringly at her wizard. "I remember your face from that night, more than I remember anything else. Your eyes were filled with fear and revulsion. It took me a while to realize that you really had no choices growing up. There was no where for you to hide, no safety net." Looking into grey eyes, Hermione could see genuine surprise there. "I'd often wondered if your hatred of me was just because of my blood...supposed blood, or if it was something else entirely. I desperately wanted to hate you because you made me question everything about myself. Made me work harder than I'd ever thought I could to prove that I belonged here in the Wizarding World. I used to wish that my life had been different, deep down. I'd never told anyone, because it was difficult to admit even to myself. How can you fancy someone who looks at you with nothing but hatred and disgust?" At this confession, a tear escaped down Hermione's cheek, and she batted it away in frustration.

Draco was absolutely floored at what he was hearing. Had Hermione always fancied him, even when he was being a hateful prat? He felt his eyes watering and tried valiantly to keep his emotions under control.

"I'd realized that night, here in this room, that there was no possible way you could of grown up any different than you did. All your life you'd been taught to believe certain ideals, and I'm sure they seemed good and right to you. I'd wondered if there was ever a time you'd questioned those things you were taught, and I'd realized that night, here in this room, that you had no choice but to follow, because the alternative would of meant losing everything you loved, and everything you'd been raised to believe in. It didn't make it right, but in that moment I'd understood it, and you better than I'd ever had before."

Draco gulped deeply and gently wiped away the tears falling from Hermione's face as she looked at him with unconditional love shining from her amber eyes. His breath hitched in realization, that this woman whom he'd tormented and teased, knew him better than anyone had ever bothered to. He was both overwhelmed and frightened at how much she had seen.

"When I returned to Hogwarts that final year, everything I'd ever known was turned upside down. I technically, wasn't a mudblood anymore." Draco flinched at the hated word and shook his head in silent rebuke which caused Hermione to smile wanly. "I wasn't any of the things I'd thought I was. My whole existence had been built upon a lie and I'd realized I couldn't lie to myself any longer, so I left. I ran away because I couldn't face the possibility that even as a Pureblood, I still wouldn't be good enough. It was easier to leave, to run. There are moments when I feel that urge very strongly...right now for instance. It's taking every ounce of Gryffindor bravery I have to stand here and admit things that I'd promised myself I'd never admit to you."

Letting go of Draco's hand, Hermione moved over to the window staring out into the night, and continued quietly. "How is it possible to love someone who hates you?" Shaking her head in exasperation, Hermione didn't miss the sharp, quick intake of breath from Draco as he walked slowly over to where she was standing. "I'd asked myself that question daily, and the answer was always the same."

After a few moments of silence Draco couldn't help but ask, but afraid to know the answer. "And what answer did you come up with, love?"

Sighing quietly Hermione spoke haltingly. "That I was unloveable. That there must of been something wrong with me. And that feeling persisted, especially that last year and after I left England."

Draco couldn't hold it in any longer, tears fell from his eyes as he watched Hermione fold in on herself. He gently enveloped her into his arms, wrapping himself around her from behind and whispering softly into her ear. "I am so, so sorry my love. I don't how I'll ever make it up to you. Everything you've said has merit, but I'd realized too late after you left, sitting alone in our dorm, that I'd never truly hated you. I was jealous of you. Deep down you were everything I'd ever wanted. You had love, friendship and family, that seemed to support you unconditionally. I lived in a guilded cage surrounded by pretty things, and I knew my parents loved me, but there was always a price that came with being a Malfoy. When you were captured, I was truly at a loss and I'd wished more than anything Eighth year that I could have gone back and changed what happened that night. But more than that I'd wished I had reached out that last year at Hogwarts. It took me three years to understand what you meant to me. You'd challenged me, infuriated me, angered me, pushed me, made me feel Granger. You'd made me feel everything. No one has ever made me feel as completely as you have and do. I would always complain about you, talk incessantly about you, obsess about you and in the end I fell completely in love with you. You are everything, and I don't want to be with anyone else but you for the rest of my life. If it takes me everyday to prove to you how much I love you, how much I want only you...I'll take an unbreakable vow if needed...but please Granger. Please know my heart is yours, and I'll never be able to forgive myself for what I've put you through."

Turning in Draco's arms, Hermione placed a gentle hand and cradled Draco's cheek which caused the blonde to lean into the caress. "I don't want your guilt Draco. I've had enough of that to last a lifetime. Life is full of choices, some for good or bad, but we don't always get to choose. It would be nice to think otherwise, but I'm not a naive sixteen year old trying to free house elves or start up clandestine defense clubs in my spare time. I'm just me, and apparently that alone comes with a myriad of complications I've never asked for. But if nothing else, I realized I'd have to be honest with myself about what I want and need."

"And what is it you want and need, Hermione?" Draco asked softly, seductively.

"Just you Malfoy. You're all I've ever truly wanted, and I really need you to kiss me right now." Hermione bit her lip shyly.

Draco growled and cupped Hermione's face in his hands. "If I kiss you Granger, this is it...I told you...I'm not ever letting you go, Sark be damned."

Hermione giggled. "Draco Malfoy, I've never took you for a wizard who hesitated in taking what you've wanted."

Smirking in triumph, Draco lowered his head and fiercely captured Hermione's mouth with his own.


	22. Chapter 22

Looking around for his best friend, Harry was getting a bit worried when he hadn't noticed Hermione in well over an hour. It was getting close to midnight, and he was planning on leaving with Pansy soon. He looked over to Theo who was watching the ballroom entry closely, and not paying much attention to Astoria, whom seemed a bit put out at having to share the limelight with Theo's sister. Harry was just about to go look for Hermione when he saw her walk into the ballroom on the arm of Malfoy, who looked absolutely besotted and happier than Harry had ever seen him. Whispers were heard immediately as witches and wizards couldn't help but see the happy glow emanating from the pair, who seemed oblivious to everyone but each other. Narcissa and Lucius quickly intercepted their son and Harry noticed them speaking in hushed silence as Draco said something to Lucius who nodded once and patted his son on the back. Narcissa looked like she was going to explode with happiness as she beamed at her son, kissing his cheek and then enveloped Hermione in a quick hug, which surprisingly his best friend returned affectionately. Harry saw Astoria narrow her eyes at the couple and huff in irritation which caused Theo to roll his eyes in exasperation before he made his way over to his sister. Hermione whispered something in Theo's ear, which caused him to laugh and shake Draco's hand, but before Harry could move, Lucius had cast a sonorous charm to get the crowds attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Narcissa and I are pleased that you could all join us this evening in support of the War Orphan Fund. We are humbled that so many of our friends within the magical community could be here to support this worthy cause. It is times such as these that remind us of what we have endured as a magical community, and I for one could not be more grateful to have my family here with me tonight. I would like to invite you all to raise a glass in welcoming back Hermione Granger Nott to our Wizarding community. She has been greatly missed by all, and Narcissa and I would like to take this moment to announce the betrothal and engagement of our son Draco Lucius Malfoy to Miss Hermione Granger Nott."

Excited gasps and cheering toasts filled the air as reporters took pictures and cameras flashed at the happy couple who looked at each other with adoration and love. Draco nodded to the crowd who toasted to him and Hermione, while his witch blushed prettily and smiled beatifically for the camera. Harry caught Hermione's gaze and lifted his glass in her honor, while she smiled and blew him a kiss in return. Theo chuckled at the petulant look on his best friends face while everyone else came over to congratulate the happy couple.

Draco kept Hermione fixed at his side while he accepted the good wishes of everyone. When the Minister walked over and gave his heartfelt congratulations, Hermione hugged the man and whispered into his ear something that caused him to smile adoringly at the little witch and nod in return. He then shook the young Malfoy Heir's hand, and said something privately to him, which caused Draco to pale a bit but nod emphatically. Harry could only imagine what Kingsley was threatening Draco with, should he ever hurt Hermione again.

When Harry reached his best friend, he nodded at Malfoy and then moved her away to a quiet spot to question her privately. "Alright Mione, I think you need to explain to me what the hell just happened."

Hermione giggled affectionately and proceeding to give Harry an brief overview of what had transpired over the last hour.

Flashback

Malfoy was kissing Hermione as if his life depended on it. He was drowning in her softness, her scent and the small mewls and breathy moans she made every time he explored her body with his hands. He lifted Hermione in his arms and apparated her to his room, where he could snog her in private.

Hermione was literally on fire. Everywhere Draco touched it was as if a trail of heat was left in its wake. His kisses were drugging her and causing her to burn from the inside out, and she simply couldn't get close enough to him. Her hands raked through his hair, causing him to groan in need. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist pushing herself into his body with abandon which caused Draco to growl in want. Quickly, clothes were scattered on the floor and Hermione was lifted onto a luxurious bed where the softness against her back was a stark contrast to the hardness of the body laying on top of her. Everything about Draco was absolutely overwhelming. His kisses, his touch, his scent, his body...Hermione simply couldn't get enough. She raked her nails down his back and watched as he hissed in pained pleasure and then moaned in desire as he suckled on her breasts like he was a man starved and they were his last meal.

Hermione couldn't take the sensations Draco was eliciting. She squirmed and moaned, feeling herself becoming wetter with each passing second. Draco worked his mouth down to her core where he licked and sucked, bit and soothed until Hermione screamed his name in ecstasy. When she looked down all she could see were darkened grey eyes burning with fire, ready to devour her whole.

Draco was in heaven as he tasted everything his witch had to offer. Her sweetness was an aphrodisiac and he couldn't get enough. It was better that any Amortentia, and Draco had no doubt that if he smelled the potion at this very moment, it would smell of the same sweet musky scent of his beautiful witch. When he watched Hermione fall apart, and scream his name, he knew nothing in his life would ever be as perfect as the sight of his witch in the throes of pleasure calling out his name with abandon.

Slowly kissing his way up towards Hermione's mouth, he looked down at the woman beneath him and knew in that instant that there would never be another for him. How could there be? She was perfection personified and he was a lucky fuck to have her for his very own. Hermione smiled at him with such happiness, he couldn't help but return the sentiment, and before he knew it, he was declaring himself all over again.

"Hand-fast with me Hermione Granger Nott. On this night of Beltane, hand-fast with me. Be mine always."

Hermione looked up with wide amber eyes, shocked and speechless at Draco's request. "You're sure?"

Draco nodded emphatically. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Hand-fast with me."

Hermione nodded and smiled, silently entwining her left hand with Draco's. Murmuring a spell, magical cords wrapped themselves around their joined wrists while Hermione spoke softly.

These are the hands that will love you always.

These are the hands that will hold and comfort your body throughout the years.

These are the hands that will give your soul support and encouragement.

These are the hands I will work with, create with, and use to build our life together.

I bind myself to you Draco Lucius Malfoy, from now until forevermore.

Draco smiled widely and felt the magic of Hermione's promise as the cord turned gold. He then repeated the vows.

These are the hands that will love you always.

These are the hands that will hold and comfort your body throughout the years.

These are the hands that will give your soul support and encouragement.

These are the hands I will work with, create with, and use to build our life together.

I bind myself to you Hermione Granger Nott, from now until forevermore.

At Draco's words and vow, the matching cord turned silver and together the cords tightened and then showered the two in gold and silver sparks. Draco kissed Hermione lovingly and then entered her swiftly causing his witch to throw her head back and groan at how completely he filled her and how perfectly he felt inside her.

Draco couldn't remember ever feeling this sense of rightness or completeness in his entire life. As he moved within Hermione's body, he could feel her emotions as his own. He could feel her love and acceptance, her forgiveness and devotion, her pain and pleasure as they were his own. As they continued to move in perfect harmony he could feel his heart beating in perfect unison with Hermione's and as he looked deeply into her amber eyes, he knew she felt it too. Right at the moment they climaxed together gold and silver sparks showered over them as they both professed their love for each other and kissed in euphoria at the feeling of being one with each other. It was truly magical in every way and Draco was once again reminded how very blessed he was to have the love of such an amazing witch as his Hermione.

When they came down from their bliss, Hermione smiled and looked at their ring fingers which had the traditional Celtic markings denoting their new status. She wondered how Lucius and Narcissa would take the news, but Draco kissed her gently and assured her that they had his parents blessing. Hermione looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled happily. Giggling at how they had abandoned the party, Draco's eyes widened comically causing Hermione to laugh louder. Tickling his witch in retaliation, Draco waved his wand casting a contraceptive charm and cleansing charm. The two lovers laughed and kissed as they got dressed to return to the party where Hermione was sure everyone had noticed their absence. Draco tried to reassure her that they most likely hadn't been missed, but Hermione just gave him a dubious look. Once dressed, Draco walked down to the ballroom, with Hermione firmly at his side. He couldn't wait to tell his parents and the rest of the Wizarding World that Hermione Nott was officially his witch. He was one lucky fuck and he knew it.

End flashback

Hermione finished her story, watching her best friend shake his head in wonder. "You hand-fasted with Malfoy? Hermione, it's a bit sudden don't you think?" Asked Harry quietly.

Hermione sighed but before she could answer she felt a strong arm surround her waist and soft lips kiss her forehead in greeting. "It's actually not Potter, and I'd kindly ask you to bugger off if you weren't Hermione's best mate."

"Draco!" Hermione admonished, "Harry is happy for the both of us. He just worries over me is all, and he knows how I feel. I confided to him and he actually was supportive of you, so behave yourself."

Draco looked down at his witch in adoration and then smirked at the Boy Who Was a Pain in his Arse. "Did you really Potter, speak up for me?"

"Miracles have been known to happen. Besides, I'm apparently a sucker for lost causes."

Hermione giggled and Draco just smirked wider. "I'll remember that Potter."

"You do that Malfoy." Holding his hand out in congratulations, Draco took it and the two men shook hands in solidarity. "Hurt my best friend Malfoy and I won't hesitate to make you suffer."

"Harry!" Hermione admonished playfully.

"Not to worry Potter, I have no intention of ever doing anything of the kind again. Hermione means the world to me, you don't have to tell me what a lucky bastard I am to have her choose me."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Just so we are clear Malfoy."

"Crystal clear Potter." Smirked Draco.

Hermione just shook her head in exasperation at the antics of her best friend and her intended. She smiled to herself at how good that sounded. Draco Malfoy was hers...and she could finally admit to herself that this was all she had ever truly wanted.

As the party winded down, Draco took Hermione out to the gardens and cast warming charms so they could lay down with each other on a chaise lounge and stare out at the stars. Quietly calling for Flixy, his house elf, Draco asked for blankets and some warm hot chocolate which was brought promptly. Snuggling under the covers, Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest, eyes gazing at each other while Draco gently traced her eyes, nose and mouth with his finger.

"This is nice." Hermione admitted quietly.

Draco smiled softly. "It is."

Hermione hummed in contentment, while Draco continued to caress her in some fashion. After a while Hermione placed her chin on his chest and quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "You know, we are going to be on the cover of every Wizarding paper tomorrow?"

Smirking at his intended, Draco nodded. "Yes I do know that, and I should feel bad because I know how much you abhor the press, but I can't help but feel immensely pleased about it all."

Smacking Draco's chest in mock irritation, Hermione shook her head which caused Draco to chuckle at his witch's obvious dislike of the press. "You always did like to be the center of attention, Malfoy."

Leaning up to place a gentle kiss on Hermione's lips, Draco just shrugged. "I can't stand the press actually, but in this case I'll make an exception. The whole of the Wizarding World come morning will know you're mine. I find the thought delicious and it makes me rather pleased with myself."

Laughing at her fiancée's audacity, Hermione grinned in response. "Such an arrogant prat." Hermione murmured affectionately.

"Your arrogant prat, lets not forget that part."

"As if I could forget such a thing. And I'm sure if I tried, you would remind me lest I forget what a foul loathsome evil little cockroach you can be."

Draco lifted an eyebrow mockingly, but Hermione just smiled impishly, taking the mickey at his expense. Draco laughed and rolled over so he was settled on top of her. "Now my love, you shouldn't say such things about your intended. He might have to punish you for thinking such things." Draco smirked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, noticing Hermione's blush bloom on her cheeks.

Hermione looked up with wide amber eyes and bit her lip enticingly. "What kind of punishment did you have in mind, my Lord?"

Draco's eyes darkened and he growled pushing his face into Hermione's neck and gently sucking on her pulse point, causing her to squirm in want. "I think you'd enjoy the kind of punishment I had in mind for you my sweet." Gently, tracing his hand up the slit of Hermione's dress, his eyes widened when he realized she was no longer wearing knickers. His head shot up and his gaze fixed on hers. "You aren't wearing knickers love?" Hermione smiled and shook her head, watching Draco's eyes darken and nostrils flare with need. Slowly he pushed his fingers along her slit, which was soaked with arousal. "Salazar Granger, you're soaked. Is this all for me, princess?"

Hermione arched into Draco's hand while he gently played with her, but not entering her. "Please Draco." Hermione whimpered quietly.

"Please what love? You need to tell me what you need, what you want. I'll give you whatever you ask for princess, you just have to tell me."

"I just want you...please Draco." Draco chuckled at Hermione's need as she writhed beneath him, seeking out friction. He continued to tease her, never entering her but keeping her on the edge of pleasure. She groaned and arched up into his body begging for release.

Leaning his lips down to Hermione's ear, Draco smirked wickedly. "You need to tell me exactly what you want. I want to hear you say it princess. I want you to own your pleasure, to ask for what you want. Don't hold back with me Granger. Be a good girl and tell me."

"Malfoy...you're such a prat." Draco chuckled wickedly which caused another gush of wetness to flow from Hermione. "Put your fingers in me Draco. Make me come, please."

Biting the side of Hermione's neck playfully, Draco's whispered "good girl" and proceeded to give his witch exactly what she wanted. Gently inserting his index finger inside his witch's core, Draco groaned at how wet she was, how warm and tight she felt. Deciding on a course of action, Draco worked Hermione up into a frenzied ball of need, gently pushing, prodding and pinching her clit and core. He watched in utter fascination as she moaned and mewled under his ministrations. It was like one of his Potions experiments, and Draco was nothing if not thorough with his ministrations. When Hermione couldn't take it any longer and forcefully told him to 'make her come or she'd hex his bollocks off,' Draco chuckled wickedly, and made his witch fall apart in an instant. Watching her back arch and her mouth drop open in a wordless moan of bliss, made Draco feel powerful. He owned her pleasure now, and he would never be remiss in his duties to give his witch more than she could handle. He'd never get tired of seeing her come undone.

When Hermione came down from her orgasm, she opened her eyes to the smug satisfaction of grey eyes burning back at her. Shaking her head in amusement, Hermione wandered her hand down to the front of Draco's trousers, where he was hard and aching for attention. Keeping eye contact, she slowly unbuttoned his trousers and gently took him out of his boxers. Draco hissed when his cock hit the cooler air, but Hermione's warm hand gently stroked him up and down as she smirked up at him. When she took her other hand and gently rolled his bollocks over while she continued stroking him Draco groaned in pleasure. Eyes blown with lustful need, Draco's breath was coming out forcefully through his nose as he tried to keep control over his body. When Hermione slowly slid down the chaise and enveloped his cock into the moist cavern on her mouth, Draco threw his head back and moaned unabashedly. "Fuck Princess, don't stop."

Hermione had never done this before, and despite reading extensively on the subject she was uncertain at first, but Draco's reactions emboldened her and soon he was an incoherent mess when she finally sucked him down her throat and watched him lose control, coming with a shout. When Hermione swallowed down every last drop, she gently kissed the tip of his cock before putting him back together smiling innocently at her fiancée, who was looking down at her in amazement.

"Where in Salazar's name did you learn to do that, Princess?" Draco said before he could stop himself, he didn't want to think of where she might of acquired such amazing oral skills.

Hermione giggled and shrugged. "Books."

Draco's eyes widened as he enveloped her in his arms and gently kissed her, groaning at the taste of himself on her lips. "You've never done that before?" Shaking her head in the negative Hermione was surprised when Draco's face burst out in a pleased smile. "Bloody hell Granger, if I had known you could do that back in school, I'd have followed you anywhere."

Hermione laughed, but behind her eyes Draco could see a touch of wistful sadness. "I was the know-it-all swot Malfoy, of course I'd read up on everything."

Draco smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Are we ever going to get past what an awful prat I was to you in school?"

Tilting her head, considering the wizard before her, Hermione sighed. "Yes, I know we can. We just have to promise each other not to use those dark days as ammunition in our future disagreements. We are going to argue Draco. Our temperaments make that a fact. But I'd like to think we've both matured to the point where we've evolved past childhood pettiness and hateful rhetoric."

Smiling at his witch with absolute love and adoration Draco moved her up to him and kissed her deeply. "Merlin knows I love you Hermione Granger Nott. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm never letting you go."

Smiling widely Hermione kissed Draco back lovingly. "I love you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Kissing gently and snuggling down into each other, the newly engaged couple watched the stars and talked quietly about their past, their present and the future. Hermione didn't know where their future would lead them, but she was content in the knowledge that she was finally where, and with whom, she wanted to be.


	23. Chapter 23

Julian Sark had spent the better part of the past two weeks immersing himself into mission planning for SD-6. His latest undercover assignment had thrown him and Sydney into much closer quarters than either one of them had been initially comfortable with. Sark was still wondering about Mia, and hadn't heard anything from any of his sources in regards to her whereabouts, or condition. Sydney was initially her usual caustic self, which both amused and irritated Julian in equal measure. Sark had taken it upon himself to inform Jack Bristow of Michael Vaughn's true identity. Andre Micheaux, an undercover plant within the CIA whose loyalty resided with a shadow organization Prophet 5, that his dead father had spearheaded in his quest for Rambaldi.

Jack was understandably mistrusting of the information that Julian provided, but once all the intel had proven reliable, never let it be said that Jack Bristow wasn't a man with a plan. Vaughn was taken into CIA custody, and his interrogation was overseen by Jack himself. The man broke quickly, which Julian thought humorous, and Vaughn had given up all pertinent information about his agency in exchange for a lighter sentence. When Sydney had been informed by her father to whom and where Vaughn's loyalties truly lied, she was in denial at first. But the evidence had been irrefutable, and Sydney had exacted her own vengeance on her former would-be lover, much to Sark's amusement. Needless to say, Michael Vaughn wouldn't be a problem ever again. Ah, a woman scorned is beautiful thing indeed, thought Julian gleefully.

Close proximity aside, Sydney was a skilled operative and Julian had been serious when he told her they were destined to work together. The conversation that Julian had with Mia's friend Harry Potter had played over in his mind constantly. Julian had never given much thought to his reasons for protecting Sydney, perhaps it was cursory to his endgame to find Rambaldi's devices and destroy them. When Mia had shown up in his life, Julian had admitted that he found her truly enchanting and was completely taken with her beauty and brilliance. He missed her, and it was hard for him to acknowledge that fact. But he wasn't sure if he couldn't live without her in his life, as he had continued on, going on successful missions and living his life much as he'd done before he met Mia. Albeit minus the sex, which he'd missed greatly...but he had realized that Mia was the one who was usually foremost in his thoughts...

Harry Potter had questioned his feelings for Mia, and Julian had to think long and hard about whether he was even capable of love. He cared for Mia, found her extremely sexy and desirable. But he wasn't sure if that translated to love. Julian Sark was not a fool. He and Mia came from two separate worlds, and she had told him that she fully intended to return to hers once her schooling was completed. She had family, friends and a man who apparently was in love with her, despite knowing of her relations with him. Julian Sark was many things, but altruistic was not one of them.

Perhaps that was why he felt a certain amount of guilt, when on his last mission with Sydney, it had required the two of them going undercover as a married couple on a train through the Middle East. The goal was to extract programming information from an informant within the Covenant. Sydney had played her part admirably and at one point they had gotten a bit drunk and Sark couldn't say that Sydney Bristow didn't give her all to an alias once she'd committed. The kiss they had shared had been much more than a simple token of the mission, and Julian had found himself re-evaluating Harry Potter's words once more. Did he really have ulterior motives where Sydney Bristow was concerned?

Sark had made contact with his handler in MI-6, explaining his current predicament and asking his handler to check in with his contacts domestically to see if they knew of any connections to a covert Ministry within the British government. The look on his handler's face told Sark all he needed to know, and Julian was quite sure he would be tasked to return to England sooner rather than later for a face to face with his superiors. Perhaps it would be best to join forces with Mia's Ministry, at least it would put everyone's cards on the table and perhaps give Julian a chance to see Mia again.

Leaving SD-6 for the afternoon, Sark was walking through the garage at Credit Dauphine when he'd noticed an unmarked van pull up into the loading zone. Not thinking much of it until later that evening, when he realized that there had been something off about the vans presence in the garage. Returning to SD-6, he'd soon realized that access to the main garage had been blocked electronically, but Sark wasn't a fool and he had quickly ascertained that something was amiss. Going through another entry, which was through a manhole two blocks down, Sark worked his way back to Credit Dauphine and gained entrance through a portal on the far side of the basement. He was able to access the surveillance system by piggy-backing his signal onto the mainframe. When the signal came into focus, Sark could see that the main floor of the offices where Arvin's office resided had been taken over by a hostile force. He scanned the offices, initially not seeing Sydney on any of the surveillance cameras until a final feed showed her working her way to the vault. Grabbing his weapons, Sark made his way into the interior of the building and into the auxiliary heating system which would eventually dead end about 150 feet outside the main vault.

When he reached the exit portal, he heard fighting just ahead of him. Moving quickly, he saw Sydney fighting McKenas Cole, a former SD-6 operative who was now working with Elena Derevko and the Covenant. The fight was brutal and when the final punch was thrown Sydney was lying on the floor beaten, nearly unconscious and bleeding. Sark listened to Cole making some lewd remarks about 'pigtails' and what he'd like to do to Sydney. Not thinking about the consequences of his actions, or questioning his anger over the situation, Julian moved into view and shot McKenas Cole where he stood. As his body dropped to the floor dead, Sydney looked up to see blazing blue eyes glaring down at her with an emotion she couldn't define. Getting to her feet, Sydney nodded at Sark in thanks and proceeded to tell him what had happened over the past few hours. It would seem that Cole had been tasked to get the vial of Rambaldi fluid that was locked away in the vault. Now that he was dead, it was only a matter of disposing of his comrades and freeing the hostages up on the main floor. Forming a plan, Sark and Sydney worked effortlessly together to kill the remaining intruders and free their co-workers, much to the relief of everyone. Sloane seemed particularly grateful and gave the two operatives the rest of the week off, which suited Julian just fine.

As he was leaving the building for the night, he noticed a bruised Sydney waiting for him by his car. Nodding to her, he was just about to get in and leave when she stopped him. "Sark, I just wanted to say thank you for what you did in there."

Julian nodded and smirked. "I was just doing my job Agent Bristow. There is no need to thank me."

Shaking her head in amusement, Sydney smiled softly. "Perhaps, although I'm pretty sure that didn't include killing McKenas Cole where he stood."

Sighing softly, Julian tried to look indifferent. "The man is rather offensive Agent Bristow, and I admit, I didn't appreciate his rather perverse comments. I may not have many redeeming qualities, but there are some things even I find repulsive."

At this, Sydney gave Sark her first genuine smile ever, which caused the man in question to adjust himself discreetly. Damn it, it had been too long since he'd had sex. "Well, it is important to have standards I suppose, even in our line of work."

Julian smiled at this. "You've accused me of a great many things, however, I'm sure you've never accused me of having standards Agent Bristow."

At this Sydney laughed joyfully, which caused Julian's smile to widen. "Well, I suppose that's true enough Sark, but I wanted to offer my thanks just the same."

Julian bowed his head in acknowledgment of the gesture. "I will take your gratitude in the spirit in which it is given, Agent Bristow. Perhaps it might be wise for you to head home and get some rest. I'd imagine you could use the extra time off to your advantage. Finals are coming up next week, are they not?"

Sydney looked taken aback for a moment. "Yes, they are as a matter of fact. I would ask you how you knew of such a thing, but I'd imagine much doesn't get by you Mr. Sark."

"I make it my business to know what is going on in the lives of those around me. It has become a matter of self-preservation if you will. I hope I haven't offended you."

Sydney shook her head slowly. "No, I'm not offended...just surprised. But then, you continually surprise me Sark. I haven't decided if that's a good thing or not."

Smiling widely, Julian made his way over towards Sydney and raised an eyebrow in challenge. "When you figure it out, please do inform me Agent Bristow."

"I'll do that Sark." Sydney blushed and walked back towards her car. Julian chuckled to himself and got into the drivers seat of his BMW and headed back to his apartment. Today had turned out to be an interesting day, and Julian realized driving home that there definitely was an attraction that existed between himself and Sydney. He just wasn't sure what that meant, if anything.

When Sark finally reached his apartment, he took a shower and made something quick to eat. He was about to go to sleep when his encrypted phone rang. Sighing at the brilliant timing he answered it, listening to the small set of clicks filtered through the static and wrote down the coordinates and time for the meeting. Once he was done, he silently calculated that he was to head to England for a meeting on Friday...two days from now...his contact would be meeting him in downtown London, near the entrance to the British Museum at 3pm local time. Julian sighed heavily. Perhaps this Rambaldi mess would finally have an expiration date. Not that he didn't love the job, but lately it had been becoming something of a chore. Where once he'd craved the intensity and action, lived for the kill...now all he felt was hollow and empty inside. Julian had never taken the time to imagine what his life might look like once this whole mess was done, he'd always thought he'd be dead. But now, he couldn't help but wonder if there was truly a life for him, waiting in the wings.

The next day flew by and before Julian knew it he was standing in front of the British Museum with a newspaper folded under his arm. When he spotted his contact, he waited until the man sat on the bench next to him. The man had the same paper, folded it and placed it next to him while he took a sip of his coffee. Sark ignored the man and waited until he left. Sark folded his paper and placed it over the other one left on the bench. There was a key card underneath the paper, which Sark discreetly grabbed and pocketed. Grabbing the papers he threw them both in the receptacle and made his way towards his contact point.

Several blocks down, in a quiet alley Julian Sark went into a small pub which also housed a bed and breakfast and made his way to room 47. When he entered, Sark recognized his direct superior, head of MI-6 Phillip Scofield and another man he wasn't familiar with. When Sark sat across from them, the second man introduced himself.

"Mr. Sark, I am Edmund Oberon, head of MI-5." The two men shook hands and Julian sat back impassively waiting to be debriefed.

"Julian," Phillip began, "I asked Edmund to meet with us, because under the circumstances I felt it was prudent to do so. Your contact passed on your message to me, and I requested that Phillip meet with us as he has some pertinent information on the subject."

Edmund nodded. "Perhaps you might first explain, Mr. Sark, your interest and knowledge in the covert Ministry you mentioned."

Nodding once, Julian Sark knew this was protocol, but it didn't mean he had to like it. "I met a young woman recently who goes by the name of Mia Wilkins. I have since learned that her true name is Hermione Granger." At the shared looks of surprise between the two men, Julian received confirmation that they both knew about Mia, and about the magical Ministry. "I know whom she is, and what Ministry she is governed by. I was able to procure the information from a man within her community, for a price. She is aware of Rambaldi and his endgame, a fact that was brought to my attention recently. I believe it might behoove us to join forces with her organization, as they seem to know a bit more about Rambaldi than we do and could help us put a swift end to the many factions trying to obtain his works."

"And how exactly did you make Miss Granger's acquaintance, Mr. Sark?" Inquired Edmund harshly.

"I met her at the Simpson's gala in Seattle. Mia Wilkins, Miss Granger's alias, has just finished her studies at the University of Washington, and I'd met her that evening. She had taken an interest in the Rambaldi box I was sent to retrieve for Irina Derevko. Mia recognized the box as being 'magical' in origin and took the original, leaving an identical magical copy. She returned it to her Ministry, where her biological brother and best friend Harry Potter work."

Both men sat back stunned. "Are you saying Julian, that Milo Rambaldi was a wizard?" Asked Phillip hesitantly.

Julian nodded. "Yes sir, that is exactly what I'm saying. It was verified to me by Mr. Harry Potter. The revelation of this was under personal circumstances, Sir. I've been involved with Mia Wilkins for the past several months. She was able to figure out on her own my true affiliations after just a couple meetings. She is extremely bright Sir, and according to Mr. Potter was able to ascertain Rambaldi's endgame within a short time of returning to her Ministry. I don't doubt this to be fact, as the woman in question has probably the most brilliant mind I've ever come across."

Phillip raised a brow at Julian's words. "That is indeed high praise coming from you Julian. We are aware of the magical Ministry, as I'm sure you understand it is highly classified. We are also familiar with the name Hermione Granger. She is a heroine in their world, and almost single-handedly along with Mr. Potter, defeated a megalomaniac wizard bent on destruction of all non-magical people. Edmund was asked by their Minister, a Kingsley Shacklebolt, to help train some of their operatives in Muggle combat, which we have provided over the past year."

"Sir, I think it's time we bring in the Americans as well. Jack and Sydney Bristow for obvious reasons. Director Kendall from the DSR as well, as they have many artifacts and have done some extensive research on their end. I would even consider Derevko, but I'm not quite sure where the woman's allegiance lies in relation to her daughter."

Phillip looked thoughtful, while Edmund appeared indifferent. "I can see the wisdom in this, but we will need to check with our superior to obtain permission on our end. I will have Edmund discuss the possibility with Minister Shacklebolt as he deals with that end of it directly. If we do this Julian, your cover would be moot. The Americans will know of your true affiliations."

Julian nodded. "I understand Sir. I have been thinking of what my life looks like once Rambaldi is no longer an issue."

Phillip smiled at his protege. "I can't imagine you wishing to retire Julian."

Shrugging indifferently, "I'm not sure what I want to do, Sir. I'd never imagined the possibility before."

"Well, whatever you want to do, Her Majesty's Government will support you Julian. It is the least we can do under the circumstances."

"Thank you Sir. Should I head back to Los Angeles, or do you think you'll be able to facilitate this meeting within the week?"

Phillip looked at Edmund who nodded briefly. "Why don't you remain in London for a couple days and perhaps we can funnel some intel to SD-6 to keep you here for the time being."

"About that Sir, I have a way to disable and dismantle the Alliance and the Covenant. I would be happy to share that information at this meeting. Perhaps with the help of the CIA and the Magical Ministry, we can strike a fatal blow to those terrorist organizations simultaneously."

At this information, both Phillip and Edmund smiled approvingly. "That is excellent news Julian. I will be in touch." Phillip stood up, followed by the other two men. Hands were shaken and platitudes made with Julian being the first to leave the pub. As he made his way to his townhome in Hyde Park, Julian couldn't help but feel hopeful for the first time in his life. Perhaps the end was finally in sight after all.


	24. Chapter 24

Kingsley Shacklebolt liked to think he was a foreword thinking wizard, but after talking with his contact in MI-5, he was beginning to question whether or not being progressive was such a good idea. Edmund Oberon was a man of few words, but had managed to convey a course of action that was unprecedented. Somehow the Muggle government had figured out Rambaldi's true origins, and this unsettled Kingsley greatly. While he had the man's promise of complete secrecy, Kingsley was still a bit wary of working with any Muggle agency. This situation with Rambaldi was causing all sorts of problems, and making strange bedfellows, at least temporarily.

The Wizarding Papers had announced the engagement of Hermione Nott and Draco Malfoy in Thursday's edition of the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and The Quibbler. By Saturday the entirety of the Wizarding World had received news that Britain's Golden Girl, Harry Potter's best friend and Brightest Witch of the Age was formally engaged. Not that Hermione nor Draco cared, as Kingsley had given Draco the rest of the week off and the two lovebirds had spent the past three days firmly ensconced in Draco's bedroom at Malfoy Manor, much to Narcissa's shock and Lucius' amusement. After the first night, Lucius had quietly reminded his son that silencing charms were a good idea, even though the Manor was vast, and Draco's wing was on the other side of the house. Apparently Hermione was a screamer, and Draco had made it his mission to see how loud he could make her scream. Hermione had been understandably mortified when Draco had told her, and steadfastly refused to take any meals in the Manor with Draco's parents until he apologized for being so inconsiderate. When Draco had just laughed and told Hermione that he would do no such thing, the little witch had grabbed her beaded bag out of her silver clutch, gone into the ensuite, changed into street clothes and walked out to the bedroom ready to leave. Panicked into action, Draco promised his intended he would apologize profusely to his parents immediately, put a permanent silencing charm on the room and proceeded to gather his witch into his arms, kissing her breathless. That was two days ago, and the lovers hadn't left the room since.

When Kingsley's patronus entered Draco's room, the two were just finishing lunch and Hermione was trying to convince Draco that she really needed to return to Grimmauld Place. Draco wasn't happy with the idea, and was trying to negotiate terms when Kingsley's voice echoed in the room.

"Hermione, Draco...an urgent matter has come to my attention. I know it's Saturday but I need you both to come to Grimmauld Place within the hour."

Draco looked over at his fiancé with a raised eyebrow, but she just shrugged and looked pensive. Together they made their way into the shower, careful not to get distracted so they could get to Harry's place on time. When they arrived, Kingsley was sitting in the library with Theo, Harry, Blaise and Dean. Draco escorted Hermione to a small sitting couch, and he made himself comfortable next to her when Kingsley thanked them all for coming so quickly.

"So what's going on Kings?" Inquired Hermione softly.

The Minister of Magic looked at each person in the room contemplatively. "I've received word from my contact in MI-5. It seems that both the foreign and domestic branches of Britain's Muggle covert authority wish to share information with our Ministry on Rambaldi. They know he's a wizard, and feel this is the best course of action. They've even managed to get the American CIA and DSR to agree to meet as well."

The stunned silence in the room was deafening. Draco turned to look as his fiancé who was pale and shaking. Hermione barely noticed Draco looking at her worriedly, she was too absorbed in the fact that she hadn't contacted Julian at all since she had woken up, and hadn't ended things properly with him before getting engaged to Draco. This request obviously had Julian written all over it. Was he trying to make amends for that night? Did it matter since he'd kissed Sydney Bristow since then? Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty, even though she and Julian had never defined their relationship, he had told her as much, as he wasn't able to offer any sort of commitment.

Standing up and walking out of the library, Hermione missed the looks of confusion, worry, and understanding on the faces of the wizards within the room. Draco stood up to follow her, nodding to Kingsley on the way out of the library. He walked downstairs to the kitchen, where he found Hermione rummaging through the cupboards looking for something.

"Granger, are you okay?" Draco asked quietly, standing in the doorway and watching his intended warily.

Hermione sighed and rested her forehead on the cabinet door and closed her eyes in shame. "I'm sorry Draco. I suddenly realized where this request was most likely coming from."

Draco nodded, looking displeased. "Sark." He said harshly.

Hermione turned to face her fiancé and nodded. "I know I shouldn't feel guilty, but I can't help it. I never ended things properly and now we're engaged. I can't help but feel..." Hermione drifted off waving her hand and not looking at Draco, who was watching her closely.

"Do you regret getting engaged so quickly?" Draco asked quietly, his grey eyes burning with intensity.

"No! No...I just don't like the impropriety of it all. It makes me feel like a woman with questionable moral values."

At this Draco chuckled and shook his head, coming over and enveloping his witch into his arms and kissing her in reassurance. "Princess, no one would ever think such a thing about you and if they did, I would hex them soundly." Smiling and caressing Hermione's face, Draco placed another soft kiss on her lips, to which she responded fervently. Groaning in surprise, Draco gripped Hermione to him tightly before lifting her up and placing her on the counter, spreading her knees so he could nestle himself in between them.

Hermione grabbed the back of Draco's neck, sinking her hands into his downy soft platinum hair and kissing him back with passion. She was unsure how long they were lost in their embrace until an amused chuckle was heard from the doorway. Lifting her head up and looking over Draco's shoulder, she saw her brother standing there with a devilish smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but we do need to get on with the meeting." Theo snarked.

"Piss off Theo," sneered Draco, which earned him a smack and eye-roll from his intended. Moving Hermione off the counter, Draco held her to his side and kissed her forehead. "Don't fret love, we will figure it out."

Hermione nodded. "You're not upset with me?"

Draco's eyes widened. "Whatever for? Hermione, you have nothing to apologize for. So no, I'm not upset."

Smiling in relief, Hermione kissed Draco quickly and walked back towards the library leaving Theo and Draco alone momentarily.

"Do I want to know what that was all about?" Asked Theo.

"Hermione is just feeling guilty because she didn't end things properly with Sark before we got engaged. I can understand her feelings, as she's not the kind of woman to lead someone on, or intentionally hurt someone. I was under the impression that their relationship was never defined. But she still feels guilty, mate." Draco shrugged.

Theo nodded. "Hermione has a good heart, and she would never hurt anyone intentionally if she could help it. You probably should prepare yourself for the possibility of her wanting to end things properly, which would require Hermione to interact with Sark at some point."

Draco sighed in irritation. "Yeah, I know. I don't have to like it though, but she is mine now, and I know she loves me and I love her. I'm not insecure Theo. I just worry about her taking on too much responsibility. She's always looking out for everyone else."

"And never for herself, I know mate." Theo remarked sadly. It was hard to forget sometimes how awful he'd been to his own sister.

Draco sensing the mood in the room was becoming a bit maudlin, slapped his friend on the back. "Come on, mate. We need to get back to the library." Theo nodded and together the two friends made their way back to the library.

The meeting continued and after much debate it was decided that meeting with the Muggle foreign and domestic intelligence agencies posed little risk as those in charge already knew of the Ministry of Magic's existence. As far as the Americans were concerned, Sydney Bristow was relevant to the investigation as was her father. The DSR was a wild card, but Kingsley assured his people that if it became a security risk, he would send the obliviators in to deal with those involved.

Kingsley left soon after, letting the group know he would be trying to set something up for the upcoming week and he would recommend having the meeting at a Grimmauld Place as it was the securest building outside the ministry and Malfoy Manor. Harry wasn't thrilled about having a bunch of people in his home, but the protective charms and wards made it nigh on impenetrable.

When the meeting concluded, Hermione told Draco she was going to stay with Harry at least until she could find her own place. She wasn't comfortable spending large quantities of time at the Manor. Draco pouted, but said he understood, although secretly he had something else in mind. He kissed Hermione goodnight, and told her he'd be by after work in the evening to take her to dinner. She just nodded and kissed him back enthusiastically, which caused Draco to groan in frustration and Hermione to giggle at him. Shaking his head ruefully at his witch, Draco winked at her as he floo'd back to Malfoy Manor.

Theo, who had watched the exchange, decided to make his sentiments known. "Sis, I was thinking you could move into Nott Manor with me. It's your home too, and it would be nice to spend some extra time with you too."

Hermione's face fell as she realized she hadn't considered Theo in her planning at all. "I wasn't sure you'd want me to Theo. I know you're seeing Astoria, which I have to tell you I'm not exactly sure why. She seems rather two-dimensional for someone like you."

Theo frowned. "What do you mean, Hermione?"

Sighing reluctantly, Hermione gestured for Theo to sit. "Look, I don't know Astoria all that well, and I'm sure she's a nice girl...but that's my point. She's a girl Theo. She doesn't seem like the kind of woman, someone as bright and thoughtful as you would be well-suited for. She was easily irritated at the ball when you came in with me and she wasn't shy about trying to usurp your attention. I would think a woman who loves you would be more supportive of you having a relationship with me, and I didn't get that feeling at all where Astoria was concerned. That's why I didn't think to ask you, because I didn't want to get in the way of your relationship with her if she's what you really want."

Theo shook his head in wonder at his older sister and how she could see things so clearly. "Actually, I'd been meaning to end it with Astoria for a while, but I was so lost and lonely when I was trying to find you and she was there for me in a way. But you're right, she's not the kind of woman I want long term and it's not fair to lead her on anymore."

"Well, if you're sure then I'd love to come and stay with you for a bit. But please promise you won't make an issue if Draco comes and stays over. I'd rather not have to deal with an over-protective brother."

"I will try and behave Sis. I just want to see you happy and I know Draco can make you happy."

Hermione moved over to hug her brother. "Thank you Theo. That means more to me than you could ever possibly know."


	25. Chapter 25

It had taken three days for all the principles involved in the Rambaldi drama to come to an agreement on the time and place to meet. The Americans had been approached by MI-6 director Phillip Scofield, and while reluctant at first, Director Kendall was soon made to see the wisdom in a full on collaboration with British Intelligence. Jack, Sydney and Kendall had taken a private jet from Los Angeles to a classified military base outside of London. When the three agents disembarked off the plane, they were greeted by Scofield and Edmund Oberon, Head of MI-5, but it was the third person in the party that had garnered the most surprise. When Sydney saw Sark, her first reaction was to suspect some sort of trap, but when Chief Scofield apprised the Bristow's and Kendall of Sark's true allegiance, Sydney was stunned.

On the ride to their destination, Sydney sat with Sark and his direct superior while her father went in another car with Chief Oberon and Director Kendall. Sark just held her gaze as she stared angrily at him, with her arms folded in front of her. "So, you're MI-6?" Sydney asked harshly.

"Yes, Agent Bristow, I work for the British Foreign Intelligence Service. I have since the age of 18."

At this confession Sydney's eyes widened and she looked over to Chief Scofield for confirmation.

"What Mr. Sark is telling you is the truth Agent Bristow. We recruited Julian at the age of 17, when he finished his A levels with perfect marks. His aptitude tests were off the charts and since he had no family to speak of, he was a prime candidate for recruitment."

"You were recruited at seventeen?" Sydney asked astonished. Sark only nodded. "My mother died when I was nine, and my father was not in the picture. I'd had no other family, so I was sent to a boys orphanage outside of Kent, where I was raised. When Chief Scofield came to recruit me I was seventeen but didn't start my formal training until a year later. By the age of seventeen I could roughly speak six languages, and the orphanage matron identified me for recruitment. I was more than willing to do whatever I needed in order to leave that place. I've never regretted my decision nor have I ever second guessed the things I've had to do in the course of my work until very recently."

"And what could possibly cause the great Mr. Sark to have regrets?" Sydney asked mockingly.

Sark just raised an eyebrow appraisingly but didn't offer any more information. Sydney sat there in the car and went over every interaction she'd ever had with Sark. As she dissected through all their encounters, one thing became crystal clear. "It was you who gave the information about Andre Micheaux to my father?" Julian made eye contact and nodded once. "Why would you do something like that Sark? You'd had to have known that it might compromise your cover?"

Julian sighed and looked Sydney squarely in the eye. "You had suffered needlessly at the hands of Arvin Sloane when he had your fiancé killed. You are an excellent operative Sydney but you are far too trusting of others. I didn't want you to fall into a similar situation with Agent Vaughn. Your mother's intentions are dubious at best, and while I'm sure she cares for you, she cares for power more. She'd turned herself into the CIA with the express purpose of gaining access to Echelon, gaining your trust was just a secondary benefit. She also wanted to know how much of Rambaldi's endgame the CIA was privy too."

Sydney shook her head in disbelief. "You're saying my mother is using me?"

Sark sighed, beginning to become bored with the conversation. "Agent Bristow, you are showing your naïveté once again if you seriously think your mother would've somehow, after 20 years, suddenly see the error of her ways. Irina Derevko has only been interested in one thing, and that's power and the ability to keep it."

Sydney stared long and hard at Sark, and seeing the sincerity in his eyes she nodded once and turned to look out the window. Her mother's motives weren't exactly a mystery to her, but to hear it put so bluntly, so succinctly, did something to Sydney and any remaining hope she'd had died within her at that precise moment. She didn't move or respond, or show any change in emotion from what Sark could see, but he watched as the life dimmed from her eyes, and he felt his heart constrict at the thought that he had crushed what remaining hope Sydney held for her mother.

The remainder of the car ride was met with silence, each person lost in their own thoughts. When the car finally came to a stop, the sky was dark and the lights on the street were extinguished, which Julian thought odd. Jack, Kendall and Edmund were standing just inside a gate at the middle of the road leading to a park. Once they were in the park, the remaining lights in the neighborhood instantly darkened and Sark felt the hairs on the back of his neck warn him that they were not alone in here.

Right before he was about to pull his gun, a voice he recognized said firmly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Sark." Looking up, Sark came face to face with Draco Malfoy, who was standing next to Theodore Nott, Mia's brother. The surprised looks on the Americans faces did little to comfort Sark, but he nodded all the same.

"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps we should move inside, as I'm sure everyone is anxious to get this meeting over with." Stated Edmund Oberon. Malfoy gave one last glare towards Sark, and then moved the Muggles to the other end of the park. Once they'd reached the gate, Draco tapped something that looked strangely like a broom, on the pavement three times. The sight that greeted the Muggles was nothing short of amazing. The building in front of them expanded and suddenly a town home that wasn't there before...was. Sydney looked at her father whom rarely showed much emotion, but even Jack Bristow was impressed.

When the building had come into view, the two strangers took the Muggles into the house, which had a long narrow hallway. As they moved down into a basement area, a doorway presented itself and inside was a kitchen, with a long table in the center and comfortable chairs lining the sides and ends. Sitting at the far end was a tall, black man who was wearing colorful robes and an interesting hat, he smiled warmly. Next to him, standing to his left was a young man with black hair and startling green eyes. He nodded once, but didn't smile. On the right of the large man was another black man who was much younger, impeccably dressed and staring in open dislike at the group that had entered the room.

Kingsley stood from his seat and made his way over to Edmund Oberon. "Welcome Edmund, perhaps you might take care of the introductions."

"Of course. Kingsley Shacklebolt, allow me to introduce my counterpart in the foreign intelligence service, Phillip Scofield, Head of MI-6. His top operative Julian Sark. (A few eyes widened at the mention that Julian worked for MI-6). Deputy Director Kendall of the American Department of Special Research, a branch of their National Security Agency. Central Intelligence officers Jack and Sydney Bristow." Kingsley nodded and shook each persons hand, then introduced them to everyone on his team. "We are still waiting on one person I'm afraid, she was researching something important and will be here shortly."

Sydney didn't miss the way that Sark stiffened at the mention of this mystery woman. As everyone sat, and tea was served, a seat remained empty to the left of Kingsley Shacklebolt until a sound was heard from outside the room and a moment later, a beautiful young woman dressed in a stunning navy dress and silver heels, walked into the room. All the men's eyes were on her as she walked over to the head of the table and apologized for being late. As she sat, her eyes caught Sark's and the look of recognition was palpable. Sydney was intrigued by this new person. She was petite, but radiated a power unlike anything Sydney had ever felt before. Her eyes were battle-hardened and possessed a deep intelligence. How in the world did Sark know this woman, and why did the way he was looking at her cause burning jealousy to simmer in Sydney's gut?

"Please excuse my tardiness gentleman, and Lady"...Hermione smiled stiffly at Sydney, an expression not missed by Julian. "I was just grabbing a few things for our meeting."

"Please allow me to introduce Hermione Granger Nott. As some of you are aware, but all will be by the end of the evening, the reason you are here is to discuss the threat of Rambaldi. What some of you are unaware of, is that Milo Rambaldi was part of our community at one time. My formal title is Minister of Magic, and we reside in secret magical enclaves that are hidden within the British community."

Jack Bristow looked dubiously at the Minister of Magic. "I'm sorry Sir, and I mean no disrespect...but magic does not exist."

"Then tell me how this home exists, Mr. Bristow?" Sneered the aristocratic blonde sitting next to the petite woman on his right. Hermione put her hand on Draco's arm, a gesture immediately caught by Julian, who was scope-locked on the markings on the woman's left ring finger. Seeing where Julian's gaze had landed, Hermione blushed again but the blonde, Draco Malfoy looked over at Julian with a triumphant smirk on his face, which caused Sark to glower hatefully at the other man.

Hermione took out her beaded bag and proceeded to place her arm all the way to the shoulder into the bag, moved around and took out several objects...a box, a book and some documents. When they all had a moment to look at the items, everyone could clearly see they were Rambaldi in origin. Jack Bristow just shrugged as if he wasn't convinced, so Hermione stood up and immediately transformed herself into her animagus, which caused everyone around the table to gasp in shocked surprise except for Sark, who just had a ridiculous little smirk on his face, as if he wasn't surprised at all. When everyone settled back into their seats, Draco turned to whisper something in Hermione's ear, which caused her to nod once and glare at the her fiancé in exasperation.

Politely, she turned to face Jack Bristow and smiled. "Are you convinced now, Mr. Bristow?" Jack could only nod in shock while a few people chuckled softly. "I do apologize for startling you in such a way, but time is of the essence and I would really not wish to waste it debating the merits of magical theory."

Jack smirked and nodded once. "I apologize if I've offended you Miss Nott. I've seen many things in my life, but you'll have to forgive me if it takes me a while to wrap my mind around this."

Hermione laughed softly, making her face glow. "It is quite all right. I'd imagine it feels a bit like falling down the rabbit hole."

At the mention of her favorite book, Sydney nodded slowly. "I do feel a bit like Alice right now. We are even having tea, is there a Mad Hatter around somewhere I'm not aware of?" At that exact moment, Kreacher popped into the kitchen and started complaining about filthy Muggles and how his poor mistress would be so upset, ruining the Ancient of Noble House of Black. Harry barked at the creature, who popped out of the room as quickly as he came, and Sydney couldn't help herself, she laughed joyfully, to which Hermione joined her in on the joke and like that the ice was broken between the two women.

"Please forgive Kreacher, he is a House Elf and doesn't have any contact with those outside the Magical community." Hermione offered kindly.

The Muggles just shook their heads in amused disbelief, then Sark spoke up. "Perhaps It would be best to begin discussion about why we are here." He said it a bit more forcefully than intended and didn't miss the way Mia blushed and dropped her eyes uncomfortably. Julian knew he shouldn't feel upset nor jealous. He and Mia had made no promises and things had taken a turn before they could define anything. But inside he was hurt...deep down. He cared for Mia, more than he'd ever cared for anyone and he didn't think that his Mia would've treated what they'd shared so dismissively, although if Julian was honest, he had pretty much dismissed her that night on the boat by not being open. Shaking the useless thoughts out of his head, he looked up to see Malfoy staring at him as if he wanted to throttle him. Julian just smirked back.

Hermione sighed inwardly. She'd expected that Julian might be here tonight, but she now wished more than ever that she'd ended things properly before this meeting. She'd never wanted to hurt Julian intentionally, and despite his years of training she could see the confused hurt behind his eyes as he looked at her. She looked at him pleadingly, hoping he'd understand and would give her a chance to explain after their meeting. The former lovers shared a look, and Julian nodded once, which made Hermione smile and Sydney felt that same twinge of jealousy flare inside her gut.

Draco for his part, was trying to be the supportive fiancé. He knew he didn't have anything to worry about. Hermione loved him and he loved her. But seeing the smug Muggle, Draco just wanted to hex him, but he knew his princess wouldn't appreciate it.

"Of course." Hermione stated firmly. "Our Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt has asked you to work with us on the Rambaldi issue. For those of you who aren't aware, Milo Rambaldi was a wizard born in the fifteenth century. He was obsessed with Non-magical culture, or Muggle culture as we call it here. He was what we in the magical community might consider a Dark Wizard. He used all manner of spells and potions in an effort to extend his life. We believe that he was at least partially successful in his endeavor and that is why organizations such as the Covenant, the Alliance and the now defunct Prophet 5 were after his works. On the table is a box, the runes are magical in origin which offers the box protective charms, and the box could not be opened without the corresponding magical keys, each with its own unique magical signature. At least until now. Part of the reason I was late was in researching the box, I was able to determine that the runes were in fact, the basis for a genetic code, or marker. Once I was able to determine the primer, I was able to decode all of Rambaldi's texts in our possession."

Theo smiled at his sister. "So you were able to decode it after all?"

Hermione smiled back. "It was a bit of trial and error, but once I figured out the primer, the rest fell into place."

Phillip Scofield looked at the little witch and smiled warmly. "Miss Nott, I have heard of your brilliance from my colleague, but I must admit I am at a loss. How long have you been working on the Rambaldi issue within your Ministry?"

The smug looks that passed around the table from those within the Magical community made Sydney give her father a look of disbelief. Hermione gently cleared her throat and said calmly, "about three weeks total, Mr. Scofield."

"Bloody hell!" Edmund Oberon murmured under his breath, to which Kendall just nodded in awe.

Hermione tried to ignore the heated look she was receiving from Julian and pushed on with her explanation. "I was able to open the box and according to our records, it should've carried something Rambaldi referred to as the Passenger, but there was only a tiny vial of liquid. When I analyzed it, it contained DNA, which I've assumed to be Rambaldi's DNA. So I've worked out two theories. One, is that this DNA was meant to be used with Miss Bristow's eggs, to create a child that would be implanted into a host. This 'Passenger' would be seen as the second coming of Rambaldi, an idea that we found written throughout his texts. The wizard saw himself as some sort of Prophet, and from what we understand, wrote some sort of codex about a 'chosen one.' Initially it was thought this person was Irina Derevko, but I've come to believe it is you Miss Bristow."

Sydney looked at the younger woman, who clearly had done her research into this and nodded once looking over at Kendall accusingly. The man cleared his throat and spoke. "We have also come to that conclusion. The DSR took custody of Agent Bristow a while back and ran numerous tests on her, with her implied consent. She was able to obtain a page in Rambaldi's journal that identified the chosen one. When the tests were complete, we had definitive proof that Sydney was the one the prophecy foretold."

Hermione rolled her eyes, looking over at Harry who just chuckled, drawing attention to himself.

"Sorry, it's just I spent the better part of my life being called the exact same thing. You'd think someone would come up with a better moniker than the 'chosen one."

Blaise snickered. "Yeah, like the Boy-who-Lived-died-and then Lived again."

Amused chuckles were heard over the table while the Americans just looked perplexed. "I am sure that is a story we would most like to hear someday." Commented Jack Bristow.

Harry just shrugged and looked to his best friend who smiled lovingly at him. "Sure, if we deal with this Rambaldi mess, I'd be happy to swap war stories with you Mr. Bristow."

Jack nodded and looked back to the young Englishwoman who seemed to have all the male eyes in the room focused solely on her, including Mr. Sark. Jack thought this new development was intriguing, but looking at his daughter, he was fairly certain she didn't share the sentiment.

"As I was saying," Hermione smirked, "Miss Bristow, I believe that the Rambaldi symbol on the box is representative of your mother, you and this Passenger." Lifting her hand in the air, the rune on the box that showed the eye of Rambaldi appeared. "The circle in the center represents Rambaldi, or the second coming of Rambaldi. The two signs on either side are pagan symbols denoting two women, or the wombs of two women. Through both of these women, Rambaldi can come forth. I have done extensive research on this and I have come to believe that this is one of two sources of Rambaldi DNA."

"And the second source?" Julian inquired.

"That is my second theory, Rambaldi himself." Hermione replied.

The looks of astonishment and disbelief covered the faces of those present. "Miss Nott, are you implying that Milo Rambaldi is still alive?" Chief Oberon asked incredulously.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Sir, in the magical world there are items that can extend a wizards life indefinitely. One such magic is very heinous and dark in nature. In our recent magical war here in Britain, The Order of the Phoenix of which Kingsley, Harry and I were members, fought against a Dark Wizard who had created these items. It took Harry and I a year on the run before we were able to find them all and destroy them, before Harry could kill the wizard."

"I wasn't aware there was a magical war going on Miss Nott." Jack Bristow stated clearly.

"You wouldn't have. But there were several incidents that were put down as terrorist attacks. The destruction of the Milennium Bridge in London for example, on June 24th 1996. It was destroyed by a group of supporters of the Dark Lord Voldemort, they called themselves Death Eaters."

Draco grimaced and Hermione grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He looked at her fondly, which wasn't missed by any of the group. "You were a Death Eater?" Julian sneered menacingly.

Draco returned the glare and nodded once. "My father had been sent to prison and I was left to protect my mother at sixteen. The Dark Lord threatened to kill her if I didn't take the Mark. Everything I did during that time was to protect my mother. Tell me Sark, if your mother was still alive, wouldn't you have done anything to protect her?"

Julian's nostrils flared in anger and Hermione could see it was taking all his strength not to lash out at Draco. Hermione gave her fiancé a reproving look, but he just stared back at her unrepentant. Sydney, seeing Julian's distress, reached for his hand under the table and gave him a reassuring squeeze of support, which he returned without breaking eye contact with the blonde wizard across from him.

"I think we can save the personal taunts for another time Mr. Malfoy." Sydney spoke forcefully glaring at the blonde. "While we could debate the merits of good and evil until the world ends, I doubt it is going to help us solve the issue at hand. So I suggest you rein in your temper, or I will do it for you."

Draco's eyes widened and then he smirked at the brunette Muggle who was glaring at him angrily. "Perhaps another time, Miss Bristow."

Hermione's face didn't change but she shifted her hand into her animagus form and dug her claws into Draco's hand, causing the wizard to flinch in pain. She smirked at her intended while he raised an eyebrow back in challenge, his eyes promising retribution. Draco silently healed himself, while his friends were chuckling to themselves, and scourgified the blood from his hands and trousers. His witch was a hellcat.

"As I was saying..." Hermione primly went on, "Wizards have developed ways to extend their life, and I believe Rambaldi was no different. He invented something called 'the horizon' which my research has shown, was likely how he was able to cheat death."

Kingsley looked towards Hermione and asked, "What exactly is the Horizon, Hermione?"

"I believe it is some kind of regenerative DNA potion that allows the users body to do just that, regenerate. Everything I've studied has led me to this conclusion. The question remains as to the Horizons location, and I believe when we find that, we find Rambaldi."

The Muggles in the room looked at the little witch in astonishment. "So if this is true, why hasn't Rambaldi shown himself?" Phillip Scofield asked.

Hermione sighed. "Milo Rambaldi was what we in the magical world call a Seer. He could see things that might happen in the future. He was powerful and sought like-minded individuals to his side. Theo's and my ancestor was one such woman. Rambaldi had wanted to marry our ancestor, Amariel Siobhan Nott. When she refused, he cursed our family line. I am the first witch born to the Ancient and Noble House of Nott in over 400 years. My biological father believed me to not have any magical powers when I was born, what we would call a squib. Convinced the curse was active within me, he sent me to live with Muggles. During our war, I was forced to remove all memories from my adoptive parents and send them to another part of the world for their own safety. They died before I could lift the memory charms, but I'd found out in their will I was adopted and the Minister helped me track down my biological parents."

The looks of utter astonishment on the Muggles faces caused Hermione to dip her head and blush in shame. Draco gently took her hand and kissed the back of it in comfort, causing Hermione to smile shakily at him in thanks. Clearing her throat Hermione went on. "A few weeks ago, I had an incident where I fell into a magical coma and received a vision of my ancestor Amariel. She told me indirectly of the Horizon, and more specifically, her relationship with Rambaldi. My family curse was broken through me, which if Rambaldi's alive, he would likely have knowledge of. The documents on the table, discuss the Horizon and something called a sacred pool. I've speculated that the sacred pool and the horizon have to work together to confirm immortality. And if I had to hazard a guess, I would assume the pool would be buried as part of Rambaldi's tomb."

Director Kendall looked at the young woman with an appraising eye. "Do you have any idea where this tomb might be?"

Hermione sighed. "No, nothing in my research has indicated a location. It's not in Italy, that we have ascertained. So that leaves the rest of the world."

Sydney thought back on everything she had learned about Milo Rambaldi. While it wasn't much, one thing did stand out. "When I was recruited into the CIA to work as a double agent against SD-6, my handler, Michael Vaughn, showed me a chart of SD-6...there was a code on it...Leo-47 Norte."

Hermione looked at Draco and together the two were whispering to each other. When they had finished their conversation, Hermione nodded and smiled at Sydney. "The code represents athrimantic coordinates, which if I remember my calculations correctly, place the Horizon somewhere in Vancouver, Canada."

Julian nodded. "There is a bank there that was used by Andre Micheaux, an alias of Michael Vaughn's. My guess...there is probably a safety deposit box in his name, and it is there we might find the Horizon."

Hermione nodded looking at Kingsley expectantly. Kingsley gestured to his muggle counterparts and offered a solution. "I can arrange to send a small team to Vancouver immediately. The only question is, is there anyway to get ahold of Mr. Vaughn's DNA?"

"Why?" Sydney wondered.

"Because we can use a potion to transfigure one of our Aurors into Michael Vaughn or Andre Micheaux." Offered Kingsley.

"Michael Vaughn's belongings are in CIA holding. I can access it and get what we need. I'm assuming a hairbrush would prove sufficient?"

Kingsley nodded. "Time is of the essence so perhaps Mr. Bristow, you might return to Los Angeles and get the required item. If Mr. Sark and Miss Bristow need to accompany you, please do so. I will make arrangements to procure what we need on our end. My team will meet you in Vancouver in three days time, at a safe house of your choosing."

All in the room agreed to the plan and as Kingsley made his way across the room to say goodbye and give his thanks to each member of the Muggle contingent, Hermione just stared at Julian awkwardly.

"Sir, if it would be alright, I would like to remain here momentarily." Julian spoke softly to his boss, who nodded kindly in return. "I will make your jet available to you Julian whenever your ready to leave the country."

Jack moved across the room and shook Julian's hand, which just got him a smirk for his trouble. Sydney moved over by her father, watching Julian closely. "I can stay if you need me to, Sark. Backup might come in handy with this crowd." She smirked impishly which caused Julian to smile fondly in return. "I wasn't aware I needed backup Agent Bristow, but you're more than welcome to stay if you feel my skills aren't warranted adequately for this situation."

Sydney chuckled, smiling widely at Julian. "I can't speak to all of your skills Mr. Sark, but I'm sure they're adequate for any task. I'm just offering my help in case it's needed."

"Well, perhaps that is a discussion for another time Sydney." Sydney blushed which caused Julian to smirk knowingly. Looking up he saw Mia's eyes focused on the two of them, while her brother, best friend and whatever-he-was-now, were standing there glaring at him in open dislike.

Mia turned around and whispered something to the three men. Draco and Theo shook their heads but Harry just grabbed them both by the arms and ushered them out of the kitchen. Sydney gave Julian one last look before she too, moved to follow the three men out of the room.

The silence that permeated the room was deafening and Hermione could feel Julian's electric blue gaze boring into her, while she refused to look at him directly. Soon enough, she heard steps coming closer and felt a gentle hand lift her chin up, so that she had no choice but to look Julian in the eye.

"You're furious with me, aren't you?" Whispered Hermione uncomfortably.

Julian sighed. "Not as such, no. I'm confused Mia, and hurt. I know our last rendezvous didn't end well, and I know I hurt you by being less than honest with my intentions. Was this a measure of retribution, because I honestly didn't think you were that kind of woman my Mia."

Hermione sighed sadly and didn't protest when Julian took her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and just breathed in his comforting scent. Looking up into his blue eyes that were filled with emotion, Hermione moved out of his embrace and took his hand, walking towards the back staircase and up to the smaller library where no one but herself ever ventured into. Julian looked around in awe and then looked back at Mia who was watching him with deep concern in her eyes. He could see her fighting not to cry, and out of instinct he went over and gathered her into his arms.

"Talk to me Mia. Help me to understand what happened. The last time I saw you, you were unconscious and unresponsive. I was afraid I'd done something to push you to such a state. Now almost two weeks later, you are engaged to another man, if I'm correct in what these Celtic markings on both your fingers represent?"

Mia nodded awkwardly. "Julian, it was never my intention to hurt you. I care for you deeply and want you to be happy. But can you honestly say that during the times we were apart your focus was on only me, or was it on someone else?"

Julian glowered momentarily before he sighed in resignation. "My job is such that it requires me to be focused at all times. A lack of such would mean my death Mia. But I know of what you're speaking and I can't in all honesty tell you that there is not an attraction that exists between Sydney and myself."

"And I'm sure Julian, that the sudden unmasking of Agent Vaughn was completely altruistic on your part as well?" Mia smirked and Julian shook his head.

"You know I'm not altruistic by nature, my Mia. But perhaps it was easy for us to have what we did because we both knew, on some subconscious level that we are from two different worlds, and there was little chance of our relationship progressing much beyond amazing sex."

Hermione laughed. "It was pretty amazing. You brought me back to life Julian and for that I'll always be grateful. I just want you to be honest with yourself about what it is you need and want. I'd realized I had spent the better part of my life running from what I wanted because on some level I didn't think I'd ever be enough."

"And now you are?" Julian asked.

"I'm enough for me, and I've learned to accept myself. Draco is not perfect, and he irritates me as much as he excites me. But there has always been a connection, an attraction. It took us both going though a lot of pain to get where we are, and I love him. I've always loved him, even at his worst. Isn't that what unconditional love is supposed to be?"

"I don't know my Mia. As I once shared with you, I've never experienced the emotion. The closest I've come is with you."

Hermione smiled impishly. "I don't think that's true. You've spent an inordinate amount of time watching over and protecting a woman who was your adversary, and now you have the chance to let her get to know the Julian I know. The one who is thoughtful, caring and an amazing lover. I saw the way she was looking at you in there, and whether Sydney Bristow realizes it or not, she has feelings for you. Perhaps it was forbidden because she thought you were on opposite sides, but now that she knows your not..." Hermione finished, smiling up at Julian who just raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"You are trouble my Mia. I knew from the beginning you were trouble." Julian smirked, causing Hermione to laugh.

"You can handle trouble Mr. Lazeray. Go and find your happiness Julian, and don't let your training stop you from finally admitting what it is you want and need."

Julian leant over and gave Hermione a gentle peck on the lips. "You be happy, my Mia. If Draco Malfoy ever hurts you again, you will come to me and I will take care of it."

"Draco does love me Julian, and I can take care of myself. But thank you for caring, it means the world to me. You mean the world to me, you always will." Taking a coin out of her bag, Hermione gave it to Julian. "This is a charmed galleon. Hold it and say my name and I will know you need me. I can apparate to wherever you are."

Julian smiled widely and hugged Mia to him closely. "Be safe, My Mia."

"I will Julian, and I'm sure we will see each other again before this whole Rambaldi mess is over."

"Of that I have no doubt." Julian stood up and gave his Mia a smile and wink, and moved back down the way in which they had come, until he reached the kitchen. He was unsurprised to find Draco Malfoy waiting for him. The wizard looked unaffected, but Julian could tell by the look in his eyes he was anything but.

"You have nothing to worry about Mr. Malfoy, Mia explained everything to me. Apparently she loves you despite how deplorably you treated her when you were children. So let me make one thing crystal clear before I leave this place," Julian walked right into Draco's space as blue stared down grey in a silent challenge. "You ever hurt Mia the way you did, you ever stand by and watch her get hurt, you ever stop treating her as she deserves...I will know it and I will come for you."

Draco looked at the Muggle who was staring at him, coiled and ready to strike and Draco knew that Julian Sark would see him dead if he ever hurt Hermione again. "Of that you have nothing to worry about. I love Hermione, more than my own life. It may have taken me a while to acknowledge it to myself, but I'm never letting her go. She is everything to me."

Julian watched the emotion displayed on the younger man's face and nodded once in response. When he made to move out of the room, Draco's voice stopped him. "Don't make the same mistake I did Sark. Don't deny yourself what you want because you think it might be too hard, or too inconvenient. Love doesn't work that way. It took me almost losing Hermione to you, to see what was always right in front of me. Don't make that same mistake or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Julian looked back at lifted an eyebrow in response before nodding once and leaving the room. As he walked down the hall, he saw Sydney waiting for him with a concerned look on her face. He nodded once to her and together they moved out of the house and into the street. Looking at his watch Julian noticed the time. It was almost five am in the morning. Moving through the open gate and into the park, Julian walked to the other side where the car was waiting for him and Sydney. He opened the car door for her and she smiled her thanks. When he moved to the other side and got in, he told the driver to head for the airport. There was no reason to stay in London any longer, any attachments he'd had were now gone.


	26. Chapter 26

The flight back to Los Angeles started out decidedly uncomfortable for Sydney. As she sat and stared out the window, she couldn't help but go back over in her mind the events of last night. The Englishwoman, Hermione Granger Nott was some kind of otherworldly figure and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she and Sark had shared something special. The way in which Sark looked at Hermione had made Sydney's breath hitch, and she'd realized that she very much wished for Sark to look at her with the same heated gaze and passion burning from his eyes. The fact that she had misjudged the man so egregiously was ever present in her mind. As she gazed over at Sark, he was staring out the window, brooding over something, causing Sydney to smile. She didn't think she'd ever seen Sark brooding over anything. Smirking, yes. Brooding, no.

"So your given name is Julian?" Sydney asked in a friendly tone, hoping to draw the sullen man out of his foul mood. Sark looked over at her and smirked knowingly, as if he knew what she was trying to do.

"Yes, it would appear so, Agent Bristow."

Sydney sighed. "Agent Bristow is my father. Please call me Sydney, Sark."

Sark nodded and smirked wider. "Then perhaps you might call me Julian, but only in private. I really can't abide anyone knowing my given name more than they already do."

"Seems as if there is a story behind that, perhaps you might share with the rest of the class?" Sydney knew she was treading on sensitive territory, but she wanted to let Sark know he could trust her.

"There is a story behind it, which only two people in the world know. One is my handler and boss, Phillip." Sark stared quietly but firmly.

Sydney nodded. "And the other is the woman we just left in England, isn't it?"

Sark looked up and saw the sadness in his gaze reflected back at him in Sydney's eyes. Perhaps his Mia was right and he needed to be honest with himself about what he wanted, what he needed. "Yes, although I did not tell her in as many words. She figured it out on her own."

"I see. She's quite beautiful and formidable in her own way. I can see why you were drawn to her."

"Mia is many things. Cunning, brilliant, powerful, fierce, loyal and beautiful. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel deeply for her." Julian smiled sadly.

"She is with the blonde. Malfoy. I picked up on a bit of history there." Sydney prodded softly.

"Yes, there is and much of it was unkind. Mia and Draco were academic rivals in their school. Mia grew up thinking she was a witch of low standing and Draco came from the oldest, richest Wizarding family in England. They were enemies for a long time, before they realized how much they meant to each other." Julian looked up and his gaze locked with Sydney's, causing the woman to blush.

"It sounds like some kind of fairytale romance. Boy meets girl, boy teases and taunts girl, boy sees girl in a new light, boy falls in love with girl...sounds almost unbelievable." Sydney chuckled lightly.

"Except the part where boy watches girl get tortured by his insane aunt in his own home while he and his parents sit by and do nothing." Sark growled angrily.

"What?!" Sydney blurted out in confusion, but Julian just sighed and went on to explain the story to Sydney. How he met Mia, how he'd figured out her background, the time they'd spent together. At the end Sydney looked at him curiously. "Why did you hold yourself back Julian? She seems like everything you'd want in a woman."

Julian Sark looked at the woman sitting before him. A woman he'd been watching in some form or another for the past five years. He had protected her when he could, watched over her when he was able and challenged her whenever they faced each other in the field. She was everything Mia was, without the magic. And Sydney had that innocence too, the one that allowed her to share her heart, trust others and never lose herself in the craziness that permeated their profession at every turn. His eyes traveled over Sydney, from her hair to her intelligent eyes, her luscious mouth, and her body that was honed with a warriors precision.

"I didn't realize until this evening that I had..." Julian sighed.

Sydney nodded. "Was there another reason?"

"Mr. Potter accused me of having unresolved feelings for you."

Sydney smirked and moved over into Julian's lap. "Do you?"

Julian didn't answer, but kissed Sydney passionately which she returned with equal vigor.

"Sydney if you don't tell me to stop I'm going to have you right here." Sark growled, nipping at her throat and causing the woman beneath him to buck wantonly into his body. There was no hesitation with Sydney, she owned her pleasure and looked at Sark with a smirk, then proceeded to unbutton his shirt one button at a time, nipping and licking at the skin being revealed which caused Julian to throw his head back in pleasure. Suddenly, Julian found himself on his back with Sydney looking down at him in triumph.

"I don't want you to stop Julian. I want you to fuck me."

Whatever Sark expected Sydney to say that wasn't it. He suddenly sat up with Sydney in his arms, both of them grabbing, pulling and clawing to get each other's clothes off. Before Sark knew what had happened, Sydney had impaled herself on his cock, which was aching and weeping with need. The sudden feel of being enveloped in her tight heat, caused Julian to lose what little control he had left. Their coupling was brutal and fierce, pleasure riddled with pain...their kisses like a battle for dominance and Julian lost all sense of himself as he snapped his hips harder and harder into Sydney's body.

Sydney has no idea that Julian Sark could be this...this was too intense, too perfect to comprehend. Every nerve in her body was alight and every cell in her body was screaming out for completion. When she took Julian into herself, the only word that crossed her mind was perfection. For the first time in her life, Sydney felt like she was coming home, and as she looked into endless blue eyes staring at her with unbridled need, she knew instinctively that nothing in her life would ever be the same. Because there was no way she was giving this up, giving him up, not now, not ever.

When the final rush hit and Sydney arched her back and screamed her release, Julian followed her over the edge and into nirvana. Both bodies were shaking with spent adrenaline and all Sydney could do was smile radiantly at Julian who smirked back at her playfully. They kissed slowly, endlessly for what seemed like eternity, but soon the floor got uncomfortable. Standing up with his arms full of Sydney Bristow, Julian walked over to the back of the plane where a small room with a bed was located. Giggling at the absurdity of the situation, Sydney lightly smacked Julian's arm in indignation. "There was a perfectly good bed?"

Sark smiled widely. "Bed, floor, shower...you'll find Sydney, that I'm open to most locations and positions."

Sydney laughed which caused Julian to chuckle. "You're incorrigible Julian. But...I must admit I am quite fond of shower sex. I also have a penchant for public places, so if you ever feel inclined?"

Sark growled and threw Sydney down on the bed, watching her squeal as she looked up at him with mock irritation that died quickly when she took in the blonde Adonis before her. He was standing in the doorway, fully nude and completely aroused again. Nice! She licked her lips and proceeded to get on her hands and knees, moving slowly over to where Julian was standing.

Looking down at the vision on all fours before him, Julian's nostrils flared as he watched Sydney kneel before him as she slid her hands up his calfs, legs, buttocks...and then her mouth gently licked the underside of his cock which caused him to groan unashamedly. When Sydney engulfed him into her hot, wet mouth and sucked, Julian's legs buckled and he had to hold himself upright in the doorway using his arms as leverage. The sight before him would be one that Julian would hold onto until his dying day. Perfect plump lips surrounding and engulfing him with abandon. Wide hazel eyes looking up at him with such passion, it nearly made Sark buckle again at the vision Sydney made as she gave him the best blow job he'd ever had.

All Sydney could think about in this moment was how gorgeous the man staring down at her was. He was all chiseled muscle and raw male need. She had always thought Sark was beautiful and deadly. A heady combination, but here with her, there was a tenderness in his gaze as he stared at her with his mouth slightly open and his body coiled in anticipation. Sydney moved one hand up to massage his bollocks which caused Julian to growl deeply, so she continued on with her ministrations until she saw his fists whiten on the door frame. Winking once, she deep-throated his impressive length all the way down and watched his eyes close, body shudder as he came violently down her throat. Sydney swallowed it all and took her time licking and cleaning every bit of Julian's cock until he sagged briefly, looking at her with adoration and a playful smirk.

Julian offered Sydney his hand, which she took as he helped her stand. In a flash his lips were hungrily devouring hers, and he groaned at the taste of himself on her mouth. He'd never been one to enjoy the act of fellatio, but with Sydney he'd been surprised with his body's response to her efforts. When he pulled back he rested his forehead on hers and their eyes held in unspoken understanding. Then Julian lifted Sydney in his arms, moved her back to the bed and closed the door. They had several more hours before they landed in Los Angeles, and Julian planned on keeping Sydney very busy until then.


	27. Chapter 27

Back in England, Hermione was sitting alone in the library looking out the window down at the street below. She silently watched as Julian left Grimmauld with Sydney Bristow in tow. Hermione felt horrible for hurting Julian, but she also felt hopeful that perhaps he might be willing to open his heart up. She certainly hoped he could find happiness, because in spite of everything he'd been and done, he deserved it more than anyone. Julian had sacrificed so much of himself to his job, perhaps he would finally have an equal to share the burden.

Staring out into the dark, Hermione didn't realize when Draco entered the room silently. He spent a few minutes watching his witch as she looked out pensively into the night. Draco wasn't normally an insecure person, and he knew Hermione loved him...but seeing the tension between her and Sark made him realize that things could've turned out very differently for him. He slowly moved over to take a seat next to Hermione, who sighed and moved back into his arms instinctively.

"Are you furious with me too?" Hermione whispered.

Draco turned Hermione to face him, he wanted to see her eyes while having this conversation. "No love, I'm not furious, and I doubt Sark was either. Hurt, yes...furious, no."

Looking up in surprise, Hermione grimaced. "How did you know he wasn't angry?"

Draco smirked. "Because he threatened to end me if I ever hurt you again. A man whose angry wouldn't have done that, princess."

Hermione bristled, while Draco rubbed her arms soothingly. "I'm sorry he did that, I did tell him I could take care of myself."

Lifting up his right hand, which was mostly healed Draco smirked. "Of that I have no doubt love, and I'm sure he didn't mean anything disrespectful by it. It's clear he cares deeply for you Granger, and you for him. I'm not jealous, nor angry, at least not with you. I'm angry with myself. For allowing my ignorant, bigoted younger self to ever think that you weren't worthy of me. You are a hundred times better than I am, or ever could be. You, Hermione Granger Nott, are the very best part of my life and if it takes me the next 100 years, I intend to let you know everyday how much I love you."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "I forgave you Draco, and now you need to forgive yourself. Yes, I trusted and confided to Julian. He was there for me when I needed to learn to feel again, but I think I always knew deep down that our worlds were too far removed for it to become something more."

"I know we haven't really talked about our time back in school and I feel it's a conversation we need to have." Draco admitted hesitantly.

"Alright." Hermione looked at Draco expectantly.

Taking a fortifying breath, Draco sighed softly and reached for Hermione's hand, placing a gentle kiss on her Celtic ring tattoo. "I'm the first to admit I was a bigoted, hateful prat in school. There is really no excuse for it, but I'd like to explain it to you." At Hermione's nod, Draco continued. "Growing up in a Pureblood family is very different from the way you grew up. Where your parents taught you tolerance and fairness, mine taught me that the Malfoy name was something to be revered and feared. From my earliest memories, all I can remember is my grandfather and father teaching me about the importance and necessity of keeping the Malfoy family line pure. I'd never met a muggle-born and Severus was the only half-blood in my parents circle of friends. Being an aristocrat in the magical world means you're on constant display, all the time. I had acquaintances, but real friends meant trusting and I was taught to never trust anyone outside my immediate family. When I got to Hogwarts that first year, I was so steadfast in those beliefs, that it never even occurred to me that a Muggle-born could be smarter, more powerful and better at magic than I was. At the end of that year, Lucius let me know daily how disappointed he was in me. In my inability to best a Muggle-born, although that's not the word he used. When I came back second year, I was angry at everything but mostly at you and Potter. And that anger festered throughout school, right up to the beginning of sixth year. At first, when I was marked, I thought it was an honor. It took me a while to realize that I was being punished for my father's failures, but by that point the damage was done. The guilt I'd felt, it ate at me. I was so scared for my mother, living in the Manor by herself with all those Death Eaters and no way to protect her. My father was in prison, and despite his shortcomings, I do love him and I know he loves me. I think the first time I'd consciously realized I didn't want you hurt was the summer before fourth year at the Quidditch World Cup. I knew what would happen if my father or his fellow Death Eaters got ahold of you, and I'd warned Potter and Weasley to take you away. I know I wasn't very kind about it, but subconsciously I didn't want you to get hurt. I saw the way Weasley treated you sixth year, and despite what you might think, it made me angry for you. But I'd never considered why that was until you were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor during seventh year. I didn't want to identify you, and it made me ill watching my aunt torture you and being unable to stop it, knowing she would have killed my mother if I'd intervened. I was a coward, even during the Final Battle. When I saw you on the train eighth year, I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know how to really approach you nor talk to you. I knew others taunted you, but I never did even though I should've stopped it from happening. When it was revealed who your birth parents were that night at Slughorn's Party, Theo wasn't the only one running like a mad-man through the halls at Hogwarts trying to find you. The rest of the year I fell into a deep depression and blamed myself, because if I'd just been nicer, kinder...you wouldn't have felt the need to leave. So that was my main motivation for joining the Aurors, because I'd wanted...needed to become a better person, a better man. I wanted to be worthy someday of your forgiveness, even though most days I wonder what it is you see in me. When I saw you that day, in the mirror inside Kingsley's office...I was overwhelmed. You looked so much the same, but so different from the girl I'd remembered, and your eyes held the same bright intensity they'd always had before the war. I knew in that moment I wanted you, but I didn't think you'd ever want to be with me and that was why I didn't come that morning and see you off when you left to return to Seattle. Princess, nothing I can ever say or do will make up for the pain I've put you through when we were younger. Sorry is just a word, and there are somedays I wonder if I'll wake up and you'll realize the mistake you've made wanting to be with me. Tonight when Sark threatened me and I realized he'd meant it, I also came to the realization that I love you more than anything in my life. And I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always love you, support you and be there for you. I want to put the past behind us and start over. I don't want to keep holding on to these feelings of guilt, but I don't know how to let it go. I'm terrified of losing you Hermione."

Tears were flowing down Hermione's eyes as she listened to Draco's heartfelt confession. She knew their relationship would be challenging, they had a lot of baggage between them. Draco was arrogant, selfish, pompous and struggled with reverting to his childish ways. But he was also loving, passionate, intelligent and had a sarcastic wit that Hermione didn't appreciate in school, but as an adult she found rather endearing. Draco challenged her, didn't cower to her, made her stronger in many ways. He was his own force of nature, and Hermione loved everything about him...good and bad.

"Draco, we can't go back...we can only move forward. Forgiving the past doesn't mean we forget it, it means we learn from it. I understand that if I hadn't turned out to be Theo's sister, we wouldn't be sitting here today. You may have cared for me on some level, but your loyalty and love for your parents would have come before anything else. And let's be honest, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy would have never accepted Hermione Granger, Muggle-born War Heroine. As much as you struggle with your prejudices, your parents are so much worse. Your father and I will never see eye to eye, and for that I'm grateful. Your mother...I can learn to appreciate over time, because I know she loves you. She wouldn't have lied to Voldemort, saving Harry's life if she didn't. Can I forget that all of you watched me get tortured in your ancestral home...no. But that's not the issue. Can I forgive it? If I hadn't, I would've never stepped foot in Malfoy Manor as I did on Beltane. It was my way of starting over, starting fresh. I needed to prove to myself that I could put those ghosts where they belonged. I know you have regrets, Draco. Life is full of them. Do I sometimes wonder what life would have been like for us if I had grown up with Theo? Of course I do, how could I not. Would I change anything? No. Because in the end we ended up exactly where we needed to be. Julian asked me if I thought I was enough now, and I told him the same thing I will tell you. I'm enough for me, and I like who I am now and I like who I am when I'm with you. I'd like to think we all evolve in this life. The people we are today will change as we grow, learn and experience life. Someday when we have children, we will have to decide together what kind of values we wish to instill in them. Will you teach your children to be bigoted, prejudiced purebloods? I don't think the Draco in front of me at this moment could abide doing to his own children what was done to him. Am I wrong?"

Draco shook his head emphatically. "No love, I would like to believe that I would allow our children to make their own choices, find their own paths. I would hope they might learn compassion and wisdom from their mother, because she is the most amazing person I've ever known."

Hermione smiled tremulously. "And their father will be patient, thoughtful and loving with our children. He will teach them to honor their family history, and use that knowledge for good. He will learn from his mistakes, and make sure his children are brought up feeling secure, safe and treasured. Our children will know we love each other, through good times and bad, and we've come out stronger and more resilient because of it. Draco I didn't fall in love with you easily, I fell in love with you unconditionally. It's never going to be easy with us...but I can't imagine doing this with anyone else. I don't want to."

Draco felt tears leaking from his eyes as he gathered Hermione into his arms. "I love you, Hermione Granger Nott."

Kissing Draco gently, Hermione whispered softly. "I love you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Now take me to bed, I'm tired and I would very much like to sleep in your arms tonight."

Smirking, Draco replied, "I believe I can accommodate that request, my love."

Draco stood up and reached for Hermione, lifting her up into his arms and carrying her down the hall towards her room. Once settled inside, he locked, warded and silenced the room. He took his time undressing Hermione, who although tired, began to squirm as Draco caressed her exposed flesh. When Hermione laid on the bed, undressed fully, Draco slowly began to take his clothes off watching Hermione's gaze darken as her eyes roved over his body. When he moved over her on the bed, she instinctively parted her legs and Draco moved to settle his body in between hers. Draco was hard and aching, and his cock slid through Hermione's folds easily, slipping inside her core with a single push that had Hermione gasping out in surprise as she adjusted to his size.

Rolling his hips slowly, Draco took Hermione's hands and placed them above her head, pinned to the bed by his hands. They were completely pressed together, kissing each other breathless as their lower bodies were moving in slow, hard circles completely in sync. Hermione arched her body into Draco's, trying to quicken the pace but he wasn't having any of it. "There's no need to rush my love. Enjoy it...feel how good this feels...Merlin, princess...you were made for me."

Hermione moaned as she felt that coil build up in her belly, waiting to snap in release. Higher and higher Draco pushed her as she pushed her body harder into his, chasing her pleasure. When her body finally snapped, Hermione arched her neck back and screamed out Draco's name in wonder. She never knew anything could feel so perfect, so right.

Draco couldn't help but be awed by Hermione's responsiveness. Every time they made love she gave more and more of herself over to him. When she keened out his name in bliss, Draco came and felt such a sense of completeness that it left him breathless momentarily. This wasn't just sex, this was making love and he was awed at how whole and right it felt. Hermione had the power to strip him bare and leave him feeling renewed. Every time they came together, it was better than the time before. It was both beautiful and addicting. Gods, he loved his witch!

When they both came down from their high, Hermione smiled sweetly at her fiancée. "It gets better every time, doesn't it?"

Draco nodding, smirking in satisfaction. "Yes it does."

"Hmmmm..." Hermione mumbled tiredly, looking at Draco with curiously warm, sated amber eyes. "You know, at some point we are going to need to discuss our sex life, right?"

Draco looked down in shock at his witch. "What does that mean, Granger?"

"Well..." Hermione looked up wickedly, "I know your a bit more experienced than me, and being the know-it-all swot I am I was just wondering if there were some things you might be interested in teaching me...if you were so inclined that is."

Draco looked at his witch warily. "What kind of things?"

"Well, Muggles have this book called the Joy of Sex, my parents had a copy and I read it once."

Draco chuckled in surprise. "Muggles have books on sex?"

Hermione nodded. "Videos too. They are like moving pictures, just longer. But that's beside the point. I was just wondering what your proclivities are Mr. Malfoy, Sir." Hermione bit her lip and watched Draco's eyes widen, then darken in desire. Oh, so her fiancé was a dominant. Big surprise.

"You never cease to amaze me, my love. If your wondering if I've ever done any sort of role-play, the answer is yes. Did I enjoy it? Yes and no. I enjoy being dominant, but it's not something I need all the time. However the thought of you as a submissive is highly arousing." To prove his point, Draco ground his hardened erection into Hermione's core.

Giggling, Hermione smiled happily. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be a submissive. Having you hold my arms down before while we were making love was hot. I would be open to trying more if you wanted."

Draco shook his head, wondering just how in Merlin's name he got so lucky. "I think I can accommodate that request."

"Good, because I'm finding I like sex very, very much, and with you I'm finding myself nigh on insatiable." Smirking wickedly again, Hermione winked at her blonde wizard who just smirked right back at her.

"Well, that is good news because I am insatiable and will be needing your attention daily."

Hermione blushed but smiled widely. "I believe I can acquiesce to that request, my Lord."

"Fuck!" Draco growled as he plunged himself into Hermione's core again and proceeded to show her just how good at dominance he could be, much to Hermione's delight.


	28. Chapter 28

The next few days went by rather quickly and as promised, Jack Bristow was able to obtain some of Michael Vaughn's DNA in his personal effects. He's had also found the safety deposit key in Vaughn's possessions along with a note, _**Paphiopedilum khan.**_ Julian, Sydney and Jack headed to Vancouver, where they met Harry and Draco at the CIA safehouse just a few blocks from the bank. Taking out a vial from his robes, Draco added the hairs and took a sip. Within moments he was transformed into a living, breathing replica of Michael Vaughn. When he turned to face Sydney, she visibly flinched before she got her emotions under control, but not before Sark noticed her reaction. Walking over to where she was standing, Julian gave her a knowing look, which caused her to smirk and shake her head reprovingly. She could do her job, she had absolutely no guilt over taking Michael Vaughn's life.

When Draco got to the bank, the Manager recognizing Andre Micheaux, came over and spoke French, welcoming his friend to the bank and asking him what he needed. Draco in disguise, greeted the man and showed him the key. The Manager nodded and walked back to a corridor, Draco following closely. When they reached a separate vault, the man gestured to the retinal scan device. Draco smirked inwardly, being briefed by his fiancé about such technology ahead of time and placed his left eye level with the scan. Once verified, he was directed to place his thumb on another scanner, which he did. The Manager seemed pleased with the verification and went to move towards the vault before he stopped suddenly.

"_J'aurai besoin du mot de passé avant que me puisse vous permittee dans la voute Monsieur Micheaux."_

"_Bien sur mom ami...orchidee."_

The Manager smiled and led Draco into the vault where Draco took out the key and waited for the man to lead him to the appropriate box, which he did. The Manager then put his key in and Draco followed suit, then stood back to allow the man to turn the keys and take the box out of the wall, placing it on the table in the middle of the room.

_"Je vais vous donner un moment de vie privee, Monsieur Micheaux."_

_"Je vous remercie." _ Draco nodded and waited for the man to leave before he opened the box and looked inside.

There was a smallish orb, about the size of his hand that had runic markings all over it. Draco took it out and placed it into an enchanted bag, much like Hermione's beaded bag. He'd noticed some papers in the box and decided to take those too, placing them with the orb. He closed the box and placed it back into the wall. Removing both keys, Draco pocketed his and took the other outside the vault and handed it over to the Manager, gave the man a curt nod and walked back up through the bank. Sydney and Julian were waiting for him in a garage around the corner and Harry was under his invisibility cloak somewhere in the bank.

When Draco stopped outside, he felt something brush up against him, and he smirked knowing that Harry was close by, completely invisible to all the Muggles walking by. Draco silently cast a 'notice-me-not' charm, to prevent unwanted eyes from following him into the parking structure. Once he'd found Sark and Bristow, he cancelled the charm smirking at the surprise registering on both operatives faces. They hadn't noticed him until he had cancelled the spell, and were even more surprised when Harry appeared from under his invisibility cloak.

"That's handy," smiled Sydney.

Harry just nodded while Draco rolled his eyes. Harry laughed at the look on Malfoy's face. "You'd think by now you'd be over it Malfoy." Harry teased, causing Draco to sneer while Sark and Sydney looked on with interest.

"I refuse to comment, Potter." Draco snarked, causing Harry to roll his eyes. "We should get back to the safehouse. We can debate the merits of gadgets later." Draco moved into his seat in the back of the car, while the other three looked on in amusement.

"Were you able to procure the item?" Sark drawled sarcastically.

Draco just rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, gesturing for the others to get into the vehicle. "This transformation isn't going to last forever, so unless we are leaving immediately, I'm going to have to find my own way back to the safehouse." Draco snarked at Sark, who just smirked back in amusement.

Sydney moved to the car, and Julian opened the door for her which caused Draco to raise his eyebrow questioningly. Seeing the look on Michael Vaughn's face, Sydney just scowled while Harry and Sark got into the car.

Once they'd returned to the safehouse, Sark was surprised to see Mia there waiting with Jack, they were talking quietly to each other. Jack seemed particularly impressed with Mia, which Sark thought amusing. Apparently Sydney didn't, if the frown on her face was any indication. When Draco finally morphed back into his own body, he moved over to Mia and enveloped her into his arms and whispered something in her ear which caused her to blush brightly. Sark couldn't help but feel like an intruder, watching how comfortable they were with each other.

Sydney was also watching the blonde wizard with Julian's former lover. It was clear that the couple was very much in love with each other, and it gave Sydney pause to think that it wasn't so long ago that Julian was sleeping with the woman across from her. Sydney might have felt jealous as she looked over at Julian, but he just looked perplexed, like he was trying to put together pieces of a puzzle and the solution was eluding him. Sydney turned around, and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, so she didn't see Julian's eyes follow her as she left the room.

A few minutes later Sydney felt strong arms envelope her from behind, and she smiled softly to herself as Julian whispered into her ear. "You don't have anything to be concerned about Sydney. I hope you know that."

Sydney just nodded and whispered softly. "I know Julian, it's just strange when I think about how different everything was just a couple months ago. You were with Hermione, I was..." Sydney's voice fell off, not sure she wanted to think about the last few months.

"You were with Agent Vaughn. Perhaps not formally, but I'm sure the emotions were there."

Sydney sighed and shrugged. "Actually, things with Vaughn were strained. He had begun dating Alice again, a former girlfriend whom he had broken up with previously. Our dynamic was complicated. But it wasn't him I was thinking of."

"No? Then what has you reminiscing in such melancholy?"

"I thought you knew already, but I suppose it wasn't exactly common knowledge. My father tried to keep the entire thing under wraps. I guess he did a better job than I thought."

Confused, Sark turned Sydney around in his arms and gave her a questioning look. "I'm not sure what you are talking about Sydney."

"You were familiar with the Snowman, correct?"

Sark nodded. "He was a known assassin for K-directorate. I had heard rumors that he had been killed in a mission, but those reports were never confirmed."

"Yes, I killed him." Sydney looked up at Sark, who looked a bit surprised by the revelation.

"And how did that come about?" Sark wondered.

"I was sent on a mission by SD-6 to Australia to find a man named Calder."

Sark's eyes widened at recognition of the alias. "Igor Valenko, Head of Khasinau's money laundering operation."

Sydney nodded. "A former SD operative had come in from a deep cover mission. He was debriefed and Sloane thought he was loyal, so I was assigned to work with him. I had worked with this operative before, but it was during a time when I'd just started out as an agent, and he was already Field qualified. We had a relationship, and fell in love...but he left for his assignment and I didn't see him again until he returned. He wanted to pick up where we left off, and gave me a plane ticket to join him in the South Pacific for a week, to see if we could start over. When he called me to finalize plans, I told him I couldn't go with him...because of my mother. He said he understood and we said our goodbyes, but when I went on the mission and found Calder dead, I also found the Snowman. We fought and he hesitated to kill me, I took the opening and stabbed him. When I took off the mask...it was Noah." Sydney wiped a tear from her cheek while Sark just held her, watching the emotions of sadness and guilt flittering across her face.

"Noah Hicks?" Sark asked. Sydney nodded, looking into Julian's face, but his expression gave nothing away. Sydney shouldn't have been surprised that Julian knew of Noah, he was a double agent for K-directorate, but she still flinched when Sark said his name.

"I did not know that Noah Hicks was the Snowman." Stated Julian, as he rubbed Sydney's arms soothingly. "I did know that you had a relationship of sorts with him years ago. When he came to work for K-directorate, I met him once in the field. This was years ago however. Were you tempted to start over with him?"

Sydney nodded. "Noah was my first love, and my first heartbreak. I'd thought it had something to do with Vaughn, my reason for turning him down, but then I realized it wasn't. It's ironic you know, based on our history that we ended up here. You are everything I thought you were and so much more besides. The last few days I've taken to going over every interaction we've had, and I can honestly say I'd never once considered you to be a double agent."

Sark just shrugged noncommittally. "Sydney, I've always felt you were a talented operative, but you wear your heart on your sleeve." At the heated glare being leveled at him, Sark just smirked. "It's not necessarily a bad thing, in that you've retained a level of innocence that belies what we do in our chosen profession. At your best, you are focused, precise and deadly and at your worst you are impetuous, unpredictable and temperamental. Somehow, it works to make you into one hell of an operative and an even more appealing woman. When Mia and I were together, I told her several times that I am not a good man, but I do try to be a man of my word. I don't have to sugarcoat my past, and I don't have to be circumspect about my baser proclivities." At the hint of a smile on Sydney's face, Julian's smirk deepened. "You have held my fascination for years, Sydney."

Sydney smiled brightly and cupped Julian's cheek with her hand, which he leaned into, never breaking eye contact. "I'm willing to see where this goes Julian and all I need from you is honesty. It's the hardest thing to offer in our business, but the one thing necessary to move forward. I don't expect you to change who you are. I'm very attracted to who you are, I'm pretty sure I always have been. You challenge me to be a better operative, and you make me feel things I didn't know were possible. I look forward to testing each other's limits." Sydney finished cheekily, which caused Julian to laugh.

"Oh, don't you worry Sydney. I definitely plan on testing you, thoroughly and often."

Sydney laughed, smacking Julian's chest and smiled widely at the blonde man before her. They were so caught up with each other they didn't notice the small, petite brunette standing there in the doorway watching the interaction with a look of fondness on her face. When a gentle "hmm-hmm" was heard, Sydney and Julian turned to see Hermione standing there, smiling kindly at them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you both might be interested in joining us to get updated on some new developments."

Sydney nodded, and placed her hand on Julian's arm in support before she left the room, nodding at the other woman. The silence in the room was awkward at first before Hermione rolled her eyes in irritation. "Are we not going to speak to each other now? I'd like to think we parted on good terms, but perhaps I was mistaken?"

Julian gave Mia one of his patented condescending looks, which just caused the witch to glower angrily back at him. When she turned to leave, Julian moved over and gently grasped her arm to stop her. "You were not mistaken, my Mia. You will have to forgive me. I'm not sure how I should act around you."

"Well, normal would be appreciated. Look Julian, I'm happy for you. You and Sydney seem to have gotten over whatever obstacles were preventing you both from being together. I'd meant it when I said you deserve to be happy and I think with Sydney you can be. It seems as if she understands you in a way you never gave me the opportunity to. We spent the majority of the time we were together talking about my past or having sex. You shared very little with me, other than what I was able to ascertain on my own. You are going to have to learn to open up and trust at some point, because unless Sydney is willing to open her heart with no guarantees of reciprocation, she will eventually tire of the mind games you are so used to playing."

Sark looked at Mia in shock. He had never been spoken to in such a way, and he would have never tolerated someone doing so without retaliating. But he knew deep down, that his Mia cared for him and wanted the best for him. "Is this what being a...what did you call it once...swot is?"

Hermione looked taken aback momentarily until she heard someone chuckling behind her. Turning around she saw Draco standing there smirking at her knowingly. She huffed out in irritation and placed her hands on her hips. "I'll have you both know, that being an unmitigated prat does neither one of you any justice. It just makes me want to smack that arrogant aristocratic smirk off of both your faces!" With that, Hermione left the kitchen, causing both blondes to smile at her display of temper.

"I think I'm going to pay for that at some point." Sark stated, shaking his head affectionately.

"Granger can be a know-it-all, but I've found over the years she is usually right. Look, she cares about you which is something I'm not overly excited about, but Granger has a habit of taking in lost causes and underdogs." At Sark's look, Draco just shrugged. "She's logical to a fault, has the most generous heart of anyone I've ever known, and see's things others don't. Potter told me about your background, which I know Granger is aware of. Trust is a funny thing to give when you're not used to receiving it and when everyone around you has ulterior motives so you can't take anything at face value."

"Is that what life was like for you?" Sark inquired.

"Yes. My parents taught me that trusting anyone was tantamount to marrying outside my social class. That belief was ingrained into me, and perpetuated when I went to school. You may have not been raised as an aristocrat, but you are one whether you want it or not. Your father lives in St. Petersburg, and as far as I'm aware, you are his sole heir, the last of the Romanov line. Do you think that Sydney will not be upset if she were to learn of your secrets some other way, especially since you know all hers? And you do, don't you?"

Sark glared angrily at the blonde wizard, who looked at him as if he knew him. "What right do you have to sit in judgment of me?" Sneered Sark condescendingly.

Draco just smirked and shrugged. "I've been where you are, at a much younger age. But I had one thing you didn't, I had parents who loved me in their own twisted way. You have a good woman in there, who seems to be so much like Granger it's scary. Both are highly intelligent, strong, independent, kind-hearted, brave and fiercely loyal, not to mention beautiful. It is unfortunate that both your and Sydney's choices were predetermined for you, but you have the choice now to decide your own future, your own fate."

Julian looked at Draco with something akin to respect and smirked. "You are much more intelligent than you look."

Draco, smirked right back. "Smarter than you." And with that, Draco turned around and walked out of the room, relishing in the fact he got the last word in.


	29. Chapter 29

Sydney was in the air over Paris on her way to Madrid. She had managed to infiltrate the escort agency and get placed as Gils Nacor newest companion. Julian was on a cargo jet at altitude somewhere close enough to receive the coded transmission once she was able to secure Nacor and his bodyguard.

Her only tech was a pair of red drop earrings that were able to transmit images to Sark so he could see and hear what was happening. As Sydney got ready in the bathroom cabin for her 'date' with Nacor, she couldn't help but view herself in the mirror. Black bra, panties and garters in place with black stilettos. A black riding crop completed the ensemble. She knew Julian could see her and hear her and she could hear him, by the not so subtle growl over the transmitter.

When she opened the door and sauntered out into the bedroom where Nacor and his bodyguard were waiting, the slimy man was stuffing his face with shrimp and eyeing her like she was some kind of dessert. She slapped the crop in her hand and gave the man a raised eyebrow and chin in question.

"Non. Va mettre sur le rouge." The foul man smirked as he winked to his body guard.

Sydney turned around and went back into the room and changed into a red lingerie set with a matching red robe, which caused Julian to growl even deeper if that was possible. When she walked out, she put her hand up on the wall in a caress waiting to see what Nacor would do.

"Pas mal. C'est mieux." The man smirked and Sydney moved over to the window listening to Julian growl how he was going to 'kill that bastard' and looked out while Nacor was excusing his guard from the room. When Nacor reached the bed, Sydney laid back on it while Nacor removed his coat. When he made to move on top of her, she adjusted their position and straddled him instead.

"Tu as une grande imaginacion."

Nacor lifted his head up and grasped Sydney by the stomach moving his hands towards her breasts as Sydney reached behind her where she had a bracelet on her left wrist. Pulling the charm out and extending it to its full length, she flipped Nacor around and had him choking around the throat against the chain.

"What was wrong with the black one?" Sydney hissed in anger as she held Nacor in a choke hold. "You think it's comfortable wearing clothes like this?" Nacor was panicking and trying to reach for a call button by the bed.

"This isn't my first day on the job. I disconnected your call button! I know who you are, I know what this plane is."

Nacor gasped. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sydney grasped the chain around Nacor's neck tighter. "Tell me how to access, Server 47."

When Nacor refused to talked, Sydney pulled on the chain tighter, lifting the man up by his neck.

"Over there." Nacor pointed behind them towards the wall. "Behind the frame! There's a terminal!"

Sydney took her left elbow and slammed it directly into Nacor's face, breaking his nose and knocking him out.

Moving quickly Sydney went over to the wall and turned the picture around, finding the mainframe. Reaching under the bed she grabbed her briefcase and took out a transmitting device and secured it to the mainframe.

"We're transmitting." Sydney said. Quickly dressing, Sydney grabbed her gun and then once the transmission was done, she took the device and put in back of her pants under her jacket. Moving out to the open part of the plane to take out the guard, she opened a door and saw a parachute in one of the closets. The next door she opened on the other side of the room had a mirror, and the guard got the drop on her from behind when she heard his gun lock back.

Sydney quickly put her hands up. "Ne bouge pas, agenouille-toi." The guard demanded.

Sydney got to her knees quickly. "Deposez votre pistol." The guard demanded again.

"Throw it behind you, make him reach for it." She could hear Sark say in her ear piece.

Sydney threw the gun directly behind the guard. When he looked back at it she grabbed for his gun, disarming him and place a round house kick to his gut, sending him to the floor. A full on fight ensued, with blows being traded. When the guard reached for a knife, Sydney was able to grab a wooden board from the table and use it to defend herself. The guard pushed her off of him causing Sydney to fall towards the champagne bottle holder. Grabbing the bottle, Sydney used it as a weapon hitting the guard in the head before eventually subduing him with another roundhouse kick to the head.

Nacor suddenly came out of the room and started shooting his gun at Sydney. Diving behind the chairs, Sydney reached for her gun off the floor.

"You think you can steal from us, you little bitch?!" Nacor yelled as he was shooting at Sydney.

Sydney grabbed on to the wall and turned the gun towards the door hatch window. In her ear she could hear Julian yelling, "No! No, no, no, no!" As he realized what she planned to do.

When the glass cracked from the gunshots, the cabin depressurized immediately blowing out the cabin door and Nacor was thrown out of the plane and directly sucked into one of the engines, causing the plane to go into a forced dive. Sydney held onto the wall for dear life as she watched the guard being sucked out of the plane screaming. Grabbing the chair and then holding onto the table, she moved herself across the room towards the closet where the parachutes were located. Once there, she opened the door, placing her legs into the frame stabilizing herself and walked her hands up the door frame until she could reach for a chute. Placing it on and buckling it securely, placing the goggles over her eyes before she let go and tucked her body in, allowing the force of decompression to pull her out of the plane and free of the carnage. Once she was clear, she released the chute and floated safely down to the ground.

In the cargo plane, Julian Sark had watched the whole disaster happen before his eyes. He watched as that disgusting sorry excuse for a human touched Sydney. If the man hadn't died, Sark would've found him and tortured him before he killed him. Then he watched as Sydney nearly got herself killed not once...but three times. He had never felt so impotent in his life and he'd realized very quickly he did not like the feeling at all. Even with all this rushing through his head, he had felt himself hardening painfully at watching Sydney take out Nacor, the guard and manage to get herself out of danger. He felt an insane need to bury himself into her right now and punish her thoroughly for making him actually fear for her. He was very, very angry.

When Sydney had managed to get back to the rendezvous site where Sark's plane was waiting, she entered the plane and found Julian staring at her blankly while drinking a glass of wine. The pilot came out and Sark waved him off, telling him to take off for Los Angeles immediately. Sydney was confused by Julian's demeanor, he seemed genuinely angry, and she wasn't sure why. Once the plane took off and they were on their way home, Sydney couldn't take the silent treatment any longer.

"Would you like to share why you're not speaking, Julian?" Sydney asked sarcastically while Julian just continued to stare at her. When he'd finished his glass of wine, Sark moved up off the seat and stood directly in front of Sydney, reaching his hand out for her to take. Looking up in confusion, Sydney gently placed her hand in Julian's, following him as he guided her up out of her seat towards the back of the plane where the small bedroom was located.

Once the door was closed, Sydney looked up at Sark who still had that same look on his face, almost as if he was dissecting her. She went to move towards him, but he subtly shook his head causing Sydney to frown in confusion.

"Julian?" Sydney whispered, unsure of what he was thinking. She realized in that moment she wasn't dealing with Julian, but Sark. Sark who was lethal, deadly and seemed to be coiled in repressed rage. "You're angry?" Sydney whispered again, eyes widening when she saw Sark smirk wickedly at her.

"Oh, lovely Sydney...I am so beyond angry..." Sark stated smoothly, almost indifferently but his eyes blazed with raw emotion and Sydney felt her breath hitch and goosebumps break out all over her body. "You..." Sark hissed, "nearly got yourself killed...three times...by my estimation."

Sark snarled, causing Sydney's breath to speed up. In all the years she had seen Sark out in the field, she had never seen him anything less than completely composed. Right now he looked like a predator ready to strike out, and she was both afraid and highly aroused, if the state of her panties were any indication.

"Take off your clothes, lovely Sydney and get on the bed...now." Sark said it so quietly, so menancingly, Sydney knew what she needed to do.

Slowly she took off the jacket she had on, revealing the same red bra she had worn with Nacor. She saw Sark's nostrils flare momentarily while his gaze was scope-locked on her. When she removed her shoes, then pants...exposing the red lace panties that were soaked with her arousal...Julian literally growled as his eyes darkened from electric blue to something far more sinister.

Sydney moved slowly onto the bed and laid back against the cushions, while Sark had a contemplative look on his face. With movements that were precise and sure, Julian went over to a side drawer and opened it, removing several items from it. When Sydney saw what he had in there, her eyes widened and her breath came out in short pants. Sark's smirk deepened as he saw both arousal and a touch of fear behind Sydney's gaze before she masked it quickly, looking up at him with her lips parted and eyes beckoning.

"We have seven hours before we return to Los Angeles, lovely Sydney and I intend to make use of every single moment of those seven hours to make you feel as helpless and impotent as I felt watching you nearly kill yourself on that plane tonight. As I watched another man take in your loveliness and touch you intimately. You will take what I give and you will not cum until I tell you to...are we in agreement?"

Sydney gasped at the possessiveness of Sark's words. She arched her back, offering her body to him and whispered, "Yes Sir."

Julian's grin was absolutely feral as he leered openly at his Sydney. "Lovely. Let us begin."


	30. Chapter 30

The date was set for the coordinated strike of all SD and a Covenant cells. Jack had verified the intel that Sydney and Sark had procured from their mission and the code was valid. Strike teams from MI-5, CIA, Moussad, DGSI in France, FSB in Russia as well as several other intelligence agencies in China, Istanbul, Germany, Canada, Switzerland, Morocco and Spain converged together to wipe out the Alliance of Twelve in a single coordinated strike. The Covenant was dealt a fatal blow thanks to Julian, who had single-handedly undermined their entire financial structure and within a matter of hours Elena Derevko was in custody by the FSB.

Arvin Sloane had managed to escape and not surprisingly Irina was also missing from her cell in CIA custody. With the remnants of SD-6 finally obliterated, and the personnel being escorted away to be debriefed, Sydney felt a momentary sense of freedom. She was no longer under the thumb of Arvin Sloane...and while he was still at large, she felt like she was able to breathe again for the first time since before Danny had been killed. She'd noticed Dixon and Marshall being escorted out of SD-6 and felt a momentary twinge of sadness and guilt. Marshall would be fine, but Dixon would likely never forgive her and that thought caused Sydney pain. She loved Dixon, he had always been there for her and perhaps in time he would come to understand why she couldn't tell him the truth.

Sark was watching the various emotions playing over Sydney's face as she watched her former comrades being taken away for debriefing by the CIA. He could well understand the sorrow and fear he could see flittering over her countenance. Marshall, once he was debriefed, would be offered a place within the CIA but Dixon might not be so willing to do so. The man was a gifted operative, and Sark knew from various intel reports, that Dixon had a wife and two children. Perhaps he might use this as a means to leave this life behind. It wouldn't be easy to realize that the master you had served for nearly ten years, was not the symbol of patriotism, but of terrorism. It would be a bitter pill to swallow for a proud man like Marcus Dixon.

The room had cleared and the only two people left standing in the center of SD-6 operations were Sydney and Sark. He walked over tentatively towards Sydney who was staring around the room as if she couldn't believe it was finally gone.

"You alright, love?" Sark asked firmly, but quietly.

Sydney sighed deeply and closed her eyes momentarily before she looked up into Julian's blue eyes and smiled. "Yes. Just in a bit of shock that it's finally done. I know Sloane and my mother are still out there somewhere, but at least the Alliance and the Covenant are gone. I know there is always going to be some kind of threat, some group that seeks to undermine the safety of those I care about, but I find that I just don't have it in me to care as much as I once did. Does that make me a bad person?"

Smirking knowingly, Sark shook his head. "No Sydney. I don't think you could be a 'bad' person even if you wanted to. Just because you've come to realize that perhaps there is an expiration date on how much of yourself you're willing to compromise for your country, does not make you selfish in any way. Once Arvin and your mother have been dealt with, and this Rambaldi fiasco is behind us, we will finally have the freedom to choose our own destiny. I find that thought not as unpleasant as I might have done a year ago."

Smiling fondly at her boyfriend, Sydney shook her head in amusement. "Are you talking about retiring, Mr. Sark?"

Julian laughed. "I'm not sure what you are implying Sydney. I will always find some way to amuse myself. At least with you to guide me, my motives will be less destructive and more self-interested."

Sydney nodded and smiled beatifically. "I suppose that's good enough for now, Julian." Sark nodded in return and guided Sydney out of the Credit Dauphine building and took her back to his safe house. Together the two lovers spent the rest of the night in each other's arms...reaffirming their desire for each other. Sark knew that the hardest part was yet to come. Sydney would eventually have to face her mother, and Sark was unsure if she would be able to do what needed to be done. He hoped that Jack Bristow would take that burden from his daughter, but something deep inside Sark's gut knew that the end of this Rambaldi mess would see the two Bristow women fighting to the death. He was sure that was what Rambaldi had prophecied all those years ago. Sark knew Sydney was formidable, he'd just hoped she wouldn't carry the weight of her mother's death upon her unnecessarily. He would do everything within his power to make sure that Sydney survived...she deserved happiness after everything she'd been through.


	31. Chapter 31

Pouring over the documents that Draco had obtained from the bank in Vancouver, it took Hermione a week to disseminate the information and determine where the site of Rambaldi's tomb was located...Mongolia. She had given the information to Theo who had passed it along to Kingsley. Once MI-5 was informed, they coordinated a strike with the CIA and several other agencies to bring down the Alliance and Covenant using intelligence that Julian had gathered. It had been obvious from their interactions in Vancouver that Julian and Sydney Bristow were now a couple. Hermione was happy for Julian, but deep down she felt a bit jealous of the American woman who had easily captured Julian's heart. Hermione had cared for Julian, and had even at one point imagined a future with him...

Hermione had always known that she was fascinated with Draco Malfoy. She had watched him in school, and even though he'd been a right prat, she couldn't help but admire his intellect and manners. She had seen him with Pansy in fifth and sixth year and it had made Hermione somewhat jealous. She had felt inadequate and Ron had not helped with those feelings when he had slobbered all over Lavender Brown. When Harry had found her that night after the Quidditch match crying, she'd never corrected his assumption that it had been Ron she'd been crying over. And while in part it was true, she had also cried over the fact that no matter how smart she was, she would never be anything more than a mudblood...and that was what hurt the most. She had never felt good enough, or pretty enough...

Her relationship with Draco was at times amazing and other times frustrating. He was softer around the edges, but he still had a way of making her feel inferior when they were fighting. She hadn't seen him in two days because the last time they had seen each other, they had fought. It was over something ridiculous really, but he had sneered at her in the same way he'd done in school and had walked away, leaving her stunned.

_Flashback_

_Hermione had just finished with a difficult translation when Draco had entered into her office. She had been working with Theo in the Department of Mysteries and had been given her own office by the head of the DoM, Pius Thicknese. The poor man had been imperiused during the second Wizarding War by Corban Yaxley, and the man was understandably wary of everybody. He especially didn't like Draco, being a former Death Eater. Pius was adamant that Malfoy stay out of the DoM unless approved by himself. He tolerated Theo and seemed to like Hermione well enough, but he was a difficult man to get along with on a good day. _

_Hermione had been so caught up in her research she had forgotten about the dinner reservations she had reluctantly agreed to that morning when Draco had left Nott Manor. Draco's parents had invited them both for dinner at the Manor, and Draco had pleaded with her to go. Hermione had capitulated because she hadn't wanted to fight. It was difficult for her to spend time with Draco's parents, although she was really trying to put aside her past prejudices and remember that it wasn't Draco's fault his parents were who they were. But her reluctance had been noticed, and when she'd gotten so busy with her work, she'd lost track of time. Draco had tracked Theo down to remind her of their date, which she had half-heartedly heard, and then ignored as the time for their dinner had passed._

_When she had realized how late it had gotten, she had sent her Patronus to Draco apologizing for getting distracted and floo'd from the Ministry to Malfoy Manor directly. The frosty welcome she'd received from both Lucius and Narcissa was not wholly unexpected, but Draco had been cold and aloof all evening. When dinner ended, he'd walked her to the floo and bid her a quick 'goodnight,' not bothering to kiss her even as she apologized again. He had just sneered at her and stormed out of the room, and Hermione had left the Manor with tears in her eyes. She had gone back to Nott Manor, and quietly went to her rooms where she had spent the night behind silencing charms crying and wondering if she had made a mistake where her relationship with Draco was concerned. _

_End Flashback_

The two hadn't spoken since, and Hermione had actively avoided him which her brother had noticed and asked about once. Hermione had just shaken her head, and told Theo that she wasn't about to get him involved in her and Draco's relationship. Her brother had told her that he would always be there for her, but Hermione doubted that as well. Theo and Draco had been friends their entire lives, and were as close as she and Harry were. Hermione wasn't sure if it came down to it, that Theo would choose her.

She had gotten so distracted the past two days that she hadn't been taking the necessary precautions she normally would have and didn't notice that she was being followed from the Ministry until it was too late. When she had floo'd to Nott Manor, she had forgotten to shut the floo down, because she had hoped that Draco would eventually come talk with her and apologize. She had said she was sorry, but he obviously didn't believe her and that hurt. Theo was going out for drinks with the guys tonight and Hermione had decided to do some reading in the library when she'd heard the floo activate. Not thinking about grabbing her wand, or beaded bag which were sitting on the table by the fireplace in the library, she ran down to the floo room hoping to see Draco. But it wasn't Draco standing in the room before her, it was the one wizard she had hoped never to see again...Dolohov.

"Well, if it isn't the mudblood...but you're not exactly a mudblood anymore, are you?" Dolohov taunted.

Hermione went to reach for her wand and realized she didn't have it. Dolohov threw a curse at her and as she ducked out of the way the floo activated again and McNair stepped out. Now it was two against one and she couldn't send a patronus without her wand. Another curse flew by her head and she wandlessly sent a stunning spell back, which missed McNair by a few inches.

"Wandless magic, I'm impressed Witch..." Dolohov laughed as Hermione sent a wandless reducto at the bookshelves behind both wizards and ran out of the room as Dolohov cast a shield charm but McNair was thrown back against a table, breaking the large vase that was sitting upon it and cutting himself profusely. Hermione moved quickly towards the stairs in the confusion and ran up them as fast as she was able to. She hadn't mastered her animagus form wandlessly yet, and she was panicked, needing to get to her wand.

Hearing footsteps behind her she called for Mippy, Theo's house elf, but was hit from behind by an incarcerous. She struggled with the bindings, but the spell was too strong. As Dolohov grabbed her, Mippy appeared and screamed in panic but it was too late...Dolohov activated a port key as Hermione screamed '**find Theo!' **before she was swallowed into the void.

Mippy 'popped' out of the Manor immediately before McNair could stop her. Activating his own port key, McNair was whisked away to where their employer awaited. He would be very pleased that they were able to get the witch, and both he and Dolohov would be handsomely rewarded.

At Grimmauld Place, Theo and his friends were drinking the evening away. Draco had been in a foul mood for days, and he'd refused to discuss what had happened with him and Hermione. Harry had been on assignment with Blaise and had returned that afternoon, so he was unaware of the situation with his best friend and her fiancé. When Harry had asked how Hermione was doing, Draco had sulked while Dean rolled his eyes.

"Are you two fighting already?" Harry asked.

Draco huffed, but Theo responded. "Hermione has been really upset the last few days. Apparently something happened between the git here and my sister, but she refuses to discuss it. I think she feels that she can't trust I'll take her side."

"And would you?" Draco sneered.

Theo just raised his eyebrow in response and glared at his best mate which caused Blaise to snicker. "I'd imagine Thoros Nott might have a word or three to say on the subject if Theo didn't protect Hermione."

Theo nodded once and smirked, while Draco just drank another shot of Firewhiskey. "What happened Draco?" Harry demanded.

Sighing in defeat Draco shared with his friends what had transpired at dinner the other evening. His friends sat there and listened in shock as Draco told them how Hermione had forgotten dinner with his parents and how he had reacted. When he mentioned he hadn't spoken to Hermione in two days, Harry lunged for the blonde in anger.

"What the fuck Potter?" Draco growled as Harry had to be held back by Blaise.

"How can you be such a prat Malfoy? Did you suddenly develop some kind of amnesia, or did you forget exactly whom your parents are? Hermione may have forgiven you, but it's going to take her some time to come to terms with your father and mother! I thought you said you loved her?"

"I do! I love her more than anything!" Draco yelled in exasperation. "I'd realized what a git I'd been the next morning, but I didn't know how to tell her I was sorry. I feel like I'm always telling her how sorry I am!"

"Well, you are a pretty sorry arse, Malfoy." Chimed in Dean. "Hermione loves you, Merlin knows why. You know her issues with abandonment and yet you've essentially done just that the last few days. How do you think she must be feeling? Maybe she thinks you regret handfasting with her?"

Draco paled at the thought. Would Hermione really think that he regretted being with her? Would she really think he'd abandoned her? As that thought entered his mind, Theo's elf Mippy 'popped' into the room wailing and shaking in fear.

"Mippy!" Theo yelled, "what is wrong?"

"Master...the Mistress has been taken!"

"_**What!?" **_Screamed all the men in the room, standing around the tiny house elf with wands at the ready.

"Mistress Hermione has been taken! Two mens comes through the floo and attacks her. She didn't haves her wand...she's calls for Mippy to comes get you before they disappears with her!" The elf wailed and went to punish herself but Theo stopped her.

All the wizards floo'd immediately into Nott Manor and what Theo saw when he entered caused him to drop to the floor in terror, seeing blood over by one wall and broken wood everywhere. As Draco, Blaise, Potter and Dean followed with wands at the ready, Theo saw Draco's face pale as he took in the destroyed room. Wasting no time, Draco ran to the library where he found Hermione's wand and beaded bag. The roar of grief and rage that followed caused all the wizards to flinch in pain. Hermione was gone, and they had no idea where she was or who had taken her.


	32. Chapter 32

The entire Auror department had been activated once Kingsley had found out that Hermione had been taken. Draco had gone to the Manor and begged his father for help in locating his witch. While Lucius had never been overly fond of Hermione even as a Nott, he'd realized that his son would never forgive him if something happened to his witch and he'd refused to help. When Mippy had finally identified the wizards who had taken Hermione, Draco had become inconsolable with rage and grief. Kingsley had taken the wizard aside and told him if he didn't get himself under control, as Minister, he'd have no choice but to remove him from duty and the investigation. Draco had quickly fallen in line as he refused to be benched from finding his love.

A meeting had been called with MI-5 the next day and word had gotten to Julian quickly that Hermione had been taken. Sydney had never seen Julian as angry as he was when the call had come in from his boss Phillip. He had slammed out of her home, telling her he had 'business' to attend to. Sydney figured that Sark was going to go to London, and she followed him to the airport, much to his consternation. The flight across the Atlantic had been quiet, and while Sydney didn't feel jealousy persay, she understood that whatever Sark had shared with Hermione Nott, was something he held deeply within his heart. She almost pitied whomever it was who had taken the witch, because she'd imagine Julian would burn the world down looking for Hermione and kill anyone who got in his way.

When they'd reached Grimmauld Place and were allowed entrance into the home, Sydney wasn't surprised to see all the men from the previous meeting present, and a few others she was quickly introduced to. Julian however, was scope-locked on Draco Malfoy and the blonde wizard, to his credit, just stared right back not giving an inch. When the meeting adjourned, and the other wizards left, Sydney was left in the basement kitchen with Julian, Malfoy and Theodore Nott.

"You'd better explain how Mia was left unprotected Malfoy! I told you if anything happened to her I would come for you!" Julian snarled as he stepped menacingly towards the blonde wizard, only to be held back by Sydney.

Julian looked at Sydney harshly, but relaxed his posture minutely, but Sydney could feel it. Draco hung his head and it was enough for Sark to realize that whatever had happened, Malfoy felt some guilt and that was all Sark needed before he attacked.

Sydney had always been amazed at how lethal Julian was, but in this moment he was a man on a mission. He attacked so quickly Malfoy didn't have time to mount a defense, magical or otherwise and the blonde found himself in a headlock, while Theo drew his wand and Sydney moved between Hermione's brother and the two blonde men, who were in the process of destroying the kitchen.

Draco had spent the better part of the past year training in muggle combat after being handed his arse in the fight with Sark in Taipei. He quickly slammed his elbow back into Sark's gut and when the man flinched, he wandlessly sent a stunner towards him, causing the blonde assassin to drop his hold. Draco punched him in the face and made to move to get in another shot, when Julian blocked him and sent his own punch to Malfoy's stomach, causing the wizard to double over in pain. The fight took a brutal turn when Julian grabbed a knife from the counter while Draco sent an incendio causing the man's shirt to burst into flames.

Sydney cried in shock and grabbed a towel to put out the flames, but Julian just ripped his shirt off and lunged at Malfoy, causing both men to topple over onto the table. The sounds of the fight brought Harry and Blaise back into the room, and Sydney held her hands up in warning, pleading with the men to lower their wands. It wasn't until the floo behind her activated and another man came out who, in the blink of an eye, had magically separated the two younger men, and then bound and silenced them, that Sydney got a good look at the man before her.

He was tall, with long blonde hair and had a presence that defied description. Even Julian flinched at the look the man...no wizard...sent his way. He radiated a dark power, and as the man turned towards Malfoy, he raised his eyebrow mockingly as he took in the younger wizard before him. It was then that Sydney realized just whom this man was.

Lucius looked over at Harry and shook his head reprovingly. "Really, Mr. Potter. Are you in a habit of allowing muggle fisticuffs within the Ancient and Noble House of Black?" He sneered contemptuously, which caused Harry to blush. The man then looked over at Julian and walked over to the assassin, looking at him as one might admire a piece of lint on their suit. "Ah yes...you must be the muggle that I've heard so much about." The condescension that was dripping from his tone had Julian sneering in kind. When the elder Malfoy looked at his son, his eyes softened imperceptibly and he sighed in exasperation. "Draco, what would your mother say if she could see you?" Draco flinched, but to his credit he didn't break eye contact with his father.

"Lord Malfoy, we weren't expecting you." Theo stated calmly.

Lucius turned towards Draco's best friend and smirked. "Kingsley mentioned that there was to be a meeting today and I'd felt it was prudent to make my presence known." Looking back at the Muggle sitting chained in the chair, Lucius sneered again. "I understand and appreciate your concern for my son's intended...however misplaced your affections may be...if you raise a hand to my son again I will end your life without hesitation. Do we have an understanding?"

"If you so much as think of following through on that threat, you'll find I can end you just as quickly." Sydney stated firmly.

Lucius looked over at the brunette woman with distaste and flicked his wand, which bound the brunette just as quickly as he had done with his son and the other filthy muggle. Julian strained against his bindings, but was silenced with a look from the older blonde man. Harry went to say something but Lucius just held his hand up, silencing the younger wizard.

"Let me be clear about something. You are both guests in this home...an Ancient and magical home. My wife is of the House of Black and while this may not be her current home, it is the ancestral home of her family. My son is also of the House of Black, and I will not have it sullied by the likes of Muggles who don't know their place. Your manners are abhorrent and while I'm disappointed that my son and heir has lowered himself to such histrionics, I am sure he did not start the altercation I just witnessed. He was raised better than that."

Julian looked like he wanted to say something, but the silencing spell prevented him from doing so. Lucius smiled at the man's obvious discomfort and looked over at the younger wizards who were uncertain how to proceed. "If Miss Nott we're here, she would have had you all bound and gagged as she berated your foolishness and reminded you all that she is more than capable of taking care of herself. I have no doubt wherever she is, she is utilizing her dizzying intellect to turn the situation to her advantage. Draco, need I remind you she has the tracker on her wrist? Did none of you think to utilize it?"

All the men in the room paled in mortification while Draco looked up at his father sheepishly. He'd been so sick with worry he'd completely forgot about the bracelet! Lucius sighed and gave Theo the family grimoire spell to locate Miss Nott. He then unbound his son, and the two Muggles and imperiously made his way back through the floo, calling out 'the Ministry' as he disappeared.

Theo apparated out of the room with the parchment in hand, while Blaise and Harry just stared at Malfoy who held his head in his hands. Sydney looked at Julian, who was clearly affected by the threats of the elder Malfoy while she just shook her head at how much power these magical wielders had at their disposal. Draco's father had bound her in less than a second. She would've had no way to defend herself and the thought made her shiver. Julian noticing her discomfort, came over and took her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in her ear lowly. Nodding in response, Julian squeezed her softly before he turned back to the blonde wizard. "Who took Mia? And how, in all that's holy, did you forget about that infernal bracelet you foisted upon her?"

Draco bristled and stood in anger. "I did not foist it upon her Sark. She took it willingly, even joked about it, but she allowed me to place it on her wrist. This was before your little dalliance..."

Sark growled menacingly. "You'd better pray she's alright Malfoy, because I will kill you if she isn't."

Draco just rolled his eyes and sneered at the other man. "She's mine, Sark. Do you think I haven't been sick with worry over the fact that she was taken? When I get my hands on Dolohov, he will beg for death."

Sark's eyes widened and he whispered in horror. "Dolohov? The wizard who cursed her? Left her with that scar?"

Draco's own eyes widened in shock. What fucking scar was Sark going on about? He'd seen the mudblood scar, but come to think of it, he'd never seen any other scars on Granger when they'd made love.

Julian watched the shock in the other man's eyes and his smirk got downright nasty. "Mia hasn't allowed you to see her scars? What kind of man are you that your own fiancé doesn't trust in your devotion to her? That she hasn't trusted you with all that she is?"

Draco's face paled in realization and he looked at Harry questioningly. Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "End of fifth year, Department of Mysteries. Dolohov cursed her...she barely survived Malfoy. She had to take ten potions a day for months..." Harry drifted off uncomfortably.

Draco ran his hands through his hair and Julian almost felt bad for the other man. Almost...but not quite. "Something happened with Mia didn't it? A disagreement of some kind?" Draco nodded and Julian just looked at the man with utter loathing. "You don't deserve her Malfoy."

Sighing in resignation Draco nodded, much to Julian's surprise. "You're right, I don't. But I love her and I'm not ever letting her go. I'm going to find her..." With that Draco stormed out of the kitchen leaving Julian Sark standing there in shock. He didn't like the wizard, in fact it was safe to say he loathed the man. But it was clear he loved Mia, even he could see that. It was smart of Malfoy to realize he didn't deserve Mia...Julian wondered if there was any man alive who truly deserved his Mia. She was out there somewhere, alone. When he moved to leave, he saw her wand and beaded bag sitting on the far table and groaned in despair. Mia had told him once that she never went anywhere without her bag. How had this happened?

He would find Mia, and he would kill every last man or wizard who had taken her. If Malfoy wasn't man enough to get the job done, Julian had no qualms about doing whatever needed to get his Mia back safely.


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione Granger Nott was alone in a darkened room when she'd regained consciousness. She had no idea how she'd been knocked out or how long she'd been here for. She was on a comfortable bed and waving her hand, she could tell the room was heavily warded. Anti-apparition wards...bloody hell. She looked down at her bracelet and grabbed the charm, thinking Draco's name over and over again...but there was nothing. Whomever had her trapped here, was thorough enough to make sure she couldn't escape and no one could portkey to her. She called for Mippy, but the House Elf didn't come, so that removed that option as well.

She knew Dolohov and McNair had taken her, but for what reason? She'd imagine Dolohov would want her dead, but she was sitting here alive...so it was obvious he'd kidnapped her for another reason?

As Hermione sat and thought of the possibilities, the only conclusion she could come up with was this had to be some form of retaliation. She had been unplottable in the Muggle world, and whomever it was that was behind this waited until she had returned to the Wizarding World to make a move. She and Draco had been engaged for a little over two weeks...could this have something to do with the Malfoy's? The likelihood of that was slim, but not totally impossible.

Then there was the Rambaldi issue. Could he be behind this attack? Did he hire Dolohov and McNair to kidnap her? While Hermione thought the idea unlikely, she had to admit to herself that it wasn't impossible for Rambaldi to be behind her abduction.

What could the man want from her? He was already immortal...Hermione was intended to Draco and as such the bond was nearly sealed...once they were married (assuming Draco still wanted to marry her), they would permanently seal their bond. And why was she unharmed? Hermione wasn't a fool and she knew Dolohov would've hurt her given the chance. Rumors had been thick on the ground after the war was over, and Dolohov had made it no secret during his trial of all the vile things he'd wanted to do to her. The thought made her shiver in disgust. And just how did he get out of Azkaban?

She was a Pureblood now though. Daughter to Thoros Nott, sister to Theodore Nott. She had accepted her birthright, and the bracelet Draco had given her did offer her some protections. She then gasped as she remembered that the bracelet was designed to amplify any wandless spells. She wondered if she would be able to shift into her animagus form without her wand? Could it be possible?

Soon a house elf 'popped' into the room with a tray of food. Hermione asked the elf what it's name was, but the elf just placed the food and left. Casting some diagnostic spells, the food seemed fine. Hermione couldn't detect any poisons or other potions...and she was starving. As she quietly ate her food she wondered if the tracking spell Draco had put on the bracelet was working. Maybe he didn't care that she had been taken? But Theo and Harry would find her...Hermione knew deep down her insecurities about Draco were unfounded. Maybe they had rushed too fast...maybe it was a mistake? She had fancied him from afar for so long...what if her feelings truly ran deeper than his?

Hermione could feel tears threatening behind her eyes, and she refused to allow them to fall. She needed to be strong...

When she was finished eating, she moved over to where another door was located and looked inside. It was a spacious bathroom and Hermione sighed at the sight of the tub. She could use a bath but she just shook her head and cast wandless cleansing charms over herself. She refused to make herself any more vulnerable than she already was.

Moving over by the bed, Hermione settled on the floor and decided to meditate for a bit. Reaching down into her magical core, she could feel her body settle and her mind become focused on the essence of her aura as it swirled in color. The reds, oranges and yellows were brighter than they had been when she had been unconscious...but there was something else there now. A beautiful rich essence of bluish-grey that swirled on the inside of her core. It was a part of her but...not. Concentrating a bit more, Hermione tried to hold onto the faint embers...but she couldn't quite grasp onto it completely. She tried to shift into her animagus form, but it seemed to be just out of her reach. Coming back to herself, she opened her eyes and sighed in frustration, not realizing that she had been meditating for a while when the elf 'popped' in again with what looked to be dinner of some kind. Hermione tried to ask the elf again where she was at, but the elf just left the food and disappeared.

Casting a wandless tempus charm, Hermione was able to determine that it was early evening. So she had been out for a day? Maybe two? If the tracking spell was working...Where was Draco? Why hadn't he found her by now? Shaking her head and refusing to allow any more of those thoughts, Hermione ate her dinner and meditated some more before she succumbed back to sleep. It would seem that whomever held her captive would make his or her presence known if and when they wanted to. Hermione wandlessly added a few of her own wards around her bed. She didn't imagine it would take Dolohov long to break through them, but at least she'd be alerted if he tried to do so.

Sleep did not come easily nor did Hermione sleep through the night. She kept a tight hold on the charm and kept calling for Draco, silently pleading for him to come and find her. As tears silently made their way down towards her pillow, Hermione sighed sorrowfully. Maybe she should have stayed in the Muggle world.

Back in London, Draco was pacing in his father's study, waiting for Theo to come back with the tracking spell. He'd been gone for over an hour and Draco was getting extremely anxious. What the fuck was taking so long? How was he ever going to find Hermione if this didn't work? Would she ever forgive him...for hurting her again? He had been so frustrated when she hadn't shown that night for dinner, he hadn't handled it well at all. He didn't think about how hard this must've been for her, and she was trying...which was more than he had done.

His mother found him pacing and running his hands distractedly through his hair and her heart went out to her son. It was clear he loved Miss Nott deeply, but her dragon could still be a selfish young man. She and Lucius had coddled him when he was younger and when the Dark Lord had returned, they hadn't protected him as they should have done. Narcissa had tried, but her efforts were too little, too late. As she watched Draco slump onto the couch by the fireplace and scream out in frustration, Narcissa felt tears come to her eyes. If Miss Nott didn't make it through this ordeal, she had little doubt that her dragon would be completely and irrevocably devastated.

"Draco, is there anything I can do?" Narcissa spoke quietly, causing her son to look back at his mother with tears in his eyes.

"It's all my fault mum! I was upset after dinner the other night and I haven't spoken to Hermione in days. She probably thinks I'm not looking for her. What if she can't forgive me? I've already screwed up so much! I can't lose her mum...I can't!" Draco broke down and sobbed as Narcissa came over and held him closely, tears sliding down her cheeks. Feeling her son shaking in her arms broke her heart. Draco had hurt his intended so many times over the years and while it couldn't have been helped, she knew the guilt he held onto was substantial.

"My dragon, Hermione loves you unconditionally. Her penchant for forgiveness and kindness is truly admirable and you need to remember that just because you love someone doesn't mean there won't be times when you hurt their feelings. You love each other through the good times and the bad. You and Hermione have had your share of bad, so try and believe that there is only good to come from now on. You will get her back, and you will earn her forgiveness. Don't ever allow another day pass when you don't tell her of your feelings. I'd imagine she may hex you before she forgives you completely, but she does love you Draco. Your father and I could see it clearly on Beltane."

Draco nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love her so much mum and I'm such an idiot."

Narcissa chuckled softly and ran her hand gently through Draco's soft blonde locks. "Yes son, you have been known to be less than stellar on many occasions. But your Father is working with Kingsley and together you will get Hermione back."

"You really believe that?"

Narcissa nodded once and smiled. "I do. Your witch is powerful and resourceful. You need to trust in her ability to get herself out of life threatening situations. Her resilience and fortitude is admirable Draco. She will be alright."

Draco sighed heavily and smirked. "She is a force to be reckoned with. Your right mum, I need to trust that she will be okay. I can't think of what I'll do if she's not."

At that moment the floo went off and Lucius entered the room with Theo following soon after. Draco stood up to greet his father.

"Any news?" Draco demanded quickly.

Lucius nodded. "Theo's traced her to San Cielo Italy, the site of an old Monastery which is now a maximum security prison. We have alerted Potter, Blaise and Thomas who will meet us outside the prison along with several Aurors from the Italian Ministry."

Draco nodded and gave his mother a quick hug. Narcissa kissed Lucius on the cheek and reminded both her husband and son to be careful and come home soon. Draco looked over at Theo who was watching him guardedly. "I am sorry mate. I know you have every right to be angry with me, and when we get Hermione back if you want to challenge me to a duel to avenge her honor, I'd understand."

Theo just smirked. "Please...I'll let Hermione handle you. I'd imagine she might have a thing or two to say when this is all over. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes for all the galleons in the world mate."

Lucius snickered while Draco's face just paled, thinking about how Hermione had transformed her hand into claws and had dug into him. He still had a couple of faint scars where she had torn into his flesh in her anger. He shivered and Theo smiled knowingly.

"Come along Draco. We have little time to waste." Stated Lucius imperiously. Draco nodded and accio'd Hermione's wand and bag before following his father through the floo and to the Ministry.


	34. Chapter 34

Julian and Sydney had remained in London gathering intel on potential places where Irina and Sloane might have disappeared to. The second day after Mia's disappearance, Jack had shown up in London with intelligence that suggested that Sloane was in San Cielo, Italy searching for something called the Rose. From what intelligence Jack could gather, the Rose was located at the site of an old Monastery which now housed a maximum security prison.

"We need to get into the prison and find this Rose, before Sloane can." Sydney stated, and Sark agreed.

"I have a jet waiting on stand by at Heathrow. We can be in San Cielo in a few hours."

Sark gathered a few items from his personal stash of weapons and followed Sydney to the car where Jack's driver took them to the airport.

Jack couldn't help but notice the tension between Sydney and Sark. "Obviously there is something I'm missing." He questioned, once the car was under way.

Sydney looked at Sark who sighed, but nodded reluctantly in her direction. Making eye contact with her father, Sydney responded quietly. "Hermione Nott was taken from her family Manor two days ago. Apparently the men who kidnapped her were former Death Eaters from their Dark Lord's regime. One of the men nearly killed her when she was sixteen in some magical battle. Julian and I have tried to get a line on her disappearance but we've had absolutely no luck."

Jack nodded and looked over at the blonde assassin who was staring out the window. "She seemed like a very capable woman. I'm sure her entire Ministry is looking for her as we speak."

Sydney silently agreed, but she knew that Julian felt differently. Sydney didn't want to admit it but she knew Julian was deeply worried for Hermione and on some level felt responsible for her disappearance. Sydney wasn't one to question Julian's intentions, she knew he cared for her but she also knew that he cared for Hermione and being the kind of man he was, would kill anyone who hurt the witch. The fact of the matter didn't make Sydney feel insecure, not completely. She knew that if she had been the one taken, Julian would burn the world down trying to find her and thought made her feel warm inside.

For rest of the plane ride, Jack and Sydney went over the specs of the prison that Marshall in his new position at the CIA had drawn up. There was a underground sewer that led directly into the northwest part of the prison that housed the fabled Rose. There was a terminal that Marshall had indicated could be hacked into giving Jack internal surveillance of the isolation wing of the prison. Hopefully they could be in and out quickly without arising any suspicion.

When the plane landed a couple hours later, a car was waiting for them. Sydney was surprised to see Marcus Dixon sitting in the drivers seat. When Dixon got out of the van, Sydney ran over to him and hugged him fiercely, telling him how sorry she was that she couldn't tell him about her being a double agent with the CIA. Dixon to his credit, hugged her back and told Sydney that Jack had shared everything with him and he completely understood why she had done what she did. When Dixon looked over at Sark, the blonde assassin just smirked causing Dixon to raise an eyebrow in challenge.

"I understand, according to Jack, that you are MI-6 Mr. Sark?"

"You would be correct in that assumption, Agent Dixon."

Dixon nodded and looked down at Sydney who was watching him closely. "I don't think I need to explain to you how badly things would end for you if you didn't treat Sydney with the respect she deserves."

Sark nodded and smirked widely. "I'm sure Jack would kill me long before you could even lift a finger Marcus. But you have no reason to worry about Sydney, as I have no intention of hurting her, now or in the future."

Dixon nodded and offered his hand to the blonde, who took it and shook it firmly, both men silently coming to an understanding and showing respect in their mutual care over Sydney Bristow.

"I can take care of myself you know?"

Sark raised his hand and Sydney took it, allowing him to pull her tightly into his body while he kissed her temple softly. "We are all aware of how formidable you are, love. Allow men their moments of posturing and protection Sydney, its only done with your best interests in mind."

Dixon chuckled while Jack just smirked. "You're a pompous prat."

Sark laughed. "Why, yes I am. But you've always known that about me and you're here by my side. What does that say about you, Sydney?"

"That I like my men pretty." Sydney smirked wickedly causing her father to guffaw in shock, while Dixon and Sark just looked at her in amusement.

"Pretty arrogant." Dixon deadpanned and Jack just nodded.

"If we are done exploring my more positive qualities, we should probably get moving towards the prison." Sark offered calmly.

Jack and Dixon moved to the front of the van, while Sark led Sydney over to the back passengers side. Before she moved inside, Sydney whispered seductively into Julian's ear. "You have many positive qualities Mr. Sark. I look forward to appreciating all of them when this mission is over."

Sark raised an eyebrow and smirked back in reply before he kissed Sydney firmly and guided her into the back seat of the van before moving in behind her and closing the door.

When they arrived at the sewer entrance, Sydney and Sark moved to the opening and removed the bolting from its confinement before moving underground. Approximately 150 yards south, the power terminal for the prison was situated and Sark was able to rewire the grid to piggyback off a signal that was running inside the computer in Dixon's van. There was a 20 minute delay built into the system that would hopefully allow them to get inside and find the Rose before anyone knew they had been there. Sydney held a tranquilizer gun while Sark carried a taser and his glock. When Sark bypassed the mainframe, Dixon gave them the all clear to move forward into the prison.

The side entry door was surprisingly unguarded and Dixon told them to move towards the west end corridor. When they reached the end, Sark noticed a set of double doors that indicated they were just outside the isolation wing. Moving through the doors, Sark and Sydney made their way down towards the basement when Sydney gasped in shock. There, on the far wall, was a mural of page 47. Sark looked just as surprised as she did, and they are both stunned by the likeness of the image to Sydney. The two operatives moved down the hallway and came to a room off the main corridor that was empty. As they both moved through the open space together, an explosion rang out...


	35. Chapter 35

Hermione had spent the past three days meditating in between visits from the mute house elf who refused to speak with her directly. She had managed to remove most of the wards wandlessly, but a few more problematic ones remained. She still couldn't portkey out, but she did manage to change into her animagus form by the end of the second night. Exhausted, she slept for a few hours and was awoken by someone trying to break through her wards shed placed surrounding her bed. When she sat up in alarm, she saw Dolohov grinning madly down at her from the end of the bed.

"Impressive kotyonok...to be able to place such complex wards without a wand is truly amazing. You always were a powerful witch."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was not going to allow this wizard to catch her off guard nor intimidate her. She had been left alone for the past three days, and if Dolohov wanted to harm her, he'd had plenty chances to do so before now.

"I'm not your _kitten_, Dolohov." Hermione stated firmly, causing the Russian to smile in appreciation.

"No, that distinction belongs to the Malfoy pup, does it not kotyonok? I have to give the whelp his due, to snag you up when your heritage was revealed was a stroke of cunning worthy of any Slytherin."

"I'm sure he will be pleased you approve...right before he kills you where you stand."

Dolohov laughed loudly. "You are a spitfire, kotyonok. Perhaps you might indulge me a bit before I take you to meet my employer."

Hermione stiffened, but Dolohov noticed and leered openly at her. "Your employer? Milo Rambaldi?" She was taking a gamble, assuming that it was Rambaldi who had hired Dolohov. But by the look of surprise on his face that passed quickly before he got his countenance under control, Hermione knew she'd guessed right.

"You truly are everything they've said about you, aren't you? Potter would have _never_ killed the Dark Lord without your guidance. I ought to kill you where you sit, but I find myself intrigued kotyonok. What would a 400 year old wizard want with you?"

He was watching her reactions closely, but Hermione closed off her mind and smirked at Dolohov in return. "I'm sure I don't know what your talking about Dolohov. Perhaps you're just a dog, looking for a new master."

Dolohov growled and lunged for Hermione, but she wandlessly stunned him back before he could reach her. He pointed his wand at her and fired several hexes and each one was redirected back towards him, causing several small explosions within the room. Before he could get another curse off, Hermione shifted and lunged for his throat and tore viciously, ripping Dolohov's throat out. The wizard laid there on the floor bleeding out, his eyes fixed open. Hermione shifted back and grabbed his wand and dismantled the wards easily before she broke out of the room.

Moving down the corridor, she'd noticed she was in a basement of some kind. She pressed the charm again on her bracelet but nothing happened. It would seem as if there were anti-apparition spells throughout the area where she was being held prisoner. As Hermione rounded the far corridor, she ducked as a hex was thrown her way, exploding into the concrete wall behind her. Looking around the corner, she could see McNair and several other wizards converging at the end of the hall. Spells were being fired and Hermione cast a shield as she sent out a barrage of spells one after the other...reducto, confringo, sectumsempra...she didn't discriminate and heard someone yell when one of her spells hit home.

The rapid fire of spells pinned her down and she'd realized quickly that her only way out of there was most likely through the wizards, who were now sending darker curses her way. She summoned all her power and sent another barrage of hexes, but one from McNair got through her shield and sliced her arm open. Quickly muttering a healing spell, Hermione closed the wound and strengthened her shield. She pressed again on the charm and called for Draco, pleading with him to come and save her when she heard an loud explosion coming from behind McNair.

There was a scream of rage as several of the wizards surrounding McNair fell as more spells overpowered them from their flank. Hermione heard her name being screamed in agony and she yelled out in relief. "Draco! I'm here!"

She heard him yell her name again and then there were several screams as someone was taken down. Peering around the corner Hermione saw Lucius and Draco fighting violently as McNair was thrown back against the wall. Draco shouted sectumsempra and McNair's chest split open as blood gushed from his wounds. Draco disarmed him immediately and when he saw Hermione standing there at the end of the hall, he cast a shield and ran for her, scooping her up into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Baby..." he whispered in agony, pulling away briefly and looking her over. "Are you hurt? Did anyone hurt you?"

Hermione sobbed in happiness. "No...Dolohov tried but I killed him."

Draco growled but grabbed her to him in relief. "Thank Merlin! I am so sorry baby...so, so sorry...please forgive me...I've been such an idiot...l love you so much!" Draco continued to plead and kiss Hermione as if his life depended on it, so much so that he hadn't noticed another wizard coming from behind them until he'd heard a gunshot ring out into the corridor. Raising his wand immediately at the threat, grey eyes stared down into electric blue as Draco noticed the dead wizard at his feet, shot and killed by Julian Sark.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked into the fierce blue gaze of Julian, who was staring at her in relief. "Mia..." his voice broke.

Hermione looked up at Draco in confusion, but he just nodded at her once letting her know it was alright. Hermione ran down the corridor and threw herself into Julian's arms. The assassin gripped her tightly and whispered into her ear. "You are safe, my Mia? Did Dolohov hurt you?"

Hermione looked up at Julian with questioning eyes. "How did you know about Dolohov?"

At that precise moment, Lucius Malfoy walked around the corridor and noticed the dead wizard on the ground. He gazed at his son and his son's intended, who was being consoled by the Muggle and just sneered in revulsion.

"Get that look off you face, Lucius Malfoy. Julian just saved both Draco's and my life. You may not like Muggles, but you owe this one for saving your son...and the future heir of the House of Malfoy."

Lucius gaped at the little witch in shock while Draco just stood there dumbfounded. Julian smiled shakily and said softly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes silly...I'm very sure. I'm only a few weeks along." Answering Julian's unspoken question.

Sydney released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and smiled widely in relief. "How are you able to know such a thing so soon?"

Hermione smiled at the other woman. "I was imprisoned in a warded room without my wand. I'd realized very quickly I needed to find a way to protect myself, so I started meditating as often as I could. By the end of the second day, I was able to shift into my animagus form wandlessly." This generated an even more shocked look from both Draco and Lucius, while Julian just smiled widely. "During my mediation's, I could sense a change in my magical aura...signature if you will. It was faint, but it was there."

"Beltane." Draco whispered in wonder as he moved towards his love and enveloped her into his arms, placing a hand on Hermione's abdomen. It was part of magical lore that the power of Beltane could overcome any kind of contraceptive potion or charm if consummation occurred and the binding was recognized by the Ancient Magic's. It would seem Hermione's powers and their subsequent handfasting had envoked the powers of Beltane and negated the contraceptive charm he had placed. He had tears in his eyes as he gazed at her with absolute love and devotion radiating from his eyes. "We're having a baby Granger. Little bits of you and me are growing inside of you."

Hermione laughed at the look of wonder on Malfoy's face. "Yes, you unmitigated prat. I'm not sure whether to kiss you or hex you."

Draco nodded sullenly while his father just chuckled. "Hex him please. I'm sure he deserves it and then some."

Draco glared openly at his father. "No one asked you Father. Shouldn't you send for Potter and Theo. They are probably wondering what is going on right about now and knowing Potter, he's likely to bring the entire building down around our ears looking for Hermione."

Lucius sighed but silently agreed with Draco's assessment. Looking over at the Muggle, Lucius considered the man before him closely. He was formidable for a muggle and had saved his future daughter-in-law and future heir. While Lucius couldn't abide many things, he was raised in the traditions of his forefathers and traditions mattered to him.

"It would seem, the House of Malfoy owes you a debt, Mr. Lazeray." Lucius smirked at Julian's look of shock at being addressed by his given name. "Should you require it." The magic swirled over Julian and he gasped as he felt the strength of the elder Malfoy's magic.

"Hopefully I will not require your assistance Lord Malfoy, but should that change, I will be sure to let Mia know."

Lucius nodded imperiously and walked off in search of Potter and Theo.

Julian watched the older wizard saunter off and looked over at Malfoy who was gently rubbing his hand against Mia's stomach. "Your Father is quite formidable, Malfoy."

Draco grimaced, then nodded. "He is. He also doesn't make magical vows lightly."

"No, I don't imagine he would. You take care of Mia from now on Malfoy...do that, and we will have no issue with each other. I would hope you've learned a valuable lesson."

Draco nodded at the man once and then narrowed his gaze suspiciously. "Why are you here? We didn't involve MI-6 in this operation?"

"We'd received intelligence that something called the Rose was located here in San Cielo. In fact, we've reached past our extraction time...how is it that the guards have not come looking for us?" Julian inquired.

"The Italian Ministry of Magic, along with a group of its Aurors seized the prison when we were able to determine that Hermione was here. Obliviators have been summoned, so there will be no record of our break in and rescue." Draco offered.

Julian scowled momentarily, but realized quickly that it was probably for the best. "We need to go back the way we came in. We need to find the Rose."

Hermione nodded. "We should go with you then. Dolohov mentioned he was working for Rambaldi and that was why I was taken."

Both Draco and Julian shook their heads in the negative. "Absolutely not, Granger. I've just got you back and we need to get you home and checked by the family healer."

Hermione stomped her foot in anger. "I am not an invalid Malfoy. I managed to kill Dolohov all on my own without your help. I think I can handle a bit of reconnaissance."

Draco growled but Julian just chuckled at Mia's show of temper. "Dolohov is dead?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, dead."

"That is good. It saves me from finding the man and killing him myself." Julian grinned wickedly. "May I ask how you killed him, Mia."

"Animagus." She grinned back impishly which caused Julian to laugh loudly while Draco and Sydney just glowered.

"That is priceless. Good for you."

"Thank you Julian. See Malfoy, Julian doesn't see the need to coddle me."

Draco glared at the other blonde, who just smirked back in return. "And assassin boy isn't the father of your unborn child, Granger. He's not your fiancé either, so I think I have a right to want you safe...and at home."

Hermione pressed her lips together at Draco stubbornly and was about to say something unkind when she heard her name being shouted and turned to see Harry and Theo running down the corridor towards her. Theo reached her first and grabbed her firmly against him, shaking in response. Hermione, smiled at her brother's show of affection and gently patted the back of his head. "I'm okay Theo. Dolohov is dead and I'm okay."

Theo looked up at his sister with tears fighting to come out from behind his eyes. "I knew you'd be okay, but I was worried Sis. Please don't scare me like that again."

Hermione couldnt help but smile lovingly at her brother. "You know I can't make a promise like that. I'm best friends with the Chosen One." At that she turned and winked at Sydney. "Well, the other Chosen One. He's a trouble magnet and danger follows him everywhere. What's a girl to do?"

Harry laughed and grabbed Hermione, hugging her fiercely before meeting her eyes. Amber locked with green and words didn't need to be spoken between the two. Hermione cupped Harry's cheek and he sighed into the gesture. The other people in the corridor watched the intimate display. It was clear these two had a deep history with each other and Julian could finally see how they had survived so much together. Their bond wasn't romantic, but it was deeper than friendship, perhaps deeper than siblings...

Draco cleared his throat loudly. "Can you give me back my witch Potter?"

Harry snickered at Malfoy mockingly. "Your witch? After the shoddy way you've treated her lately you're lucky she's alright, because if she hadn't been..."

"Yeah, Yeah...you'd of hexed me good and proper. I get it Potter."

Harry glowered at Malfoy and started to say something but Hermione placed her hand on his arm and gave him a look. Harry smirked inwardly at that look. He knew that look.

"I am sure Draco is very sorry for our argument and will do whatever is necessary to assure me that he is sorry, won't you love?" Hermione smiled sweetly.

Draco nodded, not realizing the trap his intended was setting up for him. "Of course love, whatever you want I am more than happy to give it to you."

Hermione simpered and moved over towards Draco and wrapped her arm around his waist, kissing him softly. "Whatever I wish...truly Draco?"

"Of course love. I just want you to be happy."

"Oh Draco, that is so sweet of you. Of course I'll just have to name our firstborn child. You are so sweet to give me such a gift!" Hermione's smile widened as she watched the realization come over Draco's face, that he'd just given her carte blanche to name their son or daughter.

Harry laughed deeply and Theo snickered at the look of horror on Draco's face. Even Julian was chuckling while Sydney looked deeply impressed with Hermione's cunning and cleverness.

Harry patted Malfoy on the shoulder in comfort. "That is why she's the Brightest Witch of the Age, Malfoy. Maybe you could name your firstborn Harry, Hermione?" Harry guffawed in glee.

Draco paled and growled in anger, there would be no way in Salazar's hairy balls that his firstborn son and heir would be named Harry. Hermione smiled evilly and looked at her intended with fire behind her gaze. "Perhaps we should name him Julian...after all, he did save our lives and our child's...what do you think, darling?"

Draco looked down at his beloved and smirked at her deviousness and ruthlessness. To use this situation to her advantage made him realize just how well suited they were for each other. "You really should have let the sorting hat place you into Slytherin, Granger. You were mis-sorted."

Harry's look of shock as well as Theo's surprised gasp, caused Hermione to glare at her fiancé. "I should have never told you that the sorting hat tried to place me in Slytherin."

Draco shrugged and smirked at his lovely witch in glee. Sydney smiled and shook her head in wonder, turning towards Harry and asking quietly. "Are they always like this?"

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "This is nothing. Trust me. Their fights will be epic. I for one, am looking forward to seeing how inventive Hermione can get with the punishment because I'd imagine Draco's going to screw up quite a bit in the years to come."

Draco scowled deeply at the bespectacled wizard. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Scar-head."

"Anytime ferret."


	36. Chapter 36

As it ended up working out, Harry and Theo offered to investigate the Rose with Julian and Sydney which meant that Hermione returned home much to Draco's delight and her chagrin. When they'd entered Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was waiting with a hug for Hermione, to her surprise. When Lucius informed his wife that Hermione was pregnant with the next Malfoy heir the Malfoy Matriarch was beside herself with emotion. Draco immediately called for the family Healer, who confirmed that Hermione was indeed five weeks pregnant and that he would return in early July to check on her again. Prenatal potions were left along with anti-nausea potions should morning sickness arrive before he returned. Apparition was not recommended unless it was an emergency, but port-key travel was fine until the third trimester. Floo travel was best.

The first day home, Draco insisted that Hermione stay with him at the Manor until Theo returned and new wards were placed around Nott Manor. Draco was very attentive and by the third day back, he was starting to get on Hermione's nerves a bit, but she understood it was because he'd been fearful of losing her and now with their baby, he was even more afraid of something happening to the both of them.

Narcissa had inquired about wedding dates almost immediately after the pregnancy had been announced and Hermione, who had just gotten used to being engaged, was now having to think about wedding plans because Merlin forbid the future heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy be born out of proper wedlock. Technically, they were already bonded. The Handfasting done on Beltane was a legal formality and in ancient times was utilized as a part of marriage rites. If you were handfasted for a year, your bonds were automatically sealed and registered within the Ministry of Magic but apparently, Narcissa Malfoy would not be denied having a proper wedding for her only son and heir, and Lucius would never deny his wife something she wanted. So Hermione had to put on a complacent smile, and let her future mother-in-law plan her wedding much to Draco's amusement.

"You're enjoying this aren't you...you evil little cockroach." Hermione snarled after Narcissa had come into breakfast that morning with fabric swatches and catering recommendations for the big day. The date was set for September 21st, Mabon or the autumnal equinox. Hermione would most likely not be showing that early on into her pregnancy, as she would be a little into her second trimester.

Draco laughed at his intended's discomfort. "Serves you right my love. You manipulated me into giving up naming rights for our son, so I think you deserve a little payback. My parents were both impressed and furious that you had manipulated me in such a way. I believe Father actually was far, far more impressed than he let on."

Hermione smirked. "What did you expect? I was imprisoned for three days without my wand. You forgot about the tracking charm? I didn't mean to forget about our dinner with your parents...which looking back now on this entire mess, was far less of a reason to be angry in my opinion."

"I know my love, and I'll say it again...I'm sorry for being such a prat. Potter pointed out to me how difficult this all must have been for you with my parents being who they are. I guess I was feeling insecure and I took it out on you."

Hermione nodded a bit reluctantly. She knew a thing or two about feeling insecure. The thoughts that had swirled through her mind while she'd been locked alone in that room in Italy hadn't been good ones. "I can understand that Draco. I've been feeling a bit of that myself lately."

Draco looked surprised by Hermione's admission. "I don't ever want you to feel that way, my love. I know we are going to fight, we've talked about it. But please don't ever doubt my love for you. When I'd found out you'd gone missing...I was devastated Hermione. I don't ever want to feel like that again."

Reaching for her fiancé, Hermione moved to sit on Draco's lap and kissed him reassuringly. "I was scared Draco, but I think I was more afraid that you wouldn't come for me."

Draco kissed Hermione again deeply before he looked her directly into her eyes and stated firmly, "You are never getting rid of me, Granger. I will always come for you and stand by your side. I know I'm not the easiest wizard to deal with, but please remember how much I love you."

"I know you love me Draco, and I love you too." Hermione sighed. "I admit, I'm a bit terrified at the thought of being a mother. I didn't think we'd be starting a family for at least a few years. But I'm excited too. I know our little witch or wizard will be the best of both of us."

Draco nodded thoughtfully as he had no doubt that their children would be formidable. "Why do you think Rambaldi had Dolohov kidnap you?"

Shrugging, Hermione admitted quietly, "I'm not sure. Rambaldi never showed himself, so I only had Dolohov's reaction to go by. I never asked, but I'd thought Dolohov and McNair had been sentenced to Azkaban before I left the Wizarding World eighth year. How did they escape?

Draco sighed and rubbed his face in irritation. "There was a mass breakout a year after you left. It was an inside job, two of the guards had family ties to former low level Death Eaters. They were incarcerated after the escape, but McNair, Dolohov, Rookwood and Rowle well...at least we know Dolohov and McNair are dead, but Rookwood and Rowle were not in San Cielo."

"So they might still be with Rambaldi?" Hermione inquired while Draco nodded in return.

"I do find it too much of a coincidence that Julian and Sydney were there at the same time though." Hermione offered. "Have you heard anything from Harry or Theo yet?"

Draco nodded once. "They contacted Kingsley this morning. They are due back sometime today and Kingsley wants us to meet tomorrow morning to go over everything. Luckily we were able to keep your abduction out of the press."

Hermione sighed in relief. "That's good." Hermione then paused momentarily. "Draco, I'm supposed to graduate in two weekends in Seattle. I'm planning on going...I'd like you to come with me."

Looking at his witch with a dubious expression on his face, Draco grimaced. "I really wish you would stay here Granger. I know you want to see your friends one last time, but I can't help thinking that until this Rambaldi mess is done, it isn't a good idea for you to return to Seattle."

"I was fine in the Muggle world, before I got sucked back into all the Wizarding World intrigue."

"Sure love...you keep telling yourself that." Draco smirked.

"Well, hopefully Harry and Theo will have good news because I am not missing my graduation. My friend Gemma is having a party afterwards and I fully intend on going."

"I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise, am I...my stubborn witch."

"Nope." Hermione winked. "But I meant what I'd said. I'd love for you to come. Theo and Harry already said they would. I know you aren't a fan of the Muggle world, but it would be nice for my friends to meet my husband to be." Hermione grimaced momentarily upon thinking about Gemma and how confused she'd be at the sudden change of relationship status. "Hmmm...maybe on second thought, you should stay here."

"Why is that, Granger?" Draco asked forcefully.

"Well, the last time I saw Gemma, I was seeing Julian. She is acquainted with him from some of her Father's business dealings. She's quite fond of him actually and...she was very hopeful of Julian and I having a relationship. I'm not sure how she'd take meeting you. Snarky, ferrety, arrogant Malfoy..."

Draco scoffed loudly. He knew deep down Hermione was possibly trying to manipulate him into going, and part of him didn't want her to go back to Seattle even if Theo and Potter were going. But another part knew this was important to her, and therefore should be important to him. He looked at his witch who was watching him under her eyelashes and he smirked slyly. "I'll think about it. I may have to stay in England and work if Potter is planning on going."

Hermione tried not to look upset. The fact that Draco didn't flat out say 'no' was not lost on her. She refused to get angry or let him think he had the upper hand. "Whatever." She shrugged indifferently. "I'm sure Theo and Harry will be fine taking care of me and this little one here..." Hermione patted her stomach and grinned. "Don't you worry about it."

With that, Hermione got up from Draco's lap and walked out of the library to go and get ready for dinner. She knew on some level Draco was testing her...Slytherin's were so much work. But Hermione wasn't going to let Draco's issues cloud her desire to finish what she'd started three years ago. The need to graduate was more to honor her adoptive parents than her need to prove anything to herself. If her mum and dad were alive, they'd be there with bells on...cheering her on from the crowd. The thought brought tears to her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. Damn idiotic pregnancy hormones were already kicking in.

Draco watched his intended leave the room, and he felt a heaviness steal over his heart. He really didn't want to go to Seattle, but he didn't want Hermione to ever think that her goals and dreams weren't important to him. He didn't like being caged into a corner...making a decision before he'd had the chance to think about all the pros and cons. He instinctively knew if he didn't go, Hermione would never forgive him and it would feed into her insecurities over their relationship, and that was something he wouldn't ever forgive himself for. It seemed he had spent the better part of the last 10 years hurting her in some fashion or another. Calling her hateful names, names that turned out to be completely untrue. Wishing her dead, watching her being tortured...and yet, she still loved him, still saw the good within him and wanted to be with him. He really was an idiot sometimes...and completely undeserving of her in every way. He still hadn't gotten up the courage to ask about her scars and why she felt she couldn't share that with him. He'd seen the mudblood scar, but when Julian confronted him, he'd realized he hadn't noticed any of her other scars when they'd been together. What kind of fiancée did that make him? Fuck!


	37. Chapter 37

The meeting in Kingsley's office the next morning was attended by not only Draco, Harry, Theo, Blaise, Dean and Hermione...but Lucius Malfoy had also insisted on being involved. Now that he had his future grandchild to protect, the wizard was adamant that he'd be allowed to track down any potential threats to his future daughter-in-law. Kingsley was less than amused however, but Hermione was oddly touched at Lucius' desire to protect her and her unborn child.

Harry had explained the mural that Julian and Sydney had found on the wall in San Cielo. There were runic markings that led the group to underground catacombs beneath the prison where they'd found a vault that had been destroyed. Theo made the supposition that the Rose may have been referring to Rambaldi himself, and perhaps there was something within the prison he was trying to retrieve. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before she left the room, only to return later with an old journal that she and Theo had been studying before she had been taken captive.

"This journal that Theo and I were studying mentions an amulet of some kind. It was believed that it was a map to Rambaldi's tomb, which could only be revealed by sunlight shining through it whilst standing in a cavern on Mt. Subasio. There was also a prophecy that was included by Rambaldi and it states:

**_When blood-red horses wander the streets and angels fall from the sky_**

**_The Chosen One and the Passenger will clash...and only one will survive_**

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "If I'm understanding this correctly, it means that Sydney and her mother Irina will fight to the death and only one will survive."

Sighing sadly, Hermione nodded. "I think that's exactly what it means. The amulet was taken, and I know for a fact that Dolohov had no idea what Rambaldi wanted with me. I think it was too much of a coincidence that Muggle intelligence happened to be sent to the exact place where I was being held prisoner. I keep thinking that this is some elaborate game that Rambaldi is playing, but I have yet to come up with any plausible explanation as to what his motivations are, or his endgame."

Lucius sat back and pondered the options before him whilst the others in the room threw out theories and possibilities. Milo Rambaldi had cursed the Nott line, and he was unable to sire an heir. He had lived for over 400 years, and perhaps he was the one who'd orchestrated the breakout of the prisoners from Azkaban two years ago. Was he orchestrating both muggle and Wizarding factions...having them search for his works, or perhaps there was something else? And why take Hermione? What did he want with her? Why have her imprisoned for three days if you weren't going to utilize that to your advantage?

Draco had noticed how quiet his father was being. Lucius seemed deep in thought and Draco wondered what his father was thinking about. As the conversation droned on, Draco decided he'd had enough and confronted his father.

"Father, you are awfully quiet...is there anything you wish to add to our discussion?"

Lucius looked at his son and could feel the questioning gazes of all within the room, and sighed. "I was just ruminating on why Rambaldi would have taken Miss Nott and held her captive for several days without making his presence known. I can understand the Muggles need to ascertain Rambaldi's endgame and it would seem that this scenario, whatever it is meant to be, will likely play out soon. But what exactly is Rambaldi after?"

Hermione nodded, wondering the same thing herself. "What if it was some kind of test?"

Lucius looked up at Hermione thoughtfully. "A test of your powers?"

Hermione thought for a moment and shrugged. "Perhaps. My ancestor cursed Rambaldi as he cursed the Nott family line. It would make sense that he would be interested in how his curse was broken. Amariel stated within the dream I'd had of her, that she had used family magic to bind Rambaldi's line. What if the curses were broken on both ends? What if my ancestors curse on Rambaldi's ability to sire an heir was broken concurrently? Perhaps he had planned for Sydney to be the Passenger or her mother for his heir, but what if she was merely a means to an end?"

Everyone in the room looked confused except for Lucius who was looking at Hermione with something akin to respect. "To use Muggles to get what he wanted? An heir? To finally merge his line with the Nott family?"

Hermione nodded a bit more enthusiastically. "Yes, exactly. But I am pregnant, so I couldn't be the Passenger for his heir. Somehow he must have been able to ascertain my condition while I was there, but I'm not sure how that would've been possible."

"You awoke in the room where you were held captive, with no way of ascertaining how long you'd been unconscious?" Lucius inquired. Hermione nodded once. "Then Rambaldi must have run diagnostic scans on you prior to you waking up alone in your cell. If that is the case, he'd have known of your pregnancy and his inability to fulfill his goals. That would leave him with only one option."

Hermione gasped as she realized exactly where this was going. "Whomever wins the fight between Sydney and Irina would be the Passenger for Rambaldi's Heir. And my guess, since Sydney is the Chosen One, she would most likely be the one to survive the upcoming battle."

Lucius nodded slowly. "If the battle didn't kill her, she'd be greatly weakened and unable to protect herself from Rambaldi. Since he was unable to utilize you as a vessel, he'd take the next best option. From what I've learned, Miss Bristow although Muggle, is quite formidable in her own right. She is highly intelligent and a skilled operative from all I've read on the subject."

Harry looked a bit confused. "If you're right and Rambaldi took Hermione to impregnate her, how do we know that the child she is carrying is really Draco's? Also, why didn't Rambaldi try to terminate the pregnancy while he held Hermione captive?"

Hermione looked at her best friend in shock and paled at the thought that someone might have harmed her unborn child. She instinctively grabbed her stomach and felt her magic flare protectively around her. Lucius smiled at the gesture, watching the awed faces of all those within the room, who felt Hermione's powerful magical surge.

"That is why I'd imagine Rambaldi was unable to do the vile things you'd suggested, Mr. Potter." Lucius sneered and Harry blushed at the reprimand. "The stronger the magical offspring, the more violently the mother's magic will react instinctively to any perceived threat. I'd imagine the curse Rambaldi placed on the Nott line, prevented Thoros and Calla from ascertaining the magical potential of their daughter before she was born and that was why they'd assumed you to be a squib and gave you away, Miss Nott. The fact that Miss Nott was able to sense the child's magical signature so early on within her pregnancy suggests that this child will be truly powerful. I'd imagine that was why he had Miss Nott isolated. He underestimated her ability with wandless magic, or perhaps he was testing her ability. I would surmise that Dolohov acted of his own volition when he chose to attack Miss Nott and his overconfidence was his downfall."

"That was why I was able to feel the baby's magical signature so early." Hermione whispered in awe, looking at Lucius in understanding. "I had wondered why and how I was able to feel such a defined magical signature apart from my own. My signature is comprised of reds, yellows and oranges. But I saw...blue and greyish hues separate from mine yet apart of it. If Rambaldi had tried to harm me while I was unconscious, then it makes sense now why I was left alone, and why I could feel our baby's magical aura." She looked over at Draco and smiled widely. "Our baby protected me when I couldn't."

Draco smiled softly and kissed the back of Hermione's hand in comfort. Looking over at Lucius, the wizard smiled in kind. "The bracelet Draco gifted to you has extensive Malfoy family protection spells imbued within the goblin silver. Being pregnant with the Malfoy heir, would have caused the bracelet to magnify any instinctive or wandless spells if needed. That is why you were able to be protected and why you were able to shift into your animagus form wandlessly. I'd imagine over the course of your pregnancy your magic will increase exponentially."

"Does that mean I'm having a boy?" Hermione queried in awe.

This time Lucius smiled widely. "I'd imagine so, although I can't say with absolute certainty. There hasn't been a first female Malfoy born into our family in nearly 600 years. And the last witch born was well over two centuries ago."

Hermione scoffed. "What is it with Pureblood lines only popping out sons? That's a bit sexist don't you think?"

Lucius chuckled at Hermione's outrage. "You are the first female born Nott heir in the history of your house, my dear. Didn't Theo share that lovely fact with you?"

Hermione turned towards her brother who looked down sheepishly. No, he hadn't told her anything of the kind! "Is this true, Theodore Nott?"

Amused chuckles filled the room as everyone watched Theo blush deeply. "Yes, it's true Hermione. There have been several Nott witches over the millennia, but none save you were ever first born."

Hermione sat back and stewed on this new information. "Is there some kind of significance in the birth order of Noble Pureblood houses I'm not aware of?"

Theo shrugged nonchalantly. "Not in most houses, Hermione. The House of Nott is the only Pureblood House never to sire a female first born, at least until you. Our line is descended from the Druids before the time of Merlin. Diviciacus was the first of the Nott family line of Druids, and was a noted healer during the time of the Roman Empire around 60 B.C. He was a magical consort to the Roman court, and was touted by Cicero to be quite learned in Divination and Astronomy."

Hermione sighed. "He was a seer." She stated flatly.

Theo nodded. "Quite a noted one, and extremely powerful."

"Lovely." Hermione deadpanned, causing everyone in the room to chuckle in amusement. "We still don't know where in Mongolia Rambaldi's tomb is and...why in Godric would a wizard create a tomb when he is still alive out there somewhere? All of this makes no sense to me at all."

"In literary references from the earliest ancient writings a tomb was more than a place where someone was buried, but literally meant death itself. Rambaldi's tomb was never referred as a place of his 'entombment' which I thought was strange at first, but now makes a bit more sense." Theo supplied helpfully. "Perhaps through his 'tomb' is the vessel to cheat death. The horizon needs to be utilized to confer immortality, and we have that in our possession. Whomever took the amulet, only knows the position of the tomb, but has no means to call forth its powers."

Hermione sighed uneasily. "A trade then of some kind. Whomever has the amulet is going to want the horizon. Perhaps that was the reason I was held hostage...whomever took the amulet needed a bargaining chip and I was it. I could have been ransomed for the horizon..."

Lucius nodded in agreement. "Whomever took it must have done so before you were taken. You'd mentioned that Irina Derevko and a man called Arvin Sloane had escaped the Muggle raids on their terrorist organizations. I hypothesize they are the ones to have procured the amulet, and will most likely be seeking a way to obtain the horizon. Rowle and Rookwood are still at large, and as much as they abhor Muggles, it might not be improbable to assume they are part of this as well."

"Then we need to smoke them out. We offer the horizon through Sydney and Sark in exchange for the location of the tomb. Once we have them located, we can take everyone out simultaneously." Harry suggested.

"As much as I'm against running into danger blindly, I have to agree with Potter." Draco offered. "We can use this to our advantage and if we get help from MACUSA and the ICW we might be able to end this once and for all."

Kingsley sat back thoughtfully. "Do you think Miss Bristow and Mr. Sark will agree to work with us?"

Hermione nodded. "I think they both wish for this to be done as much as we do."

"Then make the arrangements immediately and I will contact the ICW and get them on board." Kingsley stated.


	38. Chapter 38

In the days that followed, arrangements had been made with the CIA and Sark to get in contact with Derevko about the Horizon. Julian was sure that Irina had no idea his loyalties had changed, and as such was confident he could get the information desired as to the whereabouts of Rambaldi's tomb.

As luck would have it, Sark had been right. Irina had contacted him and requested that the Horizon be brought to a specific set of coordinates within Mongolia, about 100 miles north of Khovd. Sark contacted Mia via the encrypted phone he had given her to let her know the date and time of the meeting. The CIA would be sending Sydney, Jack and Marcus Dixon to the site. Harry, Dean, Blaise and Draco were all tasked to coordinate with the Russian Ministry as well as Hit Wizards from the ICW. Portkeys had been issued to all magical personnel and all they were waiting on was confirmation of where Sark would be meeting Irina. Hermione had removed the Horizon from the DoM archive and placed it in a sealed magical pouch, which she had given to Draco. Theo had wanted to be included in the operation, but Kingsley had been adamant that no non-essential personnel were to be tasked for this mission. Which meant Hermione had to stay back in London, a fact she had been most displeased with...much to Draco's relief. The Minister had not been amused when Hermione had insisted she be allowed to go...Kingsley was concerned that due to Hermione's condition, and the fact that she had already been targeted by Rambaldi once, he couldn't guarantee her safety. Lucius had spoken with the Minister prior to his altercation with Hermione...making it very clear he wanted his future daughter-in-law as far away from the fray as possible. Thankfully, Kingsley agreed with the sentiment and the men found common ground in their desire to protect the irate, hormonal witch who was currently glaring at both men like she wanted to set them on fire!

"I appreciate you both wanting to protect me, and if I wasn't so shocked by the two of agreeing on this, I might be tempted to hex the both of you!" Hermione stated emphatically.

Kingsley smiled fondly at the little witch. "Hermione, we've discussed this before and I'm not inclined to change my position. There is no need for you to go to Mongolia. Theo is staying here in London as well, so there's really no reason for you to go. We have the best Aurors and Hit Wizards on this. Rambaldi won't escape, I promise you."

Hermione sighed in resignation. It would appear as if the fates and everyone she knew were conspiring against her...and it infuriated her to no end! She was pregnant, not an invalid for Godric's sake! Looking up at her future father-in-law, she could see the amusement clearly reflected in his grey eyes...so much like his son's.

"Fine! I will stay, but if something untoward happens all bets are off!" Hermione huffed and stormed out of the Minister's office, missing the knowing look the two men shared.

Kingsley shook his head as he sat down in his chair, offering Lucius a seat with a gesture...which the blonde wizard accepted gracefully. "She is a force to be reckoned with." Kingsley chuckled in amusement.

"She is." Lucius offered in agreement. "Hermione has always been a force of nature...Draco's shared stories with me of how she was in school. I had wondered at the time if he had harbored a crush on her...now that they are together, I must admit they are particularly well suited for each other."

Kingsley scoffed good-naturedly at the elder Malfoy. "Hermione was never complimentary of Draco, at least not that I've ever witnessed. But he does seem to be able to handle her stubbornness much better than Harry ever did."

"Mr. Potter was used to Hermione taking charge...planning and plotting. It is due to her cunning and cleverness that Mr. Potter was able to defeat the Dark Lord. She was often a topic of discussion during those dark days."

Kingsley's eyebrows raised in interest. "And what was the general consensus amongst the Death Eaters where Hermione was concerned?"

Lucius sighed regretfully. "Her heritage that was known at the time, made her a target as you well know. But many within the inner circle were initially skeptical of a muggle-born being the brains behind Potter's successes. It wasn't until the confrontation at Tottenham Court when she obliviated Dolohov and Rowle after besting them in a duel that interest in her was peaked. Dolohov was particularly obsessed, not only because she had survived his curse, but because she had bested him and obliviated him. He had made it known amongst the inner circle that if captured, she was to be his prize. You knew of Dolohov's proclivities Kingsley...I shudder to think what fate might have awaited Hermione if she hadn't been pregnant with the heir to my house."

Kingsley frowned deeply. "I, for one, am glad the man is dead. The Hermione of three years ago would've felt guilt at taking his life...the witch today however..." Kingsley tailed off, not needing to speak his conclusions.

Lucius nodded once and spoke firmly. "Indeed. While I'm admittedly not a fan of the Muggle world, Hermione's sojourn seems to have tempered her more altruistic tendencies."

"I noticed that as well." Kingsley agreed softly. "Hermione has always been one to take care of everyone else, often to her own detriment. Now, she seems less willing to make those concessions."

"My son is learning that fact the hard way." Lucius smirked knowingly.

Kingsley nodded thoughtfully. "I will be relieved when this Rambaldi mess is over. I'd imagine if Hermione had never met Julian Sark and unknowingly stumbled upon Rambaldi's box, we would still be wandering blindly in the dark."

"Will you be sending Potter's team out soon?"

"In the morning." Kingsley offered. "Are you still planning on accompanying the team?"

Lucius sighed, but nodded once. "It would only be prudent for me to do so. I am well versed in both Rowle's and Rookwood's machinations. I'd imagine there are other low level Death Eater sympathizers working with the two of them. I'd expect that Rambaldi has made contacts over these many years, so it would be prudent to bring as many able bodied fighters as possible."

Looking up at the ceiling in thought, Kingsley had wondered the same thing. "As of now we have about 10 Aurors from our ranks, 20 Hit Wizards from ICW and MACUSA has offered another 15 Aurors should we require it. The CIA is sending their small group as you know, and MI-6 has a strike team in place."

"Hopefully it will be enough." Lucius hoped for his son's sake and that of his future wife and son it would be.


	39. Chapter 39

Sark had found his way to Mongolia per Irina's instructions and was grateful that Mia had instructed the Magical Auror Department to place an undetectable tracking charm on him. The place was fairly remote, and there were many men that Sark recognized from Irina's organization. When he was directed to a small tented area, he walked forward confidently with his precious cargo firmly in hand.

"Mr. Sark, it is good to see you again." Stated the elderly man who was sitting next to Irina, when Sark entered the tent.

"Mr. Sloane, I am not surprised to see you here." Sark smirked at the hated man, who just looked over at him imperiously.

Irina stood up and smiled widely. "Julian...I was worried when I hadn't heard from you."

Sark bowed his head humbly and nodded once. "Please forgive me Irina, I have been busy tracking down a few leads. When I'd heard a rumor there was to be a raid on the Alliance, I felt it was prudent to lay low for a bit."

Sloane eyed Sark distrustfully. "And exactly how were you privy to this information, Julian?"

Sark bristled at the man's use of his given name. "You have your secrets, I have mine Arvin. However, I was able to track down something very useful." Sark moved forward and opened the case on the table, turning it around so that Irina and Sloane could see the item inside.

Irina's eyes widened in awe as she moved forward and grasped the ball-like sphere within her hands. "So this is the Horizon?" She looked at Julian questioningly.

Sark sighed, but nodded. "It is."

"And how did you come by this Mr. Sark?" Arvin asked haughtily.

"It was a stroke of good fortune actually." Sark sat down and faced Irina, essentially cutting Sloane off from the conversation. "As I told you before, Michael Vaughn was actually a man that went by the name of Andre Micheaux. I was able to discern the location from a conversation I'd overheard between Sydney and Michael Vaughn, just before Mr. Vaughn's disappearance. Apparently, he had shown Sydney a map of all SD-6 affiliations...and there was some kind of notation on the map that Sydney hadn't been understanding of. When she questioned Mr. Vaughn, he was noticeably agitated. After they parted ways, I took it upon myself to gain the necessary information."

Irina nodded in satisfaction. "You tortured him for it."

Sark smirked smugly and dipped his head in acquiescence. "I did. It was fairly easy to retrieve the necessary information. Apparently, his father was part of an underground organization, Prophet Five. Mr. Vaughn was left in his possession the Horizon and he had it secured at a bank in Vancouver Canada. I was able to retrieve the orb from the bank easily enough, and sent the information about Prophet Five through back channels to the CIA. You know the rest."

Irina smiled and placed her hand on Julian's shoulder comfortingly. "You've done well, Julian. So do you have any idea how this orb works?"

Shrugging, Julian handed over part of the papers that had been in the safety deposit box. "These were with the orb, and I've done a bit of research on the information contained within. Apparently, the orb needs to rest on or near something called the Sacred Pool, then a fluid will be released into the pool. That was all I was able to ascertain."

Sloane came over and took the orb from Irina, giving Julian a considering look. "I must admit, I was skeptical as to where your loyalties lied Mr. Sark, but Irina assured me we had nothing to worry about."

Sark smirked widely. "It was you who wanted to bring down the Alliance, Arvin. Forgive me if I decided to move ahead your plan a bit earlier than you would have liked."

Sloane's eyes widened knowingly and the man smiled genuinely at Sark for the first time. "So...that was you?"

Julian just shrugged non-plussed but the hard look in his electric blue eyes told a different story. "The Alliance and the Covenant are no more." Sark looked over at Irina who seemed to be pleased with this piece of news. "I probably should apologize for the death of your sister Elena, Irina. But you might be interested in knowing that she planned to have Sydney kidnapped and her eggs harvested. Elena had approached me a year ago, demanding I leave you and come work for her."

Irina just smiled softly at Julian. "And what did you tell her, Julian."

"That I was otherwise engaged and was not looking for new opportunities, however she was quite insistent. She even went so far as to threaten to have you killed if I didn't comply. I felt it was prudent to remove her from the situation permanently."

Irina gave Sloane a self-satisfied smile. "It would seem Arvin, your concerns were for naught. Julian has and will always be loyal to me. Perhaps it is time we adjourn to the site, as I'm sure Julian would be most interested in seeing what we've uncovered."

Sark gave Irina a questioning look. "I do have a query." Irina nodded at Sark's question. "How is it you were able to discover this location?"

While the question may have been posed to Irina, it was Sloane who answered. "I received intelligence that Rambaldi had left a map to his tombs location in San Cielo. I was able to send an extraction team to locate the item and procure it from a gentleman who had been given possession of it."

"And the item?" Sark asked.

Sloane smirked and held out an amulet, which Sark looked at with interest. "This is the Rambaldi amulet. By shining sunlight through it while in a cavern on Mt. Subascio, it gave me the location of Rambaldi's tomb. It was held in trust by a man who called himself "the Rose."

Sark tried to remain impassive. "Did your team meet this man?"

Sloane nodded once. "Yes, he was a prisoner within San Cielo's maximum security area. He led my team to the amulet, and gave them the information of where to take it."

"And what happened to this man? Did you order the team to kill him after he gave you the information?"

Sloane sneered. "That was my original plan, but before the team could carry it out they heard explosions coming from another part of the prison, so they escaped quickly through an underground passageway."

Sark sighed in exasperation while Irina looked at him questioningly. "What is the problem Julian?"

Looking over at his pseudo-employer, Sark felt that it probably wouldn't hurt to share the theory of Rambaldi still being alive. It was a calculated risk, but one he felt needed to be taken to insure the man was killed before he could harm Sydney.

"I have reason to suspect that Milo Rambaldi may still be alive, and if I'm correct, the man your team met in San Cielo may have very well of been him."

Sloane and Irina looked shocked, and Irina sat down staring hard at her protege. "What makes you assume this to be fact, Julian."

Julian sighed softly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nothing concrete, I assure you Irina. However, my gut is telling me that none of this adds up. There is a missing piece we are not seeing, and I am convinced, now more than ever that we are all just pieces on some elaborate chess board and Milo Rambaldi is positioning us all at his whim."

Sloane looked thoughtful for a moment. "And how long have you suspected this?"

"Not long actually. Maybe a month, possibly two. How exactly did you come by your information on the location of Rambaldi's amulet, Arvin? Some secret coded missive?" Sark asked and watched Arvin's eyes widen in confirmation. "I'm not sure my theory is correct, I just think we need to ascertain the likelihood...if Rambaldi is alive...what is his endgame? Why lead us here?"

Sitting back in her chair with a contemplative look on her face, Irina stared at Julian thoughtfully. He did make a valid point. Irina had been after Rambaldi's artifacts for over 20 years, and things had been evolving quite slowly until a year ago...when Sydney started becoming involved in this mess. Irina knew her daughter was the Chosen One, and Irina knew of the Passenger that Rambaldi referred to in his prophecies, was likely the one who would carry Rambaldi's vision to completion. Irina had always assumed that they were one and the same person, but perhaps that wasn't the case at all.

"Perhaps it might be prudent to take Julian's concerns to heart Arvin as there is still much we don't know about Rambaldi. But for now I suggest we make way to the tomb site, as it will take a bit to get there."

Julian looked over a Irina with a questioning look in his eyes. "The tomb isn't here?"

Irina shook her head softly. "It's about a two hours car ride into the mountains. There is no satellite access and the road has only one way in and out. I have a small team placed at the site, guarding it."

Sark nodded thoughtfully. "How many men did you being with you to secure the tomb?"

"About twenty. All highly skilled operatives who have worked within our organization and are completely loyal to me." Irina smiled, reassuringly to her Second-In-Command. "Are you worried of some impending confrontation?"

Looking at Irina seriously, Julian offered, "Only as it may pertain to Rambaldi still being alive. If my theory is incorrect then I'm sure we have nothing to concern ourselves with. And if it's not...I am unconvinced as to how a man who is over 400 years old might seek to interfere...or what his ultimate endgame is."

"I believe you may be acting a bit paranoid, Mr. Sark." Stated Arvin briskly. "While I applaud your sense of self-preservation...no one outside this immediate room knows where we are."

"I've always admired your sense of absolute confidence Arvin." Julian smirked condescendingly. "Hopefully it won't be to your ruin."

Sloane scoffed loudly and moved outside towards the Land Rover while Irina gave her protege a knowing look. "You really shouldn't antagonize the man, Julian."

Sark just raised a single eyebrow in response. "The man is a pontificated imbecile Irina. When you bade me to blackmail Sydney to kill Sloane in Japan and then save him, ultimately gaining his trust...I had hoped I wouldn't be subjected to him for an extended period of time. The man loves to hear himself talk...and believes so resolutely in his own superior intellect it borderlines on pathological narcissism at its finest. The only reason he is still breathing is you strictly forbade me from killing the man where he stands. Perhaps once you have completed whatever task you've set for yourself, you might rescind that order."

Irina laughed delightedly at the young man standing before her. "Truly Julian, your penchant for bloodthirsty ruthlessness is admirable, however Arvin Sloane does have his uses. The man is very well connected, but perhaps I might be persuaded to allow your wish."

"Just say the word and the man is as good as dead." Julian smirked wickedly, while Irina just shook her head fondly.

"We will have to see."

Together they left the tent and headed up the mountain towards the tomb site. Julian was anxious, but like the true professional he was, hid it well. Hopefully after today, the Rambaldi situation would finally be at an end.


	40. Chapter 40

The car ride was long and exhausting, and Julian was seething inwardly at not being able to make contact directly with Sydney or Mia. He knew that Mia's magical tracker wouldn't be susceptible to the remoteness of the region, but still...he was understandably nervous. Arvin Sloane however, seemed to be just the opposite. The man simply radiated a calm smugness that had Julian wanting very much, to slit the man's throat and watch him bleed out all over the Mongolian countryside. When this mission was over...Arvin Sloane was his...he smirked fondly at the thought of killing the man.

Irina was lost in her own thoughts. She had to admit, the thought that Milo Rambaldi might still be alive was intriguing. If he truly was, then the last 20 years hadn't been for naught. Leaving Sydney and pursuing her obsession with the Italian Prophet hasn't been the wrong choice...she wasn't sure what Rambaldi would want after all this time...but she wasn't going to let the unknown stop her from obtaining her ultimate prize...immortality.

Arvin Sloane had to wonder if everything that Julian Sark had shared was in fact, true. The man was widely known to be both lethal and cunning. Arvin had suspected that Julian had been seeing someone recently and had him followed by Alliance security. The young woman whom the security detail had found with Sark, had been a young English woman of some substantial wealth, but no conflicting connections. It had surprised Arvin that Julian Sark had managed to become attached to someone else. The man didn't inspire much confidence when it came to emotional investment of any kind. But still, Arvin could admit that he had worshipped Emily when she was alive...if her illness hadn't taken her, she'd be with him here now...

Each lost in their own thoughts, none realized they'd reached their destination until the Land Rover stopped. Julian was the first out, and out of habit offered his hand to Irina, which she took with a smile. Arvin followed, and together the three of them made their way down a small ravine, into an area swarming with armed men...Julian counted fifteen men total.

Irina led Julian and Arvin into a small entrance, carved into the hillside...and when Julian entered, he could see a small anteroom which held an altar with a hole carved into the middle of it. Below that, dredged into the hard sandstone was a small square crypt...no larger than nine feet in height and four feet in width...this must be the sacred pool the documents referred to. Looking around the room, Julian noticed other markings on the wall...which he now realized from his time with Mia, were magical runic markings. He recognized a few, but most were unfamiliar. He turned towards Irina with a questioning look and she quickly joined him, placing a hand on his arm.

"I see you've notice these ancient markings?" Julian nodded and Irina continued. "We have no clue what they are and what they represent. They aren't like any ancient markings I've ever seen. They're clearly not Egyptian, Greek or Cuneiform in origin."

Julian nodded again. "I've never seen anything like these." The assassin lied easily. "Are you concerned at all about this type of unknown variable?"

Irina shrugged delicately. "Not especially. I'm not sure how much stock I put into ancient curses and the like." Julian smirked and chuckled, and Irina gave him a knowing look. "You've never been one to believe in such antiquated nonsense either, Julian."

"That much is true." Julian's smirk widened at the thought of Mia and all he'd learned recently. Yes, it was true at one time he wouldn't have much cared about any of this...but now he knew better. Magic was real and as such, curses were definitely real. "Have you taken any photographs of the interior?"

Irina smiled and nodded. "Purely for academic research."

At this, Julian laughed outright. "I've seen your ideas of academic research, Irina. What did you do with the photos?"

Irina chuckled, taking the bait easily. "I placed them onto a secure disc and destroyed the originals. They are safely tucked away in my personal vault."

Julian nodded. "That's probably for the best." Looking around, he noticed Arvin setting down the case with the Horizon. "What are your plans for that?" Julian nodded towards Sloane and Irina shrugged again.

"According to our research, the sun should shine through that oscillary port just over there," Irina pointed to a spot just over Arvin's head, "at exactly three forty-seven local time."

Julian looked at his watch...they still had a bit more than an hour to wait. "Any idea what happens after?"

Irina smiled beatifically, "Well..." she waved her hand to the crypt, "I'd imagine the Horizon will release some kind of substance into the sacred pool there...if I'm correct, that substance should give us some clue as to Rambaldi's final goal."

Julian nodded. "Immortality."

Irina looked at her second-in-command speculatively. "Yes."

"You do realize that if Rambaldi is still alive, this may be some sort of elaborate trap."

Irina looked thoughtful for a moment and then smirked. "Well, we have enough men in place to give us the upper hand." Seeing Julian's look of concern, Irina mistakenly believed he was concerned for her welfare. "Don't worry so much Julian."

Julian's scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't patronize me Irina. If you've taught me anything over these many years, it has always been to trust my instincts."

Smiling widely at her protege Irina squeezed his arm briefly before leading them both back out to open sky. "Yes, and you've been an excellent pupil Julian. I dare say you've exceeded every challenge I've placed before you. I'm truly proud of the man you've become."

Julian bowed his head in a show of faux humility. "I've only done so because of your tutelage Irina. You've taught me valuable lessons and I haven't forgotten a single one."

Irina laughed gaily, which caused Julian to smile genuinely. "You always were a quick study, dorogoi moy."

"Vy vsegda byli otlichnym uchitelem, Irinoy."

Bowing her head in acknowledgement, Irina looked momentarily affected by Julian's praise, but as always she was quick to mask her emotions.

"Spasibo, Yulian."

The two watched as Arvin Sloane finally emerged from Rambaldi's tomb with a self-satisfied smile fixated upon his face. Julian seethed inwardly, but visually remained unaffected as he and Irina walked over to a makeshift tented area. Grabbing a bottle of water, Julian sat down by the entrance and observed the armed men who surrounded their encampment. If everything went according to plan, Julian knew that Sydney, Jack and Dixon were coordinating with MI-6 as well as the magical Aurors from London. The agreement had been made that once Julian's magical tracker had become stationary for a period of one hour, Malfoy along with Potter and the rest of the Auror team would port-key into a secure location nearby. Sydney, Jack and Dixon were already in country and would be making their rendezvous with the magicals within the hour. Julian could only hope that whomever Rambaldi was working with, would show themselves before that time...but Julian doubted that Rambaldi himself would make his presence known until Sydney and Irina were together.


	41. Chapter 41

When the time had finally come and Irina, Sloane and Sark entered Rambaldi's tomb together and placed the Horizon in position, and when the sun shone through the oscillary and hit the sphere, the runes in the cave lit up in unison, causing all three of the people enclosed in the dark chamber to cover their eyes momentarily as the brightness of the room rivaled that of the noon day sun shining overhead. The runes on the orb glowed and a substance was released from the confines of the sphere as it melded into the sacred pool and filled it to the brim. Sloane was shaking with excitement, while Irina looked on with interest at the runes within the tomb. Julian was trying his best to remain as stoic as possible, but inside he was nervous and anxious. Once the pool was filled, the first round of gunfire was heard from outside...and if Julian wasn't mistaken...and he rarely was...he could hear the sounds of magical spells being cast as explosions rocked the foundations of where he was standing.

Irina looked at him questioningly, and Julian went to reach for his gun and move back towards the sounds of gunfire, when he heard a voice from inside the passageway telling him to drop his weapon. He recognized the voice...it was Jack Bristow.

Jack Bristow walked into the tomb, with Sydney following closely behind him. Irina gave Julian a quick nod, and the assassin dropped his weapon on the ground and stood off to the side, curious and a bit apprehensive how this would all play out.

"It's good to see you, Jack." Arvin spoke in that smarmy tone of his.

"I wish I could say likewise, Arvin...but we'd both know I'd be lying."

Irina chuckled fondly at her husband. "Arvin doesn't mean to sound condescending Jack...he simply can't help himself. But he isn't wrong...it is good to see you."

Jack gave his wife a disbelieving look and shook his head once. Sydney for her part remained quiet, and tried to keep her gaze trained away from Julian. She didn't want to give her mother any hint of Sark's changed loyalties.

"How are you Sydney?" Irina asked softly.

Sydney chuckled sarcastically at her mother. "Just peachy, mom. Here we are back where we started...at gunpoint. It's the circle of life...Bristow style."

Sark smirked...he couldn't help it...and he might have chuckled in response if the disapproving look Irina sent his way was any indication.

"Please forgive me...but perhaps we could leave the family drama for another more appropriate time." Sark drawled.

"I don't think anyone asked for your opinion Sark." Sydney started a bit harsher than she'd intended, causing the blonde's eyebrow to raise mockingly at her.

"Forgive me, Agent Bristow. I didn't mean to sound insensitive...only to point out that perhaps now is not the best time to rehash the never-ending drama that is the Bristow family saga."

Irina cleared her throat at her second-in-command and shook her head disapprovingly. "Now is not the time, Sark."

Sark bowed his head in submission and looked over at Arvin, who appeared bored, but Julian knew he was anything but.

"What brings you here Jack? And how exactly did you locate us?" Arvin wanted to know.

"We've been monitoring you for weeks, Arvin. We were just waiting for all the principles to arrive before we moved in. We've known for some time where Rambaldi's tomb was located."

Irina looked over at Julian, whom to his credit, appeared confused. "And how is it you have that information Jack?"

"I'm not at liberty to divulge my sources Irina. Suffice it to say you're not the only interested party in Rambaldi." Jack glowered and was about to say something else when a series of explosions rocked the foundation of the tomb and the walls started crumbling in. Arvin went to reach for his gun in the distraction, but Julian seeing where it was trained tried to move...but he wasn't quick enough and a shot rang out.

Looking over at Sydney, he could see the horror on her face as she watched Jack throw his body in the line of the bullet, hitting him in the chest. Her cry of anguish tore at his heart and without thinking, Julian grabbed his gun and shot Arvin in the head, watching the man fall back into the sacred pool.

Irina ran over and helped Sydney carry Jack out of the tomb, while Sark flanked in back of them with his gun raised. When they'd reached the surface, all eyes were widened in horror at the sight of the battle that was raging outside. Julian saw Draco and his Father battling several other wizards, while Harry Potter and another man were engaged in a fierce duel. Most of Irina's men lay dead upon the ground...and Irina looked shocked at what she was witnessing.

Together they moved up the side of the hill and behind a dune, where Sydney was desperately trying to stop the blood that was pouring out of Jack's open gun wound.

"I'm going to call for help." Julian told Sydney, who nodded once while Irina looked on in confusion.

"We got a problem, Jack's been shot." Sark said into the satellite phone.

"How bad?" Dixon asked on the other end of the line.

"It's critical, we need air support...but there's another issue here."

"I'll contact the medi-Vac unit now." Dixon gestured to his communications guy in the tent, silently asking him to relay the intel.

Sydney was pulling open Jack's shirt, trying to get access to the wound, while Irina was holding Jack's head and whispering calming words of comfort. "Dad, keep talking to me, okay?."

"I'll be fine sweetie...it's just a scratch." Jack wheezed out, causing both Sydney and her mother to smile fondly at Jack.

"I'm just going to take a look." Sydney moved her hands over the wound, her face crumpling in realization at how bad it looked. She looked up at her mother, who was trying to remain stoic, but Sydney could see Irina shake her head subtly as she looked up at her daughter.

"You'll be okay, Dad." Sydney sniffled as she went to work on the wound.

"Chopper is on its way." Dixon yelled into the Satellite phone..."should be there in 30 minutes."

"Yes, listen..." Sark spoke much more calmly than he felt. "Sloane's dead. There was a cave in of the tomb...I grabbed the artifact before the room collapsed."

Both Irina and Sydney gazed up in surprise at Julian who shook his head reprovingly at the two women.

Sydney tried to put direct pressure on the wound, but Jack arched his back up in pain. "Sorry..." Sydney gasped through her tears.

"How's he doing?" Sark asked Sydney quietly.

"His heart rate is up...I think the bullet penetrated his lung, he's not getting enough air." In the background there were more explosions coming...Sark looked around and realized that they weren't going to be able to save Jack in time. The transport was too far away and Jack would be dead by the time they got there. Fingering the galleon that Mia had given him, he realized that there was a way to save Jack... and he didn't stop to think about his motivations...he pressed the galleon and said Mia's name and in a flash...His lovely Mia was standing there looking down at the scene in horror.

"What the bloody hell is going on Julian?" Mia looked down at Jack in horror, who was bleeding from his chest from the gunshot wound.

"Jack's been shot and the transport is too far away...he's not going to make it. Please..."

Hermione stared at her former lover, whose gaze was trained on his new paramour and she sighed in understanding. Kneeling down, she waved her wand and stabilized Jack's bleeding instantly and gave Sydney a nod of understanding. "I'm going to take Jack back with me." Sydney nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand in gratitude. Hermione then glared at the older woman who was watching her with an expression Hermione couldn't define.

"Irina Derevko." Hermione's spoke softly and the older woman nodded. "You really need to sort out your priorities."

Julian smirked while both Sydney and Jack chuckled knowingly. Julian knelt down and reached into his bag, handing Hermione the Horizon. Hermione nodded in thanks and grabbed her jaguar charm and smirked at Julian wickedly before she said, "You make sure that Draco knows I was here and why." She winked, as Julian groaned, before silently thinking Grimmauld Place and in a flash...Hermione was gone.

Irina looked at her daughter and the young man she'd trained for years and raised an eyebrow in question. "Do I want to know what that was all about?"

"I'm not sure even they understand the ramifications of everything quite yet." A raspy voice said from behind them.

Julian's head shot up as he reached for his gun, but he was stunned back almost instantly and frozen on the spot. He blinked his eyes as he watched Irina and Sydney being detained in much the same way he'd been. The man watching him had onyx black hair and startling green eyes and was wearing clothes that looked like he belonged in the seventeenth century.

"Rambaldi." Julian hissed, and the man smiled evilly and nodded once.

"It's a shame really, that Miss Nott was not a viable candidate for my plans...I'd waited nearly 400 years for the witch to be born and accept her birthright. But thanks to you, and the meddlesome Malfoy family...my plans were thwarted. But no matter...I will just have to make due."

Rambaldi reached for Sydney, who was desperately trying to struggle free...looking at both her mother and lover in panic.

"Say goodbye...lovely Sydney." Rambaldi smirked, but before he could disapparate with Sydney in tow, the Italian wizard was hit from behind with a spell and crumpled to the ground. Julian saw Lucius Malfoy with his wand raised and Draco standing directly behind him. Rambaldi was bound and silenced, and suddenly a few more pops of apparition sounded, Harry Potter was standing directly over the 400 year old wizard with some kind of magical harness...

Once bound...Harry disapparated along with Lucius Malfoy. Draco smirked at Julian and nodded his head. "All your lackeys are dead..."

Irina looked a bit stunned, but bowed her head in understanding. Julian walked over to Sydney and took her in his arms, kissing her forehead softly, before adressing the blonde wizard.

"Mia was here..." Julian threw the galleon at Draco, who caught it and glared at the assassin. "Jack had been shot and was dying...it was the only thing I could think to save him."

Draco nodded slowly and scowled at the coin. "She gave this to you?"

Julian nodded. "She did. Probably thought I would need it since I don't have magic at my disposal. She told me I needed to inform you of her being here. She returned with Jack back to Grimmauld Place."

Draco let out a small sigh of relief. "That is good then. I'm sure Agent Bristow will be fine."

Sydney smiled softly at the haughty aristocratic blonde. "Please tell Hermione thank you from me. I owe her a debt."

Draco's eyes rose as he smirked. "I will let her know." And with that, he apparated out of the area returning back to London and his pregnant witch.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Hermione felt like she was floating and as she watched from the shadows...the scene shifted again...**_


	43. Chapter 43

**For those who wonder before reading this chapter...Hermione is given another vision...another choice...**

As Hermione returned to consciousness in her room at Grimmauld Place, she was surrounded by her brother, Harry and Malfoy. All three were looking at her in astonishment, and Theo embraced her tightly, whispering her name in relief.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're alright."

Hermione placed her hand on her brother's cheek and smiled softly. "How long have I been here?" Her voice came out a bit raspy.

"You've been unconscious for a week." Harry said softly, squeezing her hand in relief.

"A week!" Hermione gasped. "It didn't feel that long."

Harry nodded and watched as his best friend tried to sit up against the pillows. Theo helped his sister while Malfoy just stood in the doorway looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you feeling okay?" Theo asked his sister.

"I'm a bit confused. The last thing I remember was returning home from my date with Sark, and taking a shower. How did I end up here?"

Harry shared a look with Theo and the latter nodded, deciding to let the Chosen One inform his best friend what had happened.

"The bracelet, Mione...we had a charm placed on it to alert us if your magic was adversely affected in any way. When we'd arrived in Seattle, you were unconscious...Sark was with you, trying to keep you warm. He seemed genuinely worried for you, and when we couldn't enervate you, Theo portkeyed with you back here."

Hermione nodded, not wanting to think about how things had ended with her and Julian. He had followed her back to her home after she'd left him on the yacht. She wasn't sure what to do with that information, but there was something more pressing she needed to share with her brother.

"Theo, do we have an ancestor by the name of Amariel Siobhan Nott?"

Theo looked shocked, but nodded. "We do...Hermione how do you know of her?"

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I can't explain it exactly, but when I was unconscious she came to me and told me how the Nott line was cursed...and who was responsible."

"And who was it?" Theo asked, a pit forming in his stomach as deep down, he knew the answer.

"Rambaldi..." Hermione whispered softly.

"Fuck!" Theo growled, while Harry and Draco shared a wary look.

"I don't understand all of it, Theo. But I do know that according to Amariel, Rambaldi wanted her for his own. When she married another, he cursed the Nott female line and then had her killed...but not before she put safeguards in place. One was to ensure the Curse could be broken...Another was to curse Rambaldi so that he'd never be able to produce an heir."

Theo lifted his head up towards the ceiling and breathed deeply through his nose, trying to get a rein on his emotions. Draco and Harry just looked stunned in disbelief.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione offered. "But Amariel did mention something called the Horizon."

Theo nodded. "I read about that it some of the documents in the DoM. Let me contact the Minister and let him know you're awake."

"Okay." Hermione smiled and watched as her brother and Malfoy left the room. When she turned to look at her best friend, he seemed so relieved to see her awake...but he also seemed worried. Hermione knew that look.

"What's going on Harry?"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his messy black hair. "Look, Mione...I spoke with Sark after Theo and Malfoy left. He told me that you two had a disagreement of some kind...it's not really my business except I did kind of threaten him."

Hermione smiled fondly at her best friend. "Oooh-kaayy."

Harry chuckled softly. "I did some checking on Sark...and I think you need to know a few things." Casting a silent accio, the folder that Harry had confronted Sark with flew into the room. Handing it to his best friend, Harry watched Hermione's face closely as she took in the pictures of Sark with another woman. The woman was striking...tall, brown hair, hazel eyes...very pretty.

"Who is this, Harry?"

"She is Sydney Bristow...the American CIA Operative I told you about...the one from Taipei. Anyway, Sark has been working behind the scenes protecting her as you can see...well...that and going on missions with her for SD-6."

Hermione nodded. "I can see that." Reaching for the picture with Julian kissing the American, Hermione felt a tear falling down her cheek. "It looks more than professional, doesn't it?"

Harry nodded. "I told Sark that he needed to come clean and figure out his motives or back off. He assured me that he didn't view Agent Bristow in a romantic sense. He seemed rather adamant about it and was quite angry that I implied otherwise. I just thought you should know."

Hermione sighed and wiped the tear from her eye. "I left, you know...I didn't give him a chance to explain. I was so angry at his prevarication, I just couldn't take it. Perhaps he might have told me about this...but he didn't."

"And you don't know how to feel about that?"

"No, I don't. Harry, in my dream...vision...whatever it was...Amariel explained that the bracelet Draco gave me could be construed as a betrothal gift. I'm assuming you know that already though."

Harry nodded. "I do, and I think you did too, Mione. But the question you need to ask yourself is what do you want...or more to the point...whom do you want?"

Hermione sighed unhappily. "I don't know what to do Harry. I'm not sure what to believe where Julian is concerned. I also should tell you that back in Hogwarts...well...I did have some unrequited feelings for Draco...but..."

Harry's eyes widened at the confession. "But...you would have never acted upon them."

Shaking her head, Hermione frowned deeply. "No...I wouldn't have. He was such a hateful git, Harry. I know he's changed for the better and I do feel something for him. I'm just confused...and I'm so tired of being disappointed."

Hugging his best friend, Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. "Whatever you decide, just know I will always support your decision. Whether it's Sark, Malfoy or someone else...I love you Mione and I just want you to be happy."

Hermione felt tears running down her cheeks as she gasped on a sob. "Thank you Harry. I love you, too."


	44. Chapter 44

Kingsley had shown up the next day and told Hermione that he'd received a request from the Head of MI-5 to meet. Apparently, they had become aware that Rambaldi was magical and wanted to confer with the Ministry of Magic. Hermione had been invited to attend Beltane with Theo and she was considering going...if only to make Theo happy. The Muggle agency wanted to meet this upcoming Saturday, and Hermione was nervous...understanding quickly where this request was most likely coming from.

When the night of Beltane arrived, Hermione had decided to purchase a new gown for the occasion, and found a beautiful periwinkle Christian Lacroix gown at Harrods. It was strapless, but had beautiful burgundy embellishments on the front of the gown. When Theo saw her walking down the stairs at Nott Manor, he whistled appreciatively.

"Wow, Sis...you look absolutely beautiful."

Hermione curtsied while Theo bowed...both chuckling at themselves. "Thank you, Theo."

Together the siblings made their way via apparition to the gates of Malfoy Manor. Hermione stood and stared at the place of her former torture. The Manor didn't look quite as forbidding as it once had...it appeared a bit warmer as the bonfires were lit around the periphery of the property. People were walking towards the main doors and Hermione took a fortifying breath, gathering her Gryffindor courage while taking her brother's arm...allowing him to lead the way into the Manor.

When they'd reached near the front of the line, Hermione couldn't help but notice grey eyes staring at her with heated emotion. She fidgeted with her bracelet and Draco caught the movement and smirked. Theo, tightening his grip on Hermione's arm, gave his sister a reassuring smile as they were noticed by Lucius and Narcissa.

"Theodore, it is lovely to see you." Narcissa smiled at her son's best friend.

Theo moved forward and bowed, taking Narcissa's hand and placing a gentle kiss over her knuckles. "It is always lovely to see you Lady Malfoy. If I may, I would like to formally introduce you to my sister...Miss Hermione Granger Nott."

Hermione's curtsied elegantly, ignoring the whispers of the people standing behind them in the entryway, who were gawking at her and Theo. Narcissa smiled politely and nodded her head in Hermione's direction.

"Miss Nott, welcome to our home. It is lovely to formally meet you."

"Thank you Lady Malfoy." Hermione tried to smile politely, but she wasn't sure if she was doing an adequate job. Draco was just staring at her in awe and Lord Malfoy seemed to be at a loss for words.

Narcissa gently reached for her husband and subtly cleared her throat in admonishment. Lucius blinked and bowed his head regally. "Narcissa is correct. Welcome to our home and we hope you enjoy yourself this evening."

Hermione nodded back politely and watched as Draco moved forward and bowed over her hand, gently placing the softest of kisses to the back of her knuckles. Hermione's breath hitched as Draco straightened his back and smiled softly. "You look lovely this evening, Hermione."

Hermione's blushed in spite of herself and whispered "Thank you Draco" before Theo escorted her into the ballroom, where she was immediately accosted by the Minister of Magic. Outside the ballroom Draco sighed as he watched the witch who held his heart, walk away with her brother. His mother gently reached for his arm and pulled him aside, looking deeply into his eyes.

"She is why you've refused every witch your Father and I have put before you?"

Draco nodded and whispered so only his mother could hear him. "She is. I love her mum."

Narcissa's eyes widened at her son's confession. "And how does Miss Nott feel about you, my dragon?"

Draco sighed and lowered his head in shame. "I know she is attracted to me...but I'm not sure she will ever be able to get past how I treated her when we were younger."

Narcissa nodded and squeezed her son's arm consolingly. "Perhaps you need to show her how you feel, Draco."

Looking up at the ceiling, Draco grimaced. "I wish I knew what to do. I honestly didn't think she'd ever step foot in our home after what happened here during the war."

"Then perhaps you might take it as a sign that Miss Nott has a tremendous capacity for forgiveness. Maybe in time, she might be able to give you the chance you seek."

Draco sighed, but nodded at his mother's observation. "I think I'll go and mingle a bit, if that's alright."

"Of course, my dragon."

Narcissa watched as her son moved into the ballroom with his head head high. She could feel her heart hurting for her dragon. He was such a good son, and it was due to herself and Lucius that his choices in his younger years had been what they were. Draco had been coddled all his life, and now he was having to face the consequences of his choices. Narcissa didn't know how to help her son, as the one thing his heart longed for, was the one thing she and Lucius couldn't acquire for him.

When Draco entered the ballroom, he saw Hermione dancing with her brother. The two were smiling, laughing and Draco was happy for his friend. He had seen how devastated Theo had been when his sister had disappeared. For three years they'd searched for Hermione, but Kingsley had been right...Hermione didn't want to be found until she was ready. As he watched her face light up, he felt his heart constrict at how beautiful she was. Discreetly casting a glance around the ballroom, Draco noticed that most of the guests were watching Hermione too. Most of the faces seemed pleased to see the Brightest Witch of the Age back where she belonged. A few faces were unfriendly, but Draco knew that many of the older Purebloods would never forgive Hermione for helping to defeat Voldemort, even if he had been a complete and utter lunatic.

As the song ended, Draco saw his chance and moved over to his friend, tapping Theo on the shoulder politely. Hermione's eyes widened for a second as she realized that he was about to cut in.

"May I have the next dance?" Draco bowed.

Theo looked at his sister, who just nodded once in shock...so he gently placed her hand into Draco's.

When Draco moved Hermione into his embrace, he couldn't help but get a nose full of her sweet, intoxicating scent. Hermione's amber eyes looked into his with curiosity, wonder and a bit of fear. Draco smiled softly and spoke so only she could hear him.

"I'm glad you decided to come tonight, Hermione. I know it couldn't have been an easy choice for you to make, but I wanted to let you know how happy I am that you are here."

Hermione smiled softly in return, trying her hardest not to blush. "Thank you Draco. It wasn't an easy choice, but I knew that Theo wanted me here with him, and I needed to put the past where it belongs."

Draco's pulse sped up slightly at Hermione's words. "And can you?"

"Can I, what?"

"Put the past behind you? Behind us?"

Tilting her head at the wizard before her, Hermione was surprised to see such uncertainty in his normally stoic gaze. "I wouldn't have come here otherwise. Look Draco," Hermione sighed softly, "I know how you feel...at least I think I do. I'm not sure what I feel...about much of anything right now. I'm confused and frankly, it's not easy for me to come to terms with the fact that the boy who used to be so hateful to me when we were younger...the boy I secretly fancied in school...now finds me acceptable when he'd have never given me the time of day before."

Draco's eyes widened almost comically as he gazed down with shock into Hermione's eyes and saw nothing but absolute sincerity radiating back at him.

"You fancied me in school?"

Shaking her head, Hermione giggled. "Of course, that is what you'd pick up on."

Draco chuckled. "Well, I was a pompous prat in school, of that there is little doubt. I was also a bully and a right prick...and for that I am so sorry Hermione. I don't deserve your forgiveness and Merlin knows you deserve better than me...but I am inherently Slytherin...and a Malfoy, which isn't enough to recommend me...especially to you. But I'd meant it when I said I'm crazy about you and I want a chance with you. So when you figure out what it is you want and need, please know that I will accept whatever decision you make. You deserve to be happy...more than anyone I've ever known...you deserve it."

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall as she smiled shakily at the changed wizard in front of her. "Thank you Draco. I appreciate that more than you will ever know." Just then the music came to a stop, and Hermione gently kissed Draco on the cheek, smiling softly and moved back towards her brother. Draco watched his witch go, with a light glow within his heart and feeling more hopeful than he could ever remember feeling.


	45. Chapter 45

Julian Sark was nervous, and that was a rarity for him. Today was the day that he would be revealing his true identity...in a manner of speaking. After saving Sydney from the clutches of McKenas Cole at SD-6, Julian had made the decision to go to his superior at MI-6 and arrange a meeting with the Magical Ministry, the CIA and the DSR. It would seem that all these agencies were after the same end, and all Julian knew for certain was that he was done with the Rambaldi mess.

His thoughts had drifted to Mia almost hourly. He hadn't heard from her in nearly two weeks, since the debacle in Seattle and her disappearance. He had no idea if she was alright. The phone he had left for her remained in her home in Seattle, but someone had the forethought to grab her beaded bag and wand. Sark had scoured her home a few days after she'd been taken back to England by her brother. Everything was in its place, except for those two precious items.

Julian had given a lot of thought to what Harry Potter had said, and after saving Sydney from Cole he'd come to the realization that while he'd admired Sydney, and felt an attraction towards her...he didn't feel for her the way he felt for Mia. It wasn't because Mia was a witch...he'd been infatuated with her before he knew of her true identity. She was a kindred spirit...a warrior; but it was her heart that made his breath catch and his pulse race every time he thought of her.

He knew it was highly likely that Harry Potter had shown the file to Mia. She would have seen him and Sydney on those missions...and the compromising kiss. He hadn't told her about it, even though she'd confided to him about her moment of weakness with Draco Malfoy. Would she hold it against him?

Julian looked at his watch and sighed. It was nearly time to head to the airport and pick up the Bristow's and Agent Kendall from the DSR. Julian didn't know how this would all play out, but he hoped to see his Mia again, and possibly get a chance to explain himself.

Phillip Scofield, his superior at MI-6 had told Julian early on, that emotional attachments would only serve to get you killed. Julian had taken that message to heart and had never allowed himself to become emotionally compromised...until now. He hardly regretted it, but knew he had a long way to go to prove himself to Mia.

When they'd reached the airfield outside of London, Julian watched as Sydney and Jack disembarked off the plane. Phillip and Edmund Oberon, Department Chief of MI-5 were the first to greet them. When Phillip brought Jack and Sydney over and introduced him as working for MI-6, the look on both their faces was quite priceless.

The drive back to London was quiet and tense. Sydney glared at Julian, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she spoke up, so he wasn't surprised when not even 10 minutes into the drive, Sydney turned her fury onto him.

"You're MI-6?"

Sark smirked and nodded once, almost patronizingly. "Obviously Agent Bristow, else I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Phillip smiled at the American woman and decided to intervene before blows were exchanged between the two operatives. "I recruited Julian when he was seventeen." At this confession, Sydney's eyes widened in shock. "He's worked undercover for the past nine years, seven of them with your mother, I believe."

Sydney fell back into the seat, trying to catch her breath at the revelation. "So you're not loyal to Irina Derevko?"

Sark shook his head. "No, I am loyal to my country and to myself Agent Bristow. I have been searching for a way out of this Rambaldi mess for seven years...that is why you and your father are here...to help us hopefully put an end to this madness."

"How exactly?" Sydney was curious to know.

Sark turned his head and stared out the window pensively and Phillip, sensing where Julian's thoughts had gone, interrupted again. "We have been working with a covert agency within our country...they have some vital intelligence on Rambaldi and they have begrudgingly agreed to meet with us and share information with the hope that this can meet a swift resolution. I don't need to stress enough Agent Bristow, that what you are about to see and hear today is of the highest classification."

Sydney nodded in understanding. "You have my word, Chief Scofield, that I will keep all confidences required of me."

"Excellent." Phillip nodded and glanced over at his top operative, who was still staring out the window. When they'd finally reached their destination, the two cars pulled off on a side street and the six individuals got out and walked into the deserted park, that was completely pitch black.

Sark went to reach for his gun, when he heard a low drawling voice sneer, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sark."

Julian looked to where the voice was coming from, but there was nothing there but shadow. In an instant, some kind of spell dropped and standing before him was Draco Malfoy and Mia's brother, who were both glaring at him like they wanted to throttle him.

Sark bowed politely, refusing to allow these men to get the upper hand. "Gentlemen. Perhaps we might move to a more secure location."

Draco sneered angrily, but moved his hand out towards a metal gate at the far end of the park. Once they'd reached the street, Mia's brother held out something that looked like a broom and tapped it onto the pavement three times. To the shock of himself and those he'd come with, Julian saw a home appear that hadn't been there before. Noticing a door, the number 12 appeared between the residences designated 11 and 13. Julian looked over at his colleagues, who were astonished by what they were seeing, but before he could comment on it, the door opened without a sound and Harry Potter was standing in the doorway, gesturing for everyone to enter the home. Julian realized that this was probably Mr. Potter's place of residence and was impressed at how magic could hide an entire home from the prying eyes of all.

When they'd entered, they were quickly led into the basement area that housed a kitchen. At the end of the long table sat a large black man, dressed in very colorful attire. Next to him was one other black man who was considerably younger. If Julian had to hazard a guess, these young men must have fought in the same war as Mia had. They all appeared to be roughly about the same age. Discreetly searching the immediate area, Julian frowned when he realized Mia was not present.

"Welcome gentlemen and lady." Said the large black man, who had a welcoming smile. "Please be seated. I am Kingsley Shacklebolt and these are my colleagues." The older man pointed to each younger man in turn. "The man who welcomed you into this home is Harry Potter." Edmund and Phillip shared a look that was not missed by the American agents in the room. "To his left is Draco Malfoy, and on his other side is Theodore Nott. Standing next to me is Blaise Zabini. These gentlemen work within the law enforcement agency in our government as well as in our specialized intelligence and research branch."

Each man nodded in greeting, taking their seats near their end of the table where Kingsley Shacklebolt was seated. One seat remained empty on the older man's direct left, which told Julian they were likely waiting for one other guest.

Edmund decided to take charge and he nodded at the large man. "It is good to see you again Minister Shacklebolt." Edmund stated firmly, and watched the interested looks from the Americans. "I would like to introduce you to my counterpart in the Foreign Intelligence Service, Head of MI-6 Phillip Scofield. Seated next to him is his top intelligence operative, Julian Sark." Everyone's eyebrows rose at this except Sydney's, who was watching the blonde closely. "The American operatives here from the Central Intelligence Agency: Jack Bristow and his daughter, Sydney Bristow. From the Department of Special Research, a covert division of the American National Security Agency, Director Kendall."

Everyone nodded in greeting and Kingsley smiled widely. "Thank you for agreeing to meet here with us today. We are waiting on one individual who is finishing up some research for me and should be here momentarily." At that exact moment, a sound came from the other room and Julian glanced up at the doorway in anticipation. He wasn't disappointed when he saw his Mia walk into the room looking gorgeous in a lovely light purple dress. She smiled widely at the Minister, and then her eyes locked onto his...widening and blushing under his heated gaze.

Hermione cleared her throat delicately and sat down in the seat next to the Minister of Magic. On her left was Draco and across from her was Harry. She tried not to look down towards the end of the table, but she could feel Julian's piercing stare directed at her. Apparently, Sydney Bristow had noticed the direction of Sark's gaze and she crossed her arms in irritation.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting." Hermione spoke softly, but firmly. Kingsley smiled and patted her arm reassuringly.

"Please allow me to introduce you all to my most trusted advisor, and a fellow comrade in arms...Miss Hermione Granger Nott."

Phillip and Edmund smiled widely at the young woman and nodded to each other while the Americans just looked on in confusion.

"Comrade in arms?" Sydney asked a bit harsher than she'd intended.

Hermione eyed the other woman with a ferocity that Julian hadn't seen before...if he had to name an emotion behind her gaze, he'd think it was jealousy. When Hermione's amber eyes landed on him, he stared back at her unblinkingly and then tilted his head in submission...silently telling his Mia that he understood her anger.

"Yes...Miss Bristow...isn't it?"

Sydney nodded as her gaze narrowed. "Yes."

"Lovely to meet you." Hermione smirked and Harry just placed his head in his hands and groaned while Theo shook his head reprovingly at his sister. The look she sent back his way had all the men in the room chuckling. "As our Minister was saying, he and I...along with most of the men in this room, are comrades in arms. Several years ago a covert war was fought here in Britain and we all fought in that war."

Jack, who was interested in this new development asked brusquely, "What kind of War?"

Draco popped in and stated in that imperious tone of his, "A Magical War."

Sydney scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Magic isn't real."

Hermione chuckled condescendingly at the American woman. "Is that so...then how do you explain what you must have surely witnessed when you came into this home?"

Sydney glared at the other woman. "I'm sure there is a logical explanation."

Hermione smirked evilly, causing both Harry and Kingsley to roll their eyes at the audacity of the American Operative.

"I see." Said Hermione and she stood up and in the blink of an eye, transformed herself into her animagus form and growled menacingly at the American, who was watching her with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell!" Edmund stated to his colleague, who just nodded.

When Hermione transfigured herself back into her human form and primly sat back down in her chair, staring down the other woman, Julian chuckled knowingly.

"Mia, you must really stop showing off."

Draco and Theo's gaze landed on the blonde assassin, who was watching Hermione and didn't seem at all shocked by her transformation. Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and whispered something into her ear, which caused her to glare at the blonde angrily. Julian could feel his hands tightening on the edge of the table, but one look from his superior, had him reigning in the urge to kill the blonde wizard where he sat.

"Now...where were we?" Hermione stated imperiously. "The reason why we are here is to discuss the Milo Rambaldi issue." With that, Hermione opened her beaded bag and reached in, much to the astonishment of the non-magicals (save Julian who just smirked appreciatively) and placed several objects on the table. Irina's box was the most notable one, and Julian's smirked widened when he saw it. "These objects belonged to Milo Rambaldi, a wizard who was born over 400 years ago and apparently was obsessed with Muggle culture. The Catholic Church had branded him a heretic in the late 16th century, and actively sought to end his life. In our research Irina's box contained something that was referred to as the 'Passenger' and most of Rambaldi's texts were coded...making it nearly impossible to determine just what his endgame was. At least until now."

Theo smiled as his sister in appreciation, while the other magicals nodded in understanding. "You figured it out."

Hermione nodded. "Milo Rambaldi was obsessed with genetics...particularly our basic human DNA. In genetics, our DNA codes much like a computer...in Molecular Genetics there are sequences of DNA that are known as Primers. These are short single strands of RNA or DNA that serve as a starting point for DNA synthesis. These Primers are required to synthesize new DNA...or in this case...to decode it..."

"You were able to decode his texts?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes...all of them. That was why I was a bit late."

Director Kendall openly smiled at the British woman in admiration. "Just how long have you been working on the Rambaldi issue, Miss Nott."

Chuckles were heard around the table from the magicals, and Sydney couldn't help but raise her eyebrows as she gave her father a look of incredulity.

Hermione's smiled kindly at Kendall and said softly, "A total of about three weeks, Sir."

"Bloody hell!" Repeated Chief Oberon. "I knew from your Minister that you and Mr. Potter almost single-handedly defeated that madman Voldemort, but I don't think I truly believed him until now, Miss Nott."

Hermione blushed but said firmly. "That was mostly Harry, Sir..."

Harry shook his head in disagreement, while the rest of the magicals did the same. "Nonsense Mione...everyone in the Magical World knows that without you, Voldemort would've succeeded."

Jack glanced over at his daughter in confusion. "Just who is this Voldemort person?"

Kingsley sighed and gave those at the table who weren't aware a complete overview of Tom Riddle, aka. Lord Voldemort. His rise, fall and rise again. The basics of the war and how Harry and Hermione had defeated him...the looks of astonishment and disbelief were palpable within the room amongst the non-magicals.

"That is some story." Jack eyed the young woman appraisingly.

"I'm sure it seems that way, and if I hadn't lived through it myself, I'd probably find it a bit unbelievable. Sadly, it was far worse than you could've ever possibly imagined."

Draco reached for Hermione's hand and squeezed it comfortingly, which caused the witch to smile in gratitude and Julian to scowl with jealousy and anger...remembering the scars that Mia had shown him when they had been intimate.

"So what did you learn about Rambaldi when you decoded his texts?" Kendall wanted to know.

So Hermione told them everything she had figured out and ended with the Horizon, which she believed based on the texts, worked with something called a Sacred Pool that could only be found in Rambaldi's tomb.

"And where is this tomb located?" Jack wanted to know.

"We do not have that information...that is why we agreed to meet...to share information. Perhaps there is something that one of your agencies has in its possession that might help us locate where this Horizon might be."

Sydney glowered, but decided that she might as well speak up. "Leo-Norte 47."

"What is that?" Julian asked curiously.

"A code that was on a map that Michael Vaughn showed me when I was recruited to work for the CIA."

Hermione nodded and Draco whispered something into her ear, causing her to smile and nod. "It's Arithmantic coordinates designating Vancouver Canada."

Sark nodded. "Michael Vaughn was also known as Andre Micheaux...he had a safety deposit box at a bank there. Perhaps that's where the Horizon is located."

Sydney glowered at Sark and couldn't stop herself from asking, "It was you who told my Father about Andre Micheaux?"

Sark smirked and nodded. "It was." Sydney crossed her arms angrily, but Julian just rolled his eyes. "I was doing you a favor Agent Bristow. Andre Micheaux worked for Prophet Five and as such was ideally placed to gain your trust...a seemingly easy thing to do it would appear."

Sydney's glare intensified. "I'm sure your motives weren't completely altruistic, Sark."

Hermione stiffened at the innuendo, which wasn't missed by either Sydney or Sark. "No, you are right. Please forgive me if I've become somewhat less enamoured with the subterfuge required of a man in my position. There was simply no benefit in keeping Andre Micheaux's identity a secret. As it stands...I have spent the better part of this past year finally figuring out a way to destroy the Alliance and the Covenant. Taking out and dismantling Prophet Five was just an added bonus."

The stares being directed at Julian Sark were somewhat amusing if he had to say so himself, as was the look Mia was sending his way.

"You've figured out a way to dismantle all known Rambaldi terrorist cells?" Kingsley asked, impressed.

Sark nodded. "Yes, as that was my original mission when all this started nearly seven years ago. Trust me when I say, that no one wants to be done with this more than myself."

Kingsley nodded and gave Hermione a knowing look, which caused the witch to blush prettily. "Perhaps I could confer with your superiors, Mr. Sark...see what we might be able to do to help put a swift end to this."

Sark nodded as Kingsley, Chief Oberon, Scofield and Director Kendall all moved out of the room together. Hermione stood up and went to move towards the back staircase that led to the smaller library on the second floor when a voice halted her.

"Mia, I would like to speak with you in private, if I may?"

Hermione's gaze locked with Julian's and saw the vulnerability emanating from his eyes. She nodded and gestured for him to follow her, not missing the glares from her brother, Draco and Sydney Bristow.


	46. Chapter 46

When they'd reached the second floor library, Hermione silenced and warded the room...she didn't want any eavesdroppers on this conversation. Julian smirked as his Mia waved her wand and he watched as everything closed and locked down. He had no doubt he wouldn't be leaving this room unless Mia wanted him to.

"You are angry with me?" Julian queried softly.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Hermione bit back.

Julian sighed and went to reach for Mia, but she moved away from him and sat down on a single chair, gesturing for him to do the same. Julian sighed again, but nodded and took a seat.

"Would you care for some tea?" Hermione inquired politely.

"I don't want any bloody tea, Mia! I haven't heard from you in nearly two weeks and I've been going out of my mind with worry."

Hermione shrugged. "You didn't seem to want to be forthcoming with me the last time we were together, so why should I believe anything you say now?"

"Damn it, Mia! It was I who went to my superior with the request for this little joint venture. I'd felt you would understand that by my doing so, I was showing you my willingness for full transparency."

Hermione nodded. "Does that include kissing Sydney Bristow, too? Or were you going to share that with me as well?"

Julian ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I deduced that Mr. Potter would share the photos he had with you. I wanted to explain about the kiss to you directly. So...what would you like to know? Did it mean anything? Am I attracted to Agent Bristow? Do I want to be with her more than with you?"

Hermione stared at Julian stoically, but did not answer his question which caused the man to growl in anger.

"No...it did not mean anything...we were on a mission pretending to be a married couple! Circumstances such as those have required me to act in a certain way, but it doesn't mean anything. Yes, I felt some attraction towards Agent Bristow. She is a beautiful woman...but she is not you. I am here for you, Mia...I want you! What more do I need to do to prove to you that it is you I want to be with?"

Hermione sighed in relief and felt a tear fall from her eye, down her cheek. She moved to wipe it away and suddenly felt herself being lifted into Julian's arms as he kissed the side of her neck tenderly.

"Do you not understand yet, my love? I am yours and you are mine." Julian tilted Mia's face so that their eyes could meet. He wanted her to see the sincerity of his words. "I have not been able to think of much else but you since you disappeared with your brother and returned to England. I broke into your home and found your wand and beaded bag gone, but your encrypted phone still there. I had no way to contact you...please my Mia...I know you have every right to be angry with me...but please know that it is you I care for...you I want...you I ache for."

Hermione blushed deeply and dropped her head down away from the electric blue gaze staring heatedly at her. "I've missed you too, Julian."

"Did you?" Julian reached for the back of Mia's head and moved her face up to his, so that their lips were barely touching.

"Yes." Hermione whispered achingly.

"Good." Julian said, and then he kissed his Mia deeply and reverently. Tongues clashed and swirled around each other as Julian groaned with need. He lifted Mia up and straddled her over him, reaching under her dress to grab her arse in his hands as he ravished her mouth. When they finally came up for air, Julian squeezed Mia's arse gently and pushed her onto his erection, that was bursting to be freed. "When this meeting is over...please let me take you to my home so I can worship you properly. I've missed your exquisite taste, my love."

Hermione whimpered and shook her head in exasperation. "You do this on purpose...you say these things that make me soaked and utterly unable to resist you!"

Julian smirked as his fingers traveled between Mia's thighs and he swiped underneath her flimsy knickers, dipping his index finger slowly into her dripping core...once...twice...and enjoying the way her breath hitched and eyes fluttered closed as she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. When she opened her eyes and gazed into his, Julian took his coated finger and placed the digit into his mouth, sucking on it with relish as he groaned in desire. He repeated the action again, dipping his index finger inside his Mia and when he went to move it into his mouth for a second time...Mia grabbed his hand and proceeded to suck his index finger into her mouth. She hummed as she tasted her essence and Julian had to admit...it was the fucking sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Is that a yes?" Julian whispered pleadingly.

Hermione nodded, but Julian grabbed her chin and kissed her hard, groaning at the taste of her essence on her lips and tongue...and when he finally pulled back, he whispered huskily, "Say the words, my Mia."

"Yes Julian...take me home and make love to me."

"_Fuck yes!" _Julian hissed as he kissed his Mia again. After a few moments, Julian reluctantly pulled away and sighed unhappily. "We should probably return downstairs."

Hermione nodded and went to stand, but Julian grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles as he winked impishly, causing Hermione to giggle. He then placed her arm within his and escorted her back downstairs into the den of vipers, fully aware of the interested set of eyes gazing at them from the shadows.

When they entered the kitchen, the only people in the room were Sydney, Jack and Harry. Harry gave Hermione a knowing look, and she just blushed at her friend, shaking her head in admonishment. When she turned her gaze over at the American woman, and was surprised to see her eyes full of anger and what looked like jealousy. Hermione sighed quietly, and felt Julian tuck her more firmly into his side, completely ignoring the looks he was receiving from Hermione's best friend and Agent Bristow.

A few minutes later, the rest of the group returned to the room and the meeting commenced. "We have discussed a few options and have decided that a small team will go to Vancouver to look into what's located at the bank. Our Auror's can be there first thing in the morning. Mr. Malfoy speaks fluent French and with the aid of Mr. Micheaux's DNA, which Director Kendall has assured me he can get access to, Mr. Malfoy will impersonate Andre Micheaux and determine if the Horizon is located within the bank."

Draco sat there stoically, trying not to give away any of what he was feeling. He could see the looks that Sark was giving Hermione, and obviously their conversation had served to reconcile whatever issues that had divided them previously. He was trying not to act like a jealous git, but it was difficult. He was glad for the distraction of a mission.

"Perhaps you could return with Sydney to Los Angeles, Jack. You know where Vaughn's effects are stored and could help with the retrieval of the item. We can then rendezvous back here in England once we've obtained the item."

Jack nodded, reaching for his daughter's hand under the table. He could tell Sydney was angry, and he was surprised by the new developments, particularly that Mr. Sark seemed to be romantically involved with the beautiful English woman...who by all accounts...was a powerful witch. Jack didn't think he'd ever seen his daughter feel insecure by another woman who wasn't Irina.

"That should be fine, Director. We can leave for Los Angeles immediately."

Sydney went to say something, but Jack just shook his head at his daughter. Draco and Theo walked out with the American contingent, and when they'd reached the deserted park across the street, Sydney couldn't help but ask, "You don't seem too happy with Sark's involvement with your sister, Mister Nott."

Theo sneered at the Muggle woman, while Draco just glowered at the woman's impertinence. "What Hermione decides to do with her personal life is her decision to make. But understand something Miss Bristow...my sister is not someone you want to trifle with. She's been through a war where she was hunted, tortured and nearly killed more times than I care to think about. She has battled Trolls, werewolves, Death Eaters, Dragons and a Dark Lord. Trust me when I tell you that should you prove to be her enemy, she can dispatch you with a mere flick of her wrist. Your jealousy does you little credit."

Sydney glowered at the man, who was taller than she was with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. "I am hardly jealous, Mr. Nott...I've had more run in's with Sark than you have so trust me when I tell you, the only person Julian Sark cares about is himself and the only loyalty he has is to himself. I sincerely doubt his interest in your sister is genuine..."

Theo smirked wickedly at the brunette woman. "Perhaps it is...then perhaps...it's not. But if he is playing with my sister's emotions...using her? I trust Hermione enough to handle it herself. After all, she managed to keep a woman trapped in a mason jar for a month...I don't think she'll have any problem dealing with Mr. Sark should he betray her trust."

Draco chuckled while Sydney's eyes widened comically at the admission...before she laughed. A glorious laugh that surprised both men, who were watching her with confusion. "She trapped someone in a mason jar? How is that even possible?" Sydney's smile beamed at Theo, who swallowed a bit uncomfortably.

"Uhm, the woman was an animagus...a beetle. My sister figured it out and trapped her in her animagus form in an unbreakable mason jar. It's a long story, but suffice it to say that the bug deserved what she got. Hermione eventually let her go, but not after blackmailing her."

"I see." Sydney nodded thoughtfully. "Look, my dynamic with Sark is complicated at best. I don't exactly trust him, but I've given my opinion and that's all I can do."

Theo nodded. "Forgive me if I misinterpreted your motives, Miss Bristow."

Sydney shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Theo nodded and together the small group left the park and agreed to meet in Vancouver late afternoon the following day.


	47. Chapter 47

********So just a quick note as I had a reviewer point out to me that it seemed that Hermione was a bit OOC...so in case it wasn't or isn't clear...she is still in her dream state, and the reason will be explained later in the story..**

When Julian got Mia back to his home, right outside of Hyde Park, he didn't waste any time getting Mia undressed and underneath him. He spent hours just kissing and tasting every part of her body he could reach and watched mesmerized as she fell apart screaming his name over and over again. After her fourth orgasm, he couldn't contain himself any longer and pulled himself flush with her body and sheathed himself into her delicious wetness. He growled at how exquisite she felt, pulsating around him as she clutched onto him for dear life. Her moans were unchecked as she pleaded incessantly for him to take her harder and faster. When she screamed out his name in ecstasy, Julian could of sworn he felt her magic pulse through his body as his own orgasm was ripped from him...causing him to shout out his own release most enthusiastically.

Collapsing onto Mia's body she held him tightly with her arms around his neck, gripped firmly into his hair and her legs holding him inside her like a vice. It was the most blissful he could ever remember feeling in his entire life and instead of feeling scared...he smiled in sheer happiness...genuinely smiled...for the first time since he could remember. Mia kissed him lovingly and he lost himself into the kiss, showing with every touch just how affected he was by her.

They didn't come up for air for two days. During that time they talked about Rambaldi, and Mia had told Julian about her dream...sharing the backstory of Amariel and how the Nott family came to be cursed. Julian listened intently and offered his opinion where he could. It worried Julian more than he cared to admit, that Rambaldi may still be alive and after his Mia. He would have no qualms killing the man.

"Are you worried that Rambaldi might come after you, Mia?" Julian asked over a late supper on their first day alone.

Hermione shrugged. "Not really. I don't mean to diminish the threat but I'm sure Milo Rambaldi can't be any worse than Voldemort or Antonin Dolohov...so no...I'm not especially worried at this point. Perhaps this really does have more to do with Sydney and Irina...shouldn't you be worried for them?"

Sark shrugged. "Not especially. Don't get me wrong, I think Agent Bristow has been handed a most unfair set of circumstances. I don't think I've ever shared with you about Project Christmas, but Agent Bristow was subjected to it by her father at a young age. She was programmed to become a spy from the time she was a child. I'm sure when she discovers this truth, it may change the way she sees her father, but I won't be the one to share that with her."

Hermione shook her head, feeling sad for the American woman. "Her own father brainwashed her? Took her choices away?"

"After a fashion." Julian offered. "I think Jack believed he was protecting his daughter, but I'm not sure Agent Bristow would ever see it that way.

Hermione looked at Julian curiously. "Why do you call her Agent Bristow and not Sydney?"

Taking a sip his wine, Julian thought about the question for a moment before he answered truthfully. "It serves as a professional courtesy and a means of distancing myself from becoming compromised personally, I suppose."

"Seems like a good compromise." Hermione smiled softly. "Perhaps you should start calling me Miss Wilkins, or Miss Granger-Nott...I wouldn't want you to become personally compromised by me."

Julian chuckled and set his wine down before he lunged for Mia and lifted her up into his lap, straddling her over his waist, where his erection was starting to sit up and take notice. Gently, he pushed Mia's robe apart...well, it was his robe but she looked damn brilliant wearing it, and before she could protest, Julian lifted Mia up by her hips and impaled her onto his shaft, causing her to throw her head back in bliss. Julian growled deeply as he kissed his way up Mia's neck and nipped at her ear before seductively whispering, "You my wicked witch, have utterly compromised me in every possible way imaginable."

Hermione looked into Julian's deep blue eyes as she started to push herself up and down on him, moaning at the feeling of overwhelming fullness as she sank herself deeper onto Julian's impressive manhood. "Have I?"

Julian smirked and leant in for a kiss. "Without question. When this is done Mia...when Rambaldi is no more, I want a future with you."

Hermione gasped as she paused her movements and looked directly into Julian's eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity reflected back at her. "A future?"

Nodding his head, Julian gripped his Mia's hips tightly and bucked himself up into her quim, watching as she moaned his name like prayer. "Yes...a future...all of it my lovely Mia. I want to give you everything."

Hermione felt her eyes glisten with tears as she slammed herself down onto Julian's erection, causing the assassin to grip her hips even harder...surely leaving bruises in his wake.

"Julian...you are such a manipulative prat."

The man in questioned chuckled as he pumped himself into his Mia's willing body until she shattered around him and screamed out his name, causing him to lose control and follow her over the edge into absolute bliss. When they had finally calmed down, Hermione cupped Julian's cheek and kissed him softly. "You really mean it, don't you?"

"Yes, my Mia. I know we come from different worlds in a manner of speaking. But you must know that I'll support whatever endeavors you wish to partake in. I know that many in your Magical World look down upon those with no magic in their blood, and I'm sure based on what you've told me your brother and biological father won't be supportive of our relationship. But I find that of little consequence, nor will I allow that to hold me back...I wish to be at your side...always."

Hermione smile lit up her entire face and she couldn't help herself, she grabbed Julian's head and kissed him voraciously. When she'd pulled back, she looked into electric blue eyes that were watching her expectantly. Knowing in her heart this wouldn't be easy, and Julian was right...Theo would hate it as would her father...then there was Malfoy...she did care for him, but she wasn't sure that translated into love...or building a future together. She wanted passion, excitement, an intellectual equal, respect, adoration and a deep abiding love. Julian hadn't said he loved her...perhaps that what was holding her back.

"How about a deal?"

Julian gave Mia a considering look. "What kind of deal?"

"When Rambaldi is taken care of...if you decide that you truly want to be with me, then we can revisit it then."

Julian looked understandably confused. "I thought I'd made my intentions perfectly clear."

Shaking her head, Hermione smiled softly, but with a bit of uncertainty. "You didn't mention love Julian...and you told me once you haven't any experience with that particular emotion well enough to know for certain if what you're feeling is love or not. I don't want you to declare yourself until you are certain."

Julian smirked indulgently and chuckled, which caused Hermione to frown in confusion and a bit of anger. Seeing his Mia bristle, Julian kissed her repeatedly until her unease went away. He then softly took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "Silly, beautiful Mia. Do I really need to say the actual words? I'd like to think my actions speak louder than any words ever could. I've compromised myself for you...allowed others to see the real me for you...you know the real me...not Sark...but Julian Lazeray. How could you ever think I don't love you?"

Hermione's breath hitched as she looked for any sign of deception from those beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. "You love me?"

Shaking his head in exasperation, Julian kissed Mia deeply then pulled back. "For the Brightest Witch of the Age you seem a bit slow on the uptake today."

Smacking his arm, Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know that you're a notoriously difficult man to understand at times, Julian Lazeray. The first time we were together you left me high and dry...then I see you again and we shag each other's brains out and you leave again...I don't see nor hear from you for weeks. When I finally do, you're less than forthcoming. Excuse me for my uncertainty..."

Chuckling at his Mia, who was filled with righteous fury, if the sparks coming from her hair were any indication...Julian bowed his head in supplication. "You are exquisite when angered, love. And you are correct in that I was remiss in attending to you as well as you deserved. I sought to rectify my oversight, because I want this to be a more permanent arrangement between us...but I need to see this Rambaldi mess through to the end."

"I can understand that."

"Excellent. And when it is done I fully intend on absconding with you for a few months...where would you like to go?"

Laughing with surprise, Hermione looked at her blonde lover in wonder. "You're serious? Julian...I can't disappear for months?"

Shrugging indifferently, Julian smirked. "Of course you can, Mia. You graduate in June and after that, I suspect you have no immediate future plans to speak of. Therefore, a graduation trip somewhere would be completely appropriate."

"And you have something in mind?"

"Perhaps. I have several homes across the globe that I've acquired over these many years. Paris, Istanbul, Johannesburg, St. Petersburg, Singapore, Bali..."

Hermione's eyes widened and she smiled beatifically. "Truly?"

"Yes love...wherever you wish to go."

Wrapping her arms around Julian she kissed him and was immediately pulled back underneath him. A few moments later, Hermione smiled up at the most gorgeous man she'd ever known...who was declaring himself in such a way she'd always dreamed of and felt her heart respond in kind. "I would love to see the world with you. I do love you Julian."

The smile that lit up Julian's face was blinding and then he was kissing her...and making love to her over and over again. For the next 24 hours...they didn't leave their bedroom as the two lovers reaffirmed their devotion to each other.


	48. Chapter 48

Draco had gone to Vancouver and retrieved the Horizon from the bank, returning back to England with Theo and Potter, who had offered to tag along. When they'd returned to the Ministry of Magic, and Theo had taken the Horizon to the DoM to run some magical tests on it, Draco went back to the Auror department to write up his case report for the Minister. When he got to his desk, Blaise and Dean were sitting together, discussing the latest Chudley Cannons Quidditch match. Draco wasn't exactly interested in discussing Quidditch with his friends, so he wrote up his report quickly and submitted it to the Head Auror before heading home for the night.

As he was walking out, he didn't notice Blaise following him until he called out his name.

"Drake, mate...you want to head to the Leaky and get a drink?"

Draco looked over at his friend, who if he didn't know better, appeared to be looking at him with something resembling concern. Not really wanting to go out, but figuring since he didn't have anywhere he needed to be, he nodded his head and followed Blaise out to the Ministry floo's.

Once they'd reached the Leaky Cauldron, Blaise grabbed the drinks while Draco got a table. Once seated, Blaise gave his friend an appraising look. "You alright mate, you seem a bit out of sorts."

Taking a long sip of his drink, Draco swallowed and sighed softly. "No, I'm not alright."

Blaise nodded at his friend. "Granger?"

Draco grimaced and took another drink, downing the rest of his glass in one go. "Yeah."

Watching his mate closely, Blaise could see the strain around his eyes from obvious lack of sleep. He felt bad for his best mate...it was clear he had pretty strong feelings for Theo's sister...bloody hell, Granger had really blossomed into quite a beautiful witch. Draco had felt a tremendous amount of guilt when she'd disappeared three years ago...and it forced him to re-evaluate his priorities...his prejudices. Gone was the hateful, bigoted snob that Draco Malfoy had been at Hogwarts, and in his place was a wizard who was still arrogant and elitist, but much more accepting and thoughtful. Draco was still highly intelligent, quick to anger sometimes...but he was much more reflective.

Blaise hadn't wanted to admit it, but he'd been impressed with the Muggle Julian Sark. The man had no magic, but he was formidable and radiated a powerful aura...which was unheard of for a Muggle. He was highly intelligent, feared, handsome, arrogant, rich and oozed raw sexuality like a second skin. Blaise had been with his share of witches and wizards, and would've been lying if he didn't admit that Julian Sark was sex on legs...and the git knew it.

The palpable tension between him and Hermione was obvious to everyone within that room during the meeting at Grimmauld Place. The assassin had made it no secret in his desire for Granger with the hunger in which he looked at her. Blaise had been amused, when it seemed like a cat fight might literally break out between the two women...but it didn't seem that Julian Sark had eyes for anyone but Granger...and truth be told, Hermione was just as smitten with Sark. Blaise had seen them from the shadows as they walked out of the library at Grimmauld Place...the connection between the two was heady...and fucking hot.

"I'm sorry mate. I know you were hoping for a different outcome where Hermione was concerned."

Draco sneered, and motioned the barkeep for a bottle of firewhiskey. If he was going to have this conversation, he wasn't going to have it sober.

"I knew it was a long-shot Blaise. I was horrible to her in school, a right prick. I'd hoped she'd might be willing to give me a chance...but how am I supposed to compete with Julian fucking Sark. Yeah, he's a fucking Muggle...but that aside...he's rich, powerful, intelligent, deadly..."

"And hot as fuck." Blaise chimed in unhelpfully.

Draco glared at his friend, while pouring another shot of firewhiskey and tossing it back, enjoying the burn down his throat. "Yeah...and fucking that...thanks mate."

Blaise smirked, but shrugged his shoulders. "Just keeping it real, mate."

"Fuck you, you fucking tosser."

"Language, Drake." Blaise snickered while Draco flipped him the finger.

"I keep hoping he'll screw it up somehow...that somehow I'll get my chance with Hermione."

Blaise just gave his friend an incredulous look of disbelief. "Mate, that's not realistic...and I don't think that man has an idiotic bone in his body...besides, you didn't see him with Granger when they walked out of the library at Grimmauld."

Giving his friend a questioning look that told him to leave it alone...Draco just sighed unhappily. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No...I'm trying to get you to see reason. This Rambaldi mess, Merlin willing, should be resolved fairly quickly. If I had to hazard a guess, I'd imagine once it's done...Granger is heading back to Seattle to graduate and from there, she and Sark are going to run off into the sunset together."

Draco scoffed loudly, slamming his glass down on the table, catching the interest of a few people at the bar. Blaise discreetly cast a muffliato while he watched his friend take another shot. "You don't fucking know that!"

"Come on mate...this is me we are talking about. When have I ever been wrong about shit like this? Fuck...I've watched my own mother go through seven husbands...the motives of two people shagging aren't wholly mysterious to me."

"You really think Hermione's just going to run off with Sark to parts unknown? She just got back after being gone for three years! How do you think Theo would take something like that?"

Blaise shrugged. "I think Theo would be okay with whatever made Hermione happy, as long as she promised to stay in his life and allow him to be her brother."

Draco laughed sarcastically and sneered at his best friend. "You really think Theo's going to be alright with his Pureblood sister shacking up with a fucking Muggle? And what about Thoros Nott? Do you honestly think for one moment that man is going to sign off on his daughter being with a Muggle?"

Shaking his head in exasperation, Blaise gave his friend a knowing look. "I think that Theo won't like it...but he'll live with it because he knows his sister will do whatever she damn well pleases. Also, because Potter will support Hermione in whatever choice she makes, and Theo will lose her to Potter if he acts all Pureblood on his sister. As far as Thoros Nott is concerned...he's in Azkaban...so he might disinherit his daughter...but after giving her up on an assumption that turned out to be completely false and then rectifying it by making her an heir when it was discovered whom she really was...I don't think the man has it in him to disinherit his only daughter after all that shit..."

Draco placed his head in his hands and pulled at his hair in frustration. "Have you seen her at all these past two days?"

Blaise shook his head. "Nope...if I had to guess..."

"She's with Sark..." Draco finished Blaise's thought in disgust and took one last shot of firewhiskey. "I love her mate."

Blaise nodded sadly at his friend. "I get that. But you need to let her go and move on, Drake."

Draco rubbed his hands over his face, feeling tears threatening to fall. He stood up quickly and placed a stack of galleons on the table. "I'm heading back to the Manor...I can't deal with this shit anymore tonight."

Nodding one last time to his friend, Draco apparated back to Malfoy Manor and barricaded himself in his room and cried. He had no one to blame but himself for the circumstances he now found himself in...he was in love with a witch who would never return that love. What a fucking mess!


	49. Chapter 49

When Draco had taken possession of the Horizon in Canada, within the safety deposit box there were also papers that Theo had gone over with a fine tooth comb. He had Potter send a missive to his sister because there were a few translations he needed help with, and she had been unavailable for the past two days according to Blaise and Dean. Theo didn't need a crystal ball to determine who and where she was...and exactly what she was doing.

Draco had been depressed when Theo had seen him that morning. He didn't say more than two words when he headed into Auror Department as Theo was leaving to head back to the DoM. Draco's eyes had a haunted quality Theo hadn't seen since the war. His heart hurt for his best mate, who was in love with his sister and Theo didn't know what to do to help him.

When Hermione turned up an hour after Potter had sent his Patronus, she looked radiant and happy...and Theo was happy for her. He didn't want to seem like he wasn't supportive of her choice...because even though he hated it, Theo knew he didn't have a lot to piss in where his sister's personal life was concerned. Potter would support her no matter what, and where did that leave Theo if he chose not to. Without his sister in his life, most likely. So Theo decided to keep his mouth shut...it was the far safer choice.

"What do you have there, Theo?" Hermione queried happily.

"There are some translations I need your help with. Draco was able to obtain the Horizon, and there were some documents with it. One I can't figure out the runic translations...and I think it may have information that might lead to Rambaldi's tomb."

Hermione nodded and grabbed the documents, setting to work. An hour later, the translations were done and Hermione handed over her results. Theo looked at the paper and smiled widely at his sister. "You never cease to amaze me, Sis. It looks like a map...Mongolia? So in Mongolia is where Rambaldi's tomb is located?"

Hermione smiled widely. "Yes...now that we know where it is, we just need to get there and destroy it. Julian mentioned that he was meeting with his superior today to go over the strategy for taking down the Alliance and the Covenant. He also gave them Arvin Sloane's location and Irina Derevko is still in CIA lock-up. They are going to secure Arvin and Irina first, before they go after the Alliance and the Covenant simultaneously."

"That is good." Theo offered. "What about Rambaldi?"

"If he's out there somewhere, we need to figure a way to draw him out."

Running a hand through his hair, Theo looked at his sister knowingly. "You want to use yourself as bait, don't you?" At Hermione's nod, Theo just scowled. "I don't like that idea, Hermione."

"I know you don't, and neither will Harry and Kingsley...not to mention Julian. But it's the quickest way to resolve this mess."

Reluctantly, Theo nodded, realizing his sister would do what she wanted regardless of how he felt about it. "Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night at Nott Manor?"

Hermione's smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

"Good, floo over around six...I'll make sure Mippy has dinner ready when you get there."

Kissing her brother on his cheek, Hermione stood up and grabbed her beaded bag and wand. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm heading back to Muggle London. Julian should be returning home soon, and I wanted to see if he has any information to share."

"Alright." Theo said stiffly.

Giving her brother a considering look, Hermione placed a comforting hand on Theo's shoulder. "Look, Theo...I know you're not thrilled with my relationship with Julian. Please just keep an open mind...that's all I'll ever ask of you."

Nodding in understanding, Theo stood up and gave his sister a quick hug. "I can do that."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled tremulously, and left the room with a quick wave and a promise of dinner the next night.

Hermione decided after leaving the DoM that she would head up to the Auror Department to see if Harry had heard anything newsworthy. When she got into the lift, she was surprised to see Draco standing towards the back. His face looked tired, and his eyes seemed cold and lifeless, much like they had in sixth year. He didn't acknowledge her presence, but just kept his eyes focused on a point over her left shoulder. When the door opened to the Auror Department, he held back, waiting for her to get off the lift. She stood there and waited for him, but he just walked past her and gave her a brief nod, barely acknowledging her presence.

Hermione's brow furrowed and she went to follow Malfoy, but when she turned the corner into the bullpen where most of the junior Aurors had desks, Draco was no where to be found. That was odd, Hermione thought to herself, but she continued on to Harry's office and was surprised to see him talking to Pansy Parkinson.

Waiting to announce her presence, Hermione couldn't help but stop suddenly when she heard her name being mentioned.

"I know she's your best friend Harry, but Draco is mine...and he is devastated. I went over to the Manor last night after Narcissa owled me. She was in a right state...Draco had come home drunk and locked himself into his room. He destroyed his room, Harry. Nearly set the Manor on fire..."

Hermione placed a quick disillusionment charm and blended into the wall, hoping no one had noticed her. "I don't know what you want me to say, Pansy. What, or should I say, whom Hermione decides to have a relationship with is none of our concern. I know Malfoy has changed...but he was a right prat to Mione for years...now all of a sudden he realizes he's in love with her." Harry shook his head in exasperation and Hermione covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Malfoy was in love with her?

"No one knows more than Drake, what a right prick he was...we all were Harry. But do you honestly think your brilliant, magical best friend is going to be happy with a Muggle for the rest of her life?"

Harry sat back and took off his glasses, cleaning them while considering his girlfriends words. "I think Mione has the capacity to love anyone, and that includes a Muggle...or even Malfoy if that was where her heart led her. It's not up to us...and I will do nothing but support her choice. If you can't understand that Pansy, I don't know what to tell you."

Dropping into the chair across from Harry, Pansy lifted her head to the ceiling and sighed. "I know how devastated you were Harry, when Hermione disappeared. I get it. But Drake...I know his reputation...but the reason he slept around was partly to get his parents to back off picking a bride and partly because deep down he believed that he didn't deserve Hermione after everything he'd put her through." Pansy angrily wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek, "he...he's not going to get over this. He will end up letting Lucius pick his bride...someone he'll never love because his heart won't allow him to. He will probably kill me for telling you this...but he's always been half in love with Hermione. Even at Hogwarts...but he'd of never acted upon it because of who she was believed to be. Lucius would of never allowed it...and Draco loves his parents in spite of all the bullshit they'd put him through. When he found out Hermione was Theo's sister...he told me one night that he felt that the Gods had forgiven him and finally given him a chance to have what he'd always wanted...but was too much of a coward to take."

Hermione could feel tears falling down her cheeks at Pansy's heartfelt confession...even Harry looked moved. Casting a silencing charm, Hermione made her way back towards the floo area, worrying about running into Draco and somewhat relieved when she didn't.

She needed to return to Muggle London as Julian would be waiting for her.


	50. Chapter 50

When Hermione returned to Julian's townhome, he was waiting for her with dinner...which was a nice surprise. Grabbing a glass of wine, Hermione sat down on the stool near the kitchen counter while Julian was finishing the final touches on the meal.

"Smells delicious." Hermione took a sip of her wine, smiling softly at how domesticated Julian Sark, lethal assassin appeared to be in the kitchen.

"Hmmm," Julian smirked, "I'm flattered you think so, but nothing smells, or tastes quite as delicious as you do my love."

Blushing deeply, Hermione just shook her head at her lover. "You're incorrigible...you do know that, right?"

"Most assuredly, but something tells me you wouldn't have me any other way."

"Probably not." Hermione grabbed the bottle of wine...another 1982 Petrus, and brought it over to the table. The plated settings were already ready, and Julian gestured for her to sit down. Once the food was settled, Julian raised his glass to Hermione's and together they 'clinked'..."So my Mia, what is on your mind?"

Shaking her head softly, she never ceased to be amazed at how perceptive Julian was...it was probably from years of observing people, spying on people. The thought should've made her wary, but somehow she found it almost endearing.

"I overheard something today that made me a bit...I don't know...uncomfortable? Sad?"

"I think the word you might be looking for is unsure...but please...continue."

Hermione laughed, which caused Julian's smirk to get a little bit wider. "How **do you** do that? How are you able to read me so well?"

Tilting his head momentarily and then taking another sip of his wine, Julian leaned forward a bit in his chair, gazing at his Mia before answering. "You are very expressive when you want to be love. It's not unusual, as you've not had years of training in masking your emotions...or body language. It's refreshing in a way, because I don't have to wonder if you are being yourself with me or not. But that's not the question...not really..."

Hermione rose her eyebrows curiously and asked, "Then what is?"

Julian's gaze narrowed briefly before he answered. "You went to see your brother today. I'd imagine he's none too happy with our relationship, but I think he will accept it...if for no other reason than he doesn't want to lose you. Mr. Potter seems to be a supportive chap, and cares deeply for you and your happiness particularly after losing you for three years. So if I had to hazard a guess, you overheard something today that made you feel unsure...perhaps not about us, but about someone else. Mr. Malfoy perhaps?"

Sighing sadly, Hermione gave Julian a look of wonder and nodded slightly. "You really are amazing...but yes...I overheard a conversation I'm fairly certain I wasn't supposed to." Hermione then shared with Julian what she'd overheard Harry and Pansy talking about. When she was finished, Julian seemed unaffected, except for the heated gaze emanating from his eyes.

Nodding to himself, Julian sat back and pondered how he wanted to say what was on his mind. After taking another sip of his wine, Julian spoke softly, but firmly. "Mia love...I don't claim to understand what your life must have been like before I met you. From what you've shared and what I've learned about you, you have a tremendous capacity to forgive others who transgress against you. That being said, Draco Malfoy seems like a tormented soul. I can't imagine what life must have been like for him being on the other side of your magical conflict. I never had my parents growing up, so my morality such as it was and is, is primarily based on my experiences and my training. Draco's morality was learned at the knee of his parents. I have to wonder what that does to a person. I have no one to blame but myself for my choices...as they are strictly my own. I wasn't forced to become a spy, to kill, to lie, cheat and steal. I wanted a way out of the boys home I'd been left in, and I had no one to call my own. Nothing to fight for, other than myself and my country. As noble as it may seem, I can't imagine how different I might have been if I'd had my mother to protect. I think Draco Malfoy is in love with you because of what you represent...a second chance and the hope of a better life. I'm sure he knows you...the Magical you, to a much greater extent than I do. But what about the Muggle you? The girl who was raised by dentists, and fought her way through a war for her right to survive? The one who went to Muggle University to honor those same parents who raised her? You are more than your magic Mia...and as much as your magical friends and family may claim to understand that...can they truly?"

Hermione sat back in shock at Julian's words and truly thought about what he was trying to tell her. He was correct in that none of her magical friends and family truly were understanding of her need to honor her Muggle parents, and her Muggle heritage was such an innate part of her...as much as her magical heritage was and is. Looking at her Julian, she smiled lovingly and replied, "You are very intuitive. Much more so than I'd ever imagined, and you are right. Harry loves me and probably understands my Muggle side better than most...but he had such horrible experiences growing up with his Muggle aunt and uncle after his parents were killed, that he's embraced the magical world as his own and has never looked back. My brother...well...I don't know how he really feels about you and I being together, but I think you're right and he's not exactly thrilled. He grew up much the same way as Malfoy did, and they both hated me growing up. I forgave Theo because he's my brother and the only family I have left. Malfoy...it's complicated. I fancied him in school...and it always hurt deep down that he was so cruel to me over something that ironically, turned out to be untrue. But I don't see myself as a Pureblood. I'm still Hermione Granger, Muggle-born witch in my heart."

"And that is how it should be, Mia. Pretending to be someone you're not only leads to unrealistic expectations. As for you and I...all I can do is to promise to support both your magical and Muggle heritages in equal measure. I don't expect you to give up your magical friends and family...nor am I afraid to stand by your side in the Magical World."

Nodding slowly, Hermione's head tilted down as she bit her lip...wondering how to ask the question she needed to ask and not sure if she could...or should give voice to those thoughts. Julian smiled as he watch Mia wrestle with her logic, and her emotions. Smiling indulgently, he chuckled. "Your brain is whirring and I can hear it from here. Just ask what you need to, love."

"How do you do that?" Hermione said in playful exasperation.

Chuckling a bit deeper, Julian just winked but didn't say anything, patiently waiting for his Mia to speak.

"Do you want children, Julian...a family of your own someday?" Hermione whispered so softly, Julian was almost unsure if he'd heard her correctly. Standing up and pulling out Mia's chair, Julian led them both to the couch in the living area. Once he'd sat down with Mia in his lap, Julian tilted her face toward him so their could eyes meet. He wanted to make sure she could see the sincerity of what he was about to tell her.

"I have never thought I'd ever have a family of my own. I'd always expected that I'd end up dead one day...most likely from a failed mission gone wrong. So...I've never given any consideration to a family, children...a wife...a future." Hermione nodded and hung her head, unsure of what to do or say. Julian sighed and gently cupped his Mia's face, bringing it back to his and kissing her softly. "Until now."

Looking somewhat surprised and elated, Hermione couldn't help but feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes. "So when this Rambaldi mess is over?"

Julian nodded. "I've already told my Superior at MI-6 that I am done after this is over. Retired from active duty as it were."

Hermione's breath hitched in shock. "Truly? Is that really something you want?"

"Yes, my Mia. I made that decision when I requested the meeting with your Ministry. I'm sure I can find something suitable to occupy my time once this mission is complete. Phillip has offered me a position of sorts within the agency...it's not field duty and I would have to discuss the parameters with him...and you of course, should that become an option. But for now, I'm looking forward to just spending some quality time with just the two of us. As we speak, MI-6 and the CIA are obtaining the necessary information to bring down the Alliance. Agent Bristow will be boarding a plane shortly to retrieve information from the server of the Alliance...which is kept on a 747 that is constantly on the move. Once that information is verified, strike teams will attack all Alliance cells and the Covenant will be dealt with in short order. I've managed to obtain all their financial holdings and MI-6, along with several other government agencies will be seizing their assets within the next 48 hours. Elena Derevko will be taken into custody or killed. Irina Derevko was placed in a maximum security cell at an undisclosed location yesterday...and all her assets within the CIA that would have helped her escape have been detained. Arvin Sloane was taken into custody as well, and is at MI-6 headquarters as we speak."

Hermione nodded. "What will happen to him?"

"The Americans want him extradited, but they are notoriously inept at keeping the man behind bars. He will be met with an unfortunate end soon enough."

Hermione sighed and gave Julian a dubious look. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

Julian gave his Mia a knowing look. "I've told you once before Mia, I'm not a good man. I'm trying to be better for you, but this is what and whom I've been for the better part of my adult life. Before you protest...let me explain Arvin Sloane to you. The man is unapologetically amoral...he allowed his own wife to be killed, had Agent Bristow's fiancé brutally murdered and left him where she'd find him. He has ruthlessly coveted and obsessed over Rambaldi's works for over 30 years...and will kill anyone who stands in his way. If left alive, the Rambaldi mission will never be over. It would put you in danger...either directly or indirectly, and I find I'm uncomfortable with either scenario. So yes, Arvin Sloane will die and I will be the one to do it...mostly because I trust no one else to dispose of the man. Can you live with that?"

Sighing unhappily, Hermione just gave Julian a dubious look. "Do I have a choice? I know who you are Julian Lazeray, and as much as I abhor what you've had to do over these many years, I understand that war, whether overt or covert, makes decisions for us that are abhorrent and yet, necessary for the greater good. So yes, since I love you and who you are...I can live with it."

Smirking proudly, Julian leaned in and kissed his Mia heatedly. The kiss quickly got out of control and not one to waste a perfectly good opportunity, Julian stood up with Mia in his arms and took her back to their bed...the Rambaldi mess would come, and together they'd deal with it and emerge victorious. Julian had to believe that, because his future with his Mia was dependent upon it.


	51. Chapter 51

The following day found Hermione on her way to Nott Manor to have dinner with Theo. Julian had told her before she left that the raid on the Alliance's plane was successful and Sydney had managed to get the information that would destroy the Alliance permanently. The Covenants assets had been frozen world-wide as of that morning and Julian had received word that Elena Derevko had been killed in the ensuing shoot-out near her home in Moscow. Hermione was relieved that so far, everything seemed to be going according to plan.

When Hermione entered Nott Manor, she moved into the dining room, but there was no sign of Theo, which she'd thought odd. Calling for Mippy, Theo's elf, the sweet little House Elf 'popped' into the room. "Yes Missy Hermione, whats can I dos for you?"

"Is Theo home Mippy? I was supposed to meet him here for dinner?"

"No's Missy. He's not comes home yet. Mippy mades dinners for yous both, and Master should be here's soon."

Smiling softly at the elf, Hermione thanked her, told her she didn't need anything and headed for the library to wait for her brother to get home. After she'd been reading for a while, Hermione heard the floo go off downstairs and grabbing her wand, she headed downstairs, excited at seeing Theo. When she entered the drawing room, Hermione's face turned to ash as she saw Dolohov and McNair grinning manically at her. Throwing up a 'protego totalum' and firing off several hexes at once...the room exploded in a cacophony of light as spells ricocheted off the bookshelves. Hermione sent a cutting curse at McNair, along with a successive 'petrificus' and watched as the man fell back and crashed into a table. Yelling for Mippy and telling her to find Theo, Hermione's defense faltered monetarily and a slicing hex got through her shield, cutting her shoulder and causing her to shout in pain.

Strengthening her shields, she fired off a 'glacius' at the floor while sending off a 'melofors' simultaneously, but Dolohov was quick and ducked out of the way.

"Give up...Mudblood!" Dolohov snarled and sent an 'enervate' back at McNair. Hermione sent a 'reducto' at the wall behind both Death Eaters and it exploded...then she tried to apparate...but anti-apparition wards had been placed...fuck! That meant that they'd probably closed the floo network too. Luckily elves could get through most wards...and sure enough a second later a 'pop' sounded outside the drawing room and Theo rushed in with his wand at the ready...sending off several dark curses Hermione had never heard before. McNair was unconscious, but Dolohov was fighting like a madman and just when it looked like Theo was getting the upper hand, the Russian sent a curse his way which caused Hermione to push her brother to the ground as the curse grazed her arm and the curse erupted like fire, causing her to scream in pain. Theo sent a 'conjunctivo' that blinded Dolohov momentarily before he sent the man crashing back to the wall with a 'reducto' that blasted Dolohov off the ground and knocked him unconscious.

Binding both men quickly, Theo opened the floo and dismantled the anti-apparition wards that the Death Eaters had placed before sending his patronus to Draco and Potter...telling them to come quickly. Seconds later more 'pops' were heard and Draco came running in, his face turning to ash as he saw the devastation within the room. Potter followed soon after and Theo, who had placed a 'stasis' spell over his sister, lifted her up and floo'd directly to St. Mungo's screaming for help.

Healers rushed out and placed Hermione on a gurney, taking her to the Spell Damage Ward, to determine just what curse she'd been hit with. Theo paced outside the ward, worried for his sister and wondering just what Dolohov and McNair were doing at Nott Manor. He'd changed the wards after the war, so that no one but Family could get through the wards without permission. The only thing he could think of, was that Hermione didn't reset the wards when she'd entered. Probably didn't think about it...and like an idiot, Theo didn't think anyone had ever mentioned that Dolohov, McNair, Rowle and Rookwood had escaped from Azkaban after Hermione had disappeared three years ago. No one had seen hide nor hair of any of the escaped Death Eaters for over a year, and with this Rambaldi mess taking precedence of the MLE, they had become complacent and now his sister was paying the price...again!

Theo didn't know how long he'd been sitting there in the waiting area, but he was eventually joined by Draco, Blaise and Potter...who were all looking a bit worse for wear.

"How's she doing, mate?" Blaise was the first to speak up. Draco had been beside himself and wanted to 'avada' both Dolohov and McNair, but Harry had told him to leave it be.

"I haven't heard anything. I don't know what happened...Mippy came and got me telling me that Hermione was under attack. When I got home, there was a full blown war raging in the drawing room. Hermione was bleeding but somehow she was holding her own...Dolohov...he sent off a curse my way and she pushed me, taking the hit herself." Theo felt tears rolling down his cheeks, while his friends all looked at him in sympathy.

"That sounds like Mione." Harry said proudly before sighing softly and pushing up his glasses...then decided to tackle the elephant in the room. "Do you want me to notify Sark? He's probably going to wonder where Mione is and frankly, I'd rather he find out from me than from one of his superiors...because you know he will come looking for her."

Draco glared over at Potter mutinously, while Theo just groaned. Fucking Sark! He hadn't given the man a single thought. Looking over at his best mate, who was pouting spectacularly, Theo gave Potter a dismissive nod and didn't bother to say anything more on the subject. Harry nodded in return and headed out to Muggle London. He knew where Sark's residence in Hyde Park was, but he wasn't looking forward to having this particular conversation with the assassin.

It didn't take Harry long to find his way to Julian Sark's home. When he knocked on the front door, Julian answered almost immediately, looking surprised to see him standing there.

"Is it Mia?"

Harry nodded. "She was attacked this evening at Nott Manor. She is at our hospital as she was hit with an unknown curse."

Julian invited Harry to step inside. "Is this a place I can visit her at?"

Harry sighed, but nodded reluctantly. "Yes...I can take you there."

"Let me grab a few things." Julian left for a few minutes, and then came back dressed in a fancy Italian suit.

"You won't need your gun, Sark." Harry scowled unhappily.

"I think I'll be the best judge of that, Mr. Potter." Julian smirked. "Who attacked Mia?"

"They were former Death Eaters that had escaped from Azkaban nearly two years ago. Both men are in custody and are being interrogated as we speak."

Julian sighed in understanding. "Then let us head to this hospital."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and shrugged uncomfortably. "I could apparate us...it would be faster but you'd need to unload your weapon."

Julian gave Harry a considering look. "What is apparition...oh...that thing you do when you disappear into thin air." Harry nodded, while Julian chuckled. "I saw Mia do it once...looked like fun."

Harry's mouth hung open at Sark's assessment and went to tell him that side-along apparition often left the passenger quite nauseous. Watching Sark unload his weapon temporarily, Harry smirked mischievously...if the blonde assassin wanted to apparate, who was he to say no.

Holding out his arm, Julian gave him a dubious look, but took it nonetheless. In a flash, Harry apparated out of Julian's home and into the waiting area at St. Mungo's. When they'd 'popped' into view, Theo and Draco looked up to see Harry standing there with a widely smiling Julian Sark, who looked like a kid in the proverbial candy store. All three wizards gaped at the blonde assassin in shocked disbelief.

"That was quite the experience, Mr. Potter. Much more efficient than traveling by car, or plane I'd imagine." Julian nodded to Mia's brother and Draco Malfoy, who was openly glaring at the assassin in anger.

Harry, who just seemed perplexed, couldn't help but ask. "Has Mione apparated with you before?"

Shaking his head in the negative, Julian seemed completely unruffled. "No...that was definitely a first for me."

At the admission, Theo coughed in astonishment while Draco just growled. "Oh, well that's fine...then..." Harry drifted off, not sure what to make of the situation. Most witches and wizards got very sick the first time they did side-along apparition. Harry remembered the first time he'd done so with Dumbledore the summer before his sixth year. He hadn't gotten visibly sick, but he'd definitely felt queasy for a while afterwards.

"Have you heard anything about Mia?" Julian inquired to her brother.

Shaking his head despondently, Theo sighed. "No...no one will tell us anything."

Julian nodded and sat down across from Theo. "Did you recognize the spell he utilized?"

Theo shook his head. "No...Dolohov was always very creative and most of his curses were his own...as well as the counter-curses."

At the mention of the Russian wizard's name...Julian hissed in anger. "Dolohov...Antonin Dolohov? The wizard who cursed Mia back when she was in school?" Julian turned to Harry, his blue eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Mia told you about Dolohov?" Harry sputtered out inelegantly.

"Yes...she did. I thought that man was in your prison."

"Escaped...about two years ago. Inside job, the guards who helped them were low level followers of Voldemort. They were all put away in Azkaban." Harry offered.

Julian scowled angrily. "You people seem to have a difficult time keeping your prisoners incarcerated."

Draco scoffed and then sneered at the blonde assassin. "As if you don't have a history of escaping every place you've ever been held prisoner."

Sark smirked proudly. "That is true...however, there were extenuating circumstances."

"Isn't there always with you?" Draco glared hatefully.

"You're missing the point here, Mr. Malfoy...and while I appreciate your concern for Mia, your misplaced affections do you little credit. Perhaps now is not the time for such sentiment as we need to determine how to best help Mia."

Draco lunged for Sark, but Theo held him back. "Drake, stop this! As much as I hate to admit it, Sark is right. We need to figure out how to help my sister."

Julian gave Theo a considering look. "How likely is it that this Dolohov has the necessary information to help Mia?"

"Highly likely." Theo stared firmly.

"And do you know who sent him to attack Mia? What was the end goal? To kidnap her?"

Harry looked apoplectic. "You think this has something to do with Rambaldi?"

"You don't?" Julian inquired. "Until I know for sure otherwise, I am going to assume that any attack on Mia is directly related to this Rambaldi mess. Furthermore, I would imagine you have the means at your disposal to get this man to talk? Truth serums?" Harry nodded, impressed with Sark's deductive skills. "Is he susceptible to these interrogation techniques?"

All three men looked completely dumbfounded by the question, while Julian just rolled his eyes in disbelief. After a few moments of consideration, Draco decided to speak.

"Dolohov was one of the Dark Lord's most faithful followers and as such was immune to most forms of interrogation, including Veritaserum. His curses were all of his own design, and he was a powerful Occlumens, which is a person able to conceal their thoughts...which means that Legilimency, which is the ability to read minds...most likely won't work on him."

Julian's gaze narrowed at the blonde wizard. "You seem to be intimately familiar with the man, Mr. Malfoy. Why is that?"

Draco grimaced tightly and glared back at the Muggle. "That's really none of your concern, Sark."

Julian sat back and thought about everything he'd learned about Mia in the time he'd known her. She'd been in a war, been on the run from Death Eaters, captured...tortured..." Julian's eyes narrowed even more as he watched the man sitting across from him. To Draco Malfoy's credit, he gave very little away, but Julian knew there was something he was missing. Glancing over at Mia's brother, he seemed controlled, but Mr. Potter was clearly uncomfortable.

"You were on the wrong side of the war...weren't you? You were a Death Eater?" Julian sneered menacingly.

Draco gave Theo a quick look but nodded once. "I was, not by choice..."

Sitting back, Julian contemplated a few variables and then shook his head in disgust. "Mia was tortured...by a crazed woman who was a loyal follower of that madman." Draco twitched subtly, but it was there and Julian caught it. "She was tortured in your home? Were you there Malfoy? Did you watch it happen?"

Draco's face paled in horror and Theo flinched visibly, while Harry just coughed uncomfortably. Julian lunged at the blonde wizard and in a flash, had him pinned against the wall with his gun at the man's throat. "You are lucky we are in hospital, otherwise I'd kill you where you stand. How can you claim to love Mia, when you watched her being tortured...watched as another carved that horrid name into her arm."

"Fuck you Sark." Draco choked out. Harry and Theo were stunned immobile and didn't know what to do.

"Sark," Harry pleaded, "Mione wouldn't want you to hurt Draco...she's forgiven him...you need to let him go mate."

Julian slowly backed off the blonde wizard, his gaze not leaving the other man until he'd holstered his gun back into his coat. At that moment, Healer Higgs came out to talk to the small group.

"Mr. Nott...is everything alright here?"

Theo nodded. "Yes, Healer Higgs. How is my sister?"

"She was hit with an unknown curse. There seems to be some kind of residual dark magic that hit her in the arm and it's causing some issues with her magic. Her own magic is fighting it off, but we can't seem to isolate the curse directly. I'm not sure how long her own magic will be able to fight this off before she succumbs...we have her in stasis...which has slowed down the progression considerably."

Theo nodded, looking over at Potter who was running his hands though his messy black hair in agitation. "How much time before the damage becomes irreversible?"

"I'd say you have a week, at most." The Healer said softly. "We may be able to induce coma if needed, but that may only buy an additional day or two."

Theo sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Thank you Healer Higgs, we will get back to you when we get more information."

The Healer nodded politely and left the four men to their thoughts. Julian looked at Harry and then Mia's brother. "I would like to make a suggestion."

Theo was a bit skeptical, but nodded. "Alright Sark, let's hear it."

Julian's face took on a predatory quality that made Theo uncomfortable. "I am well versed with interrogation techniques...Muggle interrogation techniques. I sincerely doubt that Dolohov would be able to withstand my methods for long. I am requesting you turn him over to MI-6...we have a secure facility here in London. I can make arrangements to have him transferred to our facility...I will have him broken within 72 hours."

Theo glanced at Draco, who was giving the assassin a condescending look. "You really think you'll be able to break a man in four days, who was stuck in Azkaban with dementors for 15 years and didn't break..."

Julian's smile was feral. "You are most welcome to come and watch...find out for yourself. I can make the formal request to your Minister of Magic. But something tells me the man will do whatever it takes to save Mia." Julian handed Harry his encrypted phone. "Press #1 when you have authorization. I will meet you at my home and give you something to sedate the wizard for transport."

Harry was wary, but nodded in agreement. "Just one thing...what you're going to be doing...is it going to end up killing Dolohov."

Julian just rose an eyebrow and smirked, leaving the three men to wonder what kind of man Julian Sark really was and exactly what he was capable of.


	52. Chapter 52

Antonin Dolohov didn't have any idea where he was currently. He had been in one of the Auror interrogation rooms being questioned by Kingsley and Robards when Harry fucking Potter had walked in, and the next thing he knew...he was sitting here strapped to a fucking metal chair with his hands bound by some kind of grayish, shiny, sticky material and his ankles shackled to the bottom of the chair. He was sitting in a shallow pool of water and he was completely naked, which normally wouldn't of bothered him, but the room was borderline freezing...and he could see his breath coming out of his nose...as his mouth was taped shut...and his eyes taped open...

Looking around the room, it was dank, dark and there were several tables set up that were covered with cloth. Dolohov felt a bit uneasy...but he wasn't the kind of wizard that was easily spooked. There was a mirror on the far wall, which he thought odd...he could see himself reflected in it and he had to admit, he looked pretty beat up.

Suddenly, a door opened on the far wall to the right, and a tall blonde man with blue eyes walked into the room. He was smartly dressed in a very expensive and well tailored Muggle suit. Dolohov eyes pulled together in confusion. Why the fuck was he here with a fucking Muggle?

Harry, Theo, Draco and Kingsley were all outside the room watching from the other side of the two-way mirror. When Sark walked into the room, they all saw Dolohov look at the Muggle man with confusion before his faced contorted into an ugly sneer. Sark however, just smirked in that infuriating way of his and sat down across from the man.

"Good day Mr. Dolohov." Julian smirked as he walked over to the other man and ripped the tape off his mouth.

Dolohov sneered and spoke with venom. "Otvali tebe kusok gryazi." (Fuck off filthy Muggle)

Julian's face didn't change but his body coiled in anticipation.

"Mr. Dolohov, I'm here to extract information from you. We can do it the easy way or not...I am dearly hoping you refuse to cooperate...at least initially...I do so want to introduce you to all the wonderful implements I have at my disposal for our time together." Julian stood up and took off his suit jacket and hung it meticulously by the door, rolling his sleeves up in anticipation. "You see, there was a magical curse you utilized on a one...Hermione Granger Nott recently...and I find myself in need of the countercurse, if you'd please."

Dolohov chuckled and spit in the blonde man's direction. "Ye tebe nichego ne dayu." (I'm not telling you anything)

"Lovely." Julian went over to the wizard and stuffed a piece of cloth into the man's mouth...before retaping it shut.

Julian then proceeded to talk to the man calmly, almost as if he discussing the weather. "It is my understanding that you are quite able to resist most forms of magical interrogation. We won't be utilizing those methods during our time together Mr. Dolohov. I prefer a more direct approach."

Dolohov's eyes widened as he saw a ball hanging from some kind of chain. The blonde man smirked and moved to step around behind him. It was quiet for a moment until Dolohov heard the faint whoosh of something whizzing through the air until the ball hit him directly in his genitals, causing him to scream in pain. This went on for several minutes and at one point Dolohov felt himself urinate all over his legs and down to the floor. He tried to control his breathing through his nose, but he couldn't. He couldn't access his wandless magic for some reason either...

Draco gave Theo a look that could only be described as horrified. All four wizards watched as Dolohov screamed for nearly an hour. Every time Sark would flick the ball, it would land directly on the man's private parts, causing him to writhe in his chair, and at one point, Draco was sure he could see tears leaking from the Russian wizards eyes.

After the first hour Julian sat down across from the man and gave him a condescending look. "You are probably wondering right about now, why you are unable to access your magic...you see, I had one of your Aurors slip you a little something...it contained a potent neural inhibitor, which among other things, slows down the critical thinking part of our brain. Simply put, you lack the ability to cognitively cast a working magical spell. So therefore, you have no way to defend yourself from physical or psychological trauma."

Dolohov's eyes widened as he looked at the blonde man, who now had a small smile on his face. He tried to speak, but the gag in his mouth prevented him from doing so.

Julian stood up and brought over a tray from the other side of the room. When he uncovered it there were a few implements on it...a syringe with some liquid inside it, some pointed metal devices that looked like thin knives and a small jar that was completely occluded form the outside.

Picking up the syringe, Julian shot the injection into the wizards neck, causing him to flinch in shock and then his body started to shake violently. Sark just remained impassive as he watched the man writhe in pain. He then brought another tray over and set it next to him, then picked up the small thin devices and showed one to Dolohov.

"These are called the "Needles of Fire" and are a curious little torture tool. The contain a rather rare poison that makes the victim feel as if his body is on fire from the inside out. Much different than your torture curse...I'm sure you'll appreciate the subtle differences, Mr. Dolohov."

The man in question tried to squirm but Sark took one of the needles and gently inserted it under the Russian man's fingernails...one by one...by the tenth...Dolohov was screaming in pain and straining against his bindings...

Harry had turned away at this point, while the other three wizards looked on in horror and fascination. Draco didn't think anyone could've ever been as terrifying as the Dark Lord...but something told him that Julian Sark could give Voldemort a run for his galleons.

Once the needles were all in...Julian sat across from the man in question and effortlessly opened a bottle of fine red wine. Pouring himself a glass and taking a small sip. "Would you be willing to give me the countercurse now, Mr. Dolohov. Trust me when I tell you it will only get worse from here."

Dolohov screamed behind the tape of his mouth and shook his head violently.

"Very well."

Julian moved the chair with Dolohov over to a large tub filled with ice water and proceeded to use water boarding techniques along with sensory deprivation over the next twenty-four hours. Dolohov couldn't close his eyes, and Julian would alternate utilizing flashing lasers and harsh lights over periods of time. He didn't allow the man to sleep...and over the following day, Julian Sark utilized various interrogation practices that had the Russian man screaming in pain.

Finally on the latter part of the third day...Julian asked Dolohov again what the countercurse was...and the man just grunted his unwillingness to comply. So Julian smiled and moved him back over to the part of the floor where the water had pooled a bit. Grabbing another tray, it had two long metal rods and a set of jumper cables. At this point, all the wizards were left in absolute shock at how methodical and ruthless the assassin appeared to be. Sark never lost his cool, his countenance never changed. It was truly, horrifically impressive.

"I understand your reluctance Mr. Dolohov...I really do...but you see, you have information I require. So let's move on to something a bit more educational...shall we?"

Dolohov shook his head, but Julian just lifted an eyebrow in response. Grabbing the two metal poles in his hands Julian moved over to the Russian wizard and sat down right across from him...staring at him directly in the eye before he lifted the rods and slammed them down into the man's thighs, causing the wizard to scream in terror.

Julian just tilted his head, watching the wizard like one would watch a pesky fly. "Electricity is such an interesting invention and one I've come to understand that wizards don't utilize with frequency. Current is a funny thing...so I thought perhaps we might have a little demonstration about how current works." Julian then clipped on the jumper cables to the rods that were sticking out of the man's things and moved over to a light switch on the wall.

Sark threw on the light switch and watched as the Russian Wizard contorted in pain, screaming behind his taped mouth, trying to get breath in through his nose. After 30 seconds, Julian turned the switch off and watched with satisfaction as the man's body twitched violently. Moving over to the wizard, Julian sat down again across from him and gave Dolohov a considering look.

"Electricity is an interesting torture tool. I can turn on that switch and the current will run through you body for hours...Mr. Dolohov. It is unlike your cruciatis curse in that there is no reprieve. Eventually your heart will give out...but that is not a problem as I have a device that can restart it and we can start this process over...and over...and over again. I can keep you in that state for weeks...even months...possibly indefinitely. I can make sure that you never have a reprieve from this torture...how long do you think it will be before you beg me to kill you?" Standing up and moving another tray over, Sark took off the cover and took out a set of surgical pliers. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I ripped one of your teeth out of your jaw...one by one...hmmmmm...shall we try it?"

Dolohov now looked at the blonde man with fear behind his eyes...Julian inwardly smiled at the man's expression while Harry, Theo, Draco and Kingsley were watching aghast at how utterly ruthless Julian Sark was.

Sark removed the tape and watched the wizard flex his jaw...he noticed there was some blood on the rag as he took it out. "The countercurse Mr. Dolohov..."

"Yebat' tebya." (Fuck you)

Julian cocked his head as he considered his next move.

"Vy mozhete peresmotret' svoyu pozitsiyu." (You may want to rethink your position) "Yest' opredelennyye rossiyskiye metody doprosa, kotoryye ya by sudovol'stviyem ispol'zoval." (There are certain Russian interrogation practices I'd be happy to use)

Dolohov looked at the Muggle man with wide eyes...surprised that he spoke Russian.

"Ty Russkiy?" (You're Russian?)

"Da. Moy praded byl Maykl Aleksandrovich." (Yes, my great grandfather was Michael Alexandrovich)

Dolohov's eyes widened. "Vse Romanovy byli ubity." (The Romanov's were all killed)

"Nyet. YA posledniy iz linii Romanovykh." (No, I am the last of the Romanov's). Julian went into his coat pocket and took out the family ring his mother had saved for him all those years ago. Placing it on his finger, he went over to Dolohov and showed him the ring with the crest of the House of Oldenburg.

Dolohov's eyes widened considerably as he looked at the ring on the Muggle's hand. Michael Alexandrovich was the youngest brother of Tsar Nicholas II. The Patrilineal line of the Romanov's were all killed in the revolution by the Bolshevik's...what wasn't common knowledge was that Rasputin was a wizard. He had cursed the Romanov Family, taken their power and had them murdered...yet if this man was to be believed, and by the ring on his finger he might very well be telling the truth, he was the Romanov Heir.

The Romanov Family had practiced magic throughout the centuries. The ones that didn't were still accepting of the magical enclaves that existed within Russia. When the Statue Of Secrecy was implemented in the seventeen century, the Russian Tsars were still supportive of the old magical families. The Dolohov Family had been staunch supporters of the Romanov Family...until the coup that ended the line...or so Antonin thought.

"Otkuda ya znayu, chto ty govorish' pravdu?" (How do I know you're telling the truth?)

Julian just shrugged indifferently. "You don't Mr. Dolohov. But why would I lie, and how could I have this ring in my possession if I wasn't whom I claimed to be? So let me spell this out succinctly...you have something that I need...and since I am on a time constraint, I'm unlikely to leave you intact to get what I want. I can inflict pain and torture that your Dark Lord Voldemort only dreamed about. The trick with a proper interrogation is the pain. Simply put, it's an art form...and I am a master at what I do...so...this is your last chance. If you don't give me what I want, I'll make sure you suffer so completely that it will be years...before I allow you to die."

Dolohov looked at the man sitting across from him. Even depleted and battered, Antonin could feel the powerful aura of the man sitting there...

"What is the Mudblood to you?"

Julian's gaze narrowed infinitesimally. "I'm sure you understand that the woman in question is not exactly...what is it? A Mudblood?" Julian bit out while Dolohov tried to look perplexed. "Her brother is a man named Theodore Nott...I'm sure you're already aware of this fact. But more to the point...she is mine...and you have cursed her. I can make your death quick and painless...or I can make you suffer endlessly...begging for death and never allowing it. Would you appreciate having your genitals cut off? Or perhaps having your skin flayed off your body...one layer at a time. Perhaps I might stop and restart your heart...over and over...and over again. These are just a few tools at my disposal. The choice is yours Mr. Dolohov..."

"Who are you?"

Julian bowed his head formally as his gaze took on a predatory quality. "Julian Sark...I'm sure we don't run in the same circles Mr. Dolohov, but I do have quite a colorful reputation within my current chosen profession. Shall I regale you with how many men I've killed in cold blood? How many I've tortured into madness to meet my objectives?"

Dolohov had heard of this man. His eyes widened in recognition of the name and Sark's predatory look only deepened. "You have heard of me? Shall I hazard a guess that perhaps Milo Rambaldi was the person who sent you after Hermione?" Seeing the shock on the other man's face, Julian knew he'd guessed correctly. Standing up and moving over to a table on the far end of the room, Julian grabbed a blue folder that had been sitting there, and when he returned, sat back down across from Dolohov. Opening the folder Julian took out a picture and held it aloft so the Russian Wizard could see it clearly. The look of shock, changed to horror as Dolohov's breath hitched.

"Where did you get that?"

Sitting back calmly, Julian eyed the man across from him. "When Hermione shared with me about how you cursed her during your duel while she was still in school, I made it my business to find out everything I could about you, and all your remaining family. It wasn't terribly difficult as there are still many within Russia...who are still loyal to the Romanov's. This is your sister, I believe? A...what do you call it...a squib? She lives outside of Kiev, near a magical enclave within the city." Looking at the picture, Julian then set it down on Dolohov's knee, which was shaking badly. "The countercurse Mr. Dolohov...or trust me when I tell you that if my Mia dies...so will your sister...most brutally..."

Dolohov looked at the man, and there was no hesitation in his icy blue gaze. He knew that his sister's life would be forfeit if he didn't do exactly what this man wanted. Looking over at the mirror, Dolohov knew that somehow, Nott and Potter and possibly Malfoy were likely on the other side...which meant he had no options left to him.

Sighing in defeat, Dolohov knew that he'd rather die a quick death than the prolonged death that most assuredly awaited him if he refused this man. He also couldn't allow his sister to suffer...and he was positive this Julian Sark was a man of his word.

"The curse I utilized was 'svet pust' and the countercurse is 'svet vosstanovleniya'..."

Julian turned in his chair and looked over at the mirror, wishing he could see the faces of the four wizards watching them.

"Excellent, Mr. Dolohov...is there any particular wand movement that is required to be performed with the incantation?"

Dolohov's eyes widened at just how intelligent this Muggle was. "Yes, I'm sure behind the glass Draco Malfoy is observing...you can tell him it's a reverse of my exsanguination curse..."

Julian nodded and stood up to move out of the room. Before he left, he turned around and leveled the Russian Wizard with a hard look. "You know where Milo Rambaldi is...I would like the location if you would."

Holding up his right hand, Julian notice the swirling pattern around the wrist. "Unbreakable vow...the wizards in the other room can explain what it means."

Julian nodded. "I will return shortly Mr. Dolohov. If what you've shared with me is helpful, I will vow to spare your sister's life and make your death quick and painless...if not..." Leaving the threat hanging as he made his way into the observation room, where his audience would surely be waiting.

When Julian made his way back into the observation room, it was to the stunned silence of the four wizards who were watching him with looks that ranged from disgust, horror, awe and appreciation.

"I take it you heard the countercurse, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco sneered, but nodded stiffly. "Excellent, perhaps you might return to your magical hospital with the information now."

Draco's sneer deepened, but silently agreed with the blonde assassin. Looking at Sark speculatively, Draco couldn't help but ask..."What did you two discuss in Russian?"

Julian smirked and lifted up his right hand where his family ring was located. "Mr. Dolohov is aware of exactly who I am and that my threats against his family are not empty ones. Now perhaps we could table the questioning until Mia is safely out of danger."

Kingsley nodded and came over, shaking the assassins hand. "I don't agree with your methods, Mr. Sark...but I can't blame you for it either. I don't think I'd of had the wherewithal to take such drastic measures, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for Hermione. I thank you for doing what I could not."

Julian bowed his head in humble recognition of the compliment. Theo walked over and placed his hand out as well...which caused Sark's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. Taking Mia's brothers hand, both men shook on their mutual love for Hermione. "I wasn't thrilled when I'd heard about you Sark, and your relationship with my sister. But I'm grateful to you for what you did in there and I'm impressed with your devotion to my sister. If you hurt her...betray her...just know, that the Nott family is as dark as they come. I'll end you and you'll never see me coming."

Julian chuckled at the threat. "I am sure that's as close to a blessing as I am likely to get."

Theo nodded and grabbed his friend by the arm and together they left to return to St. Mungo's.

Harry stood there for a long moment and stared at Julian Sark. He nodded to Kingsley, who took the hint and left the two men to talk. Harry walked over to the two-way mirror and stared at the Russian Wizard who had nearly killed his best friend back in fifth year. Who had attacked them in a coffee shop in London a little over a year later...a wizard whom Hermione had nightmares about for years...and sighed, pushing up his glasses as he observed the battered man inside the other room.

"I suppose I should feel bad for Dolohov...but I don't." Harry said softly, and Julian looked intrigued, walking over and standing next to the Chosen One. "He nearly killed Hermione end of our fifth year, which you know...she was bedridden for weeks...taking ten potions a day...it was a miracle she survived at all. A little over a year later, we were on the run in London and we had set off a taboo...unknowingly. Dolohov and another Death Eater Rowle, nearly got the drop on us in a coffee shop. We dueled and Hermione took Dolohov down...stunned him and obliviated him." At this confession, Julian's eyes widened in appreciation. "She had nightmares while we were on the run...always the same thing...Dolohov cursing her...and then when Bellatrix tortured her...the nightmares changed. I never wanted to be the one destined to kill Riddle...and I don't see myself as a killer...but I'd always known deep down I'd be capable of it...with Dolohov and Bellatrix, because of what they did to Mione."

Turning and facing the blonde assassin, Harry held out his hand and the two men shook hands in solidarity. "Mione loves you, and it is up to you to protect her now. I've had my doubts that you'd be strong enough, capable enough..."

Sark nodded. "But not anymore?"

"No...not anymore." Harry offered with a small tentative smile. "You will kill Dolohov...and when this Rambaldi mess is over...I fully expect you to do right by my best friend. If you ever don't put her first, you won't have to worry about Theo...because I will be the one to end you." Green eyes blazed hard into blue ones and Julian nodded in understanding.

"Mia is lucky to have those who care for her as you and her brother do. I love Mia with everything that I am and after this mission is done, I fully intend to build a life with her in whatever way she desires."

"Good..." Harry said firmly. "I'll be back once the good news comes in. I want to know Dolohov can't hurt her again...and then I'll take you to see her."

"Thank you Harry." Julian nodded.

"You're welcome Sark."


	53. Chapter 53

As it turned out, Dolohov had been telling the truth and the information he gave Sark did indeed, reverse the curse that Hermione had been inflicted with. She hadn't woken up yet because the healers indicated that her magical core was depleted from it trying to fend off the curse...and it might be a day or two before she regained consciousness.

Once Harry had been assured by the healers that Hermione was out of danger, he utilized the cell phone that Sark had given him to share the good news with the assassin and made arrangements to meet at MI-6 Headquarters the following morning.

Theo and Draco had insisted on going with Harry...which the Boy Who Lived could well understand. After everything that had happened with Mione, Harry was fairly certain that her brother and Malfoy would want the satisfaction and peace of mind of seeing Dolohov taken care of.

When they returned to the interrogation room, it was to a Dolohov who was still strapped in the chair, but his wounds had been bandaged and he was now dressed in some kind of a jumpsuit. Harry, Theo and Draco walked in, seeing Julian whispering with his superior. When they were noticed, Chief Scofield came over and shook each man's hand in greeting.

"Mr. Potter, it is good to see you again. I am glad to hear that Miss Nott is doing better after her recent ordeal."

Harry nodded and gestured towards Theo. "We are both more relieved than we can say and we all wanted to thank you for allowing Mr. Sark to handle the situation so quickly."

Tipping his head in return, Phillip Scofield smiled at the group in mass. "We were happy to help. I understand you have some unfinished business to attend to so I will leave you to it." With one final nod in Julian's direction, Chief Scofield left the room.

"He's been patched up." Stated Harry quietly, looking at Dolohov through the two-way mirror.

"Yes." Nodded Julian. "There was no reason to not do so. I may be an assassin Harry, but even I have a code of conduct I live by."

"So you meant it when you'd said about allowing his sister to live?" Theo asked quietly.

Sark smirked in that infuriating way of his. "Of course."

"How magnanimous of you, Sark." Draco drawled condescendingly.

"You'll find, Mr. Malfoy, that I am a man of my word. Now, Mr. Dolohov mentioned something about an unbreakable vow yesterday. I am assuming the vow will automatically kill him if he so much as indicates Rambaldi's location? Does this vow only pertain to verbal confirmation, or written as well?"

Theo was surprised by the question, but answered firmly. "Both...the vow will prevent him from speaking or writing it and if he should try, it will strip him of his magic and then kill him."

Julian smiled wickedly. "Quite a handy spell."

Harry and Draco glowered, but didn't say anything...most likely thinking about Severus and how that particular vow had been used against him. Julian, not missing any of the byplay, wisely decided not to comment on both wizard's discomfort.

"Well, be that as it may...you are all welcome to stay and observe Mr. Dolohov's end."

All three wizards stood their stoically and Theo nodded. "Let's get this over with, Sark."

Moving towards the door that lead to the inner room, Julian turned and gave each one of the wizards a hardened look. "Just for the record...each of you has been a proponent of Mia's pain over these past few years...and while I've taken your subtle and unsubtle threats to heart, please know that I have my own declaration to make in this regard. You may all have magic, but I have an entire underground worldwide network at my disposal...so while I appreciate your protectiveness where my Mia is concerned...be warned...if any of you should hurt her again and abandon her...you simply won't need to worry, because I am far more ruthless, intelligent and motivated than any of you could ever hope of being...and I will make sure you know it's me when I end you."

All three wizards stood there in shock, while Julian eyed each one with his icy blue gaze and waited until they all nodded at him in an unspoken understanding.

When the door opened, Dolohov's eyes widened at the blonde man who was once again, immaculately dressed.

"Mr. Dolohov, I trust your evening was far more pleasant than the last few days have been?"

The Russian man chuckled. "She lives?"

Sark nodded..."She does, and I thank you for your cooperation. You have my word that Alexandra will be left alone and blissfully unaware of what has transpired here. I understand you are unable to tell me where Rambaldi is currently?"

Dolohov nodded and Julian sat down across from him and eyed the man intently. "Do you know of a man named Arvin Sloane, perhaps?"

Dolohov's gaze narrowed momentarily before he nodded once. "He is after Rambaldi's works."

"He is." Julian sat back and poured a glass of wine, offering Dolohov a glass, which surprised the man, but he nodded all the same. Julian held the glass to the older man's mouth and watched as he took a generous sip of the expensive French wine.

"Would he be able to give me the information I seek?"

"I do not know...I've only heard the name in passing and not much else."

Julian nodded, pleased with Dolohov's willingness to cooperate. Once the wine glasses were empty, Julian stood and gave the man an appraising look. "Goodbye Mr. Dolohov. Beda ne prikhodit odna." (Trouble never comes alone)

"Berezhonogo bog berezhot." (God keeps those safe who keep themselves safe)

Julian nodded in agreement and in a blink of an eye, unsheathed his gun with silencer from his jacket and shot the Russian man between the eyes...killing him instantly. "Bog s toboy tovarishch." (God be with you, comrade)

When Julian re-entered the room where the three wizards were watching from, he blatantly ignored their stares while sauntering over to one of his associates who was waiting by the main entrance. Whispering in the man's ear and seeing that his request was understood, Julian watched him leave and turned towards the wizards.

"Harry, did you bring the item I requested of you yesterday?"

Harry nodded and pulled out a small bottle from his pocket. Draco and Theo gave Sark a look of confusion before the man answered their unspoken question.

"You'll recognize your magical truth serum. Like Mr. Dolohov, Arvin Sloane is immune to all forms of known Muggle truth serums and...unfortunately, torture doesn't seem to motivate the man to speak the truth. Your magical potion equivalent should be sufficient to loosen the man's tongue and hopefully give us the information we need to find Rambaldi."

Theo looked dubious at Sark's suggestion. "And what makes you think Arvin Sloane will have the information we need?"

Julian smirked at Mia's brother. "Because the man has always deemed himself much more clever than he truly is and likes to feel as if he's a step ahead of everyone else playing the same game. I believe he may have pertinent information and this is the easiest way to procure that information."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "And if he gives you the information, what then?"

Julian's look became predatory. "Then I kill the man."

Draco sneered at the blonde assassin. "You just dole out punishment as you see fit, don't you Sark? You're not any better than Dolohov or the Dark Lord."

Julian rolled his eyes at the naïveté of the blonde wizard. "Your scathing criticism of my personality notwithstanding Mr. Malfoy, you've been coddled your entire life by parents who've made poor choices and then foisted them upon you as a result. I've had no such impetus for my questionable choices...they are mine and mine alone. If Arvin Sloane is left alive...how many people do you think he will kill or torture in his never-ending quest for Rambaldi? Hundreds? Thousands? And then what? The man is far too well-connected to remain incarcerated for long. Best case scenario...he makes some absurd deal with the American Intelligence Agencies for his freedom and starts his machinations all over again. You've dealt with a despotic megalomaniac who was insane by all accounts...Arvin Sloane is your Voldemort minus the insanity...how much more deadly do you think your Voldemort might have been had his mind remained intact after his resurrection?"

Harry, Theo and Draco all looked at each other in horrified understanding of what Sark was trying to tell them. Theo cleared his throat and spoke softly, but firmly. "Are you trying to tell us that Arvin Sloane is that dangerous?"

Sark chuckled sarcastically. "The man is so resolute in his own narcisstic superiority that he truly believes that those he kills or maims in his quest for immortality are simply...what do they call it...thinning out the gene pool. He feels absolutely no remorse for his actions."

"And you do?" Draco sneered haughtily.

"I feel remorse for those who can't defend themselves. For those who die because they are innocent pawns in a larger Machiavellian scheme not of their own making. Mr. Potter didn't choose to be the harbinger of a prophecy concerning the death of a madman obsessed with his own mortality...yet here we are. Do you not think it is far kinder to remove a poisoned apple from a tree, than allow that apple to poison the rest of the life sustaining fruit?"

"So you have no qualms about killing Arvin Sloane once you've extracted the necessary information from him?" Theo asked.

"I do not." Sark replied succinctly. "Nor will I feel any compunction about killing Rambaldi when he is finally located. He cursed your family Mr. Nott. If it hadn't been for that, you and Mia would've grown up together...she would've never been discarded by your parents. Tell me, that you do not wish the man dead?"

Theo glared, but couldn't argue with Sark's logic. The man was far too good at manipulating situations and conversations to his advantage. Theo was flabbergasted at how brilliant the man was...and could finally understand why Hermione was in love with him. He truly was her intellectual equal in every way. If he'd been a wizard, he'd have been a Slytherin for sure.

"I would like to observe your interrogation of Arvin Sloane, if that's alright?"

Sark nodded in agreement. "I'd deduced you'd be curious...you are all welcome to stay and observe, but when the questioning is done, the man dies...I just want to make sure we are all clear on that point."

"Crystal clear, Sark." Draco spoke for the rest of his magical companions. "Let's get this over with."


	54. Chapter 54

Arvin Sloane had been escorted to a sparse interrogation room where he was shackled to the table. He had to admit that he was uncertain as to where he was or exactly what was happening. Irina and indicated in her last communique that all was going forward according to their plans. The Alliance would be in shambles shortly and the Covenant would be positioned to take over in the vacuum left in its wake. But now...Arvin was imprisoned, and had no idea who could've informed on him.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait forever as the door near the two-way mirror opened and in sauntered Julian Sark, looking completely impeccable and non-plussed.

"Ah Arvin, I'm sure you must have some questions as to why you have been brought here?"

Arvin, believing for the moment that he still held the upper hand, replied arrogantly. "Julian...exactly where would 'here' be?"

Julian knocked twice on the door and soon another man brought in a bottle of wine and two glasses. Pouring them both a glass, Julian handed Arvin his glass and sat back observing the older man.

"So, we are back where we started, Julian?"

Sark chuckled. "Stop being so paranoid Arvin. You may have laced my wine with a radioactive isotope in hopes of tracking me back to Khasinau, but we both know that you are also immune to truth serums and inoculated against most poisons...therefore I'm sure you have nothing to be concerned with."

Julian lifted his glass in salute and took a small sip of his own wine before unshackling Arven who chuckled and followed, taking a small sip and sat back, preparing himself for the mental battle of wits that was sure to come.

.

"So exactly why am I here Julian? Irina knows I am loyal to her cause, and I find it unlikely that she would have kidnapped and incarcerated me."

"Perhaps Elena was the one who requested this little venture." Julian's face took on a predatory quality.

Arvin's eyes widened imperceptibly, but Julian noticed. "Elena would never go against Irina...you know that Julian."

"Do l?" Julian chuckled mockingly. "I think you've underestimated just how devious the Derevko sister's are when they want something. Not to mention the overblown competitiveness that defines their dynamic. Katia is dead...she was killed earlier this year...quite unfortunate actually."

Arvin tilted his head in acknowledgement. "It was a great loss."

"Hmmmm." Julian offered non-commitally. "Katia was a loose cannon I'm afraid. Irina really had no choice but to have her sister killed. Elena however, is far more ruthless, but less unhinged than her younger sister."

Taking another sip of his wine, trying to think of a response, Arvin just shrugged. "I've never been a fan of either Elena or Katia. Fortunately, Irina seems to be able to control her sister's...and when she cannot..." Arvin left the unspoken innuendo unfinished.

"Fortunately we aren't here to discuss the merits of the Derevko sister's. I am here to ask you a few questions."

Arvin smirked in confidence. "Ask away Julian..."

"Excellent.." Julian took another sip of his wine and leant forward eyeing Arvin intently before he gave the man his most wicked look and spoke. "Did you have your wife Emily Sloane killed when it was discovered by the Alliance that she had become aware of your position at SD-6?"

Sloane glowered hatefully at the assassin, but when he went to open his mouth to lie and refute the question...the answer that came out of his mouth shocked him to the core. "Yes." Sloane looked at the wine glass horrified while Julian's expression became even more predatory.

"What did you put in that wine, Sark?" Arvin glowered hatefully.

Julian took the small bottle out of his blazer pocket and placed it onto the table. "This is a very specialized truth serum that I procured just for our little conversation."

Arvin started at the small bottle. "Who gave it to you?"

"A colleague, Arvin." Julian replied quickly. "Now...where is Milo Rambaldi?"

Arvin's face contorted painfully, the man trying not to answer the question. When he opened his mouth, the answer fell from his lips most unwillingly. "San Cielo Italy." Arvin slumped in defeat while Julian just smirked in satisfaction.

"How long have you known that the man was still alive?"

Arvin's glare was glacial as he stared at the blonde. "Four months."

Nodding, Julian asked quickly, "Regale me with how that truth was made known to you."

"Intel was given to me indicating something called the 'Rose' that was said to be in San Cielo Italy. This Rose led to a place in Mt. Sebascio where the tomb of Rambaldi would be revealed. I went there and found Rambaldi in their maximum security prison and he told me whom he was and admitted that what I'd been searching for over these past 30 years was real...he then promised to lead me to his tomb, but I had to give him something in return."

"And that was?" Julian asked calmly, even though he was feeling anything but.

"He'd mentioned a woman and gave me a name...seems as though you are familiar with her Julian...although the name she goes by isn't her real name, is it."

Julian's nostrils flared at Arvin's veiled threat. "Is Rambaldi still in San Cielo?"

Arvin taunted. "I don't know."

Julian stood up and went to remove his gun to kill the man...but something behind the other man's gaze gave him pause. "Are you aware of the magical enclaves Arvin?"

Arvin Sloane's look of superiority was wiped off his face in an instant. "Yes." The man growled out angrily.

Julian slammed his hands upon the table angrily. "How long have you been aware?"

"Four months ago...Rambaldi told me he was a wizard...had magic and how he was able to obtain immortality. Told me he was after a witch named Hermione Nott...but he couldn't move against her until she'd accepted her birthright."

Julian's face paled and without thinking, took out his gun and shot Arvin Sloane between the eyes...killing the man instantly.

Quickly moving out of the room, he yelled at the three wizards who were standing there with shock. "We need to get to your magical hospital...Now!"


	55. Chapter 55

Hermione had been unconscious for the better part of five days, the Dark curse that Dolohov had hit her with leaving her feeling drained and disoriented. When she'd finally woken, it was to the relieved stare of Kingsley, who had told her what had happened, but left out the particulars of exactly how they'd managed to get the information for the countercurse from Dolohov.

Kingsley had mentioned that Harry, Theo, Draco and Julian were all working together...and Hermione had been extremely surprised by that information. When Kingsley had left to attend to Ministry business, he told Hermione he'd be back the next day to check on her progress. She thanked the Minister profusely and told him not to worry...that there wasn't much untoward that could happen inside a hospital...unfortunately, she couldn't have been more wrong in that assumption.

A few minutes after Kingsley had left, the Healer came in to check on her. He had black hair and deep piercing green eyes. There was something definitely 'off' about his demeanor but he'd wasted no time coming over and casting a series of magical scans...and when he was done, he nodded happily to himself as he hummed a strange little tune...moving around the room and gathering a few things from various drawers.

Hermione decided to try and engage the Healer, as he hadn't identified himself. "Hello, Healer?"

The man just smiled unnervingly and proceeded to pack a few items into a small bag he had brought with him.

"Excuse me, Sir...I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Hermione asked again, a bit more forcefully.

The man's stare became predatory, and Hermione could feel the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck begin to stand on end in warning. Something must've changed in her expression, because the man chuckled and spoke. "Miss Nott, I am gratified to see that you are feeling much better after your ordeal."

"Thank you." Hermione spoke politely, but warily. "You still haven't told me whom you are."

"I would've thought that was obvious, my dear."

Hermione noticed as the man spoke, his accent had become a bit more noticeable. It was foreign...Italian? Her breath froze as she realized exactly who was standing in front of her.

"Rambaldi." She whispered fearfully.

"Ah, yes...you truly are the Brightest Witch of the Age...aren't you, my dear. I am Milo Rambaldi and I have come to claim what is mine."

Hermione's breath hitched as she discreetly looked for her wand, which was on the far side of the room, along with her beaded bag.

"What exactly is yours, Mr. Rambaldi?"

The Italian man chuckled. "Why you are, my dear. I have waited over 400 years for you. It would seem that lovely Amariel's curse on my line has finally ended and I need an heir. What better one than you, Miss Nott. Your ancestress denied me, but you will find that you're not in any position to do so."

Hermione's eyes widened at the man's confession. "You'll never succeed Rambaldi. This hospital is swarming with people, Aurors and Healers alike...what makes you think someone won't notice us leaving?" Hermione knew that the man probably had some kind of portkey or other device...but she'd figured if she kept him talking, someone might come in soon.

"No one is going to come in here and rescue you, my dear. Your lovely little band of merry misfits is far from here as we speak. I must admit, I was surprised when I'd realized just whom you were involved with Miss Nott. I'd really thought I'd gotten rid of all the Romanov Family...but alas...perhaps it is all the sweeter this way..." the man grinned freakily, while Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"What indeed?" The Italian wizard chuckled again in that unnerving way that made the hairs on Hermione's arm stand to attention. "We have a few moments before the portkey activates, so perhaps I can indulge your insatiable need to know everything." Hermione tried to struggle, but soon realized she was held firmly against the bed...whatever scans he'd run on her...he must've utilized some sort of spell to hold her immobile. "You see...my dearest Amariel was to be mine...but she refused to comply. She went and married another wizard...a Russian nobleman as it were...a Romanov ancestor."

Hermione's eyes widened at the admission, but she tried to keep herself as calm as possible, trying to wandlessly remove the binding spell Rambaldi had placed upon her. "What are you talking about?"

Rambaldi just grinned knowingly. "Please, let's not play games...shall we Miss Nott? I know of your involvement with a one Julian Lazeray...the last patrilineal descendent of the Romanov line. It is ironic that you...a Pureblood witch of one of the noblest family's in the Wizarding World, has fallen for a mere Muggle...heritage notwithstanding of course. You must realize he will never be your equal Hermione...you need a powerful wizard to stand by your side."

Hermione sneered hatefully. "And you think you're that wizard?"

The smile that lit up Rambaldi's face was unnerving. "Why of course my dear..." Rambaldi laughed joyfully, but the sound just grated on Hermione's nerves. "You really didn't think Miss Sydney Bristow was the actual Chosen One...did you?"

Whatever Hermione had expected the man to say...that wasn't it. Her eyes widened in horrified understanding as she realized they'd all been played for fools. "This was what? Some elaborate set up to what?"

Rambaldi's eyes glittered like dark emeralds as he considered the witch before him. "I am a Seer, my dear...did you not think that I'd have prepared for this? I've had 400 years to plan..."

"And yet you've seem to forgotten one very important fact, Mr. Rambaldi?"

Milo Rambaldi turned towards the door, that had opened silently and was currently staring down the barrel of a gun pointed directly at him, its owner glaring at him fiercely with icy blue eyes that were hardened and angry.

"Ahhh...Mr. Lazeray...please do join us?" Julian looked over at Mia, who was watching him with her large amber eyes and he could see from the way she tried to move, that she was bound on the bed by some kind of magical spell. "I was just sharing with Miss Nott a bit of her family history. I'm afraid however the time has come for us to leave..."

"I think you'll find that all forms of magical transport have been effectively cut off Mr. Rambaldi. Now, please get away from my witch or I will kill you where you sit."

Rambaldi smiled evilly and in a flash, Sark was on the floor struggling from what looked to be some kind of modified crucio spell. Hermione concentrated on her bracelet and silently cast an "finite incantatem" causing Rambaldi's spell on her to finally lift. Transforming her hand into the claw of her animagus, she lunged for Rambaldi and slashed at the man's throat, causing him to gasp as blood was spilt from the open wound.

Once the torture spell had been lifted, Julian lifted his gun and with no hesitation, shot Milo Rambaldi dead. At that exact moment, Harry and Theo burst into the room with Draco close behind. Seeing his sister on the floor, Theo rushed to her and lifted Hermione into his arms...asking her if she was alright. Hermione nodded and grasped her arms around Theo's neck as he placed her back onto her hospital bed.

Sark sheathed his gun and walked over to Mia's bed and took her into his arms...nodding at Mia's brother in thanks.


	56. Chapter 56

Hermione felt like she was floating as the scene shifted around her...the haze seemed to float over her...like a heavy fog as her mind shifted from the images that previously felt so real and tangible...and then the mist descended as she tried to establish where she was and what this was...and for a while she walked through the haze...calling out for Harry, Theo, Draco and Julian...but no one answered her...

She had no concept of time as she walked through the heavy mist...sometimes she could swear she could smell certain fragrances...but recognition seemed to be just outside her grasp.

She walked for hours, sometimes the mist would part and she could hear voices...Harry's voice coming from far away...but then the mist would return and she was walking blindly again...

After what felt like an eternity...the fog lifted in the distance and she could make out a figure standing before her...one that she could've sworn she'd seen before. As she got closer, the figure moved away and Hermione's stride lengthened as she tried to keep pace. Finally the scene lifted and she was back in front of the same large Manor house she'd been to previously...and Amariel was standing there, smiling and beckoning her forward like an old friend.

Hermione was confused...how could Amariel be here? Hadn't she woken up from her coma? What was going on?

As she moved towards her ancestress, Hermione noticed a blonde man standing next to her, with his arm wrapped lovingly around her waist. When she was close enough, the man bowed formally and sauntered away... but not before looking back and Hermione's breath hitched when she caught site of his eyes...they were Julian's eyes...

"Amariel?" Hermione queried softly.

"Ah, Hermione dear...I see you've returned from your little trip...did you enjoy your gift?"

"My gift?" Hermione sat down next to Amariel, who was smiling fondly at her.

"Yes...your gift child. I would've thought you'd understand by now the purpose of the gift I've bestowed upon you."

Hermione looked at her ancestress with uncertainty...thinking back to all the things she had seen and experienced. Her time with Draco...the love she'd felt for him...her time with Julian and the love she'd felt for him as well. Eyes widening in a modicum of understanding, Hermione shook her head in wonder.

"You've allowed me to see two possible futures...two choices and two outcomes..."

Amariel smiled widely at her descendent and nodded. "Yes...you truly are brilliant my dear." Taking Hermione's hand, Amariel squeezed it reassuringly. "You've been through so much my dear. Before I met my Andrian, I had a vision...and in that vision I saw you...your young life and the hardships you would face...it broke my heart but gave me strength that one so brave, loyal and kind would end the curse upon our family. And I knew that I would need to honor your sacrifices by allowing you this choice."

Hermione simply nodded as she felt her throat constrict with tears. "Between Julian and Draco?"

"Yes my dove...you love both men, but differently, and not necessarily equally...our hearts can often pull us in different directions...sometimes the logical choice isn't always the easiest or the best suited for us. You love Draco, and you know he loves you too...as does Julian, whom you love as well. Love isn't logical Hermione...it's illogical, passionate, tension-filled, lustful, happy, sad, angry and sorrowful...but never logical."

Hermione's sighed, knowing Amariel was right. "What do I do?"

"You follow your heart and let it guide you to the path that fits you best. Not what others expect of you...but what you want for yourself. What makes you feel protected, cherished and safe..."

Hermione looked into the distance where the blonde man was standing, waiting steadfastly for his mate. "Your husband?"

Amariel looked over her shoulder and smiled blissfully. "Yes, that is my Andrian."

"Was it true what Rambaldi said in my vision?"

"Yes...it was. Does that make your decision easier or more difficult?"

Hermione giggled softly and shook her head. "I'm not sure it matters. I can see the merits of both choices. With Draco I'd have the magical life I've always dreamed of. A magical family and all my magical friends at my side. A son..." Hermione swallowed as she felt those pesky tears threaten to rise up again. Looking at Amariel, who was watching her closely Hermione felt a tear escape down her cheek as she wiped it away. "With Julian, I can be both the magical and Muggle versions of myself. I don't need to pretend to be something I'm not..."

"It is a difficult choice Hermione, but one you need to make. The heart wants what it wants...and I think you've always known where your heart truly lies...you've just needed the permission and the courage to take hold of it and never let go."

Nodding in agreement, Hermione smiled softly and felt the tears she'd valiantly held back, run down her cheeks in earnest. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want those I love to be disappointed in me, in my choices."

"They will support your choice, my dear. You know where your heart truly lies...what you want and need...you've known it all along. Now, you just need to give yourself permission and grab your life and own it. Don't look back Hermione Granger Nott. Love always wills out in the end. It is the greatest magic."

Giving the other woman a fierce hug, Hermione stood up and took a bracing breath and nodded. "I'm ready...I'm ready to go back and face my future."

"Then be happy and live with joy in your heart and peace in your soul..."

And as before...the mist enveloped Hermione as she floated away from the scene before her. Giving one last goodbye to Amariel, Hermione smiled softly as she felt her body once again...and her eyes opened for the final time...

"Hermione!" Harry gasped in relief.

"Hello Harry." Hermione smiled lovingly at her best friend. Looking around the room, she was back at Grimmauld Place. Sighing wearily, Hermione gazed back at Harry and spoke softly. "Am I really awake this time?"

Looking confused, Harry just nodded and pinched her arm.

"Ouch!" Hermione glared, but then giggled softly. "That's a yes."

"Definitely a yes, Mione. You okay?"

Staring into green eyes that she'd grown to love and trust over the years, Hermione nodded. "I am...but we have some work to do."

Chuckling deeply, Harry grinned. "Don't we always?"

"That we do Harry Potter, that we do."


	57. Chapter 57

Today was Hermione's graduation day from the University of Washington and she was both excited and saddened by what today represented. It was a culmination of three years of hard work...a time in her life where she had made new friends, found a new purpose and discovered things about herself that she'd never thought possible. Her heart ached however, because her parents couldn't be here to share in her accomplishments. Hermione's senior research thesis had been lauded and published and the job offers that had come with the recognition had rolled in almost immediately. Several large biotech firms had offered her substantial incentives to come and join their companies and Hermione was gratified, if not a bit overwhelmed by all the positive attention.

Gemma had been thrilled for her, and her friend had decided to apply to medical school the following year after taking a gap year to travel abroad. She had volunteered to work for a global outreach firm, bringing vaccines and other medicines to underserved countries, and Hermione was proud of her friend's philanthropic efforts.

The last several weeks had finally seen the end of Rambaldi and the Horizon destroyed. Kingsley had felt it was necessary to do so, as he didn't want any crazed witches or wizards bent on immortality causing another magical conflict. Hermione had profusely agreed with him, and had insisted she be present when the deed was done as she had wanted to make sure that the Rambaldi drama was done for good.

Amariel had been right in what she'd indicated in her vision. Hermione had always known that love wasn't logical, and at the best of times made little sense. You couldn't always help whom you loved...but Hermione knew that she needed to be true to whom she was...

It had been hard at first...because she truly hadn't wanted to hurt anyone...she'd seen and felt the disappointment and heartache from the one she'd rejected...and that hurt her too. She wasn't an unfeeling person...far from it...but she needed to be true to her herself and her heart had wasted no time in pointing her into the direction she currently found herself in.

Once Rambaldi had been dealt with, she had spent the ensuing days locked in bliss with her chosen mate. The sex had been otherworldly, but the conversation had been blissfully orgasmic. Hermione had never realized just how brilliant her love was...but she had been blown away with his quick wit, and quicker intellect. There wasn't a topic that she couldn't discuss with him, and if he didn't fully comprehend a chosen subject, it didn't stop him from asking dozens of timely questions. He challenged her, and made her feel as if she...Hermione Granger Nott...was his entire world.

Hermione smiled when she recalled the look on her love's face when she'd finally told him that it was him she'd wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He had been surprised initially, but soon, elated as he'd grabbed her and kissed her with brutal ferocity, and then proceeded to shag her within an inch of her life.

He had promised her the world, and to his credit, he'd lived up to that promise. Already plans were in place for them to travel...once this days and evenings celebrations were done, the two would be off to Bali...where they'd be spending a month just soaking up the sun and making love...all in all, a very pleasant proposition indeed.

Theo had been disappointed of course, that Hermione hadn't chosen his best friend in the end. The conversation with Draco had been awkward, but he seemed to understand where Hermione's heart was. She went to return the bracelet, but Draco had shrugged and said that having an emergency portkey was never a bad idea...and he wanted her to keep it. After discussing it with Julian, who oddly, didn't seem to be all that bothered about it, Hermione decided to charm the bracelet into something a bit different. The jaguar charm was still there, but it was now black opal instead of goblin silver...and the bezel had a black finish as well. Julian had smirked at the compromise and chuckled at how diplomatic his Mia had been...a fitting compromise, he'd said.

Julian had been very, very attentive...so much so, that Hermione had taken to teasing him mercilessly about his insatiable need for sex. Julian had just given her that heated stare that always made her knickers cream instantly and winked...but in the deep of night, when he'd held her close and whispered words of love, devotion and protection into her ear...Hermione knew it was more than sex...Julian loved her as much, if not more, than she loved him. He'd accepted all of her...Muggle and Magical...Mia and Hermione...and she simply adored him for it.

His final act as an MI-6 field operative was his final mission report to his superior. All the Rambaldi cells were destroyed and most of their assets had been either killed in the raids, or imprisoned. When it was done, Julian had requested one last meeting...he wanted to see Irina Derevko in person before she was set for execution via lethal injection...he wanted her to know it had been him that had been the reason she'd failed in her mad obsession to obtain Rambaldi's final prize. When he'd returned from Los Angeles, he'd been subdued for several days and unwilling to discuss what had transpired, but Hermione's love and patience had won him over in the end. Julian had wrapped himself around her and cried for the loss of a woman he'd considered a surrogate mother in many ways. She had trained him, given him many of the tools necessary to survive...and it had hurt more than he'd cared to admit...watching her breathe her final breaths and seeing the sadness from Jack and Sydney Bristow, as Irina had left this life...

Hermione understood what Julian was feeling...because it was the same sense of loss and guilt she'd felt when she'd obliviated her parents all those years ago. They had died, not knowing it had been her who'd taken their memories...but the pain she'd felt never really went away. Hermione had finally shared that night, what she'd been thinking when she'd obliviated her mum and dad...she'd told Julian how she'd cried for days afterwards and how the regret had eaten at her for months after she'd found out they been killed. The two had held each other all night...and Hermione had never felt more complete and whole than she'd had in those few hours of commiseration with Julian. They'd eased each other's burdens and for that...she was grateful.

Standing under the shower spray and lost in her thoughts, Hermione didn't hear the shower door open until she felt strong arms wrap around her belly and pull her flush with a hardened body. A gentle kiss was placed on the side of her neck and she smiled as she tilted her head to allow Julian greater access.

"You alright, love?"

"Mmmhmm." Hermione purred in contentment. "Just daydreaming about how far we've come these past few weeks. It seems so surreal that everything has come full circle. I'm graduating today, the Rambaldi mess is done...I just wish my mum and dad were here to see it...and to meet you."

Julian turned Mia around and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry Mia...I wish they were here to partake in this moment with you. They would be so proud of all you've accomplished in such a short amount of time."

Nodding in agreement, Hermione kissed Julian again a little deeper. When she broke away, she gave him an impish grin. "My mum would've loved you...my dad on the other hand..." Hermione giggled at the put out look on Julian's face.

"Don't be ridiculous, my Mia. Both your parents would've adored me."

"Really?" Hermione's snorted. "Why is that?"

Julian's gaze became more serious as he looked down into his Mia's beautiful amber eyes, that were full of mischief and happiness. "Because, they'd would see how much I love you and would've known that I would do anything to make you happy."

Hermione sighed blissfully into Julian's chest as she kissed her way up his collarbone, to his neck and then bit his ear lightly...causing a low rumbling nose to emanate from his chest. "You're probably right."

"Mmmhmm." Julian smirked and Hermione smacked his chest playfully. "What about your biological father, Mia? Has Theo told him about us yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No...and I'm not inclined to do so, Julian. That man may have been responsible for my birth...but he threw me away. I know he has tried to rectify it by making me an heir...but I'd imagine once he finds out I'm with you that will change, and I find I simply couldn't care less."

Julian's eyes glittered with an emotion Hermione couldn't name. "Be that as it may...I do feel perhaps it might be prudent to make my intentions known to the man at some point." When Hermione went to protest, Julian put his hand up to halt her. "Mia...he is a wizard who has questionable natural instincts when it comes to Muggles. I'm not your average Muggle, a fact I think might be prudent to remind the man of. There are a few remaining Death Eaters unaccounted for. I feel it might make my case to your father more agreeable if he were to see just how capable I am in protecting you."

Hermione grimaced and gave Julian a knowing look. "You just want to show him memories of your interrogation with Dolohov?"

Julian smirked and kissed Mia soundly. "Brightest Witch...a title that is completely well deserved..."

Hermione couldn't help herself, she laughed out joyfully while Julian just chuckled along with her. When her laughter had abated sufficiently, she gave her blonde Adonis an amused shake of the head. "If I tell you no, you'll just go to Theo and somehow convince him the wisdom in confronting our father. So, I'm not going to tell you not to follow through on your instincts. Those instincts saved me from Rambaldi, and I think your intuition is very impressive my love."

"It's not the only thing that's impressive, my Mia. Shall I demonstrate?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Julian's neck and kissed him heatedly. "Please do."


	58. Chapter 58

The shores of Azkaban were always cold and forbidding, but today they were especially treacherous, as if the elements knew of the impending confrontation that was about to take place. Julian stood looking up at the dark, dank prison, impressed in spite of himself. The Minister of Magic, as well as Mia's brother had given him permission for this little excursion. It had been a bit over eighteen months since Mia had graduated from University, and even though job offers had been aplenty, with Julian's help and wide array of contacts, she had started her own Bio-Tech company. To the outside world, the company's mandate was to look for ways in which to further the field of Molecular Genetics and Biochemical Research into something called Restriction Enzymes. Mia's company was leagues ahead of her counterparts, but her true research lay in cataloguing genomics and looking for the silver bullet of activating Magical genes within human DNA. Her goal was simple...to hopefully help those born in magical families who lacked magic the chance to somehow, regain it. It was a lofty goal, and initially had been scoffed at by some within the magical community. However, when she'd shared her research with the leading Magical Healers around the world, her findings couldn't be disputed and the uproar it had caused had generated unlimited funding to continue with her research. Oddly, Lord Malfoy had been one of the first to see the wisdom of Mia's hypothesis and had donated a considerable sum to her company, despite her refusal of his son and heir.

Draco Malfoy had gone off on some undercover mission and had disappeared shortly after Rambaldi's death. No one seemed to know where the wizard was and Julian was pretty sure he was off hunting the remaining Death Eaters that had escaped Azkaban and were still at large. Julian felt some sort of pity for the blonde wizard...who had obviously loved Mia in his own way. But being altruistic simply wasn't in Julian Sark's nature, and Mia was his and he was hers...now only to convince her biological father of his intentions.

"You alright there, Sark?" Harry asked curiously.

"I am fine, Harry. Perhaps we might get this meeting over with."

Harry nodded reluctantly and made his way through the entry gate and into the anteroom of the prison where the Warden was there to greet them.

"Mr. Potter," the man gushed, "welcome to Azkaban."

"Hello Sir," Harry nodded in greeting. "We are here to see Thoros Nott."

"Of course," Collins smiled a bit uncertainly, "please follow me to the conference room..."

Julian and Harry both nodded and followed the Warden into the prison. Julian could feel the coldness radiating into his bones, and it took every ounce of his formidable training not to shiver at the despair he felt as their group moved further into the bowels of Azkaban.

"You okay, Sark?"

"Hmmm..." the assassin gave a small head tilt. "This is quite the prison..."

Collins, who had wondered just whom the man with Harry Potter was, turned and smiled grimly. "You aren't familiar with Azkaban?"

Julian instinctively smirked before giving the Warden a considering look. "On the contrary, I've heard much about your prison here from Mr. Potter."

Collin's gaze was speculative. "You're not a wizard?"

Julian's smirk deepened. "No...although I must say, I can feel those...what did you call them Harry? Dementors? I can see why this place is so universally feared among your kind. I'm sure if I can feel the remnants of their magic, they must be truly awful creatures."

Both wizards were a bit surprised by the Muggle's confession. "You can feel the dementors from here?" Collin's queried incredulously.

A quirk of an eyebrow and a nod was all the response the Warden would get and soon the three companions reached the conference room where Thoros Nott was waiting. Collins gestured to the guard at the door, whose eyes widened at seeing the Savior of the Wizarding World. "You can let Pickens here know when your finished."

Harry shook the Warden's hand. "Thank you Sir, hopefully we shouldn't be too long."

"Of course...take whatever time you need."

Harry nodded and waited until the Warden had disappeared before he opened the door and walked into the small room. Sure enough, sitting shackled by magical restraints at the table was Thoros Nott, who was eyeing him with open dislike.

"Ah...Mr. Potter...I must say I'm surprised to see you here as I was expecting my son."

Harry moved forward and motioned for Julian to enter the room. When the assassin came in, Thoros Nott's eyes narrowed at the new addition and after a moment, openly sneered at the younger man. "And you brought a Muggle? Do you seek to offend me Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head and gestured for Julian to take a seat across from Mia's father. "I'm not sure I'd care one way or another if I've offended you Nott...I'm here at the request of your son and daughter."

Thoros responded in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Perhaps you might allow me to enlighten you Mr. Nott?" Julian replied smoothly, eyeing the man with an amused, albeit condescending smirk on his face.

Thoros Nott's face morphed into an ugly sneer and he spat out hatefully. "And why would I be interested in anything you have to say to me, you filthy Muggle?"

Julian chuckled at his quarry with nothing but calm amusement. "Did all those who followed that despotic madman lack originality? I'm sure you could come up with some sort of vitriol that is much more interesting than 'filthy Muggle."

Thoros looked taken aback as he asked, "Just who are you?"

"Ah...we've now come to why I am here, Mr. Nott. Please allow me to formally introduce myself...I am Julian Lazeray...formerly Sark...I am here out of some antiquated respect for the fact that you are Mia's only surviving parent. She has assured me this is quite unnecessary where she is concerned and she fully expects you to disinherit her over the fact that she is consorting with a Muggle...but tradition such as it is, dictates that I formally introduce myself and make my intentions known where your daughter is concerned."

Whatever Thoros had been expecting from this Muggle; the well-spoken, polished and refined man wasn't it. Muggles were barbaric and filthy...but this man wasn't any of those things. His clothes were expensive...the finest Italian make and fabric...as Thoros took in the younger man's appearance, his eyes widened on the insignia ring on the man's right hand. Looking at it closely, Thoros was shocked by what he was seeing.

Dark blue eyes met electric blue and Thoros saw the other man notice his recognition. "You know what this ring signifies, yes?"

Thoros nodded warily. "It is the crest of the House of Oldenburg...the Romanov Family. But they all perished nearly 100 years ago."

"Perhaps you might allow me to regale you with a quick story?"

Thoros nodded and sat back intrigued.

"My Great Grandfather, Michael Alexandrovich retreated from Russia and lived abroad in France and England where he took his Mistress, my Great-Grandmother Natalia. My Grandfather George Alexandrovich was born in England a year before the Bolshevik revolution occurred. When my Great-Grandfather decided to return to Russia to take his rightful place upon the throne that Nicholas abdicated, Natalia went with him and left George in the care of a trusted family member. Natalia was still married to another however, and it wasn't common knowledge just whom George's real father was until sometime later. My Great-Grandfather did make arrangements before his untimely death and set up a patrilineal inheritance, and as such...I am the last living patrilineal descendent of the Romanov line, with all the wealth and titles that were bestowed."

Thoros glared at the Muggle man before him before sighing in resignation. "There was an ancestor in the Nott family who married into the Romanov line."

Sark nodded. "Yes, I believe her name was Amariel Siobhan Nott."

Thoros coughed and sputtered in shock. "How would you know of such a thing?"

Julian didn't share just how he'd come by that information. "I am here because I wish to marry your daughter...I would prefer it if she had your blessing, as I feel she's been harmed enough by your questionable choices over these past many years. Your daughter is formidable...however...I give you my word that I will do everything within my power to love and protect her."

Thoros chuckled sarcastically. "And just how would a man such as yourself, be able to protect my daughter...a powerful witch?"

Julian looked over at Harry, who reached into his pocket and pulled out a pensieve and enlarged it. Setting it down on the table in front of Thoros Nott, Harry pulled out the memory of Julian's torture of Dolohov and placed it into the pensieve. He then gestured for the older man to view the memory...which after a moment of contemplation...he did.

It was a while before Thoros Nott returned and Harry had to admit, he looked completely ashen and shocked by what he'd witnessed. However, the look of begrudging respect wasn't missed by either himself nor Julian.

"Whose memory was I witnessing...it is clear that it isn't yours, Mr. Lazeray."

Dipping his head in acknowledgment, Julian smiled softly. "It is your son's." Thoros' eyes widened at the admission. "Both he, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and the Minister himself bore witness to Mr. Dolohov's interrogation..."

Thoros' eyes narrowed. "My daughter has chosen you, over the Malfoy Heir...I have to wonder, Mr. Lazeray...how are you going to be able to handle the derision that is sure to come from such a match? My daughter is a Pureblood...she may not have been raised as such and likely has very little patience for what exactly that entails...but there are still those within the Magical community that would look down heavily upon Hermione for choosing you...especially if it was known that Draco Malfoy had made overtures into courting her."

Julian chuckled at the thinly veiled blackmail attempt. "I can see where your daughter gets her more devious tendencies, Mr. Nott. I'm not sure if you are aware, Draco Malfoy has disappeared for parts unknown. I believe he is currently tracking down the remainder of your comrades as we speak. Even if Mia hadn't chosen to be with me, I find it highly unlikely she would have been happy with Mr. Malfoy long term. He has much to atone for and their history is volatile to say the least...I would think you'd rather your daughter be with someone who isn't afraid to stand by her side, regardless of the circumstances. I'm not afraid of your little merry band of Magical misfits such as they are. I have spent the past nine years of my life as a trained assassin. And while my motives were somewhat noble...the means in which I implemented the tasks set before me were not. What Mr. Dolohov suffered by my hand is only a fraction of what I'm capable of. Your daughter knows this about myself, yet she loves me in spite of it, so you will understand when I tell you that I will have no compunction about removing any person who tries to come between Mia and myself...be it Muggle or Magical."

Thoros sat back and contemplated the man before him. Theo had told him how the Nott family had been cursed and had shared with him that the man who'd cursed the female line had been killed.

"Did you kill Rambaldi?"

Julian nodded. "I did. He went after Mia...and sealed his own fate as a result."

"You wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I tried to interfere in your relationship with my daughter?"

Julian shrugged unapologetically. "I would simply make it look like an accident, such that no one would ever know the true reason you'd perished. Anyone can be bought, Mr. Nott...and I have eyes and ears everywhere."

Thoros nodded in understanding. "You are admitting to possible murder in front of a Magical Auror...Savior of the Wizarding World, if all that rubbish is to be believed."

"Also Mia's closest friend and confidante. I have no doubt Mr. Potter would look the other way should I choose to end you. He'd feel some measure of guilt, I suppose...but I'm sure he'd get over it soon enough. I, on the other hand..." Julian smirked wickedly, letting the older man know he'd have no such qualms about ending his existence.

Thoros Nott chuckled at his daughter's suitor. "I believe you, Mr. Lazeray. Tell my son that you have my permission, conditionally. Take care of her...put her first and you will have no issue with me."

Julian bowed his head and then stood up. "Thank you Mr. Nott."

"One last question, Mr. Lazeray...or a request if you would?"

"You wish me to intervene on your behalf with Mia." Julian stated matter-of-factly and watched the older wizard chuckle deeply as he gave an appraising look that could only be described as admiring.

"Yes...I would like to see my daughter once more before I leave this life...unfortunately my time is limited and I would like to make amends, if possible."

"I will see what I can do, Mr. Nott."

"Thank you, Mr. Lazeray."


	59. Chapter 59

Draco Malfoy felt his wand vibrate from underneath his pillow. He'd been away from England for well over a year trying to track down Thorfinn Rowle...but not having much success. He had tracked the man to Romania and then into Russia...currently Draco was in Italy...near Rome. He had dropped in to see Blaise secretly for a few days before he'd said his goodbyes and left.

The last eighteen months had been hard...Draco had left England devastated when Granger had made her choice...and it wasn't him she'd chosen. Like he'd told Blaise, he knew it was a long-shot but he'd hoped deep down that Hermione's heart was big enough to forgive him and love him. She had forgiven him...she'd told him before he left for parts unknown...that she hadn't wanted to hurt him...as if such a thing was possible. When Hermione had offered to return the bracelet he'd given her, a part of his heart had died. Stoically, Draco had told her to keep it, because there was part of him that felt if she kept wearing it, that maybe some day he might have a chance with her. But deep down he knew better...she was lost to him forever and it was his own fucking fault.

Draco was absolutely sure this was some kind of penance for all the hateful things he'd done throughout his life. For being a coward and a bigot. Still, there was a small part of him that had hoped Granger would come to her senses and dump Sark...fucking tosser...but she hadn't.

Grabbing his wand, he cast a 'lumos' within the darkened room and reached inside his duffel bag for the communication mirror that Potter had given him before he'd left London. Both Theo and Potter kept in touch with him from time to time...mostly to update on any Death Eater sightings, but sometimes it was just to make sure he was alright and not wallowing inside a bottle of firewhiskey, like he was sometimes prone to do.

Draco picked up the mirror and saw his best friend looking back at him with an expression on his face that had Draco's heart clenching in pain. He'd known that this day would most likely come sooner than he'd like...but Draco had always held out that little bit of hope it wouldn't.

"Theo."

"Hey mate," Theo smiled awkwardly, "how are you doing?"

"Can't complain I suppose." Draco shrugged, trying and completely failing at being nonchalant. "What's up?"

Theo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I just wanted to tell you that Sark went to Azkaban yesterday to get my Father's permission to ask for Hermione's hand in marriage."

"And what did your Father say?" Draco breathed through his nose heavily, trying to get his emotions under control.

"After Sark showed him the memories of what he'd done to Dolohov, he essentially told my Father exactly who he was and what he was capable of. Apparently dear old dad was impressed with the git in spite of himself and gave his blessing, conditionally of course."

Draco nodded and sighed, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "Fucking brilliant." He growled sarcastically.

"Yeah...listen...I know you're still hurting about how it all went down but I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"I appreciate it, mate. How is she?"

Theo smiled softly. "Kicking arse and taking names. Her company is thriving...Merlin...Hermione's fucking brilliant, you know? I wouldn't put it past her to discover just how to find a cure for squibs, not to mention all the other research she's doing."

Draco smiled wistfully. "Yeah, she was always amazing, mate. I just wish I'd thought so when it really mattered...I've thought a lot about this over this past year and I finally figured out why she chose Sark."

"Mate..." Theo said warningly, but Draco just put his hand up to stop his friend from continuing.

"No...let me finish this Theo." Draco admonished and Theo nodded reluctantly. "Your sister is the absolute best of both worlds...the best of what the Magical World has to offer and the very best of the Muggle World too and it never even crossed my mind that there was such a strong attachment in her heart to both worlds...bloody hell...she fought in a war for her right to exist...to practice magic and I was just a prejudiced git who'd never realized how amazing she was. When she returned from Seattle, I erroneously concluded that her attachment to being Magical would outweigh her Muggle side and I never considered any other option. I was wrong and you need to support her Theo...both parts of her. If I had...maybe things might've turned out differently."

Theo just stared at his best mate in shock. What Draco was sharing made a lot of sense and Theo hadn't ever really thought of it quite like that. "That's pretty profound, mate. You really do love her, don't you?"

Draco nodded sadly. "I will always love her, but I can't be there right now and I definitely can't watch her marry Julian fucking Sark. So do me a favor, mate...let me know when the big day is and then give me a year...maybe two. Tell my mum I miss her, and I'll be home when I'm ready."

"I will Drake. For what's its worth...I would have loved having you for a brother-in-law."

Smiling widely, Draco nodded. "Me too...mate...me too."

"Take care of yourself."

"It's what I do best, apparently. Selfish bastard that I am..."

Theo shook his head and signed off, leaving Draco sitting on the bed, staring out the window. He didn't know how much time had passed, but realizing sleep wouldn't be happening anytime soon, he got dressed and headed down to the Muggle hotel lobby where he was staying to get a drink.

Walking into the deserted bar, Draco looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was just after midnight local time. He went up to the bartender, ordered a scotch, sat back down and stared out the window, unseeing. He didn't notice a pair of hazel eyes watching him, until a voice spoke and asked if the seat next to him was taken. Glancing up, Draco was surprised to see one Sydney Bristow smiling down at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, isn't it?"

Draco gestured to the seat across from him. "Yes it is, Miss Bristow. What brings you here to Rome?"

Sydney shrugged. "Vacation, actually."

"Ah...taking a break from the life of espionage?"

Laughing merrily, Sydney's smile beamed like a beacon of light in the dark haze that had been Draco's life for the last year. "I'm retired...officially, as of a little over a month ago. I've decided to see some of the world...well...now that I'm not trying to save it."

Draco chuckled easily. "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you, Miss Bristow."

"It's Sydney, please."

Draco nodded. "Then please, call me Draco."

"Okay...disappoint me in what way?"

"Well, you see...I've been on a mission of sorts for the last eighteen months. Some fugitives escaped our custody and I've been trying to track one down, but he's been elusive. That's why I'm here in Rome."

"Oh...well, I suppose there are worse places to be...but I'm confused...you've been tracking him for over a year? Did your Ministry send you out for this long?"

Draco took a sip of his scotch and enjoyed the smooth taste as it rolled over his tongue and down his throat. "Not exactly. I felt the need to leave England for a while, so when the opportunity presented itself, I decided to offer my services."

Sydney gave him a knowing look. "I understand." She gestured to the waiter, who came by and asked her what she'd like to drink. "Tequila please...just bring the bottle with some salt and limes...thank you."

Draco's eyes raised curiously in response. "What's tequila?"

Sydney chuckled. "It's a great way to pass the time, Draco...shall I demonstrate?"

Draco's laugh caught him by surprise as he nodded and set aside his scotch, watching as the tequila, salt and limes were placed on the table between the two. "Please do, Sydney."


	60. Chapter 60

Somehow, Hermione had lost track of time today...and she was in a hurry to get home and surprise her boyfriend as it was his twenty-eighth birthday today. She had purchased a beautiful lingerie ensemble from La Perla and a pair of five inch Louboutins to go with it. Her hair, which she had left in a cute pixie cut for over a year, had slowly been growing out and was now almost to her shoulders. Julian had teased her as he had been surprised at how naturally curly her hair was. She had plans tonight to magically grow it back to what it was before she left England for the first time.

The apothecary had one hair-growing potion left, and Hermione purchased it readily. Giving the shop owner a happy smile, Hermione made her way to the apparition point and found herself in Julian's townhouse, where she'd been living with him for the last year.

Making her way into their bedroom, Hermione ran a diagnostic spell over the potion to make sure it was acceptable and downed it in one go. She then went into the bathroom to take a nice luxurious bubble bath and by the end of the bath, her hair had grown nearly three inches. Looking into the mirror, Hermione sighed wistfully at the return of her riotous curls...in another hour the curls would extend to her mid-back and she smirked at the thought of seeing Julian's face at her transformation.

True to his word...Julian had stood beside her and encouraged all her efforts this past year. He'd offered his insight and Hermione had to admit...his wealth of knowledge was truly formidable. He had helped secure investors and had even met with several Pureblood wizards...including Lucius Malfoy...going over prospectus' numbers for Hermione's new company and what the projected rate of return on their investment would be per annum for the first five years. Julian left all the scientific research up to her, but he had asked questions and took time trying to learn exactly what Hermione was trying to accomplish. She had never felt so supported in her entire life.

Julian and mentioned wanting to take a short trip this upcoming weekend, and Hermione had agreed, even though things were ridiculously busy at the office. There were several patents pending and one testing process that she was trying to get pushed through legislation within the Wizengamot. Hermione had even brought Theo on board...realizing that his background as an Unspeakable could only help her in dealing with the Ministry.

Casting hair removing charms on the other parts of her body...Hermione put on Julian's favorite lotion until her skin was silky smooth and glistening. She charmed her fingernails and toenails a bright red and put on her outfit...a corseted see-through top and a pair of barely-there black knickers that left very little to the imagination. The garters and black lined silk-stockings completed the ensemble. The Louboutins were a nice touch...and her hair was down to just below her shoulder blades. Hermione was just putting on the finishing touches of her makeup, when she heard the front door open and keys being dropped into the bowl by the front door.

Casting a silencing charm, Hermione made her way downstairs and leant up against the archway into the living room as she spied her blonde Adonis looking through the mail with his back to her. She smirked momentarily until she canceled the silencing spell and cleared her throat.

Not looking up immediately, Julian spoke as his head gazed up and he caught sight of his beautiful witch. "Hello...love...did you have a good..." Electric blue eyes widened and nostrils flared as Julian's gaze took on a heated, predatory quality.

"Hello, love...yes, I had a very good day...happy birthday!"

Julian's leer turned feral as he sauntered over to his stunning girlfriend, who looked absolutely divine. As he moved closer, Julian noticed Mia's hair and he chuckled warmly. "Your hair...my Mia...what did you do to it?"

Hermione smiled widely and did a quick 360 degree turn. When she faced Julian again, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her body flush with his with one hand, while his other hand tangled through her curls. "This was how my hair always looked in school and I was always teased mercilessly...bushy-haired, know it all, swot."

Julian shook his head in wonder. "Why would anyone tease you over your hair, my Mia. It's absolutely gorgeous...just like the rest of you." Julian's lips pushed against hers in a bruising kiss, before he pulled away and demanded, "I think you should keep your hair like this from now on."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Truly? You don't think it looks like a rats nest?"

Julian growled deeply and pulled his Mia harder into his body, feeling himself awaken pleasurably and the sight and feel of his witch. "I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever beheld...In body, mind and spirit. You overwhelm me, entice me and for the first time in my life, make me truly want to be a better man."

Tears welled up in amber eyes that were staring up at him in adoration and wonder. Julian leant down and captured his Mia's lips in another heated kiss as he lifted her up and walked them back into their bedroom, where they made love all night long.

In the morning, Hermione awoke to a still sleeping Julian and she couldn't help but smile down lovingly at how peaceful and beautiful he looked while he was asleep. Moving carefully out of their bed, she paddled her way silently into the loo and relieved herself, before moving to the mirror and brushing her teeth. As she lifted her left hand to push her hair out of her face, her eyes widened at the new sparkly addition sitting prominently on the third finger of her left hand. Turning on the light, she watched mesmerized as the stone in the ring turned from a greenish blue, to a purplish red. An alexandrite...the favored stone of the Russian nobility during the latter part of the nineteenth century. This one had to be at least three carats and was surrounded by brilliant sparkling diamonds that glittered like fire. The ring had to be near priceless and Hermione wondered if it was a Romanov Family heirloom.

The purpose of the ring being on this finger suddenly hit her, and she gasped in wonder as she felt happy tears falling down her cheeks...then she chuckled at the audacity of her Julian for placing this ring on her finger without properly asking for her hand. Not that she would ever say 'no' and she was pretty sure her arrogant Adonis of a boyfriend knew that. Shaking her head in mock exasperation, she made her way back into their bedroom, only to see electric blue eyes staring up at her warily.

Hermione took a moment to take in Julian's body language. He looked tense, and there was a bit of uncertainty behind his eyes...as if he wasn't 100% certain of her answer. When her face broke out into a happy, wide smile...his posture relaxed and an eyebrow rose playfully.

"Is that a 'yes' my Mia?"

Hermione laughed joyously and ran over, pouncing on her arrogant prat of a boyfriend then kissing him soundly. "Yes, you unmitigated prat...as if I could ever say 'no' to you."

Julian's face broke out into a beaming smile...which he did so rarely that Hermione's breath hitched in pleasure. Gently enveloping her onto his lap, he grabbed her left hand and kissed the back of it...much like the first night they'd met as his eyes bored heatedly into hers. "You've made me the happiest man alive, my Mia..."

Wrapping her arms around Julian's shoulders, Hermione hugged him fiercely and whispered into his ear, "You've made me the happiest woman alive...I love you with everything I am Julian."

Returning the embrace just as fiercely, Julian's whispered emotionally, "And I you...always."

Sitting back a bit, Hermione gazed in wonder at the ring. "Is this a Romanov family heirloom?"

Julian nodded. "It once belonged to Maria Alexandrovna, who was my Great-Grandfather's grandmother."

Hermione's eyes widened in awe at the ring...it truly was priceless. "How did you..."

"How did I come to gain possession of it?" Hermione nodded emphatically, causing Julian to chuckle deeply. "My Father."

Hermione's breath hitched in surprise...she had no idea Julian had been in touch with his father. Andrian Lazeray currently lived in St. Petersburg, and as far as Hermione knew...Julian hadn't seen his father since before his mother died.

"I don't understand?" Hermione asked softly.

Julian sighed deeply and gathered Hermione so that they were lying prone on the bed with her resting perfectly into the crook of his body...her engagement ring shining prominently on his chest as she absentmindedly stroked him gently. "Years ago...Irina had sent me on a mission to St. Petersburg to obtain a Rambaldi manuscript from a Russian Diplomat, Andrian Lazeray. I had no idea at the time, the man in question was my father...however when I went to his office to confront him with Irina's demands...I saw a picture on a shelf near his desk...it was of my mother and myself as a babe. I was angry and confused, so I left immediately and returned to Irina demanding to know if Andrian Lazeray was indeed my father..."

Hermione nodded and looked up into Julian's face, which was shuttered and emotionless. "She confirmed he was?"

"Yes...she told me that my mother had been sent by the KGB to seduce and marry Lazeray in an attempt to produce an heir. My mother, Oksana, had fallen in love with my father against KGB orders...when he found out whom she really was...according to Irina, he'd tried to have her killed and have me taken away. So she ran and left Russia...took me to Galway where I lived until she died."

Rubbing her hand against Julian's chest soothingly, Hermione was amazed at how in control he was over his emotions. His heart rate appeared normal and his breathing hadn't changed cadence at all during his admission.

"I returned the following week with a photo of my mother and myself just before she died...to say my father was shocked would have been an understatement. He was livid. He ordered me to leave and to never come back...told me that he was disappointed that I'd allowed myself to be utilized by Irina Derevko as a pawn...apparently, Irina kept a blackmail file on many high ranking politicos over the course of her life...my father had been one of her victims."

"Did you leave immediately."

Julian nodded and pulled Mia closer into his body, if such a thing was possible. "Before I left I told him 'Ispodvol' i ol'khu sognosh'...

"What does that mean?" Hermione was genuinely curious.

"It's an old Russian saying that infers that you can bend an alder-tree if you do it slowly...the idea is, you can do anything...if you have enough time..."

"You were telling your father in your own way where your true allegiance laid?"

Julian nodded. "I had hoped he'd understood my meaning. When Irina and Elena were finally killed, I sent him a gift...an alder sapling...to let him know that he now had a fresh start and Irina no longer held any sway over him."

"And did he understand?" Hermione's chin was now resting on Julian's chest as she watched him with wide-eyed wonder.

Julian looked down at his beloved and nodded. "He did. He contacted me through background channels and asked if we could meet, which I did a little over a year ago. I told him of my love for you and that I'd hoped to marry you someday...he gave me the ring and requested that when the time came, he wanted to meet you...that is what this weekend is about...I would very much like to take you to St. Petersburg and meet my father formally."

Hermione sat up in astonishment. "You're serious?"

"Completely. You have not asked me whether or not I obtained permission of your Father for your hand?"

Hermione shook her head and choked out a laugh in surprise. "I'd assumed you must've done something...as you'd mentioned to me at one point, you'd only felt it was proper to ask my father for his permission. I'm assuming he gave it to you?"

Julian nodded warily, looking at his Mia with concern. "He also asked me to convey to you that he would very much like to see you...I believe his time is coming to an end if he's to be believed...I think he wanted to make some kind of amends."

Hermione sighed unhappily and scrunched her face in irritation. "Did he offer his blessing conditionally upon you advocating on his behalf?"

Julian was always amazed at how brilliant his Mia was..."Perhaps not in so many words..."

"Nice deflection, assassin man..."

This got a full-on belly laugh from her blonde as he kissed her with enthusiasm. "I am offended, my Mia. I have not killed anyone in over a year-and-a-half..."

"How terrible for you then..." Hermione's face twitched with amusement at their usual banter.

"I will have you know, love...I've been a model citizen since Rambaldi was taken care of."

"Really? So blackmail and threatening death are just an everyday occurrence?"

"Well...did you think you're father would respect me if I hadn't threatened to end his life should he seek to interfere in your happiness?"

Slapping Julian's chest playfully, Hermione couldn't help but giggle at how unrepentant her sexy Adonis was at times. "How did he take it when you showed him the memories of Dolohov's interrogation?"

Julian smirked wickedly. "And what makes you'd think I would do something so underhanded?"

"Oh please...you pompous git...you soooo did show him those memories...but I doubt they were yours...so, whose did you procure for my father's viewing enjoyment, Harry's or Theo's?"

Julian grabbed his Mia and moved her so she was straddling him...then he nipped fiercely at her neck and took pleasure in watching her squirm in need. "You are a minx..."

"Don't change the subject..." Hermione's laughter filled the room as she gave her fiancé an amused look.

"They were your brother's. I felt it would have more impact if your father knew that Theo had witnessed Dolohov's interrogation."

"You know...I should be furious with you..."

Julian rolled Mia over and planted himself between her thighs, before slowing pushing himself into her...watching intently as she arched her neck back and moaned out his name in bliss. "We both know you can't stay mad at me for very long...my love..." Julian pumped his hips in and out of Mia's wetness with slow deliberation.

"No...you're right...I can't..." Hermione moaned as Julian hit that spot deep inside her that made her gush and burn with fire..."please go faster Julian..."

"As my lady wishes..." and Julian watched with fascination as his Mia fell quickly over the edge and into the abyss, screaming his name...and soon, he followed her...as he would for the rest of their lives...


	61. Chapter 61

The flight to St. Petersburg wasn't nearly as arduous as Hermione had imagined. Since Julian's official retirement from active duty in MI-6, he'd taken up a consulting position within the covert branch, which amongst other things, afforded him continued access to his own private plane. Hermione had never flown on a private jet before, and this one was quite luxurious...it had a private bathroom as well as a bedroom in the back...that the two of them had quickly christened after the flight had reached altitude...Hermione had giggled at how she was now a member of the mile high club.

Once they'd freshened up, Hermione inquired of her fiancé what she might expect once they'd reached Russia. The political climate had changed dramatically in Russia over the past fifteen years, according to Julian. The westernization of the country had changed the political landscape into an outwardly more friendly one...but the bastions of the old country were still ever present and in some ways...more firmly entrenched than ever. Julian had shared that his Grandfather, George, had stayed abroad in England and France for the entirety of his life. It wasn't discovered he was a Romanov until sometime in his early twenties, and he had moved constantly in fear of his life from those who still harbored the belief that the Romanov's could eventually rise back into power.

Now..the political animosity had died down considerably...tangible proof being that Julian's father had been welcomed back into Russia by the reformists and offered a place within the government. Andrian had agreed, the only caveat being that the Romanov inheritance bequeathed to his father and left to him, would remain as such. The KGB however, had other ideas at one time...but in the end, Julian supposed, everything had worked out the way it was supposed to.

Hermione had listened, intrigued with the information Julian provided of his home land. It was clear to see that he was deeply affected by their return, and the thought of seeing his father again after all this time. Hermione had told Julian that he had nothing to be concerned about...if anyone tried to harm him, she'd have no problems taking care of it herself, which caused her fiancé to laugh in joy.

"You can be terrifying when you want to be, my love." Julian smirked wickedly.

"Of course I can, which is why you adore me." Hermione winked in return.

"Well, that is true enough." Julian pulled Hermione's body flush with his as they sat side by side on the luxurious couch in the middle of the plane, across from a mini bar and a fridge.

"When do we land?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Within the hour. Are you nervous, my Mia?"

Wide amber eyes gazed into electric blue as Hermione bit her lip in contemplation. "A bit, I suppose. I just hope your father likes me is all."

Julian chuckled at this and shook his head fondly. "My love, everyone who meets you falls in love with you. You have all your workers besotted with you as well as the investors. Even that pompous git, Lucius Malfoy, has come to view you with a healthy dose of admiration and respect. I can't say I particularly like the man...but his intellect is adequate I suppose."

Hermione burst out in joyous laughter at Lucius Malfoy being described as 'adequate' as if the man had ever seen himself as anything other than the absolute best in everything he did. Julian, knowing exactly where her train of though had gone, smirked evilly.

"Thank you for that, love. I think I needed that."

"You're welcome my Mia. I live to please."

Hermione leant up and kissed Julian softly. "Mmmm...you are most pleasing..."

"I am glad you think so...perhaps once the formalities of this weekend are over, I might tempt you into a few days ensconced on a private beach somewhere?"

"Julian!" Hermione glared, "you know I have to get back to work...there is just too much to do!"

Kissing his Mia deeply, Julian cupped her cheek and gave her an indulgent look. "As a matter of fact...you don't. The last of the patents came through yesterday according to Theo and he is more than willing to hold the fort down for a few days while you take a much needed break." Hermione gaped at her fiancé. "My love...while I admire your work ethic and the passion in which your dedication to your objectives is met, you need a break from time to time...so fair warning...if you fail to recognize when you need to take time off...you leave me with no choice but to abscond with you."

Hermione sighed in resignation, knowing deep down Julian was right. She did have a tendency to overwork herself, and she didn't want her relationship with Julian to suffer...

"Fine...you're right, as always..."

Chuckling deeply, Julian kissed his witch with intent. "I do love your submissive side, my Mia."

Hermione blushed and bit her lip seductively, her eyes darkening as her mind wandered back to the previous nights activities. Julian's gaze heated momentarily, before he sighed unhappily. "I am afraid a continuation of last evenings festivities will have to wait, my little minx."

"You do that on purpose! I'm absolutely convinced of it!"

"Are your knickers soaked, my Mia?"

"What makes you think I'm wearing any, you great prat!" Hermione snarled in frustration while Julian's laugh echoed throughout the plane.

"I'm going to make it up to you, my love..."

"Hmmm...I'll believe it when I see it."

"Don't get cheeky, love. I can just as easily punish you as reward you."

Hermione felt herself gush with wetness as her amber eyes blazed in fury and lust. She stood up and made her way back to the back of the plane, but not before she threw a disgusted look over her shoulder while Julian just grinned in amusement at her frustration.

"Git."

"Your git, my love."

"You know...if we weren't on a plane and I could use magic without disrupting the electronics on this thing, I'd hex you good and proper, Mr. Lazeray...Sir..."

Julian growled and lunged for Hermione, who tried to escape to the back room, but unfortunately for her, her four inch heels left little room for maneuvering. Julian grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed, glaring at her with sparks of heat emanating from his gaze.

"We have exactly forty-seven minutes until we land, my Mia...plenty of time to teach you a proper lesson..."

Hermione's body arched at the look of fierce desire from her blonde Adonis, whose power was emanating from his aura...it was always very tangible when he was like this...and was a potent aphrodisiac...

"Please Julian..."

Julian closed the door to the back bedroom and proceeded to show his Mia just how creative he could be in less than an hour...


	62. Chapter 62

Once they'd landed in St. Petersburg, Hermione was just able to have enough time to refreshen herself, making herself presentable before they disembarked from the plane and into the waiting car that had been sent for them by Julian's father.

The drive through the city was filled with wide-eyed wonder. Hermione was enraptured with all the majestic scenery, asking Julian questions every few minutes about a buildings history or wondering what a certain landmark designated.

Hermione wasn't surprised in the least that Julian's knowledge of Russian history was quite comprehensive. He was able to answer most questions she'd asked and what he didn't know, he promised that he would find out for her. It was one of the many things that she loved endlessly about him...he never mocked her desire to learn...instead, he encouraged her love of knowledge, as it nearly matched his own.

While Julian only attended Oxford for two years, his intelligence simply put, was at genius level. Hermione had asked Phillip about it one night after a dinner party that she'd thrown once Julian had officially retired from field duty, and Julian's former boss had confided to her that Julian's initial testing at the age of seventeen had been off the charts. In the history of MI-6, they had never seen anyone test as high as Julian had. When Hermione inquired as to exactly what kind of testing they'd done...Phillip had given her an enigmatic smile and shrugged noncommittally...the only thing he would tell her was that Julian's IQ tested somewhere over 200...which nearly caused Hermione to faint with shock...

Hermione had always been the smartest one out of her friends...even growing up in the Muggle world, she was leagues ahead of all her classmates. She'd often wondered if she would ever find someone to match her intelligence, never even considering such a thing was possible. Not that she was conceited, but she knew she had well above-average intelligence when it came right down to it. So the thought that her Julian was as intelligent, if not more so than she was...didn't make her feel inferior at all...on the contrary...it was a massive turn on and sexy as hell.

When they'd finally turned down a country lane and into an elaborate gated driveway, Hermione could feel her breath hitch in anxiousness. Julian reached for her hand and gently placed a reassuring kiss on the back of it, giving her a conspiratorial wink for good measure. Hermione smiled widely at how devastatingly handsome her fiancé was...sometimes when they were out in London, Hermione would see the way many of the women ogled her Julian. Blaise had joked once that the man was pure 'sex on legs' which had caused Hermione to laugh out loud at how true that description was. Julian Lazeray was every inch the perfect male specimen...and he was all hers...

The car stopped much too soon...the chauffeur coming around and opened the door for them. Julian stepping out first and offered Mia his hand with a loving smile planted firmly upon his face. Accepting the hand and beaming in return, Hermione stepped out, eyes widening as she took in the general splendor of the stately home in front of her.

Home...it was a small palace by rights...the ornate nature of the white facing glistened in the sun and the sprawling lawn was covered with a blanket of snow...the beauty of it took Hermione's breath away. So lost was she in admiring the home before her, she missed the smiling face of the older grey-haired gentleman who walked down from the steps to greet them.

"Dobro pozhalovat' domoy, Dzhulian." (Welcome home, Julian)

"Spasibo, ser, zdes' khorosho." (Thank you, Sir. It is good to be here)

Nodding at his son, the older man's gaze fell upon the beautiful woman who was smiling widely at him. Andrian had to admit, his son had chosen very well for himself. Defaulting to English, Andrian bowed and asked kindly, "Please introduce me, Julian."

"Of course Father." Julian brought Mia over to his father and bowed formally. "Father, may I formally introduce you to my fiancé, Lady Hermione Granger Nott."

Andrian's eyes widened briefly as he gave his son a knowing look before he gently took Miss Nott's proffered hand and placed a gentle kiss over her knuckles. "It is lovely to meet you, my dear. Welcome to my home."

Hermione smiled widely and curtsied elegantly, which drew appreciative looks from the staff who were assembled to greet the Romanov Heir and his future Bride to Be. "Eto deystvitel'no bol'shaya chest' vstretit' vas, Lord Lazeray. Spasibo, chto prinyali menya v svoy dom. Eto deystvitel'no zakhvatyvayet dukh." (It is truly an honor to meet you, Lord Lazeray. Thank you for welcoming me into your home. It is truly breathtaking.)

Julian gave his love an astonished look, while his father looked at his son's fiancé with nothing but approval shining from his blue eyes. Her diction had been prefect.

"When did you learn Russian, my love?" Julian asked curiously.

Mia smiled enigmatically and winked at her fiancé. "I've been studying in my spare time this past year. It's always good to be prepared. I'm not fluent yet...but give it some time and I will be."

Andrian chuckled in amusement, as he gave his son a pat on the shoulder. "She is truly a delight, Julian. Please come in...lunch is nearly ready and you both must be hungry from your flight."

Hermione blushed prettily, while Julian just smirked at his father's astute observation. "Thank you, Father...we are rather in need of sustenance."

Andrian's eyes twinkled madly, much like Dumbledore's had done when he was alive...causing Hermione to smile wistfully in remembrance of her former Headmaster. "I must say, my dear, that when Julian came to me and told me of you, I must say I was intrigued."

As the three walked through the palace, they came to a formal dining area that was already set up. Julian led Hermione to the chair on his father's right and gestured for her to take her seat, then he moved across from her on his father's left. Once the men were seated, lunch was served. The first course soup was brought to the table, a traditional Shchi cabbage soup. Hermione waited until Andrian had taken the first taste, before she tried some herself. She was pleasantly surprised that this soup was made with sorrel and spinach...and was delicious. After a few moments, Hermione inquired of her host a question to his previous statement.

"This is delicious, Lord Lazeray. I've never had Shchi soup before...this is called 'zelyoniye shchi' correct?"

Andrian smiled warmly at the young woman, who was refined and polite. "It is, and I'm impressed with your knowledge of traditional Russian cuisine. Please do me the honor of calling me Andrian. We are to be family after all."

Hermione blushed and nodded, smiling happily at her future father-in-law. "I would be honored Andrian. Julian prefers to call me Mia, and I know Hermione can be a bit of a mouthful for most people...so please call me Mia if you wish."

"Mia...very well. I am sure there is an interesting story in how you two met, yes?"

Hermione's tinkling laugh caused both men to smile fondly at the witch. "Oh yes...I would agree that it is quite an excellent tale. Perhaps you'd care to regale your father with how we met, love?"

Julian's grinned devilishly at his fiancé. "And deny you the honor, my Mia...what kind of fiancé would I be if I did such a thing?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose at her Julian for baiting her so spectacularly. "And here I thought you'd might want to tell it from your perspective...I'm sure you would come out looking far more flattering in your version than mine?"

Julian laughed deeply at his Mia's quick wit...it was one of the things he loved the most about her. "Nonsense...I'm sure I'd look favorably in either version..."

"Hmmm...very well...don't say you weren't warned, darling."

Julian bowed his head at the direct hit, but his smile belied his feelings. Andrian watched in amusement as his son, and his son's fiancé bantered back and forth with each other. It was clear there was a deep affection between the two...and it warmed Andrian's heart to see his son happy.

The second course was served during the exchange and Hermione smiled at the proffered dish. "Ooh, Pelmeni?" Andrian smiled and nodded. "I've always wanted to try it."

Andrian took the first bite and nodded to his server. "These are made specially by my cook, Vilennia...who has served our house for over twenty years."

Hermione took her first bite and hummed in appreciation. "These are wonderful."

"I will tell Vilennia you approve...perhaps she can send some home with you both."

Hermione's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh, that would be most welcome...thank you Andrian."

Julian watched with a small little smile as his love completely won over his aristocratic father. Before Julian knew just whom Andrian Lazeray was...the man's reputation proceeded him. He was known throughout most aristocratic Russian circles as being very difficult and notoriously surly...but you'd never know that by watching him now. His face was soft and open and he genuinely seemed to be enjoying Mia's company.

"I suppose I should begin by saying that I met Julian in Seattle...where I attended University. We met at my friend Gemma Simpson's home...her parents were having a rather large fundraiser for the local children's hospital and she insisted I attend. Apparently, according to my friends and Julian here, I become too entrenched in my work and pay little attention to having a proper social life."

"And what did you study at University?" Andrian inquired politely.

"Biochemistry...particularly genomics..."

Andrian's eyes rose with interest. "That sounds fascinating."

"It is...Julian helped me start my own company about a year ago...we are working on various research projects and have several patents pending on new genomic techniques and a database I've created..." Julian cleared his throat and smiled at Mia, who blushed prettily and bit her lip in embarrassment. "Sorry love...apparently I tend to ramble when I get excited about discussing my work..."

"An admirable quality, my dear..." Andrian chuckled and gave Mia a wink.

"Well...there was an item up for auction at the charity event and Julian noticed my interest in it...so he came over and introduced himself."

"And what was the object that captured your interest, Mia?"

Hermione dropped her head a bit and looked up at Julian, but he nodded in encouragement. "It was an ornate box that was Italian in origin...400 years old or thereabouts..." Hermione trailed off, watching Andrian's eyes narrow at the confession. The man was very quiet for a few moments before he spoke softly.

"Were you familiar with the origins of this box prior to that evening, Mia?"

Hermione smiled softly at Julian's father...realizing how very intelligent he was in his own right. "No, I wasn't. I had no idea of the box's origins until sometime later. I suppose I should start by telling you that I left my home in London approximately three years prior. I'd discovered, when my parents died, that I'd been adopted. Unfortunately, my biological father, brother and I didn't have much in the way of a positive history. I'd gone to boarding school with my brother, Theodore Nott...my biological father is Lord Thoros Nott. My commoner background made me a target in school, and I was ridiculed by many within the aristocracy who deemed to think that they were better...purer...than those who'd been raised outside their circles. When I'd learned the truth of my parentage...I'm afraid I wasn't in a position to handle it well, so I left London and wandered the world for a bit. I eventually settled in Seattle, where I met Julian."

Andrian looked at the young woman, who was well-spoken and clearly had an intellect to rival his son's. He reached over and patted Mia's hand reassuringly. "I am sorry you had to go through that, my dear. But perhaps fate led you to where you needed to be?"

Hermione's smile lit up her face as she looked over at Julian lovingly, while he just looked back with utter devotion radiating from gaze. "I have never been one to put much stock in fate...divination..."

"Seers?" Andrian's gaze was knowing and Hermione's breath hitched as she looked over to her Julian, who nodded minutely at her unasked question.

"Did Julian tell you of my background, or did my family name give it away?"

Andrian chuckled deeply and gave his son a proud look. "You've done well, Julian." Looking back to his son's fiancé, Andrian gestured for one of his servants, who brought over a small book that looked to be very old. "This diary belonged to your ancestress, Mia." Hermione's eyes widened in understanding while Julian looked at the book with veiled interest. "You're correct in that I did recognize your given name when we were introduced. You see, this diary has been passed down to every male descendent of the Romanov Family. It was entrusted to us, by your ancestress Amariel Nott."

Hermione nodded with understanding. "She married into the Romanov line 400 years ago...her husband's name was also Andrian."

Andrian Lazeray sat back and considered the woman before him. If his instincts were correct, she was a witch...as the diary had indicated...

"That is true...may I ask how you knew of such a thing, Mia?"

Hermione sighed and took a fortifying sip of water and proceeded to share with Andrian everything that had happened from the time she'd met Julian, up unto when Rambaldi was killed. She told Andrian of her visions of Amariel and how she had shown her two paths...two possibilities of her future...

Andrian listened intently and when the story was done, he found there was only a single question that pervaded his thoughts. "Why did you end up choosing my son?"

Hermione smiled lovingly at her Julian, her rock...the man who loved all of her equally...who was strong, fierce and noble...who didn't shy away from the ugliness of the world...but faced it head on with determination and daring...he was her missing half...her soulmate.

"The simplest answer I can give you is that I love Julian with everything that I am...he is mine and I am his...he accepts all of me and I, him. There's no need for subterfuge, nor for judgement...I fought in a war...a magical war that left me scarred and broken from torture..." Andrian's eyes widened at the admission and he looked to his son, whose face was placid but his eyes were filled with emotion and his body was coiled in repose. Julian nodded once to his father, letting him know that what his Mia was speaking was the truth. "He loves me in spite of my scars...or perhaps...because of them. I no longer feel ashamed of them...there is no need to glamour them when we are alone. Perhaps in time I will become more confident in my own skin and wear them openly as the badges of courage they are...but for now...it is an intimacy I share only with your son. He's not afraid to stand with me, and he challenges me everyday with his intellect and his passion for life. He is my equal."

The impassioned speech of the woman before him, humbled Andrian greatly. He had to admit he hadn't been certain if this woman was the same one the diary had spoken of...but listening to Mia and hearing the conviction of her love for his son, Andrian could say with absolute certainty that there was no woman alive today more befitting for his heir.

Smiling fondly and grabbing the young woman's hand, Andrian gave it a reassuring squeeze. He then looked to his son, whose eyes were ablaze with love and passion for the woman sitting across from him. "Julian, though you don't need it, you both have my blessing for this union. You will marry Mia and make her a part of this family as it was destined to be." Looking over at Mia, Andrian handed her the diary. "This belongs to you...it does an old man's heart well to see his only son and heir find his other half in this life. It is all I could ever want for him. If the world had been what it was from the time of my ancestors, and it had been up to me as Emperor...I could've never chosen a better mate for my son than the beauty that sits now before me. You my dearest, would've been a magnificent Empress of Russia."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the beautiful compliment and blushed profusely, causing both men to chuckle at her naïveté and humility. "You're correct father...Mia is magnificent in all that she does. I couldn't imagine my life without her...nor would I ever wish to. Thank you for your blessing...it means more to us than we can say."

Hermione nodded and smiled tremulously. "Thank you so much Andrian...I am honored to join such a prestigious family and will honor the traditions of Julian's forefathers inasmuch as we are able to..."

"Times have changed and politics being what they are...it is difficult to say with any certainty what the future will hold. Amariel wanted you to have the diary...and perhaps after reading it we might sit down again and discuss some of its contents. If you're willing, that is?"

"Of course...I would be most gratified to discuss it with you...thank you for this priceless gift."

"Most women would be happy with jewels or furs...but not my Mia...she craves knowledge and books..."

Hermione gave Julian a look, which had his father smiling at the two of them fondly. "That is the pot calling kettle black, love." As an aside to Andrian, Hermione whispered sotto voice, "It's like he has selective memory when it comes to the fact that he spends hours engrossed in books...often ignoring my overtures...truly...it's distressing..." Hermione finished with mock sweetness.

Andrian laughed joyously, much to the shock of his servants, who'd never seen their Lord react so. "She truly is a delight, Julian. You will marry here at the palace...I insist upon it."

At this declaration, Hermione's face must've shown her shock because Julian snickered and gave her a look of smug satisfaction. "We would be honored, Father...wouldn't we, my love?"

"Why do I think you two planned this already?"

Both men chuckled knowingly. "Preposterous young lady," Andrian smirked just like his son, "Romanov men always have the very best of intentions where their women are concerned. I may not be able to offer you the formal title of my motherland, my dear...but a marriage here will send a message that the Romanov line is alive and well...and I find the thought pleases me greatly. As does grandchildren...when the time comes."

"Definitely planned this..." Hermione mumbled under her breath as her love and his father both gave her matching looks of smug satisfaction.


	63. Chapter 63

The following afternoon, Hermione had pleaded with Julian to drive to St. Petersburg's to see some of the sights. Julian and Andrian had both decided to indulge her insatiable thirst for knowledge and agreed to accompany her. Once they'd reached the city proper, the threesome spent most of the morning and early afternoon taking in the sites. Saint Isaac's Cathedral, and the Palace Square were just some of the sites they'd enjoyed walking through. Hermione was surprised how many of the people who lived there recognized Andrian and came up to him, speaking with him...the man was universally kind and engaging to all the people they came across and made sure to introduce Julian as his son and she, as his future daughter-in-law.

When they'd reached The Admirality Tower in the city central, Hermione was surprised that she could feel magic emanating from nearby. Giving Julian's arm a squeeze, Hermione pulled him discreetly towards the Neva River end of the building. Julian gave her a questioning look, but Hermione shook her head as she moved towards the river. As they approached a statue on the far wall of Nymphs holding up a globe, above an archway...Hermione nodded to Julian and wandlessly cast a 'notice-me-not' charm over the three of them.

"Everything alright, Mia?" Julian inquired, while Andrian looked at his son's fiancé curiously.

"Yes...this is a magical entrance to something..." Hermione pointed to the statue and the archway. "Is there a magical enclave within the city, Andrian?"

Observing the area with interest, Andrian shook his head. "That I do not know, although I am aware of magic due to my family's history...I'm afraid that knowledge doesn't extend to any locations within the city proper that might reside magical individuals."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, waving her wand in a series of diagnostic spells until something lit up near the base of the statue. The Nymph in the center tilted her head down and spoke..."YA predstavlyayu smert' i vozrozhdeniye kto ya?" (I represent death and rebirth. Who am I?)

Julian bowed and spoke firmly. "Marzanna."

The statue nodded and spoke again. "Dobro pozhalvat' ustavshim dusham i otdokkhnut'"(welcome weary souls and take rest). At the completion of her last word, the archway shimmered and Hermione smiled widely at Julian, reaching for both his and Andrian's hands as she pulled them together through the portal and into the unknown.

When they emerged a second later, Hermione gasped in wonder at the site before her. A magical street much like Diagon Alley...where magical shops lined the perimeter and witches and wizards walked together...talking, shopping and laughing. Hermione glanced over at Julian, whose eyes were wide with awe...Andrian cleared his throat in surprise as he looked over into a shop window to his left and saw a magical menagerie showcasing a variety of different animals...

"Mia..." Julian whispered in awe, "is this a magical enclave?"

Hermione nodded, smiling widely. "It is...and a very old one by the looks of it."

Nodding distractedly, Julian pulled Mia to his side and tucked her arm into his as they walked slowly down the street. At first they were mostly ignored, but soon, people started staring...and Julian was surprised to see that most of the interest from the strangers was on his Mia. The looks ranged from shock, surprise, awe but a few were openly hostile...but it was very few...and if Julian had to guess the reason...it was probably due to the fact that she was here with two Muggles.

A few moments later as they moved around a corner and down another wider street, a young woman who couldn't have been older than fourteen, walked up to Mia and spoke in excitement. "Ty Germiona Greyndzher...luchshiy drug Garri Pottera?" (Are you Hermione Granger...best friend of Harry Potter?)

Hermione stared at the young woman in confusion, only being able to pick up a bit of what she was asking, then turned to Julian, who smiled down graciously at the young woman. "Da ona." (Yes, she is)

The young girl smiled brightly as she gestured to a few other people to come over to where they were standing. Soon, the small street was filled with people as they pointed, stared and smiled at his Mia. Julian smirked knowingly at his father, who was intrigued with the interest his future daughter-in-law was generating.

The young woman who'd approached them initially, looked at Julian and asked politely. "Kto ty?" (Who are you?)

Again Julian smiled graciously and gestured to his father and them himself. "Eto moy otets Andrian Aleksandrovich Lazeray, a ya Yulian Aleksandrovich Lazeray." (This is my father, Andrian Alexandrovich Lazeray, and I am Julian Alexandrovich Lazeray)

The young woman's eyes widened a bit and suddenly she disappeared momentarily before she came back with a very old looking woman. "Eto moya babushka, Illianna Drogova." (This is my grandmother, Illianna Drogova)

Andrian nodded formally and spoke. "My ochen' rady vstretit'sya s vami oboimi." (We are very pleased to meet you both)

The crowd had quieted as the old woman gave the newcomers an intense, yet appraising look. Hermione could feel the magic radiating from her, and her eyes were a bright blue, while she took in each one of them in turn. When she finally spoke, her voice was paper thin yet held a strong edge to it as if she naturally commanded attention...

"Vy—(pointing to Andrian and Julian)—nasledniki dinastii Romanovykh kotoruyu tak davno zabrali s nashey rodiny. Moya mat' sluzhila tvoyey sme'ye do ikh smerti." (You are heirs to the Romanov dynasty that was taken from our motherland so long ago. My mother served your family before their deaths)

Andrian bowed humbly in response to the woman's words. "Dlya nas bol'shaya chest' vstretit' vas, moya ledi. My deystvitel'no posledniye iz linii Romanovykh. Moy syn Dzhulian i yego lyubimaya Germiona pomolvleny. Liniya Romanova budet zhit' cherez nikh." (We are most honored to meet you My Lady. We are indeed the last of the Romanov line. My son Julian and his lovely Hermione are engaged to be married. The Romanov line will live on through them)

The people in the crowd began to murmur with excitement as word was passed amongst those in attendance at the news that the Romanov Heir, was engaged to the famous War Heroine, Hermione Granger. Julian pulled Hermione into his side a bit tighter as he softly whispered into her ear what his father was communicating to the old woman, who was now looking at the two of them with approval.

"Eto khorosho chto magiya vernetsya tuda, gde ona byla vzyata." (It is good that magic will return to where it was taken). The old woman replied kindly.

"Spasibo za eti dobryye slova. My smirilis', chtoby byt' zdes' segodnya i vestretit'sya so vsemi vami. Magiya byla i ostayetsya zhiznenno vazhnym blagosloveniyem dlya nashey rodiny." (Thank you for those kind words. We are humbled to be here today and meet with you all. Magic was and is a vital blessing to our motherland)

The witches and wizards all nodded and smiled at Andrian's words, and Hermione felt herself relaxing a bit against Julian's side. Everyone present made it a point to come and introduce themselves to the newly engaged couple, offering their blessings of a happy and prosperous union. Some asking if Hermione and Julian intended to remain in Russia. Andrian had graciously allowed his son and Hermione to answer the questions as they came. He was very impressed with Hermione, who seemed to sense the importance of the moment, as she smiled and tried her best to understand and communicate as directly as she could. Often she would just smile, laugh and apologize that her Russian wasn't better...but that she was learning.

The crowd increased in size as word got around the enclave of what was taking place. Many were eager to meet Hermione, but just as many were curious and excited that the Romanov's had returned to the magical world. Julian was the epitome of graciousness as he kept Hermione close and answered as many questions as he could.

Hermione for her part, was a bit overwhelmed...but in a good way. Most of the faces were openly friendly and genuinely excited to meet her...and happy for her union with Julian. It was so very different than in Britain, where the response to her relationship with Julian had been very lukewarm. It wasn't common knowledge amongst the Pureblood elite in Britain just whom Julian truly was...only a small handful of people were aware. That would surely change once word got out about their visit here. Hermione smirked to herself when she thought about how the pompous prats back home would take the news.

"What has that mischievous look on your face, my love?" Julian whispered in her ear.

Grinning, Hermione replied sweetly. "Just imagining the looks on certain people's faces back home when the Prophet gets wind of this little excursion."

Momentary surprise registered on Julian's face before his eyes widened in understanding. "Ahh...you're imagining how those back home might take the news of my true identity, yes?"

"Something like that."

Shaking his head fondly, Julian kissed his Mia's forehead. "Minx."

Hermione's smile lit up her face as she took in the amused expression of her love. She was just about to say something, when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in warning and felt her blood run cold. Something must have gotten through to her Julian, because in a flash, he had his father pinned down as Hermione simultaneously flipped her wand into her hand from her arm holster and cast a 'protego maxima' over the immediate area.

The spell cracked against her shield as she looked over in the general direction where it had come from, noticing the black robes and mask of a Death Eater. It had to be Rowle or Rookwood, possibly both. She yelled at Julian to stay down, and to her surprise, several of the Russian witches and wizards surrounded her love and his father protectively. Running towards the Death Eater, she heard Julian yell for her, but she didn't have time to respond as she cast several spells in succession...hitting the shield of the Death Eater.

Sending out her Patronus in a flash...she called for backup and moved into the fray as a second Death Eater came out of nowhere...

Once she was close enough, and the bystanders had cleared...she cast the dome shield that Dumbledore had used in the Department of Mysteries all those years ago. She wasn't going to let these two men escape and she sure as Godric wasn't going to allow them to hurt any innocent bystanders.

As the battle started in earnest, Hermione's shield held as she sent a barrage of spells at Rowle and wandlessly cast a smokescreen towards Rookwood, temporarily blinding him to her position. Rowle was the more unpredictable of the two...but Hermione felt she had a better chance of taking him out quicker as she'd dueled him once before.

Rowle, realizing he couldn't apparate, sent a 'crucio' her way...causing Hermione to dive out of the path of the spell as she heard a scream from behind her...Rowle must have hit Rookwood, as he couldn't see his fellow Death Eaters position through the heavy mist...

Soon, Hermione heard several 'pops' of apparition outside the dome and Harry's Patronus burst through the dome...the momentary distraction caused her shield to falter and Rowle hit her side with a cutting curse...

Feeling the blood flowing, she heard Julian screaming in anger as she dropped the dome shield...allowing both Harry and Blaise, who had come with him, to enter into the fray. Casting a quick healing spell on herself...she, Harry and Blaise went at it in full force. The spells flew, until Harry sent a 'sectumsempra' at Rookwood and cut open his chest. The crowd gasped at the power of the Chosen One and Hermione used that moment of distraction to shift into her animagus form, launching herself at Rowle, taking him down. The growl that ripped out of her mouth filtered through the street as those who were there, watched in both fear and awe.

Julian rushed forward towards his Mia, who was still in her animagus form. The Russian witches and wizards were startled and whispers began again in earnest. Blaise grabbed Rowle and bound him, apparating out of the alley with a quick nod. Harry healed Rookwood with 'vulnera sanentur' before he nodded at his best friend, who was being attended to by Julian. Hermione had managed to re-emerge from her animagus form, and Julian was checking out her healed wound, making sure she was alright.

"You alright there, Mione?" Harry asked in concern.

Reaching for the dittany from her beaded bag...she placed some on the wound and ran a few diagnostic spells. "Yeah...I've had worse. Thank you for getting here so quickly."

"It is I who should thank you...Malfoy's been hunting Rowle for over a year now...almost had him a couple of times but...well...I suppose there's no reason for him not to come home now..." Harry trailed off a bit awkwardly.

"I'm sure Narcissa will be happy to see her son again. I'll be back to London in a few days."

"Sounds good." Nodding once at Julian, Harry grinned. "Take care of her Sark...and try to keep her out of trouble, yeah?"

"That's easier said than done, Harry."

Harry grinned and pulled out his portkey, vanishing into thin air. Once the commotion had died down, Julian pulled Mia into his side and kissed her forehead in relief. "I'm not going to be able to stop you from being so reckless, am I?"

Hermione gazed up at her love ruefully, but shook her head. "No...it's who I am Julian. I couldn't allow those men to hurt any of the innocent people here."

Andrian made his way over to his son and gave him a nod...then took in the disheveled appearance of his future daughter-in-law and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "That was most impressive Mia, dear."

"Thank you, Andrian."

Soon, the crowd gathered back around, but gave the small group a bit of breathing room. The reverence and awe weren't missed by either Julian nor his father...Andrian was very proud of his son's choice...she had proven herself to his people, and in battle no less...the Romanov line would not end with him and his son...but would live on to greatness once again...and all because of one singular little witch, who'd won the heart of his son...his people, and him as well.


	64. Chapter 64

When they'd returned to the palace, Dinner was waiting and the three ate in a companionable silence before Andrian excused himself to take care of some business and Julian led Hermione upstairs to their bedchamber. Sitting her down on the end of the bed, Julian went into the ensuite for a few moments while Hermione took off her boots, dress slacks and knee hose...when Julian emerged a bit later, he helped her with the rest of her clothes and underthings, tracing a finger down the seven inch scar on her side that was still a bit red...but surprisingly looked to be days old instead of newly made...and scooped his Mia into his arms, bringing her into the bathroom and gently placing her into the large copper-clawed tub that was filled with bubbles smelling of vanilla and jasmine.

Once Mia was settled, Julian undressed and joined her, placing himself behind her and wrapping her body into his as he inhaled her comforting scent. The two of them stayed like that...quiet, in comforting bliss as they touched each other reassuringly. No words needed to be spoken between them...the touches and small gentle kisses reconfirmed their love and devotion to each other.

When the water started to cool, Hermione waved her hand and wandlessly warmed it back to optimal temperature. She could feel Julian's chest rumble behind her in amusement as he nipped at her shoulder. She leant back into his chest and titled her head to the side, feeling his lips trail soft kisses from her shoulder, along her neck and then nibble at her ear...causing her to giggle softly. It was times such as these that reminded Hermione why she had chosen Julian in the first place. He wasn't dismissive nor threatened by her strength, her power as a witch. He might not like it when she ran into danger...but he would never berate her for it...

On the contrary, he understood her warrior nature better than even Harry did...who'd she fought in a war with. Julian's psyche was very much like her own...you didn't bow to fear...you don't run away from danger...if he'd been upset about anything, it would've been in his inability to stand beside her and fight side to side with her. But he'd protected his father first...and she loved him for it. It showed the goodness of his heart that even though he'd not had much of a relationship with Andrian, his first natural instinct had been to protect his father, even with his own life.

Hermione had seen the look of pride Andrian held for his son in that moment of recognition and it did her heart good to see the affection blooming between father and son. They still had a long way to go, but the foundation was there...it would only grow stronger, she hoped...

When they'd been in the tub for an hour...and Hermione could feel herself beginning to prune a bit...Julian unplugged the water and helped her out...drying off her body thoroughly. Hermione had pinned up her hair, and Julian wasted no time smoothing his hands through the curls...leaning down and kissing her breathless as he whispered achingly, "so beautiful, my Mia."

Lifting her again into his arms...they returned to their bedroom and Julian laid her down on the bed, faced down as he moved around the room...lighting a few candles and starting a fire in the grate across from the bed. As the low light of the fire spread into the room, Hermione felt strong hands move along her shoulders, back, arse and legs...and then she felt warm liquid that smelt of vanilla being massaged slowly into her aching muscles.

She moaned first in relief as Julian worked out the kinks and knots in her neck, shoulders and back. By the time he'd reached her lower body, Hermione's body was on fire from his sensual touches as she moaned with a different kind of heat. She could almost see the darkened lust in her Julian's eyes as his touches became less firm and more arousing. When he palmed the globes of her arse cheeks and pushed his thumbs between them, spreading her open to what she'd imagined was his hungry gaze...Hermione's back arched as her hips flexed up into the air in unabashed need. Julian did then chuckle wickedly at this, as he pushed both thumbs into her heat and felt how wet she was.

"Bloody hell, my wicked witch...you're soaked with need, aren't you?"

Hermione's moans only got louder as she moved her hips up and down...trying to silently plead for Julian to just take her, but he just removed his hands for a moment before warm liquid was moving down the small of her back, dripping down between her arse and onto the bed beneath her. When Julian's hands retuned, it was with greater intent as he moved his thumbs in and out of her quim. When he took one hand and pushed two fingers inside her and pushed his pinky into her arse, Hermione started panting with desire as her hips bucked in time to Julian's ministrations. Just before she was about to come however, the pressure of Julian's fingers disappeared and were replaced by his tongue as he started to lick and suck on her in earnest.

The torture went on for seemingly forever, as Hermione felt herself being brought to the edge again, and again...and again. After being denied a fourth time from coming, she actually heard herself growl in understanding. Her deviant Adonis, was punishing her for today...in the most pleasurable way possible...he was reasserting his dominance in the only way available to him...and instead of being upset at him...Hermione understood deep down where this need was coming from.

Her Julian didn't appreciate feeling impotent and hated feeling fear even more. He loved her with everything he was and in his mind...it was his job to protect her...it was a bit old-fashioned, but Hermione wouldn't begrudge him this...the pleasure she'd derived from it was just as needed and wanted. She didn't mind playing the submissive role in their sex life...in a way, it was freeing for her, as she had to be in such control over everything else. With Julian, she trusted him implicitly and knew instinctively he'd never push her farther than she was comfortable. It was a testament to their devotion to each other and how well they understood each other that words were often unnecessary...that's how well they'd come to understanding each other.

"Do you understand yet, my love?"

"Yes...Julian please..." Hermione wasn't above begging at this point...she just needed to cum.

And just like that, Julian's body covered hers as he spread her open as he pushed himself into her from behind, lying his body on top of hers in the ultimate dominate position. His hips pounded into her as the full weight of his body pushed her into the mattress and Hermione's clit was being rubbed against the bed. Julian placed his arms around her head and lifted it slightly, turning it to his and kissing her deeply as his hips kept up their brutal pace. Hermione could feel her body tighten in response, ready to detonate any moment...but she waited...

When she simply couldn't take it a second longer...she made eye contact with her Julian as best as she could and saw his normal electric blue eyes were blackened with raw desire. Her pained whisper of "Please..." caused him to growl and with a brutal kiss...he groaned out... "come now...my Mia."

Hermione's body shattered, her magic surged from her like a current along her entire being and straight through Julian, who arched his body as deep as he could into her and shouted, "Fuck! Mia!" His own orgasm being completely pulled from him by the force of her magic...

Collapsing together onto the bed...both sweaty and spent...Hermione hummed in blissful satisfaction, while Julian just kissed her neck over and over again. When he'd moved off her, his arm curled around her abdomen, pulling her into a spooning position, still half hard and buried inside her.

"That was..." words failed Hermione in that moment, as she wasn't sure any superlative could ever adequately represent how earth-shattering that was...

"Fucking perfection." Julian smiled impishly into Mia's shoulder before he kissed her neck again sweetly.

Hermione turned her head and smiled at her Julian lovingly, her amber eyes happy and sated. After a few moments, she could feel her eyes beginning to droop. Julian pulled her more fully into his embrace as he whispered softly, "sleep, my beautiful Mia."

"Hmmmm.." she tried to speak, but she was too relaxed, tired and spent to muster the energy for speech as her body gave way to complete unconsciousness.


	65. Chapter 65

Julian woke up suddenly from a rather disturbing dream...one in which his Mia was being cursed by a man in a dark black cloak, and he was powerless to stop it. He hadn't taken his gun with him yesterday afternoon, a decision he'd now come to greatly regret. He'd rarely ever left home without it, but as his father had indicated, Julian Sark did not have the necessary diplomatic credentials to carry a concealed weapon inside Russia...legally. It was the legal part that grated on Julian the most.

So he'd left it behind, and watched in impotent horror, as his love took on two grown wizards by herself...at first he'd been shocked by the lack of hesitation she'd shown...on the contrary, she'd felt the danger before he had...which impressed him immensely. Mia's survival instincts were far more honed than his...most likely from being on the run and hunted for nearly a year.

When she'd been hit by the curse and he saw the blood stain her blouse...his awe turned to fear, and then rage...he'd never wanted to kill someone as much as the tall blonde wizard who'd cursed her. He had spent the entire drive home contemplating how he would make the man suffer for hurting his Mia.

Looking down at the angelic face of his love, he was constantly amazed by her resilience, strength and endless supply of kindness. She'd been unfazed when she'd been hit...unbowed in her cold fury as she healed herself well enough and transformed into her animagus...attacking the large wizard and taking him down instantly. Julian had seen the looks of fear, shock and awe on the faces of the witches and wizards in the enclave...and once the battle was done, the looks changed to reverence and acceptance...his Mia had won over his people with her show of bravery and power.

He'd never been more proud of her than in that moment. His heart filled with emotions too tender to give name to...as he'd been completely overwhelmed. He knew his Mia was powerful, but seeing it up close in battle made him scared and aroused in equal measure. Julian didn't know it was possible to love someone so much...but now, as he looked down at his perfect angel sleeping...he felt a tear fall unchecked from the corner of his eye, and down his cheek. He couldn't lose her...not ever...it would destroy him, and he would burn the world down in retribution if anyone ever tried to take her from him.

Grabbing his robe off the chair next to the bed, Julian made his way into the loo to relieve himself and decided a shower might be in order. Standing under the spray, he again got lost in his thoughts surrounding the previous day...and made a mental note to speak to his father about getting him a weapons permit here in Russia. He wouldn't be left unarmed again.

In the other room, sleeping...Hermione was locked within a nightmare of her own. One she'd experienced many times before...running through the forest, trying to escape from snatchers, who were chasing her, Ron and Harry. Greyback holding her tightly in his arms, as he sniffed her neck and licked it threateningly, whispering into her ear, all the filthy things he was going to do to her once Bellatrix was done having her fun...

Hermione's heart started to race as she found herself back in Malfoy Manor...standing in front of Bellatrix as she hissed at her...telling the others to take Harry and Ron down to the cellar...she tried to brace herself for what was to come...to somehow stop the pain she knew was only a word away...but as Dream Bellatrix screamed 'crucio' Hermione felt the fire from the curse pulsate through her body as her back bowed and she screamed in absolute terror.

Hearing the cry of pain, Julian turned off the water and rushed into the room...looking on in horror at his Mia arched off the bed, her mouth open in a pained scream of terror. "It's a fake..." she sobbed loudly..."we weren't in your vault...it's a fake!"

Julian wasted no time rushing to the bed and grabbing his Mia into his arms...her body rigid in contorted pain...

"Mia...love...wake up Mia!" Julian smoothed his arms over her body as he tried to determine how best to help her.

Hermione's body and mind were lost in a haze of memory as she felt another 'crucio' rip through her, causing her body to arch even more as her mouth again let out a terrifying scream.

Julian pulled her underneath him and placed his entire weight onto her body, whispering into her ear to 'please wake up and come back to him.' Soon, there was a frantic pounding on the door to their room, his father calling out his name in concern.

Afraid to leave his Mia, Julian kept whispering soft words of love and protection into Mia's ear...and soon the rigidness of her body lessened and her breathing evened out. When she eventually opened her amber eyes, they were tear stained and blood was coming from her mouth where she'd bitten her tongue. Julian felt tears leaking from his own eyes as he could only try and give his love what comfort he could.

When Hermione had finally gotten control of her faculties once again, she whimpered in shame as she'd realized what must've happened. Another knock sounded more forcefully on the door, as Andrian shouted for his son to let him in. Julian looked into Hermione's eyes questioningly and she nodded her acquiescence. Moving off her reluctantly, Julian grabbed his robe and tightened it before he opened to door, seeing the ashen face of his father.

"Julian...is everything alright?"

Stepping out of the room and closing the door, Julian sighed and rubbed both hands down his face...trying to get some semblance of control over his emotions. "No...Mia had a nightmare...I've never seen her as I just did. Her friend Harry Potter told me once about the nightmares she'd had during and directly after their magical war...but I'd not realized just how traumatic the experience had been for her."

Andrian looked at his son sympathetically, and squeezed his shoulder in comfort. "When she was tortured, yes?"

Julian nodded. "At eighteen. She lied under torture, Father...I just..." Julian's voice broke as he tried to get a hold over his emotions.

Andrian nodded with understanding and gave his son a quick hug and pat on the back. "Go back inside...she needs you and tell her not to worry about waking myself or the staff..."

"Thank you Father." With once last look of shared commiseration, Julian moved back into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Glancing over to the bed, Julian noticed his Mia wasn't there...but then he heard the shower running. Removing his robe, he moved into the loo where he saw his precious Mia huddled on the floor of the shower sobbing...

When he opened the shower door, Mia gazed up at him and placed her hand over her mouth as she tried to get control over herself. "Moya lyubov," Julian whispered out achingly, as he knelt down on the shower floor and took Mia into his arms.

"I'm so sorry..." Hermione gasped on another sob, while Julian just shook his head emphatically.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, my Mia..."

Julian held her close as the water ran down over their bodies...kissing her repeatedly and rubbing his hands soothingly over her body. He grabbed the loofah and washed her from head to toe, then took his time washing her hair, then conditioned it thoroughly. When he was done, Julian gently pulled Mia to her feet, giving her a timid smile as she waved her hand and dried them instantly. Walking back into the room, Mia waved her hand again and refreshed the sheets from their earlier lovemaking, before Julian sat down on the bed, cradling her within his arms.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" Julian asked softly.

Hermione sighed and looked up at Julian with eyes that were haunted with deep seeded memories. "Are you sure you want to listen?"

"I am...nothing you could ever share with me would ever change the way I see you nor I how feel for you, Mia. I love you...that will never change."

Placing her head on Julian's shoulder in comfort, Hermione sighed tiredly but made a firm decision for herself...perhaps if she shared everything about that night...it wouldn't haunt her for the rest of her life.

"We were on the run as you know. There were these wizards...called Snatchers...gangs of wizards who worked under the Ministry of Magic when it was under Voldemort's control. Their job was to round up Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors...the Ministry handed out rewards in galleons for everyone who was captured. Some of them were as vile and cruel as Death Eaters...two of them were the worst...a man called Scabior and a werewolf named Greyback. During the war, there was a taboo placed on Voldemort's name...if anyone spoke the name...it would trigger Snatchers and Death Eaters immediately to your location. When Harry, Ron and I were together, Harry spoke the taboo and alerted the Snatchers to our location. We tried to escape...but they'd set up anti-apparition wards that prevented us from doing so..." Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at Julian with a look he simply couldn't describe. "The werewolf...Greyback...when they'd realized just who I was...Hermione Granger Mudblood, Greyback decided to bring us to Malfoy Manor. He was very eager to bite me...he whispered vile things in my ear...how he was going to rape me and feed on me before he killed me..." Hermione's voice became quieter as she told Julian the story, her body shivered in disgust while Julian just held her closer and whispered that she was safe and no one could harm her anymore.

"What happened then?"

"When we were brought to the Manor, Narcissa Malfoy was there and sent for Draco to identify us." Julian's body visibly tensed as he growled out in anger. Hermione tilted his head down to hers and kissed him softly, feeling the anger slowly dissipate from his body. "Don't be angry...Draco refused to identify any of us...in spite of his father's insistence...anyway, Bellatrix came in at that precise moment and briefly argued with Lucius about who should be the one to call for Voldemort...but when she'd noticed the Sword Of Gryffindor, that one of the Snatchers had taken from us...she'd assumed we'd been inside her vault and had stolen it...that was when she decided to torture me for information."

Julian nodded. "And when you lied..."

"Yes...I told her the sword was a fake...even though I knew it wasn't. Bellatrix had disarmed the Snatchers before she'd tortured me...and had Greyback take Harry and Ron to the dungeons...we eventually escaped with the help of a House Elf named Dobby...who'd once belonged to the Malfoy's, but was freed by Harry during our second year of school."

"When you told me this story before Mia...you left out so much of this...why?"

Hermione blushed in shame. "I didn't know you well enough, or trust you..."

Nodding in understanding, Julian sighed sadly. "I'm glad you trust me now, my Mia. I know I've told you before...but that was very impressive lying under torture. I'd imagine the 'crucio' spell I witnessed being utilized yesterday was what you were tortured with?"

Hermione sighed, but nodded slowly. "Yes...it's like every nerve ending in your body coming to life at a single moment. When I have the nightmares...it's as if I'm back there reliving the pain of the moment...but it's also about intent...you have to mean the spell...Bellatrix was extremely well-versed in casting the spell."

"Nightmares are interesting things..." Julian began thoughtfully. "In MI-6, they made us go through a kind of memory hypnosis to desensitize us from the trauma of torture and pain. Your brother gave me a memory of Dolohov's interrogation and you obliviated Dolohov...can you have someone remove the memory so you won't experience the trauma anymore?"

Hermione gave Julian a look of complete shock. "It is possible..."

"Then why have you not done it before now?" Julian looked at his Mia with confusion, not understanding why she would choose to hold onto something so painful.

"I haven't had that particular nightmare in over three years...at least not to that degree...I'd imagine yesterday's events triggered something for it to be as bad as it was. I suppose I've never really considered it, because part of me doesn't want to admit that I can't face my past and I refuse to allow that bitch to cower me anymore. I'd rather deal with the occasional nightmare...than give into fear and weakness...does that make sense?"

Sighing heavily, Julian just held Mia to him more firmly and kissed her forehead in silent understanding. He did indeed understand the desire to not appear weak...and she was trusting him to take care of her in these moments when the pain and memories became too much for her to bear alone. He would do it because she deserved it and he loved her for it.

"It makes complete sense, my love. I will help you in whatever way you need me to..."

"I know that...and I love you for it." Hermione kissed Julian deeply and pulled him down with her on the bed, tucking herself into his side. "Let's go back to sleep...I'm tired and we still have a few more hours before we need to be awake and ready for the day."

Julian kissed Mia's forehead and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her body flush with his as he watched her fall back into a uneasy slumber. Her strength never ceased to amaze him and he vowed he would keep his promise to help her in any way she needed him to.


	66. Chapter 66

Hermione was the first to wake the following morning, and as she stretched lightly, she felt Julian's body hard against hers. The bedsheet had dipped to just below his waist and his morning erection was tenting the sheet prominently. Waving her hand and casting a warming charm, Hermione then waved her hand again and vanished the sheet away from Julian's body. Licking her lips in appreciation, she smiled wickedly as she took in every inch of her love's glorious body.

Moving down and kissing Julian's abdomen softly, Hermione's tongue darted out to lick at the head of Julian's cock. She saw him stir, so she used her hand to gently grasp his cock, placing her lips and the tip...she swirled her tongue around the large mushroom head and licked the underside of the foreskin...where Julian was particularly sensitive. She felt his hand come to rest against the back of her head, and when she looked up again...electric blue eyes were staring down at her with undisguised lust emanating from them.

"Mia..." Julian whispered softly and he groaned when she engulfed him into her warm, wet mouth and proceeded to use her mouth and hands to drive him crazy.

Julian stared down at his lovely Mia as she attended to him quite spectacularly. He smiled inwardly when he remembered the first time she'd given him fellatio...how nervous and unsure she'd been...but like with everything, she'd been a quick study and he simply couldn't remember why he'd never enjoyed this act before. With Mia...everything was infinitely better...

Hermione sucked deeply, hollowing out her cheeks as she pulled on the upstroke causing Julian to groan again with need. She then winked at him while silently casting a spell on her throat to relax her gag reflex and loosen the muscles temporarily. When she went back down, her eyes caught with his as she **swallowed** him down completely...his eyes were blown with shocked lust and his neck was strained as he attempted to gain control of the primal need to thrust up into her mouth.

"_Fuuuuuck!_" Julian hissed in pleasure. Both hands were now on the back of her head as he licked his lips and swallowed convulsively in turn.

Hermione pulled up after a few seconds and licked around the head again...taking a deep breath she then moved back down and swallowed Julian's cock again into her throat and hummed...in pleasure.

Julian Lazeray...cold-blooded assassin, fucking lost it right then and there. His back arched and eyes closed as he came violently down his Mia's throat...then he watched with amazement as she swallowed every last drop of his cum...and when she was done...she pulled up gently, placing her chin on his abdomen and grinned like the fucking Cheshire Cat...and then proceeded to lick her lips with relish...

"Mmmmmm...Good Morning handsome."

"Fuck Mia...what was _that!?_!" Julian knew he was sputtering a bit incoherently...but damn!

"That was a new spell I've invented, temporarily suspends my gag reflex and loosens the muscles in my throat...you like it?"

"Like it?" Julian growled and grabbed Mia, pulling her on top of him and kissing her deeply...groaning at the taste of him in her mouth. "That was fucking _brilliant!_"

Hermione laughed loudly and returned the kiss with enthusiasm. It never took Julian long to recover and soon she found herself on her back with her sexy blonde between her legs, pushing himself inside her roughly. The sex was fast, furious, and soon...they were both shouting out their mutual releases together.

"I think we'll need to take another shower." Julian grinned cheekily while Hermione just giggled at how utterly unapologetic he was about repeatedly defiling her. It was the same when they were home on the weekends...rarely emerging from their bedroom except to eat and shower before they'd consume each other all over again. Getting up from their bed, Hermione moved into the bathroom, Julian following closely behind as they both cleaned up for the day.

Once they'd finally emerged from their suite, breakfast had already started and Andrian was waiting for them in the dining parlor, looking impeccably dressed for the day. Glancing up at his son, whose eyes were radiating with happiness and contentment, made Andrian smile inwardly. His son was far better at controlling his expressions than his fiancé was...Mia's face was flushed with the glow that only comes from finding one's true happiness...her eyes sparkled with devotion as she gazed at his son...they were truly a fated match in more ways than one.

"I trust you both were able to finally get some much needed rest last night." Andrian inquired politely, seeing Mia blush...whether it was from discomfort or embarrassment, Andrian couldn't tell.

His son gave him a warning look that wasn't missed by Mia, who squeezed his arm reassuringly. "I am sorry for waking you Andrian."

Shaking his head, realizing that perhaps he'd been misunderstood, he was quick to reassure his future daughter that she had nothing to apologize for. "Nonsense, my dear...do not concern yourself as such. I was only expressing my concern that you were able to get some sleep after your nightmare last night. I was most distressed for your sake...I know you'd mentioned generalizations of unpleasantness that occurred during your magical war. I just wanted you to know that I do understand that sometimes those things that are better left forgotten have a way of reminding us when we least expect it. I'm sure your bravery from yesterday might have triggered a bit of old feelings from that time...as it does to all of us from time to time. I am just glad you seem rested and refreshed this morning...I'm sure my son was thorough in attending to your needs last night."

At this, Hermione's blush deepened a bit, but she smiled knowingly at her future father-in-law. "Julian is very patient..."

"And attends to his love's needs most diligently." Julian finished with a smirk at his Mia and a nod to his father that signaled the end of that particular conversation.

"Touché, Julian." Andrian chuckled. "You'll both have to forgive an old man his indulgences. I rarely find much that brings joy to my life anymore...but seeing you two together gives me hope for the first time in a very long time...I thank you both for that."

Hermione's smile lit up her face as she walked over to Andrian and kissed him on the cheek impulsively, causing Julian's eyebrows to rise in shock and Andrian to smile fondly at the little witch.

"You truly are a refreshing breath of sunshine, my dear. Now sit and eat...I'm sure you both must be ravenous..."

Shaking his head in mock exasperation, Julian cleared his throat while Hermione just giggled at Andrian's wicked sense of humor...even if it was directed at her and Julian's expense.

"What are you doing today, Andrian?"

Sighing in displeasure, Andrian waved a hand in irritation. "There is a diplomatic situation within the borders of Georgia that requires my attention. I will be leaving shortly and returning late this evening if all goes well. It was my understanding that you both were planning on leaving today for a few days before returning to London...but it would make me happy if you could stay a bit longer as I feel we haven't had a chance to sit and talk properly."

Hermione turned to Julian and decided she'd defer to him. To his credit, he gave her that look that was his silent way of asking if she was alright with staying. Smiling and nodding, Julian squeezed her hand in gratitude and addressed his father. "We would be happy to remain for a few days more. Do you have the proper security measures in place for your trip today?"

Andrian nodded. "Yes. I've also made overtures within the government requesting that you be given diplomatic consideration while you are within Russia's borders. I've been assured that it should be in order by the time you return to London in a few days."

"Excellent," Julian bowed his head in recognition of the gesture. "Thank you, Father."

"Of course Julian...it's the least I can do after yesterday's unpleasantness." Looking at Mia, Andrian smiled widely like an excited child. "You my dearest were quite impressive. You transform into a large predatory cat? That's incredible."

This did cause Hermione to laugh gaily. "It is called an animagus. A witch or a wizard can undergo certain meditations to discover their animagus form and if they have the patience and aptitude for it...can transfigure themselves into their chosen animal."

"So, that is the only form you can take?"

"In a way. I can use transfiguration to alter my appearance to a certain degree, but an animagus is different in that you can stay in that form for years if needed. Those who do, end up taking on many of the characteristics of their animal form."

Andrian breathed out in wonder. "That is truly astonishing. How long have you been an animagus?"

"For a few years now...I did the meditations as a way to center myself when I was going through a very difficult time in my life. My animagus form literally saved me from losing myself at a time when I was severely depressed and lost. A witch or wizard can also produce a spectral form called a 'patronus'...mine used to be an otter...but after the war and when I left England...my Patronus changed to that of my animagus form. It is very rare for a Patronus to change, usually a great emotional upheaval must occur for it to happen."

Andrian thought about this new information with interest, and his son seemed to be thinking over what Mia had shared too. "Magic is truly astonishing. I am very interested in learning more as time goes on...thank you for sharing this with me, Mia."

"You're very welcome Andrian."

Nodding to his son, Andrian stood to take his leave. "I will return this evening. Please enjoy the grounds of the estate...I'm sure you will find much to entertain you both."

"Thank you Father." Julian said and watched his father leave the room with a servant following closely behind.

Once they'd finished breakfast, Julian offered to take Mia for a long walk along the palace grounds. They'd started on the eastern part of the property and eventually made their way to the backside of the larger gardens that landscaped the area. There was a large gazebo, a glistening pond and a series of trees where benches lined the pathway towards the gazebo. When Hermione looked up at the palace from where she was standing, her blood froze and her breath hitched in recognition of the site. Julian, sensing his Mia's sudden unease, gave her a questioning look.

"Mia? What is it?"

Hermione squeezed Julian's arm and sat down on the nearest stone bench, gesturing to the palace. "I've been here before."

The shocked disbelief on Julian's face made Hermione cringe monetarily, and she was quick to explain. "Do you remember when I told you of my dreams when I was in the Magical coma after I'd left you in Seattle?"

Julian nodded warily, not wishing to be reminded of such unpleasant memories. "I remember you telling me about your ancestress, Amariel."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "And her husband, Andrian...I didn't quite understand where I was in the vision, however...at least not until now."

Julian's eyes widened in understanding as he looked around the landscape in wonder. "You were here?" Hermione smiled widely and nodded. "And you're sure?"

"Very sure." Standing up and gazing around for a few minutes, she felt Julian watching her closely. "Do you think it was a coincidence?"

Standing up and joining her, Julian pondered the question for a moment. "I am unsure. I know some of the Romanov history but not all of it, I'm afraid. This palace was abandoned after the Bolshevik's took over and was never utilized as a residence again, not until it was given to my father by the government a little over 30 years ago. It has been restored, but nothing of its former glory. There are parts of the palace that are still unlivable to my knowledge."

Hermione gave Julian a look of confusion. "Why would the government hand over such a historical site?"

Julian smirked knowingly, "Irina told me once the palace was haunted and several of those who'd tried to settle here, had become mortally sick and died from unknown causes." Considering the home in a new light, Julian pondered on what he'd learned recently when it came to magic and stared off in horror...realizing perhaps there was an explanation after all.

Hermione had reached a similar conclusion... "Do you think a curse was placed on the palace...so that none but a direct heir could live here?"

Julian just nodded distractedly, trying to piece together the 'why'...why would someone place a curse on this home in particular...why not one of the larger palaces...fuck! There were dozens of homes that would've been more opulent and distinguished...but perhaps it didn't have to do with the home, but more of the location?

"Mia, you once explained about wards...particularly blood wards that could be erected on a property. If a site such as this, were near magical ley lines.." Julian let the thought fall off as he saw Mia's eyes glaze over in thought. She paced around in a circle, trying to disseminate all she'd seen when she'd had her vision with Amariel and everything she knew of magic.

"The Romanov Family had magic at one time...a fact that was verified by Amariel, Dolohov and Rambaldi himself. A curse was placed on the Nott Family 400 years ago, and in my vision it seemed as if perhaps Amariel and Andrian lived here together after they'd married. She was a Seer..." Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she disapparated, leaving an irate Julian standing there bereft before she returned with the diary Andrian had given her. Muttering a 'sorry love,' the two lovers sat on the bench and perused through the diary, until the light began to fade...signaling evening was approaching.

Just as they were about to walk inside, Hermione's breath caught on a passage.

**_To protect the House of Oldenburg _**

**_The line of Tsars from death_**

**_Blood and sacrifice echoes through time_**

**_To a place of magic and might_**

**_Where blood is rent at vulgar cost_**

**_A traitor usurped and a line near ruin_**

**_Shall rise again to regain standing_**

**_Through great loss and perfect love_**

**_To stand whole once again_**

Hermione's face mimicked Julian's as they both looked upon the words...pretty sure they were thinking the exact same thing. Julian grabbed Hermione's hand and together they walked into the palace, deciding to seek out the head servant in charge of the household. When they'd entered the dining area, dinner was being set out and Julian inquired if his father had returned from his trip.

"Moy otets vernulsya?" Julian asked politely. (Has my father returned?)

"On v puti i skoro budet zdes', moy Gospodin." (He is in route and will be here shortly, my Lord)

"Spasibo Demetriy." (Thank you Demetri)

The older man bowed and left Julian and Mia to await the arrival of Andrian, who walked into the room approximately twenty minutes later.

Smiling, greeting first his son, and then Mia...he could see the tension in both their bodies as they sat down and dinner was served. Looking over at Julian, Andrian queried as to what they'd done throughout their day.

Julian caught Mia's eye and she nodded subtly. "We went for a walk around the grounds, and spent some time reading through Amariel's journal."

Andrian hummed in response, his body language not giving any discomfort away. "Did you find the grounds of the palace to your liking, my dear?" This question was directed at Mia, and she was quick to assure Andrian she thought the palace was lovely.

"It's breathtaking...Julian shared a bit of its history with me. It was abandoned for a time after the revolution?"

"Yes, unfortunately there were some who'd taken it upon themselves to rob the palaces immediately following the death of my Grandfather. Parts of this palace were devastated but others remain virtually intact."

Hermione's eyes widened in excitement. "Do you know why that was?"

Andrian gave his son and fiancé a knowing look. "I'm surprised you both haven't figured it out by now."

Julian cleared his throat in surprise as he stared at his father. "So it is true then...the palace is cursed?"

Andrian chuckled deeply at his son's question and nodded, taking a sip of his wine. "I had hoped we might have this discussion before you both left, and it seems there is no time like the present to do so, yes?"

Both Hermione and Julian replied in the affirmative. Placing his wine glass down, Andrian settled back into his chair and gestured for his servant to refill his glass and those of his guests. "The Romanov dynasty had been blessed with magic in its family tree for hundreds of years. During that time, our family amassed a great deal of wealth, power and knowledge. When our ancestor married yours Mia...a Prophecy was given..."

Hermione nodded and handed Andrian the book, where the passage had been marked. Nodding in recognition, Andrian handed the book back to her.

"You both understand then. To prevent the Romanov line from dying out, my Grandfather was spirited away purposefully. It wasn't a coincidence that my Great-Grandfather chose to sire a child with his Mistress. It was the confusion over George's birth that allowed him to survive and for my father to be born. Rasputin, as I'm sure you're aware, was an evil man. A wizard who was obsessed with the Romanov line and had heard rumors of the magical knowledge stored away in a secret location."

"Here." Hermione guessed correctly.

"Yes, each generation of Romanov blood was spilt to protect this palace from all others...to keep the knowledge hidden. When the usurpers tried to take over this home they were cursed with a rare disease that could not be cured. Eventually this home was deemed uninhabitable, and was left in ruins. When I'd returned some years ago...I had a journal from my father, indicating what this palace was...the reason it was given to me was two-fold..."

"To see if you lived or died." Julian bit out in anger.

"Yes," Andrian smirked at his son, "those in power had hoped with my untimely death, the Romanov line would finally be no more...when that didn't happen...they sent Oksana to seduce me with the express mission to produce an heir."

Julian's jaw clenched in anger. "Did you try to have my mother killed?"

Andrian sighed and his eyes darkened with sorrow. "No Julian...I loved your mother deeply and when I'd learned of her betrayal, I admit I was angered and hurt...but she assured me she'd grown to love me as I did her. When the KGB realized they could no longer control her, they tried to have her killed...and you as well. I sent you both to Galway...years later Irina discovered my duplicity and blackmailed me for it."

Julian's gaze darkened ominously as he now finally understood why his father had been so angry when they'd first met and exactly what Irina had held over his father. "I didn't know."

"And you weren't meant to, Julian." Andrian squeezed his son's hand comfortingly. "I was shocked that you were working for Irina...and had assumed erroneously that you'd known whom I was when you came here those many years ago. I'd realized the error of my thinking, and I'm truly sorry if my reaction to your existence made you think I'd never wanted you. Nothing could've been further from the truth."

Nodding and holding his head down, Julian tried to get control over his warring emotions. Mia didn't waste any time and walked over to where Julian was sitting, placing herself in his lap and kissed him softly. Electric blue eyes, pained with hurt with regret stared into her own. "YA lyublyu tebya." (I love you)

"Kay ya tebya lyublyu." (As I do you, my love)

Andrian smiled genuinely at the warm display of emotion from his son and Mia. "Perhaps it is time I give you both a full tour of the palace."

"That would be most welcome Andrian." Mia smiled brightly while Julian chuckled at his love's enthusiasm and her excitement of learning.

"Come." Andrian stood and led the small group out to the western part of the palace, that had been abandoned for the past nearly 100 years.


	67. Chapter 67

As they moved towards the opposite wing of the palace, Hermione was amazed to see very large black doors with the Crest of House Oldenburg carved ornately on them. There didn't seem to be another way into the wing from this part of the palace. Giving Julian a questioning look, she turned to Andrian and asked quietly, "Is this the only entrance?"

Nodding, Andrian placed his hand on the door. "It is and the one place in the palace I've never been allowed entrance to."

"I don't understand?" Hermione queried.

"When I returned here, I was able to access all parts of the palace except this area. It is my belief that the doors are imbued with some form of curse and those who aren't a direct heir would suffer the curse. I've tried placing my blood on the door and requesting it to open for me...with no luck obviously."

Julian gazed at the door thoughtfully and then reached for his Mia's hand. No words needed to be spoken as Hermione's thoughts once again mirrored his own. Taking her wand, she cast an 'episky' and a small cut welled on her palm...she repeated the spell on Julian's hand and together they placed their hands on the crest...both uttering 'otkryt'. The crest flashed bluish-white and the doors bolts from the inside, unlocked. Pushing open the door, Julian froze in wonder at the vision before him. When Mia and Andrian walked through, Mia's breath caught in shock while Andrian's first instinct was to bow at the scene before him.

The room was enormous, filled with gold-leafed walls and exquisite antique furniture. The chandeliers sparkled like diamonds within the room...but none of this was what caught the eyes of the newcomers...standing like sentries within the room, hundreds of years of Romanov's smiled at the small group. Andrian, recognizing his Grandfather, bowed humbly. Hermione grasped Julian's hand tightly as she tried to get a reign on her emotions. Julian for his part, was shocked beyond anything he'd ever experienced. They're had to be well over a hundred ghosts...specters...he didn't know what to call them...

"Andrian, Julian and Hermione...welcome..." the voice of Micheal Alexandrovich filled the room and Andrian felt his breath catch...hearing the voice of the man who'd sacrificed his own life so he and Julian could survive.

"Grandfather." Andrian's face broke out into a genuine smile.

"Andrian...it is good to see you after all this time. I had wondered if this day would ever come, in spite of being assured many times that it would." Gazing fondly at his Great-Grandson, Michael gestured to the rest of the room en masse. "We have been waiting for you Julian...for you and your lovely bride to be...you are most welcome."

Julian swallowed deeply and bowed humbly. "Praded." (Great-Grandfather)

The room was silent once again until an angelic voice spoke merrily, and Hermione's eyes widened in recognition of that voice. "My dearest Hermione..."

"Amariel." Hermione whispered completely stunned, while Julian pulled her into his side protectively.

Amariel walked forward and the crowd parted for her in reverence. She was closely followed by her own Andrian, whom now that she could see him up close, was the spitting image of her Julian, who'd also noticed the resemblance immediately if the sharp intake of breath was any indication.

"Welcome home, my dearest...I know you must have many questions for me."

Hermione just nodded dumbly and fell into Julian's comforting embrace as she tried to get some sort of order on her thoughts.

"Did you know?" Hermione's bit out somewhat harsher than she'd intended, but Amariel only smiled comfortingly, as if she knew how difficult this all was for her descendent.

"No...not as such...as I showed you, there were two paths that you could've chosen...I only could gift you with the possibilities, the choice was yours alone to make."

Julian's grip tightened around his Mia, obviously not caring to be reminded that she might've not chosen him. Hermione leant up and kissed the underside of his chin in reassurance, and felt his body relax a bit.

"This was your home?" Julian inquired politely.

"Yes, Andrian and I lived here happily for a few years before we were killed. The blood sacrifice that was given in this very room, ensured the line would survive." Julian's eyes widened in understanding while Hermione just gasped out in shared pain. "The Prophecy I left for future generations, only strengthened the blood wards that have remained here for centuries. Every person in this room has given a part of themselves for this moment. Some with their very lives..."

Nodding in understanding, Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek as she went to wipe it away. "Do not mourn for us, dearest Hermione. It has all transpired as it was meant to be. You and your Julian will assure that the Romanov line lives on and returns to its former glory...a new generation of magical witches and wizards, who will bring greatness once again to the House of Oldenburg."

Shaking her head in wonder, Hermione smiled shakily at her ancestress. "I'm not an Empress, Amariel."

The woman laughed joyfully, as did all within the room and the little witch's humility. "My dearest...you would've made the most magnificent Empress, because of your kindness, bravery and deep ability to love. Even now the Romanov line is assured through that love."

Hermione's breath caught as she looked at Julian, whose face paled in understanding. "How?" He choked out.

Amariel gave the youngest Romanov Heir a knowing look. "Did you both not understand the ramifications of what occurred yesterday?" Seeing all three looks of confusion, Amariel smiled widely. "In ancient times, magical rights needed to be passed and oaths fulfilled when two great lineages were aligned."

Hermione nodded. "Blood bonding...soul bonding..."

Amariel bowed her head in acknowledgment. "You spilled your own blood in battle yesterday my dearest. In defense of your Julian and his father. You would've sacrificed your own life to save those you love...is there no greater testament than this?"

Thinking back on the previous evening, Julian had to admit that he and Mia had broken through the last remaining barriers that had held them back. She had finally confided to him about her worst trauma and he had shielded his own father from danger, willingly would've sacrificed himself as well. Amariel smiled fondly at him, her knowing countenance sending shivers down his spine. Last night, he and Mia had made love...intense, uninhibited and earth-shattering. He'd felt her magic go through him as if it were his own and he'd felt his own soul respond in kind...as much as he was able to...he had given to her.

"It would seem your Julian is truly your equal, dearest Hermione...as I believe he finally understands..."

Hermione stared up at her love, who was watching her with wonder. "You're pregnant...last night..."

Placing her hand over her mouth in shock, Hermione felt herself sob in recognition of what Julian was telling her. Turning back to Amariel with widened eyes, her ancestress nodded once.

Her hand instinctively reached for her abdomen, and she felt Julian's hand come down over hers protectively. A baby...a new life! Tears fell down her cheeks as she buried her head into Julian's chest.

Julian felt his father move forward and place a warm hand onto his shoulder in support. He then spoke without thinking, "You know if this child is a boy or a girl...you've seen it's future?"

Amber eyes shot up at his in shocked understanding before they settled on Amariel, whose knowing smile once again lit up her face. "I do...well done Julian...do you wish to know?"

Looking down at his lovely Mia, her eyes shone brightly with curiosity and a bit of fear. But Julian knew his love and he understood her better than anyone ever had...her thirst for knowledge would not allow her not to know...gently cupping her cheek and placing a soft kiss on her lips, he then turned to Amariel and gave a small nod of acquiescence.

Moving over and placing her hands over Hermione's womb, Amariel smiled softly and closed her eyes for a few moments, as if to reassure herself before she spoke.

"You will be blessed with a daughter, Julian. She will be the very best of both you and her mother...her intelligence will be unrivaled and she will have the gift of true foresight. Her powers will be unequaled and she will bring greatness to the Romanov dynasty. A true progenitor."

Hermione's eyes welled with tears as they fell unchecked down her cheeks. Even Julian felt his own tears glisten behind his eyes. "She will be happy?"

"She will be loved by all."

Nodding in thanks, Julian kissed the top of Hermione's head and whispered reverently. "Thank you, my love."

Hermione smiled tremulously and laughed a joyous sound that caused all within the room to join in. "Will she be our only child?" Hermione asked quietly.

Amariel tilted her head and gazed into the distance, as if she was looking far into the future. When her eyes settled back on Hermione's she shook her head slowly. "You will be blessed twice more...two sons. One will be stubborn and strong-willed...much like his mother and father. The other will be loyal and loving...and will seek to do good all his life."

Hermione's smile lit up the room as she was both parts ecstatic and relieved that the Romanov line would continue through her. She'd always worried after being cursed in the battles during the war, if she'd ever be able to get pregnant...but here she would be at some point in the future...a mother to three children. The thought made her heart burst with love.

"Thank you." She whispered reverently.

"You are most welcome my dearest. Your family will be at its strongest growing here, amongst the love and sacrifice of your ancestors. It is powerful magic and one that will protect future generations of Romanov's."

"I understand." Hermione nodded, and she did. Whilst she'd loved London, and her brother and Harry were there...this was her home now. Her home with Julian and Andrian. Her children would grow here, and learn to love the Russian people...she had the best tutors for that it would seem, and the thought of the knowledge she'd be able to learn made her giddy with excitement.

Amariel waved her hand and the room glowed from the light of the sconces along the wall...the large fireplace came to life and Hermione notice several doors across the other side of the room.

"Where do they lead?"

Amariel smirked and waved her hand again...all the doors opened, beckoning Hermione and Julian to explore. "To your future, dearest. Take care of each other, and remember...love is the greatest magic." And with one last bow en masse, the past floated away and left the room empty, save for the three people who remained pondering in wonder over what they'd just witnessed.

Andrian moved over and gave Hermione a kiss on each cheek as he reached for her abdomen and placed a soft hand there. Hermione smiled lovingly and placed her hand on top of his. "I will leave you both to explore. I believe this will be your wing of the palace...as it was always meant to be."

Julian nodded in thanks to his father, and watched him go...a happy smile on his face. "I don't think I've ever seen my father look so at peace."

"It is a good thing then..." Hermione's eyes wandered over the room again. "Will you be happy living here?"

Julian enveloped his Mia into his arms and kissed her breathless. "My home is wherever you are."


	68. Chapter 68

When Hermione and Julian finally returned to London a few days later, they were immediately barraged with all kinds of issues from the company. Theo had held things down as well as he could, but the Wizengamot was giving him issues with the new testing procedures as well as approving the use of the Muggle database system that Hermione had developed. When she went in front of the Wizengamot a week later and showed them the success the database was having in the Muggle World, which had approved the testing six months prior, the Wizengamot voted unanimously to begin testing on squibs immediately.

Hermione had set up Arithmantic algorithms to determine where the likelihood locations of the magical gene sequence might be located. Currently she had about 300 possible variants that had been whittled down from over 5000 possible permutations. Finding the primer would be key, and she still had no idea how to go about recruiting the necessary squibs for her testing.

Julian had been watching her like a hawk, making sure she was eating properly, and getting enough rest...which had cut into their sex life some. Hermione had an appointment with a Healer next week to verify the pregnancy, and both she and Julian had decided to keep the news to themselves until she reached the three month mark.

Then there was the issue of the wedding. Andrian had insisted the wedding take place at the palace in Russia and Julian had agreed wholeheartedly. Hermione had wanted to wait a bit, but felt perhaps it would be prudent to have the wedding before she started to show too much. She had been emailing Andrian and working out a list of invitees for the day, as well as food requests. Vilennia was more than happy to cater to any requests she had, and Hermione was impressed with the woman's ability to organize. She'd made her requests and felt that the rest was in more than capable hands.

Before the invitations had been sent, Hermione had a sit down with her brother and explained what had happened in Russia. Theo had been shocked, and listened attentively while Hermione told him everything. She'd confided to her brother about the pregnancy, making sure Julian was alright with her sharing their happy news...which he had been. Theo had been surprised, but genuinely happy for his sister, who seemed to be more at peace than he'd ever remembered seeing her. She truly loved Sark, and he loved her...any idiot could see how devoted the man was to his Mia.

Draco had been in Rome when news of the capture of Rookwood and Rowle had reached him. He had decided to take a couple of weeks to relax and when Harry's call came through the enchanted mirror, as well as how the two Death Eaters had been captured, Draco had decided to remain in Rome for the time being. Theo had shared with his best mate about Hermione's upcoming wedding in Russia as well as the pregnancy. Draco had been understandably devastated and told his best friend that he had no plans to return to London anytime soon. He resigned from his Auror post a week later.

Hermione was correct in that it didn't take long for the Daily Prophet to get wind of what happened in Russia, as well as outing Julian's true heritage. The title of the article that blared across the page was **_"Pureblood Gryffindor Princess to Wed Romanov Heir." _** Hermione had grinned at the article, which was fairly accurate in its accounting of the battle that took place in St. Petersburg and her part in the capture of Rookwood and Rowle. How the Magical Enclave in Russia had protected Julian and Andrian from attack...and how excited the Russian Magical community was that their Romanov Prince was marrying the Golden War Heroine. It was the stuff of fairytales...according to Skeeter, who seemed to realize that if she wanted an exclusive to the big day, she'd have to play nicely.

Julian had taken it all in stride. The number of investors in Hermione's company had nearly doubled since the article had been published and it seemed that everyone was suddenly interested in acquainting themselves with the Romanov Heir. So much so, that Hermione had taken to teasing Julian that he was becoming more famous than she, and this led to some heated lovemaking between the two.

The only issue had come when Julian had inquired as to whether or not Mia might want to visit her father and share the news of the wedding and pregnancy. They'd actually had their first legitimate argument over Mia's reluctance to visit Thoros...and she'd left their home in a huff, refusing to discuss it any further...which left Julian feeling both upset and worried. He knew that Mia's outbursts were somewhat hormonal in nature, but he also knew she carried a deep-seeded anger towards her father for abandoning her without cause. Add insult to injury and his attacking her on numerous occasions during the war...Julian could well understand his Mia's reluctance.

When she'd finally returned after the third day, he was patiently waiting for her in their room. She'd entered quietly and sat down on the end of the bed, considering him before she spoke.

"I'm sorry I got so angry at you Julian. It is your business to share with me how you feel, and I'm sorry I implied otherwise." Hermione wiped at a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

Julian observed his Mia with cool indifference. He was upset that she hadn't returned his calls over the last two days, and if it hadn't been for Harry calling him and telling him that Mia was with him at Grimmauld Place, he would've burned the world down looking for her.

When he didn't answer her, Hermione reached for his hand and grasped onto it tightly. Julian clasped his fingers through hers, but didn't squeeze back nor did he give any indication as to his feelings.

"Are you not going to say anything?"

"What would you like me to say, Hermione?"

Hermione flinched at Julian's use of her given name...he'd never called her that in all the time they'd been together. Nodding her head she whispered in pained emotion, "I deserved that."

"Yes, you do and did...you left here in a fit, whilst you are pregnant, might I add. You ignored my overtures and didn't tell me where you'd gone...how should I feel right about now?"

Hermione looked up at Julian with her big amber eyes swimming in tears and hiccoughed on a sob. "I'm sorry...truly...I just couldn't talk about it. I left because I didn't want to end up getting myself into such a state where it might trigger the nightmares coming back...I don't know what that would do to our baby, Julian."

Julian's breath hitched on a hiss, and his face lost its color as he sat up and grabbed his Mia. "Did the nightmares...did you have any?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head, leaning into Julian's shoulder and taking in his calming scent. "Not exactly."

Tilting his Mia's face up to his, Julian's eyebrows lifted questioningly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Hermione hummed out a sigh and rubbed Julian's arm soothingly. "Do you remember when you'd asked me why I hadn't decided to have the memories of my torture removed?"

Julian nodded. "I remember."

Sitting up and looking into Julian's electric blue eyes that she loved endlessly, Hermione tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "I went to see a noted mind Healer two days ago and had the memories removed." Pulling out two silver vials from her beaded bag, she handed them to Julian. "The first one is from the Department of Mysteries my fifth year...the second is from my torture at Malfoy Manor. You were right, I do need to face my father and give him a chance at forgiveness...but I couldn't see a way to do that without removing the memories first. I don't want to do anything that might harm our baby...I know you're angry..."

Hermione didn't get to finish her thought as Julian grabbed her and kissed her heatedly. Rolling her underneath him, he cupped her face into his hands and kissed her over and over again. Tears fell from both their eyes as they reaffirmed their love for each other.

"I am so, so sorry, my Mia. Please forgive my stupidity. I didn't even think that speaking with your father might be a trigger for you...you did the right thing and I'm so proud of you."

Hermione broke down into heaving sobs as she clutched onto Julian, who held her tightly. "Why didn't you just tell me this, love? I would've been there to support you."

Sighing shakily, Hermione shook her head and wiped at her eyes angrily. "Because I wasn't sure it was going to work, and I didn't want to worry you if it didn't. I had to find a Mind Healer who was also a noted Legilimens...unfortunately, Britain doesn't have one currently...so I had to take a portkey to the States."

Julian's eyes widened in comprehension. "Harry said you were with him?"

"I begged him actually to tell you that, because I'd knew you'd worry...and unfortunately I couldn't get a portkey for you to travel with me. MACUSA has specific rules about 'no-maj's'...it's what they call Muggles."

Julian's eyebrow quirked in irritation, but wisely decided to keep his opinions to himself. "So they would've not allowed me to travel with you?"

Hermione shook her head and shrugged helplessly. "I even had Kingsley try to intercede on your behalf...but the head of MACUSA, Samuel Quahog, refused to even consider it. I'd imagine once the Russian Minister of Magic hears about this, Quahog may find diplomatic relations a bit strained for a while."

Julian chuckled lowly. "I'm sure you had nothing to do with putting that suggestion into Kingsley's ear?"

"I might've done. Quahog is a pompous git, and I plan on letting the man know myself once were married and living in Russia."

At this, Julian laughed loudly and kissed his Mia with three days worth of pent up desire and frustration. "Perhaps we might table your plans for retribution later as I believe I've heard from many a person, that make-up sex is supposed to be the best kind. Want to experiment?"

Giggling at the audacity of her love, Hermione just smiled impishly. "Have I ever been able to say 'no' to you?"

Placing a heated kiss on his witch, Julian just smirked in satisfaction. "I believe you have not...and I hope that will always be the case no matter what surprises the future has in store for us."


	69. Chapter 69

The shores of Azkaban were relatively calm for mid-March, and as Hermione stood looking up at the prison, a shudder of revulsion worked its way down her spine. Julian had his arm wrapped around her comfortingly and Theo gave him a quick nod, before the outside gate opened and Warden Collins stood before the three visitors.

"Miss Nott, Mr. Nott and Mr. Lazeray...welcome back to Azkaban."

Hermione smiled warmly at the Warden while Theo and Julian gave the man a quick nod each. "Thank you for allowing us to come on such short notice, Warden." Hermione spoke quietly.

"Nonsense, Miss Nott...I am always happy to help in any way I can. Your father is waiting in the conference room to the left and down the hall. I will escort you there and leave you until your ready to depart."

"Thank you, Sir."

"It's not a problem...follow me."

The three visitors followed Collins down the hallway and into the large conference room, where Thoros Nott was seated, this time without restraints. The wizard looked pale and gaunt, but his blue eyes brightened considerably upon seeing his son walk through the door. When Hermione followed, Thoros stood and smiled widely at his daughter, who had grown to look much like her mother over the last few years. He had spent many a night pondering how he didn't see it all those years ago...sitting here now, Thoros wasn't sure how he could've missed the resemblance.

"Hermione...thank you for coming to see me."

Nodding politely and sitting down between Theo and Julian, Hermione reached for Julian's arm, which he gave her without hesitation.

"Hello Father." Hermione spoke softly, but Thoros' smile brightened his face as his only daughter acknowledged him.

"I understand congratulations are in order. When is the happy day?"

Julian cleared his throat politely and smiled at his Mia softly, before addressing her father. "We are to be married the last Saturday in April, at the Romanov Palace in Russia. My father is preparing the wedding celebrations as we speak and formal invitations will be sent out by the end of this week. Mia and I had hoped to keep the affair somewhat private and intimate, unfortunately that doesn't seem to be possible."

Thoros nodded. "How will your father deal with both the Magical and Muggle issues?"

"Apparently in Russia, it does not seem to be the deterrent it is, for example, in the United States. There will be some 800 guests, including most of the Ministers of Magic throughout Europe, excluding MACUSA for reasons I'm sure Hermione can share when she feels ready to do so. Most of the Hogwarts staff, as well as noted dignitaries and royals from throughout Europe. My father seems to be making a statement with our nuptials, and Mia doesn't have the heart to tell him 'no' as he feels she deserves a wedding fit for an Empress of Russia."

Thoros nodded, pleased in spite of himself. "Please thank your father for me, Julian. I am glad that he is taking the initiative and giving Hermione the wedding she deserves."

Theo nodded and cleared his throat. "I've spoken with the family Healer father, and he told me that they've done all they can to treat your illness. In light of that, Kingsley has offered you an early release to live out your remaining days at Nott Manor, should you wish it."

Thoros' eyes widened in shock as he looked to his son, and then his daughter, who oddly wouldn't meet his eyes. "Hermione, did you do this?"

Amber eyes met blue ones, and she nodded once, looking down in distress. "No one should die alone in this place. And Julian and I thought perhaps you'd might wish to attend our wedding?"

Thoros' breath hitched in emotion as he felt his eyes well with tears. "That would be my honor."

Hermione nodded and smiled softly, placing her hand on her abdomen. "Julian and I are expecting in about seven months. A daughter."

Thoros' throat closed off in emotion, as he felt tears fall from his eyes. "A grand-daughter?" He whispered reverently.

"Yes...we haven't told very many people. We wanted to wait until after the wedding, but we thought you should know. We are going to name her Amariel."

Smiling widely, Thoros looked at his daughter with pride and love shining from his blue eyes. "That is a very good choice, my dear."

Smiling in return, Hermione nodded and proceeded to share with her father about her visions of Amariel and what had happened in Russia when she and Julian had gone to visit. Thoros listened with rapt attention and when Hermione was done, he looked over at her intended with acceptance. "I thank you Julian, for advocating on my behalf and being there for Hermione. It does my heart well to see her so happy and settled after all she's had to endure. I fully expect you to honor your vows to her and put her first, always."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and all three men chuckled at her audacity. Julian's look was one of complete devotion as he nodded to his future father-in-law. "You have no need to worry, as I've told you before...Lord Nott...I have every intention of keeping all vows I make now and in the future to Mia."

"That is all I can ask as a father." Thoros extended his hand and Julian shook it, much to Theo's amazement and Hermione's surprise.

"Collins should be receiving the order for your release in a few days, Father." Stated Theo warmly. "I will be back to collect you at that time and take you home."

"Thank you, son. Take care of yourself and your sister."

"I will Father."

"Will I see you again soon, Hermione?" Thoros asked quietly and his daughter gazed into his eyes and nodded firmly.

"I will stop by sometime soon. I would like to bring Julian with me, as I'm sure he'd be intrigued with the Family home."

"That would be a fitting idea." Thoros nodded to both his daughter and her fiancé. "Perhaps you might stay for dinner one evening, and if he's not otherwise engaged...I would very much wish to meet your father, Julian."

Julian tried not to look too surprised, but his Mia and her brother seemed completely dumbfounded. "I will ask him if there is a good time for him to travel."

Thoros nodded kindly and stood, walking over to his son, he gave Theo a quick hug goodbye. He shook Julian's hand and patted him on the shoulder. When he reached his daughter, he held out his hand, but Hermione surprised him by giving him a quick hug. The gesture caught him off guard and Thoros gripped her tightly to him, whispering into her ear how proud he was of her and how happy he was that she was happy and settled. Hermione stood back after a moment awkwardly and was immediately enveloped into Julian's embrace.

Leaving Theo behind, Julian was quick to get Mia out of the prison and back on dry land. She had done her part, and he was so proud of her strength and kind heart. It was obvious that Lord Nott was trying the best he knew how to make amends where his daughter was concerned. When they returned back home to Hyde Park, his Mia was subdued and went to take a shower. After a few moments of worry, Julian followed her and found her on the shower floor, sobbing her heart out. Undressing and walking inside, he wasted no time enveloping his Mia into his arms and let her cry...cry for all the years lost and wasted...a loss of innocence and what might've beens...her hormones seemed to bring out all her emotions more readily to the surface, and Julian could only hope that the worst of the pain lay behind them both...as they looked forward to their future together.


	70. Chapter 70

The past six weeks of wedding preparations had gone by in a blur, and with work and the increased tiredness that came along with carrying a baby, Hermione was exhausted. She and Julian had left for St. Petersburg a few days ago, putting the final touches on their wedding, which was just two days away. Thoros had been released from Azkaban, his terminal illness well documented in the Daily Prophet. There had been some initial backlash from those within Britain about a former Death Eater being released to live out his final days at home. Hermione had been accosted by Molly Weasley in Diagon Alley a little over three weeks ago, the older witch letting her frustration and anger out on the young War Heroine. Harry had stood up for his friend, and told Molly that she should be ashamed of herself for allowing her own prejudices to fester. Harry then reminded Molly that if it hadn't been for Hermione's efforts during the war, things would've turned out much differently...he and Ron would likely been dead and their world would be under the control of Voldemort. Molly had been apoplectic, but luckily Arthur had been there to calm her down. Harry had taken a clearly distraught Hermione back home to Hyde Park, and shared with Julian what had happened. Enraged, Julian Lazeray paid a visit to Molly Weasley, with the help of Harry and the Minister of Magic. He wouldn't share exactly what was said, but Hermione did receive a lengthy letter of apology a few days later from a clearly repentant Molly Weasley.

The entire exchange had been outed by the Daily Prophet, and when someone had let slip that Hermione was pregnant with the future Romanov Heir, the press in several other counties had gotten wind of the confrontation. The magical press in Russia had been incensed on behalf of the Gryffindor Princess, and their own Minister of Magic, Anatoly Borodin, had made a statement that any further mistreatment towards Miss Nott would not be tolerated by the Russian Ministry of Magic. Kingsley and Anatoly had presented a united front, and in the world post-Voldemort, a new path was being forged within International Magical Cooperation, the marriage of Julian and his Mia was the catalyst for renewed hope and change within the new Wizarding World.

Samuel Quahog had been left out in the cold, so to speak. His refusal to allow Julian to accompany Hermione for her Post Traumatic memory therapy had been reported on extensively by Rita Skeeter. Julian had given a short interview of how he'd seen first hand the after-effects of the cruciatis curse on his beloved Mia, and he lauded her strength in choosing to have those memories removed, so no harm would come to their baby. He'd been righteously indignant that due to his status as a 'no maj' he hadn't been allowed entrance into MACUSA...and while he understood the laws in place that prevented him from accompanying his Mia, he had to wonder if that kind of thinking wouldn't eventually lead to another uprising of someone like Voldemort. He did advocate for caution, and applauded the Healer who'd helped Mia with her nightmares...but did mention that as long as barriers prevented understanding, bigotry would always be rife no matter what the cause or the people involved. It was a thought provoking interview, and showed to the Wizarding World at large that at least where the Romanov's were concerned, there was hope for peace between magicals and non-magicals.

Gemma had been thrilled when she'd learned of Hermione's engagement and then floored when she'd discovered just whom Julian truly was. When Gemma arrived in Russia with her parents, she was humbled by the beauty and majesty of the palace. She'd helped Hermione with her dress fittings, as well as hair styles, makeup choices, shoes and lingerie. The two friends spent a wonderful afternoon touring though St. Petersburg and everywhere they went, people stopped them and congratulated Hermione on her upcoming wedding. She felt truly honored at the gracious welcoming nature of all she'd met.

When the morning finally came of her wedding to Julian, Hermione oddly wasn't nervous at all...on the contrary, she was filled with a warm excitement and yearning need to be joined with her mate. She hadn't seen Julian in four days...the longest they'd ever gone without seeing each other since they'd started their relationship proper. Hermione was now ten weeks along, and she was starting to feel rather needy when it came to her hormones. She couldn't wait until she was finally Mrs. Julian Lazeray...as she had every intention of pouncing on her husband and keeping him imprisoned within their bedroom for the foreseeable future.

Julian was in his father's rooms within the palace, getting ready himself. He was the ultimate picture of calm, cool, collectedness. His daysuit was a deep grey, which matched his father's...Andrian agreeing to stand with his son on this most joyous of occasions. An traditional ceremony would be followed sometime later by a smaller magical bonding ceremony. Even though Julian wasn't a wizard, Hermione had found a passage in Amariel's journal that would allow them to be blood bonded within their ballroom in the west wing. Only members of the Romanov and Nott families would be able to be in attendance...as anyone else would be cursed. Once the ceremony was completed, the curse on that part of the palace would be lifted...and would be able to sustain life once again.

The dress Hermione had chosen a beautiful strapless dress with a corseted bodice and a flowing tulle chapel train. Fine specks of gold shimmered through the fabric and the color was a light cream which highlighted her skin flawlessly. Her hair had been pulled back with two antique gilded combs that Andrian had gifted to her, and her long flowing curls dropped to mid-back in whorls of cocoa, auburn and sun-kissed blonde.

Her three inched stilettos had been secretly charmed for comfort, and the pale cream garters with French laced knickers completed her ensemble. She looked and felt every inch a Princess, getting ready to marry her Prince.

When a knock on the door to her temporary suite sounded, Hermione was putting the final touches of perfume on her wrists, so Gemma went to answer the door. Her brother walked in and took one look at his sister, and felt a tear run down his cheek. Hermione stood up and made her way over to Theo, embracing him into a fierce hug.

"No crying Theodore Nott...you'll ruin my makeup!" Hermione admonished playfully, while her brother grabbed his handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes.

"You look beautiful, Sis...Sark won't know what hit him when he sees you."

Hermione's smile lit up her entire face and then another knock sounded on the door. Looking over, she saw Harry and her father standing in the doorway, both men utterly speechless.

"Blimey, Mione..." Harry as always, was eloquent...

Hermione giggled at her friend and walked over to give him a warm hug. "Thanks Harry."

Hermione then looked at her father, who seemed a bit uncomfortable, as he was fiddling with something in his hands. Hermione smiled softly and went over to him and took his hand gently, and this seemed to snap Thoros out of whatever trance he'd been in.

"You look simply exquisite, Hermione. I hope you don't mind...but it is traditional in our family for the father of the bride to bestow a token on her wedding day."

Thoros held the box out to his daughter, who took it shakily into her hands, sitting down on the chaise by her temporary bed. All eyes were on her as she opened the box, and gasped at what was inside. On the bed of green velvet was a stunning necklace of goblin gold and glittering diamonds. The necklace had little starbursts of diamonds, that looked like snowflakes that were attached by the intricate gold inlay of the chain. The front of the necklace hung down to the top of her cleavage, and had a beautifully intricate tear-drop pattern of smaller diamonds. There were small diamond snowflake studs that matched the necklace...all in all a stunning piece of jewelry.

Looking up at her father with tears in her eyes, Hermione took a few deep breaths to get herself under control. "These are beautiful."

Thoros nodded and took the necklace out of the box and placed in around his daughter's neck, shutting the clasp closed before taking out the earrings and watching his baby girl place them into her ears. When she was done, the final look was one he'd hold onto until his last breath. Hermione was in that moment, the exact replica of his Calla...and Thoros felt a tear fall for all the wasted time that he might've spent with his daughter, had he not been so prejudiced in his failed beliefs.

"This set belonged to your Great-Grandmother...and were passed down to your mother on her wedding day. I had hoped you might like them."

Hermione touched the necklace and smiled softly. "Thank you, Father. I will wear it with pride."

Walking over and giving his daughter a small kiss on the cheek, Thoros smiled gently and clapped Theo on the back. "I will see you both in a few moments."

When he'd left the room, Hermione turned and looked in the mirror, fingering the necklace and earrings distractedly. Theo, sensing her unease, came over and stood behind her with his chin resting on her shoulder. "Dad loved mum more than anything in this world. I'd like to think, had she lived, he might've been different. You've given him hope again, and I'm more grateful than I can say. I know we both don't deserve your forgiveness Sis, but I'm glad you've decided to do so."

Hermione titled her head into her brothers and nodded. "Me too, Theo."

Turning around, Hermione took a deep breath and grabbed her bouquet of flowers. The music had just begun to start and the ceremony would begin shortly. Hermione nodded to Theo, Harry and Gemma and asked them to give her a few moments alone. As she stood in front of the mirror, her thoughts trailed back to the past few years...and how she'd arrived at this moment in time. Her face broke out into a wide grin as she remembered how enamoured she'd been with Julian when she'd first met him...how sexy and all-consuming he'd been with his attentions. How infuriated and frustrated she'd been after that first night together...and how safe and protected he'd made her feel when they'd met again. The love she felt for him was more...everyday it grew, evolved and was just...more...than she'd ever hoped to have in her life. Soon they'd be parents to an amazing little girl...and she couldn't wait to see her sexy Adonis holding their child for the first time.

Giving herself one last nod, Hermione made her way down the staircase and into the main foyer, where her father was waiting for her. His smile was reflected by her own and as they moved towards the back of the palace, the music swelled and Hermione felt herself getting nervous for the first time that day. There would be hundreds of people here...many she knew, but a lot she didn't. This would be for all intents and purposes, her debut as a Romanov. It was daunting to say the least.

Her father seemed to sense her fear, because he squeezed her arm comfortingly and whispered so only she could hear. "You have nothing to fear, my dear. Everyone here has come to celebrate this day with you and Julian. This is your day...enjoy it."

Looking out the French doors and into the sea of people awaiting her entrance...Hermione took a deep, fortifying breath and nodded. The doors opened by two attendees on either side, and Thoros escorted his daughter down the steps and towards her future husband.

As the bridal march began to play, the entire congregation of guests stood as Hermione made her way to the end of the aisle. As she turned down the aisle, her eyes immediately caught with electric blue ones that had widened when they first saw her, then heated with undisguised desire as he smirked in that oh, so wicked way...that always made her knickers drenched. Hermione couldn't help the way her whole body reacted to that one look, he cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkled as she smiled widely at her Julian...who looked drop dead gorgeous.

Thoros squeezed his daughter's arm as they made their way down the aisle, and he had to admit, Andrian had outdone himself. The weather had been unseasonably warm for most of the week, and the groundskeepers had worked non-stop setting everything up perfectly. The large canopied enclosures were a nice touch, as were the thousands of flowers that lined the gardens, aisles and tables inside and outside the palace. No expense had been spared for this day. Thoros had contributed heartily, despite Andrian's assurance that all was well in hand...but he'd felt compelled to make sure his daughter had the wedding of her dreams, and if magic had been used to make sure the flowers bloomed and weather stayed perfect for the day...well, who would know, really?

As Hermione moved towards her Julian, his smirk turned into a full-fledged smile that took her breath away. When she finally reached him, Thoros put her hand in Julian's and gave the man a polite nod. Handing her bouquet to Gemma, Hermione looked out into the crowd and saw Harry, Kingsley, Minerva, Dean and Theo all smiling widely at her. Turning back to her Julian, he took her hand and kissed the back of it, giving her a devious little wink which caused her to blush prettily.

"Ty prekrasna moya lyubov," Julian whispered with feeling. (You are exquisite my love)

"Kak ty moya lyubov," Hermione echoed with feeling. (As are you my love)

The remainder of the ceremony went by in a blur, and all Hermione could remember was endless blue eyes gazing at her with awe and wonder. Words and vows of love were exchanged, along with rings and when Julian finally grabbed her and kissed her breathless, to the cheers of everyone, Hermione couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd felt this happy, this complete. It was everything she'd ever hoped for, and as she walked back down the aisle, as Mrs. Julian Lazeray, the joyous smile on her face couldn't of been any wider nor happier.

As the two newlyweds made their way back into the palace, a pair of tormented grey eyes watched from the distance. Draco hadn't planned to come today...he really hadn't. But being the masochist that he was, he needed to see for himself that Granger was really, truly happy with Sark and with that, the last remnants of hope within his chest died a slow and painful death. His parents had been invited of course, and they were here somewhere, but he'd made no effort to get in touch with anyone since Potter had told him about Rowle's capture.

It was difficult to put the feelings he was experiencing into proper context. He was still in love with Granger, and he knew that would never change. He was happy for her, in the way in which you wish someone well, knowing that you'll always care about them...their happiness. When he'd left Rome, he decided to travel for a bit and ended up in near the dragon reserve in Romania, where he'd run into Charlie Weasley and the two had surprisingly hit it off. Draco had done some work with the dragon tamer, but in the end decided to pack it in and do a bit more traveling before he headed back to England. Theo had owled him, and confided that Granger and Sark would be settling down in Russia...and Draco was both parts depressed and relieved that he wouldn't have to see her everyday, if he eventually decided to return to London.

Looking once more into the departing crowd, that was heading inside for the reception, Draco sighed and was about to apparate away when he heard a voice clearing from behind him. Spinning around, he came face to face with electric blue eyes that were watching him with a knowing expression.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to say I'm surprised to see you here." Julian drawled deeply, his body and face a cool mask of indifferent politeness, his eyes however, were anything but.

"I'm not here to cause trouble Sark, I just wanted to see for myself that Granger is happy."

Julian nodded. "And are you convinced?"

Draco sighed and gave the former assassin the patented Malfoy sneer. "She seems happy, and in spite of what you might think, it is all I've ever wanted for her."

"And yet you're here, hiding in the shadows...why is that?" Julian smirked mockingly.

"Because it is easier for everyone this way. You've won Sark, you got the girl...she's your wife now, so why do you even care that I'm here...more to the point, how did you even know I was here?"

Julian chuckled warmly. "Mr. Malfoy, I was a trained assassin for nine years...don't you think I would not have noticed anything out of the ordinary, especially on a day like today? Your distinctive shade of hair gave you away...you really need to work on your subterfuge techniques if you hope to continue a career as a magical policeman."

Draco glared spitefully at the other man. "I'm no longer an Auror, so there's no need to worry about my professional skills, or lack thereof."

Julian's eyebrow rose with interest. "I wasn't aware you had retired from field duty. Nonetheless, either leave or join us inside...the skulking around corners and hiding like a teenager does you little credit. I'm sure Mia would be pleased to see you, even if you assume otherwise. I can assure you, that she holds no animosity, nor romantic flame for you."

"You're a right piece of work...you know that?"

Julian just shrugged unapologetically. "Yes. So therefore, I feel I can be gracious at least in this circumstance. I do believe your parents are inside, and if memory serves, your mother hasn't seen you in nearly two years. Perhaps you might put the poor woman out of her misery and do her the honor of your presence. If for no other reason to show that there are no hard feelings on anyone's part."

"And if the situation were reversed?" Draco snarked petulantly.

Julian just gave the blond wizard an enigmatic smile, but didn't answer the question as he moved back inside the palace and to his new bride. Draco stood there contemplating what to do, when he heard a voice chuckling just behind him. Turning around, he saw Potter emerge from under his Invisibility Cloak.

"Fucking Cloak." Draco snarled angrily while Harry just gave him a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, whatever Malfoy. Sark's right...come inside and see your mum. Have a drink and toast to the happy couple. You're never going to move on if you don't, and Mione wouldn't want you to keep doing this to yourself. She's made her choice, now it's time you made one for yourself."

"Fuck off Potter."

Harry laughed and clapped Draco on the shoulder. "You too mate."


	71. Chapter 71

When Julian returned to his bride's side, she gave him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek. "So husband of mine...did you convince Malfoy to join us, or is he unconscious on the grounds somewhere?"

Julian stared down at his wife in shock and then laughed out heartily at her brilliance. When he finally got himself under control, he kissed his Mia passionately which caused her to moan in need. Pressing her up against the wall inside the sitting room, where they were waiting until all the guests were seated for the reception, Julian ravished her mouth greedily. Luckily, Hermione grinned inwardly, she'd thought to place a charm on her makeup to stay in place for the day...knowing how amorous her Julian would be after being denied sex for over four days.

When he finally pulled away, he grinned and whispered 'minx' heatedly, before he kissed her breathless again. Andrian found them entangled with each other a few minutes later, much to Julian's amusement and Hermione's embarrassment.

"Our guests are waiting children. Perhaps you might refrain from ripping each other's clothes off until the festivities are done for the evening. If I remember correctly, we still have one more ceremony to attend to later in the evening."

Suitably chastened, Julian straightened his coat and tie while Hermione waved her hand and her appearance righted itself instantly. "You just got cock-blocked by your own father, my love...how embarrassing for you." Hermione whispered playfully in her Julian's ear, and if the look he was sending her way was any indication, she'd be paying quite nicely for her impudence later.

When they entered the main formal ballroom, everyone stood and cheered for the newly married couple who made their way to the head table. Gemma was placed at Hermione's right and Julian's father to his left. Once they were seated, the dinner was served. The food was excellent and the sparkling wine was refreshing. There were several cold dishes set out on the tables: smoked salmon with beet-root horseradish, egg plant caviar with onion and parsley, sour herring, blinis with creme fraiche and salmon caviar. The served dishes were a homemade veal pate, with celery walnut salad and cranberry sauce paired with a cucumber sour soup with Tatar and roasted breast of duck with an orange demi glaze, cabbage stew and potato dumplings. There were also several cakes adorning the dessert table. Sryniki, a pan cake with cherry compote served with vodka, a honey glazed cheesecake, white and dark chocolate cakes served with a light strawberry mousse as well as a variety of imported cheeses to sate any palate.

The food and wine flowed, toasts were made to the happy couple and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. Hermione had noticed when Draco had quietly joined his parents at their table, and Narcissa had been speechless as she'd hugged her son tightly and Lucius appeared to be genuinely happy to see his son. The once pompous, arrogant wizard had nodded politely towards Julian, who returned the gesture magnanimously. Hermione had given her husband a gentle kiss on the cheek and whispered into his ear how wonderful she thought he was for putting another's happiness ahead of his own, even if it was their day. He'd given her that mischievous little smirk that promised he'd collect his own form of payment later on for his concession.

Once the food had been consumed and the ballroom cleared, dancing was the order of the evening and everyone was laughing and enjoying the music, watching Julian and Hermione share their first dance...then watched as Hermione took turns dancing with her father, brother and best friend. When the evening was winding down, Hermione found herself once again in Julian's arms as they swayed to the music and then watched as the remaining guests who weren't invited to remain at the palace, said their goodbyes.

At the witching hour, the small procession of Hermione, her father, brother, Julian and Andrian made their way to the west part of the palace. Kingsley, Minerva, Harry, Dean, the Malfoy family as well as the Russian Minister of Magic and several other prominent members of other Ministries were invited to remain outside the ballroom doors.

Once Hermione and Julian came to the door, Hermione cast an 'episky' again and allowed the blood to well on her hand as did Julian. When they repeated the ritual and the door flashed and unlocked from the inside, the Nott and Romanov families entered into the space. As before, the specters of Romanov's who had given their life's blood to protect the House Of Oldenburg stood as sentries, patiently waiting for the blood ritual that would take place and free them from their oaths and into eternal rest.

Thoros and Theo were speechless as they bowed humbly to those assembled. The angelic voice of Amariel spoke over the room as she moved towards her descendants with a loving smile on her face. "Ah, Thoros and Theodore Nott...the last remaining of my line. You are welcome here."

Thoros bowed humbly and felt his throat constrict with emotion. "Lady Amariel, we thank you for all you've done to bring honor back to the House of Nott."

Amariel smiled kindly at the Lord of House Nott. She then gave a look to the younger Nott heir and smiled warmly. "Young Theodore, you will be faced with many challenges in the years to come. Some will be straightforward, others will not. The easiest path isn't always the best suited for us...remember to follow your heart and let your sister be your guide when times seem troubled."

Theo nodded and bowed his head humbly. "I will take your wisdom to heart, My Lady."

Amariel nodded and gestured for Julian and Hermione to kneel on the floor in the center of the room. She waved her hand and a silver box appeared, inside was a ceremonial dagger that she handed to Andrian. Lifting their palms towards Andrian, he placed a small cut on each left palm of Mia and Julian.

Krov' moyey krovi

Kost' moyey kosti

Serdtse moyego serdtsa

Zhizn' moyey zhizni

(Blood of my blood, bone of my bone, heart of my heart, life of my life)

When the words were completed, Hermione and Julian clasped hands as their blood melded with each other's, then they placed their joined hands onto the floor, the site of Amariel's and Andrian's blood sacrifice and the room flashed with a bluish white glow while the force of the magic, moved through the remaining parts of the palace that were once closed...the large wooden doors opened and those who were standing out in the hallway could see inside the large ballroom.

The astonished looks of those standing outside at what they were seeing was incomparable. Each individual moved into the ballroom and bowed, as they took in the scene before them. Hundreds of years of Romanov's long since gone were surrounding Julian and Hermione, the force of their residual magic could be felt by everyone within the room. Amariel smiled at the assembly and spoke with purpose.

"The line of Romanov's is unbroken and will stand firm as the great alders of my people. Never again will this family fall into ruin and disrepair. Greatness will come to those who heed and listen: For wisdom, loyalty and love echoes throughout the centuries and lives renewed here and always."

With one final bow, all the Romanov's who'd given their lives and blood to see these days renewed, vanished from existence and returned unto eternal rest.

Julian stood up and gently took his wife into his arms, kissing her softly as they felt the remnants of the family magic flow through them both. When the moment had passed, each one of the remaining guests came over and congratulated them both, pledging themselves as allies and friends. When the last of the guests left the ballroom, Andrian smiled at his son and new daughter-in-law.

"You both have done well. I don't expect we will see you at breakfast in the morning...but I do understand that silencing charms might be a wise idea, as we do have guests."

With that he winked and walked out of the ballroom, whistling a happy tune, much to the astonishment of his son.

"So what do you say, husband?" Hermione smiled up impishly at her Julian, who was smirking at her wickedly. "Should we take your father's advice?"

Julian picked up his bride and carried her through the large golden door to the right and down to their new bedroom, which he had prepared for this evening. "I think you should probably place a permanent silencing charm on the entire wing...because I plan to defile you in every room here..."

Hermione laughed happily as her husband kissed her, and the proceeded to make good on his word to do just that.


	72. Chapter 72

Julian and Hermione had made the permanent move to Russia a little over two months ago. It had taken some time to get her business interests moved to St. Petersburg, but she still had her offices in London, which Theo was running quite competently. Blaise had decided to leave the Auror Department as well, returning to Italy, where he was actively involved in setting up another branch of Hermione's company. Draco had decided to go to work with his father in Malfoy Industries, and had been traveling quite a bit back and forth from London to Los Angeles.

Hermione was in her final week of pregnancy, and she was ready to be done. During her second trimester, she'd been an insatiable need of cravings...sex being the foremost craving, but she'd developed a liking for Pirozhki's... particularly the beef and cabbage ones. Villenia had made it her mission to always have some freshly made available everyday for her, and Hermione was always happy to indulge.

As her third trimester hit, Hermione's body seemed to tire out far more easily, as the increased energy she'd gained during her second trimester, started to fade a bit. Julian was always close by, making sure she got enough rest...even going so far as making good on his promise to abscond with her for a few days of rest and relaxation when Hermione began to overwork herself.

This evening, they were having a small family dinner at the palace. Theo, Thoros and Harry we're visiting for Samhain...Thoros had been quite tired recently but insisted he could make this trip to Russia. He wanted to be present for the birth of his grand-daughter and Andrian had graciously allowed Hermione's father, brother and Harry to remain at the palace until the birth took place.

Hermione had decided to redecorate the room next to Julian's and hers into a nursery for the baby. She had done the room in cremes, tans and golds...the cradle was new, as were the changing table, crib, rocking chair and lounger...but some of the original antique pieces remained within the room. The blending of the different styles had been a bit difficult to imagine at first, but Hermione had hired a decorator, at Julian's insistence...her husband making sure she wasn't overtaxing herself in any way.

Looking out the window, she noticed Harry, Theo and Julian walking around the grounds...they seemed to be getting along fairly well and that made Hermione happy. Andrian and her father were actually, very similar personalities and the men seemed to enjoy each other's company once Thoros had gotten past the Muggle issue.

Smiling to herself, Hermione went to head down towards the main floor of the palace when she felt a hard pain shoot through her stomach, causing her to gasp in surprise. Breathing through her nose, she sat down on a nearby sitting couch and took a few moments to catch her breath. Having experienced false labor a few weeks prior, Hermione knew instinctively that this wasn't a false contraction. Waiting for a bit, another contraction hit about ten minutes later...this one causing her to buckle in pain...

Controlling her breathing, she sent out her patronus quickly, and didn't have long to wait as she heard her name being called by Julian, and several sets of feet running up the stairs and through the hallway to where she was sitting.

"Mia, love..." Julian fell to his knees in front of her, his electric blue eyes looking over her in concern as he looked over at Harry and Theo, who had followed closely behind.

"I think I'm in labor...the contractions are about ten minutes apart...strong...came out of nowhere."

Julian nodded and stood up, taking Mia in his arms and heading back to their rooms. Looking over at Harry, Julian stated firmly, "Go tell my father Mia is in labor and please send for the Healer..."

Harry nodded quickly and set off, while Theo followed his sister and her husband back towards the west part of the palace.

Soon, Hermione's room was busy with her Healer, two Medi-witches that Julian had insisted be kept on retainer for the latter part of the pregnancy...one who would be staying on as an au pair, at least for the foreseeable future.

Thoros and Andrian were outside the room as Hermione's screams filtered out through the hallway. Harry and Theo had taken to pacing down the hall, and as the minutes turned into hours...tensions starting running a bit high.

Inside their bedchamber, Hermione was trying her very best to not panic. Her labor had stalled after four hours...and she was currently dialated at 7cm...her water had finally just broken and the contractions were starting to come in earnest again...causing her to scream each time one tore though her lower body.

Julian was sitting behind her on the bed, holding her body within his as he whispered words of comfort and love into her ear...telling her how proud he was of her strength and how much he loved her.

Leaning her head back onto Julian's shoulder, she felt a cool cloth wipe over her forehead. After what seemed like an interminable amount of time, but in reality probably wasn't more than an hour, Hermione felt the urge to push.

"I need to push..." she groaned as another contraction hit.

The Healer checked her progress and nodded to the Medi-witches...

"Alright Mia, when the next contraction comes...I want you to push..."

Hermione nodded and soon, felt a powerful contraction hit...she screamed loudly as she felt her lower body contract with the need to push...when the urge stopped, Hermione felt Julian wipe at her forehead again, telling her everything was going to be alright. Soon, another contraction came and the need to push had Hermione buckling in pain as her whole body seized...and then suddenly she felt bereft as the urge was gone...and then there was a cry...the strong sail of her daughter, which caused all the endorphins coursing through her body to let go simultaneously, her body heaving in tired, ecstatic sobs of joy.

Julian watched with awe, as his beloved Mia gave one final push and then...he heard the first cry of his daughter...his heart felt as if it stopped momentarily and then started again. As he watched the Healer check and clean his daughter, then give her to the Medical-witch while she finished with Hermione's delivery, his eyes never left the small bundle wrapped in the pink blanket. When the Medi-witch finally brought Amariel to Hermione, Julian's eyes were filled with tears as he looked at the love and wonder radiating from his Mia. Amber eyes looked back at his, and her smile lit up her beautiful face.

"Our daughter...Julian...isn't she perfect?"

Julian could only nod as he gently touched his daughter's head of soft downy curls. He tiny whimpers pierced his soul and he knew right then and there...he would do everything in his power to protect his daughter, keep her safe. He loved his Mia with everything his was...but this was something else...different but just as powerful.

"She's perfect, just like her amazing mother."

Hermione sighed happily and leant further back into Julian's embrace. As the Healer finished cleaning up the room, Julian took Amariel so the Healer and Medi-witch could magically clean the room. Once everything was pristine, and Hermione was placed in a new maternity gown, Julian opened the door and allowed the rest of the family to come and see the newest addition.

Andrian was the first one through the room, his eyes scope-locked on his grand-daughter. Bright blue eyes looked up into her grandfathers and Amariel sighed before closing her eyes. Thoros walked over and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before he came over to see the newest member of the Nott Family.

"She's beautiful Julian. Did you both decided on a middle name?"

Hermione yawned, but nodded. "Jean."

Thoros grinned and said softly as he touched Amariel's hair. "Amariel Jean Lazeray."

Theo and Harry just stood by the door, looking a bit awkward. Hermione smiled at her best friend and motioned him over. When Harry sat down, Julian came over next to her and gave Harry a nod. "Mia and I would ask you to be Amariel's godfather. I don't think there could be a person more fitting for the job."

Harry felt tears fall down his cheeks as he nodded. "It would be my honor...you know I'd do anything for you Mione."

"I know Harry." Hermione's grinned sleepily.

Julian handed their daughter back to Mia and watched as the nurse came over to help Mia with feeding instructions. After everyone had taken a turn holding Amariel, they left Julian and Mia to enjoy some alone time with their baby girl. Julian had retaken his position behind Mia and helped her hold Amariel in the proper position for breast feeding. As he watched his infant daughter feed hungrily, he kissed his Mia's neck in gratitude.

"I don't know if I've ever said it...but thank you my Mia...thank you for choosing me and giving me a life I didn't think I'd ever be able to have."

Hermione looked up at her husband, whose eyes radiated both love and happiness. "Thank you for loving me...all of me Julian. I love you more everyday..."

"As I do you...moya lyubov' vesgda i navsegda." (My love, always and forever)


End file.
